Between Black and White Desire
by BabyRiihyun
Summary: "Semuanya telah berakhir.."/ "Karena… aku mencintai mu pabo.."/ "Hm.. dia mencoba membunuh ku kemarin."/ "ASTAGA!"/ "Ya! Apa yang kalian lakukan?"/ "Aku ingin tidur dengan Hankyung aboeji!" / "Good kisser.." / "Nngghh.."/ KYUMIN/ YAOI/ M/ CHAP 12 UP!/ [FIN]
1. Chapter 1 (Revenge)

~Between Black and White Desire~

Cast:  
-Cho Kyuhyun  
-Lee Sungmin  
-Lee Kangin  
-Cho Hangkyung  
-Cho Heechul  
-and other

n/a: cast belong to God, family, and SM. But this fict is pure mine. DLDR*

Warning: KYUMIN/YAOI/ M/ Not child/

summary: Terjebak antara hitam dan putih, terjebak akan keinginan untuk saling melindungi atau saling memusnahkan

JOYersdeul.. Happy reading..

.

.

.

.

* * *

Chapter 1 (Revenge)

* * *

"Kau mau kemana Sungmin-ah"

"Kemana saja, asalkan jauh dari rumah ini"

"Kau ini, tapi hati-hati di luar sangat tidak aman" sosok yang dipanggil Sungmin itu hanya bisa menghela nafas nya berat. Seperti inilah keseharian nya tiap pagi yang harus diberi petuah oleh sanga ayah –_Lee Kangin_- agar ia bisa menjaga dirinya jika keluar rumah. Sungmin memang anak penurut namun jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, ia cukup tersiksa dengan perlakuan sang ayah terhadap dirinya yang ia anggap terlalu berlebihan. Terlahir sebagai namja yang memiliki seorang appa yang berprofesi sebagai pengusaha sukses tentu saja membuat banyak pesaing bisnis appa nya sangat banyak. Bukan tidak mungkin jika beberapa di antara pesaing tersebut tak akan segan-segan untuk menghabisi nyawanya dan juga appa nya hanya karena masalah 'bisnis'.

"Sungmin-ah kau dengar appa, nak?" Sungmin kembali tersadar ketika suara sang appa terdengar olehnya, ia mengangguk sekilas lalu pergi dari hadapan Kangin. Sementara itu Kangin hanya bisa menatap kepergian putra nya dengan tatapan pedih, semenjak kejadian yang kelam 2 tahun lalu Sungmin berubah total . Sungmin yang dulunya periang, manja, dan murah senyum. Sampai kejadian itu terjadi, Kangin tak pernah melihat sosok Sungminnya yang hangat itu lagi. Tak ada lagi Sungmin yang periang, tak ada lagi Sungmin yang murah senyum pada semua orang, walaupun terkadang sifat manja nya belum sepenuhnya menguap dalam diri putranya.

"Aku akan membalas perbuatanmu suatu hari nanti" sebuah tatapan tajam diberikan Kangin pada entah siapa itu.

"Tapi, apakah itu harus?"

~000oo000~

BRAKK

"Arrgghhhh" suara jeritan itu terdengar di salah satu gudang tak terurus. Tampak seorang namja yang sudah terkapar di lantai dengan kondisi yang sangat memprihatinkan, bajunya yang sudah terkoyak, luka lecet juga memenuhi pergelagan namja tersebut.

"Kumohon jangan apa-apakan aku" rintihan memohon kembali keluar dari mulut namja yang tampak sangat teraniyaya itu. Namun tampaknya 4 orang dengan tubuh besar yang tengah menatap kejam ke arahnya itu sepertinya enggan untuk mengasihani namja tersebut.

BUAGHH

Tendangan keras tepat mengenai ulu hati namja tersebut. Tak banyak yang namja itu bisa lakukan, percuma saja melawan toh pada akhirnya ia hanya bisa merintih sambil memohon.

"Sudah cukup, kalian boleh keluar" suara bass terdengar dari ambang pintu, menampakkan sosok namja berpostur tubuh tinggi berkulit pucat sedang menatap nyalang ke arah namja yang tak berdaya itu.

"Baik tuan" 4 orang dengan badan kekar tersebut membungkuk pada sang 'tuan' lalu pergi meninggalkan gudang. Perlahan namja misterius itu mendekati tubuh namja yang tengah kesakitan akibat pukulan bertubi-tubi yang ia terima.

"Masih bisa bernafas kau rupanya"

"hhh.. hh.. siapa kau"

"Aku Cho Kyuhyun" jawab namja bertubuh jangkung itu. Namja yang merupakan 'tuan' dari 4 orang pria sadis tadi bernama 'Cho Kyuhyun'

"Apa yang kau mau? Hhh.. hhh bisakah kau melepaskankuhh" pinta namja itu dengan terengah-engah. Sementara itu Kyuhyun hanya tertawa meremehkan setelah itu satu senyuman manis pun terukir di kedua sudut bibir nya, walau senyuman manis bukankah.. senyuman itu tampak mengerikan jika ditelisik lebih dekat?

"Yang aku mau adalah kematian mu" jawab Kyuhyun santai sambil mengarahkan satu suntikan mematikan pada namja tersebut.

"Arrgghhhh" namja itu mengerang kesakitan ketika jarum suntik itu perlahan menusuk bagian pergelangan tangannya. Jarum suntik yang ditusukkan ke tubuhnya itu telah mengandung racun berbahaya karena dalam waktu 10 menit saja, racun tersebut akan cepat menyerang saraf-saraf tubuh dan membekukan otak kemudian mangsa nya pun akan mati secara perlahan.

"Sebelum kau mati, aku ingin memberikan mu alasan kenapa aku berbuat seperti ini padamu, agar jika kau mati nanti arwahmu tidak akan penasaran" ujar Kyuhyun pada namja itu sambil masih mempertahankan seringaian tajamnya.

Kyuhyun pun berjongkok untuk menatap namja yang sedang meregang nyawa itu, "Kau tau appa mu adalah rekan bisnis dari appa ku -Cho Hangkyung-, tapi sayangnya appa mu berkhianat dan membuat appa ku rugi cukup besar, dan kau tau? Aku diperintahkan oleh nya untuk memusnahkan mu terlebih dahulu sebelum melenyapkan kedua orangtuamu yang penghianat itu" Kyuhyun pun kembali berdiri "Cha.. sudah kejelaskan, dan kau bisa pergi dengan tenang, Jungmo-ssi" itulah kalimat terakhir yang di dengar oleh namja tak berdaya yang bernama 'Jungmo' sebelum ia benar-benar tewas dengan menyisakkan kepedihan mendalam. Kyuhyun pun tersenyum puas lalu mengambil ponsel pintarnya dari saku celana.

"Kau datang ke gudang dan urus mayatnya, buat seolah-olah ia mati karena sebuah kecelakaan" selesai mengatakan itu Kyuhyun pun perlahan meninggalkan mayat Jungmo dan kembali menyeringai pada sosok itu yang nyatanya sudah tak bernyawa lagi.

~000oo000~

"Eomma, bogoshippo" ucap Sungmin sambil memeluk nisan yang bertuliskan _'Lee Jungsoo'_ nama yang dipanggil Sungmin dengan sebutan _'Eomma'_. Ya, Sungmin hanya memiliki seorang appa yang sayang pada dirinya, karena eomma nya telah lebih dahulu meninggalkan Sungmin dan appa nya 2 tahun lalu dengan cara yang benar-benar mengenaskan. Masih terekam jelas bagaimana sang eomma meregang nyawa di depan mata Sungmin, Sungmin menjerit tertahan melihat sang eomma yang merintihkan namanya berkali-kali. Sang eomma tewas dengan cara yang benar-benar kejam. Dan Sungmin sangat mengutuk sebuah nama dibalik kematian Jungsoo.

"Eomma baik-baik saja kan di sana? Minnie di sini sangat merindukan eomma" Sungmin memang tidak menangis karena air matanya seakan telah habis semenjak peristiwa 2 tahun lalu itu, ia selalu menangis mengingat mendiang Jungsoo, bahkan setiap menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya pun Sungmin kembali menangis. Dan kini Sungmin tidak akan menangis seperti dulu lagi, ia harus bangkit dan harus membalaskan dendam terhadap orang yang telah berani menghilangkan nyawa ibu nya. Karena prinsip dalam hidup Sungmin saat ini adalah. Nyawa harus dibayar dengan nyawa.

"Aku sayang eomma" itulah kata terakhir yang diucapkan Sungmin sebelum namja cantik itu pergi meninggalkan makam sang eomma yang terletak di area perbukitan. Pemandangan di area pemakaman ini memang sangat cantik, hamparan rerumputan hijau bisa tampak dengan jelas ketika kita memandang dari atas perbukitan itu. Dan di tempat itulah Sungmin menghabiskan hari-harinya, bercerita panjang lebar dengan nisan eomma nya, berharap sang eomma menghampiri dirinya dan memeluk tubuhnya erat seperti dulu.

"Bersiaplah menghadapi kematianmu, Cho Hangkyung"

.

.

.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Haiiiii saya balik lagi dengan bawa ff baru, walaupun ff yg lama belum kelar -_- mian for typos  
ini baru chapter 1 maaf kalo masih pendek. First ff rated M *evillaugh

Ff ini hadir setelah baru saja saya menyelesaikan UN saya. Insya Allah saya bakal cepat update

Thank you bagi yang bersedia membacanya.. ~~

SEE YOU AT NEXT CHAP…


	2. Chapter 2 (initial meeting)

**~Between Black and White Desire~**

* * *

Chapter 2 (initial meeting)

* * *

"Kyuhyun-ah" suara itu mengintrupsi sosok Kyuhyun yang kini tengah duduk santai dengan kepala yang disenderkan di dinding di atap kampusnya. Kyuhyun menoleh melihat _Lee Donghae_ sahabat karibnya semenjak Senior High School dulu. "Wae?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kau belum makan siang kan? Kita makan siang di luar bagaimana?" Donghae memasang wajah memelas berharap sahabat nya itu menuruti permintaannya.

'Cih.. ujung-ujung nya pasti minta traktir. Dasar ikan pelit' Sungut Kyuhyun dalam hati

"Aishh tidak, aku tidak ingin makan. Kalau kau lapar pergi saja sendiri" jawab Kyuhyun dengan kejamnya. Donghae melengos melihat respon Kyuhyun, namun namja yang sangat menyukai seafood itu tidak menyerah. Ia menarik salah satu lengan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun pun terkejut dan berusaha berontak tapi entah kekuatan darimana Donghae tetap menarik tangan Kyuhyun hingga Kyuhyun berhasil berdiri dari duduk santainya

"Okay.. Kita makan tapi lepas genggaman tanganmu. Aku tidak ingin orang-orang kampus berfikir tidak-tidak," ucap Kyuhyun mecoba melepaskan genggaman tangannya dengan Donghae, sementara Donghae yang melihat itu hanya menatap jengah dan segera melepas genggaman tangannya.

"Cihh kau bukan tipeku" jawab Donghae. Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya mencoba tidak peduli.

~000oo00~

Sesampainya Kyuhyun dan Donghae di salah satu restauran ternama di pusat kota, mereka berdua langsung memesan makanan dan tak perlu waktu lama, makanan yang mereka pesanpun kini telah tersaji dengan rapi di meja. Namun Kyuhyun sejak tadi belum sama sekali menyentuh makanan yang ia pesan. Menit pertama Donghae mencoba mengacuhkan berfikir mungkin Kyuhyun akan makan, tapi menit-menit selanjutnya sosok dingin itu belum menampakkan perubahan yang signifikan dan makanannya pun mulai dingin karena belum disentuh sama sekali.

"Kyuhyun-ah makanlah.. jangan sampai kerumunan lalat yang menghabiskan makananmu. Apa sih yang kau lihat?" Sungut Donghae, namun Kyuhyun nampaknya acuh dan membuat Donghae sedikit kesal.

PLETAK

"Yaaa! Apa yang kau lakukan ?!" sentak Kyuhyun, sedangkan Donghae malah tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang meringis akibat jitakan yang dilayangkan tangan nya ke kepala Kyuhyun. "Kalau tidak seperti itu, kau akan terus asik dengan duniamu. Makanlah!"

"Aaaiisshh" sambil menggerutu Kyuhyun memaksakan suapan demi suapan masuk ke mulutnya. Daripada kena jitakan oleh tangan ikan kering itu lagi.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun bukanlah melamun atau apa, dia sedang memperhatikan salah seorang pengunjung restaurant yang berada tak jauh dari mejanya. Sosok itu terlihat sangat santai menikmati makanannya. Sejenak sosok itu terlihat memandang ke arah luar jendela, Kyuhyun pun tertarik dan mengikuti arah pandang sosok itu. Sosok itu terlihat memandang sepasang ibu dan anak laki-lakinya yang berjalan beriringan sesekali sang ibu tersenyum melihat tingkah anak laki-lakinya itu. Kyuhyun pun memutuskan untuk kembali melihat sosok itu, Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya sosok itu menangis? Ya, Kyuhyun yakin dia menangis. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun merasa sesak di bagian dada kirinya, entah mungkin karena dia belakangan ini kurang tidur atau mungkin karena faktor lain.

.

.

"Sungmin-ah, kau darimana saja, sayang?" Sungmin yang baru saja masuk rumahnya mendapati Kangin sedang duduk santai di sofa ruang tamu.

"Hanya ke makam eomma, lalu makan siang di restaurant" jawab Sungmin singkat

"Oh kau sudah makan ya? Padahal appa menunggu mu agar kita bisa makan siang bersama di rumah. Tapi tidak apalah.. appa akan makan sendiri" ujar Kangin, Sungmin tersenyum miris. Bohong jika ia tidak merasa bersalah pada appa nya. Kangin menunggu putra kesayangannya pulang dan ingin mengajak nya makan bersama. Sungmin benar-benar merasa bersalah saat ini.

"Mianhae appa, nanti malam kita akan makan bersama" setelah mengucapkan itu, Sungmin pun melangkah menuju kamar nya. Kangin hanya bisa tersenyum maklum melihat tingkah Sungmin yang semakin hari semakin dingin bahkan terhadap appa nya sendiri.

"Mianhae yeobo, aku benar-benar merasa gagal menjadi seorang appa sekaligus eomma untuknya" lirih Kangin

.

.

Kini saat nya makan malam, Sungmin menepati perkataannya siang tadi dan makan malam dengan damai bersama Kangin-appanya.

"Sungmin-ah, maaf sebelumnya tidak mendiskusikan terlebih dahulu dengan mu, tapi appa harap kau bisa menerima nya" Kangin pun menjeda kalimat nya dan menghirup nafas sebentar, "Kau akan masuk kuliah" sambung nya lagi. Sungmin menghentikan pergerakan nya dan menatap Kangin sejenak dengan sangat dalam.

"Baiklah, di Universitas mana?" Kangin terkejut mengira Sungmin akan menolak mentah-mentah keputusannya.

Kangin pun tersenyum "Universitas Kyunghee" jawabnya. Sungmin pun terdiam seakan memori nya kembali tertarik ke masa lalu nya pada saat eomma nya masih berada di sisinya. Sungmin pun kembali menatap Kangin mencoba meminta penjelasan, Kangin yang mengerti kembali tersenyum.

"Yah.. appa hanya ingin mewujudkan keinginan mendiang eomma mu" tuturnya.

Setelah percakapan itu, Sungmin memilih kembali menikmati makanannya dalam diam.

.

.

"Sudah sampai tuan, apa perlu saya antar sampai ke dalam?" Tanya sang supir kepada Sungmin yang duduk di belakang. "Tidak usah, aku bisa sendiri" Sungmin pun membuka pintu mobil dan menatap unviersitas barunya.

"Hey, siapa dia? Dia imut sekali"

"Iya, lihat rambutnya awww pipinya juga aku ingin mencubitnya"

Sungmin mendengar dengan jelas beberapa perkataan yang dilontarkan untuknya, Sungmin sedikit tersenyum walau samar-samar dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju ruang kelas.

BRAKK

"Kau pikir kau siapa hah?!"

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja"

"Maaf? Kau tidak tau bajuku yang mahal ini harus kena sial karena terkena tumpahan minuman yang bahkan aku bisa membeli dengan pabrik nya"

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya ketika suara itu merasa menganggu indra pendengarannya. Tepat pada saat itu Sungmin melihat dua orang mahasiswa berdiri di sebuah lorong sepi. Sungmin menajamkan penglihatannya.

"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sungmin dan membuat 2 orang itu menoleh ke arah nya. Namja yang terlihat ketakutan itu menatap dengan tatapan memohon ke arah Sungmin, sedangkan namja satunya lagi menatap terkejut pada Sungmin.

'Bukankah dia, orang yang menangis di restaurant itu?' gumam Kyuhyun

"Kau ingin menyakitinya, hanya karena tumpahan minuman? Ohh God apa tidak ada alasan yang lebih masuk di akal untuk memukul orang itu?" sentak Sungmin. Kyuhyun merasa terkejut, seumur-umur hidupnya baru kali ini ia menerima sentakan dari orang yang bahkan belum dia kenal.

"Hey! Kau siapa, urusan ku dengan dia bukan dengan mu. Jadi jika kau tidak ingin terluka lebih baik menghindar" jawab Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mendecih mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. "Setidaknya aku masih punya hati nurani ingin menolong nya, tidak seperti dirimu. Aku meragukan apa kau ini manusia atau iblis"

Kyuhyun terlihat mengamati penampilan namja yang sudah berani-beraninya membuat tekanan darah nya naik, namun tak lama kemudian sebuah seringaian mengerikan tercipta di wajah tampannya itu.

"Baiklah aku melepaskan dia" Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh namja yang menjadi pelaku penumpahan minuman ke bajunya itu dengan kasar, lalu berjalan menuju tempat di mana Sungmin berdiri. Lalu dengan sigap Kyuhyun menariknya dan mendorongnya hingga tubuh Sungmin terbentur dinding.

"Ugghh" Sungmin sedikit meringis merasakan tubuh bagian belakangnya terasa nyeri.

"Kau bilang aku bukan manusia? Sekarang kau bisa lihat aku lebih dekat. Apa aku terlihat sedikit mengerikan seperti seorang iblis?" ujar Kyuhyun sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sungmin. Sungminpun gugup. Perlahan wajah Kyuhyun turun dan sampai di bagian leher Sungmin dan membuat Sungmin seperti mati rasa. "Kau harum, honey" Kyuhyun kembali mengangkat wajahnya menatap Sungmin yang sepertinya terlihat sangat takut, "Kau namja, tapi sangat cantik" Sungmin semakin bergidik ngeri melihat tingkah aneh Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun, namamu?" Sungmin melongo tidak percaya, orang ini sebenarnya siapa? Berani-beraninya menahan tubuh Sungmin dengan posisi seperti ini dan sekarang menanyakan namanya. Tapi tunggu dulu, kenapa Sungmin tidak memberontak? Mungkin karena terlalu kaget, atau lebih tepatnya memang tidak bisa memberontak, karena tubuhnya seakan terkunci, otot-otot lengannya terasa melemah seakan tidak ada tenaga untuk memberontak.

"K..kk..kau Lepaskan aku" ujar Sungmin sambil mencoba melepaskan cengkraman tangan Kyuhyun di pundaknya. Namun sia-sia saja, Kyuhyun memiliki pergelangan tangan yang kokoh sehingga Sungmin sama sekali tidak bisa melepaskan nya.

"Cukup sebut siapa namamu, maka aku akan melepaskan mu" ujar Kyuhyun. Sungmin pun terdiam dan memberanikan diri untuk menatap sepasang mata Kyuhyun lebih dekat.

"Lee Sungmin" untuk sesaat Kyuhyun terdiam ketika matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata Sungmin. Rasa itu, rasa yang sama ketika Kyuhyun secara tidak sengaja memperhatikan Sungmin ketika di restaurant kemarin. Kyuhyun mencoba untuk tetap tenang walau pada kenyataannya ia sangat gugup ditatap dengan tatapan seteduh itu. 'Eomma' batin Kyuhyun berteriak.

Mata tajam Kyuhyun terus menelisik wajah Sungmin dengan intens. Dan tatapannya terhenti pada bibir pink pucat milik Sungmin, Kyuhyun mengerang tertahan dalam hatinya. Jiwa iblis Kyuhyun seakan terbangun dengan bibir menggoda itu.

Seakan melupakan tata krama dan sopan santun, Kyuhyun dengan nekatnya meraup bibir plum itu. Sungmin terkejut dan memberontak namun bukannya melemah cengkraman di bahu Kyuhyun malah semakin menguat.

'First kiss ku'

"ungghh" lenguhan Sungmin terdengar sangat jelas di telinga Kyuhyun dan membuat namja itu semakin bergairah.

"nghhh.. cuhh.. kupp" Sungmin mencoba berucap semampunya walaupun ia memberontak, namun ada perasaan lain yang ia rasakan.

Kyuhyun tidak memperdulikan ucapan Sungmin dan makin menekan bibir Sungmin dengan bibirnya. Perlahan lidah nya menjilat permukaan bibir namja cantik itu, seakan meminta izin agar sang empunya bersedia membuka mulut nya dan memberikan akses lidahnya untuk bermain lebih.

Sungmin merasa seperti melayang merasakan perlakuan Kyuhyun terhadapnya. Lidah Kyuhyun sangat professional bergulung, menekan apapun yang ada di mulut Sungmin, sehingga mustahil Sungmin untuk menolaknya.

"uunnnghhhh.. ahhh.. hahh.. hahh.." Sungmin melenguh panjang, Kyuhyun merasa tersadar akan perlakuannya yang mulai tidak wajar dengan sigap melepas tautan bibirnya tanpa melepas cengkraman tangannya pada bahu Sungmin. Kyuhyun kembali menatap Sungmin yang kini terengah engah karena ciuman ganas yang Kyuhyun berikan dan jangan lupakan bibir Sungmin yang terlihat sedikit membengkak.

Setelah merasa cukup mengambil oksigen, Sungminpun mendongakkan kepalanya dan alangkah terkejutnya ia mendapati Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan benar-benar rumit. Sungmin merutuki jantungnya yang berdetak sangat kencang di saat seperti ini. Ia pun mencoba mengumpulkan semua akal pikirannya yang sempat ia lupakan karena ulah Kyuhyun beberapa menit yang lalu.

Merasa pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun melemah, Sungmin pun menepis nya dan kembali menatap Kyuhyun. "Jika kau punya orang tua, tolong minta pada mereka untuk mengajarkan sopan santun padamu. Jangan menjadi anak yang hanya bisa merugikan orang lain dengan sikap mu, jadilah seorang anak yang bisa membanggakan orang tuanya" setelah berujar seperti itu Sungmin beranjak pergi.

'Jangan menjadi anak yang hanya bisa merugikan orang lain dengan sikap mu, jadilah seorang anak yang bisa membanggakan orang tuanya' Kata-kata Sungmin kembali terngiang di fikirannya. Kyuhyun mencoba menyangkal itu, tapi rasanya percuma saja. Perkataan itu seakan cambuk untuk nya, sangat sakit ketika perkataan itu harus ia dengar kembali semenjak sekitar 3 tahun lamanya ia mencoba mengubur semuanya.

"Arrggghhhh" Kyuhyun berteriak frustasi dan merosotkan tubunya di dinding dingin itu dan mungkin kalian akan menyaksikan sosok yang biasa nya terlihat dingin, angkuh dan sangat kejam itu terisak sangat pedih, dan hanya disaksikan oleh angin yang seperti mengejek ke arahnya.

"Brengsek" umpat Kyuhyun.

.

.

Sungmin kini tengah duduk tenang di bangku nya sambil menatap penuh ke arah dosen yang sedang mengajar dan sesekali jari lentiknya terlihat menulis beberapa kalimat yang mungkin dianggapnya penting dari penjelasan sang dosen.

Pikiran Sungmin masih terbayang dengan kejadian yang dia alami baru saja di lorong itu. Sungmin merasa hampir gila karena tingkah bocah kurang ajar yang berani-beraninya merebut first kiss nya. impian Sungmin yang ingin melakukan first kiss nya dengan suasana roomantis pupus sudah.

'Apa yang ku fikirkan, dasar bodoh!' Sungmin mengumpat dalam hati dan menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba melupakan apapun yang berhubungan dengan namja itu.

Setelah jam kuliah nya selesai, Sungmin pun dengan segera bangkit dari duduk nya namun Sungmin tiba-tiba harus menghentikan langkahnya ketika dirasanya ada yang memegang pundaknya.

"Hai.. Sungmin-ssi, namaku Lee Hyukjae bisa kau panggil Eunhyuk atau Hyukie juga boleh" ujar namja bergummy smile yang bernama Hyukjae itu, sesaat Sungmin terdiam lalu tersenyum tipis. "Apa mau langsung pulang?" Tanya Hyukjae

Sungmin pun menggeleng, "Ani, aku ada mata kuliah 1 jam lagi". Hyukjae pun mengangguk sejenak, "Bagaimana kalau kita ke kantin saja?" tawar Hyukjae dan dibalas anggukan kecil oleh Sungmin.

"Aigoo kau ini lucu sekali, padahal kita seumuran tapi kenapa aku terlihat seperti hyung mu di sini" sungut Hyukjae.

Sesampainya di kantin dua sosok yang diketahui bernama Sungmin dan Hyukjae itu langsung menduduki salah satu bangku kosong di kantin sambil menikmati minuman.

"Eumm.. Hyukjae-ssi" Hyukjae mengerutkan keningnya mendengar Sungmin memanggil namanya dengan embel-embel 'ssi'

"Hey.. akan terasa sangat kaku jika kau memanggil ku seperti itu panggil aku Hyukkie saja"

"Baiklah, Hyukie-ah" Hyukjae pun tersenyum senang mendengar Sungmin yang menurut padanya,

"Wae?"

"Perpustakaan sebelah mana?"

"Kau ingin ke sana? Baiklah setelah ini aku antarkan kau ke perpustakaan" jawab Hyukjae. Mereka berdua kembali terdiam.

"Eumm.. Minnie"

"Nde?" Sungmin terkejut ketika nama kecil nya dulu tersebut dari mulut Hyukjae. "Tidak apa kan kalau aku memanggil mu seperti itu, biar kelihatan akrab" ujar namja bergummy smile itu.

Sungmin pun kembali mengangguk, "Boleh saja, itu nama panggilan sewaktu kecil eomma ku sering memanggilku seperti itu"

"Oh ya? Sampai sekarang apa masih eomma mu memanggil mu dengan nama panggilan kecil mu yang sangat lucu itu?" Tanya Hyukjae antusias. Namun seketika sinar yang awalnya terpancar dari mata Sungmin perlahan meredup.

"Ani, karena eomma ku telah berada di surga sekarang" Hyukjae yang mendengar penuturan Sungmin merasa tidak enak, tangan nya pun perlahan menepuk bahu Sungmin mencoba menenangkan.

"Mianhae, aku tidak tahu soal itu" Sungmin pun tersenyum maklum. "Apa aku boleh jadi temanmu?" Tanya Hyukjae dan membuat Sungmin kembali menoleh ke arahnya dan menatap lekat matanya.

"Apa aku salah bicara? Kalau kau tidak mau ya tidak-tidak apa-apa kok"

Sungmin pun menggeleng perlahan, "Kata siapa aku menolak, kalau mau berteman dengan ku ya silahkan. Aku sangat senang mendengarnya" ujar Sungmin dan membuat sosok Hyukjae itu memeluk tubuh Sungmin

"Gomawo Minnie-ah" ujar Hyukjae, lalu melepaskan pelukannya

"Aku yakin kau adalah teman yang baik dan tulus. Aku bisa melihat itu" Sungminpun kembali meminum minumannnya.

"Jinjja? Kau bisa tahu darimana? Kau bisa meramal?" Tanya Hyukjae antusias, seperti nya banyak sekali kejutan yang ia temukan dalam sosok Sungmin.

"Aniyo, aku bukan peramal, hanya bisa melihat apapun sifat orang itu dengan cukup melihat sorot matanya saja. Aku akan menatap mata orang itu jikalau aku harus memutuskan sesuatu, hanya untuk memastikan jika keputusan ku tidak akan pernah salah" tutur Sungmin. Dan darisanalah Sungmin merasa sangat yakin bahwa Hyukjae akan menjadi sosok teman atau mungkin sahabat yang bisa ia percaya. Karena Sungmin tahu dengan cukup melihat sorot matanya saja.

~000oo00~

Mata kuliah Sungmin di hari pertama ia masuk sudah usai, Hyukjae pun pamit karena ada urusan mendadak. Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah mencoba mengenali satu persatu ruangan yang berada di Universitas bergengsi tersebut.

SRATT

Tiba-tiba Sungmin ditarik oleh seseorang yang tidak ia ketahui dan membawa tubuhnya ke sebuah ruangan kosong.

"Ya! Eh? Kyuhyun-ssi" Sungmin yang mengenali sosok itu yang ternyata Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sebentar lalu mendudukan dirinya di salah satu bangku kosong ruangan itu.

Sungmin mengernyit heran. Hey! Dia sudah lelah dan ingin segera mengistirahatkan tubuhnya tapi kenapa malah ia harus dipertemukan oleh orang yang menurut nya aneh. Karena mengingat pertemuan pertama dirinya dengan Kyuhyun dirasa kurang baik.

"Hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu ku bersamamu di sini" ujar Kyuhyun santai

"Hanya berdua?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun mencoba mencari jawaban atas segala perlakuan sosok itu pada dirinya. Namun sorot mata yang dipancarkan Kyuhyun terlalu rumit sangat sulit Sungmin mendeskripksikan bagaimana dan kenapa Kyuhyun seperti ini pada nya.

"Baiklah, apa yang sekarang kau inginkan?" Tanya Sungmin to the point

"Nothing, hanya ingin mengenal mu karena dari berita yang aku dengar, kau adalah mahasiswa baru di sini. Jadi, ada baiknya kan kita mengenal satu sama lain agar lebih akrab"

"Tapi bisakah di tempat yang lebih santai dan lebih berudara segar sedikit. Kau membawaku ke ruangan yang entah apa namanya ini membuatku sedikit takut" Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil ketika mendengar penuturan namja yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Kau tenang saja, di sini aman. Selama kau bersama ku"

DEG

Suara jantung siapakah gerangan? Sungmin? Ya.. memang Sungmin. Karena mungkin perkataan Kyuhyun barusan membuat Sungmin merasa aneh dan sedikit risih, apalagi Kyuhyun baru dikenalnya beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Namamu Lee Sungmin kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi dan dibalas dengan anggukan lemah, Kyuhyun yang melihat ekspresi Sungmin yang nampaknya kurang bersemangat itu perlahan mendekati Sungmin."Hey! tenang saja, aku tidak akan menyakiti mu" ujar Kyuhyun lembut. Tapi sepertinya Sungmin makin merinding melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang mendadak selembut ini, padahal masih terekam jelas di ingatannya sewaktu Kyuhyun membentak salah satu mahasiswa.

"Bagaimana aku bisa menjamin itu, kalau kau lepas kendali? Tidak menutup kemungkinan kan kalau kau akan melukaiku?" Tanya Sungmin takut. Kyuhyun pun tersenyum dan mensejajarkan duduk nya agar bersebelahan dengan Sungmin. "Aku tidak akan tega kalau sampai aku menyakitimu" ujar Kyuhyun, pandangannya lurus. Entah apa yang ia lihat sepertinya Kyuhyun tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Wae?"

Kyuhyun perlahan memejamkan mata. Rasa sesak yang ia rasakan kini muncul lagi. Kyuhyun sangat benci perasaan ini, sangat amat. Selama 3 tahun ia terpuruk dan mencoba untuk mengubur semua kenangan itu, tapi pada kenyataannya di hari ini ia harus dihadapkan kembali dengan kenangan-kenangan itu, walau dengan orang yang berbeda.

"Seseorang. Seseorang yang sangat berharga bagi ku" Kyuhyun pun menoleh dan menatap Sungmin, begitupun juga Sungmin. "Jadi, jika aku menyakitimu. Itu sama saja menyakiti orang yang berharga dalam hidupku. Sosok itu seperti hidup dalam dirimu." Sungmin terus saja memandang mata Kyuhyun, sorot mata yang semula membuat Sungmin sedikit takut perlahan menghilang digantikan dengan sorot mata yang sarat akan kepedihan yang mendalam. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada sosok yang bernama Kyuhyun itu? Dan apa sangkut pautnya orang di masa lalu Kyuhyun yang menurut Kyuhyun sangat berharga itu dengan dirinya?

"Bisakah kau berbicara?" suara Kyuhyun sontak membuyarkan lamunan Sungmin.

Sungmin sejenak berfikir. "Aku harus bicara apa?"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas nya. "Bicara apa saja, agar ruangan ini tidak terlalu hening"

Sungmin sedikit berfikir, kira-kira cerita apa yang akan ia bicarakan pada Kyuhyun? Tidak mungkin cerita dongeng ataupun legenda yang sering diceritakan mendiang eomma nya dulu sewaktu Sungmin masih kecil kan? Lalu cerita apa.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau ceritaku ini menarik atau tidak. Tapi kuharap kau mau mendengarkannya" ucap Sungmin.

"Tentu saja"

Sejenak Sungmin menghirup udara di sekitarnya lalu menghebuskan secara perlahan. "Aku yang sekarang ini bukanlah sosok diriku yang sebenarnya, terkadang aku juga berfikir kenapa seperti ini. Tapi alasannya sangat sederhana, aku merasa kehilangan. Kehilangan dengan disengaja. Terkadang aku berfikir mungkin itu sudah takdir Tuhan, namun hati kecil ku terus saja menampik itu semua. dan aku mulai berfikir bahwa sesuatu yang diperbuat dengan disengaja itu bukanlah takdir Tuhan, namun kekejaman hati seseorang yang membuat takdir Tuhan yang mulanya indah menjadi takdir buruk. Miris bukan" Sungmin pun menghentikan ceritanya. Kyuhyun masih setia mendengarkannya.

"Kehilangan siapa? Apa yang disengaja?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Kau belum berhak untuk mengetahui semuanya" jawab Sungmin dengan santai. Kyuhyun pun mencoba memaklumi itu ia berfikiran bahwa mungkin saja itu adalah sesuatu yang bersifat pribadi buat Sungmin dan tidak boleh sembarangan orang yang tau.

TAP..TAP.. TAP..

CKLEK

"Eh? Kyuhyun-ssi kita terkunci" ujar Sungmin sedikit panik

"Biar saja, besok juga dibuka." Ujar Kyuhyun santai. Sungmin menatap dengan tatapan tidak percaya pada Kyuhyun. Bagaimana bisa ia bersikap sesantai itu. Apa dia tidak memikirkan orang tuanya yang mungkin saja khawatir karena anak mereka belum pulang. Seketika itu juga Sungmin teringat oleh sang appa, Sungmin tidak pulang dari pagi hiangga siang saja appa nya rela tidak makan demi menunggu dirinya pulang, apalagi tidak pulang seharian? Akan jadi seperti apa Kangin jika mengetahui anak satu-satunya tidak pulang kerumah selama seharian penuh?

"Apa kau punya ponsel? Boleh kupinjam? Kasihan appa ku sendiri di rumah, setidaknya aku mengabari bahwa aku tidak pulang hari ini." Ujar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berdecak malas, "Sendiri? Eomma mu mana?" Sejenak Sungmin terdiam, "Aishh kau ini, cepat berikan ponselmu!" perintah Sungmin, dengan malas Kyuhyun merogoh saku celananya dan memberikan ponsel nya pada Sungmin. Sungmin menatap layar ponsel Kyuhyun dengan senyum geli.

"Kau kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri?" Tanya Kyuhyun terheran melihat tingkah Sungmin. Sungmin pun memperlihatkan layar ponsel Kyuhyun. "Ini foto mu waktu kecil?" Tanya Sungmin dan dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana bisa, tampang dingin, cuek dan kejam seperti mu ternyata memasang wallpaper dirinya di waktu kecil?" Tanya Sungmin sembari menutup mulutnya agar tidak tertawa di depan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya berdecak malas.

"Ini pasti eomma mu kan? Mirip dengan mu"

'Dan sifat nya mirip seperti mu, Sungmin-ah' ujar batin Kyuhyun

'Sorot matanya sama seperti eomma, sangat lembut' ujar batin Sungmin

Sungmin sedikit bersenandung membuat Kyuhyun menoleh ke arahnya, "Kau pintar bernyanyi?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tidak terlalu"

"Tapi suara mu tidak terlalu buruk, kalau begitu bersenandunglah untukku" pinta Kyuhyun. Sungmin pun menuruti dan kembali bersenandung. Kyuhyun merasa sangat nyaman, ini mengingatkan nya pada sosok berharga itu.

'Kalian berdua sangat mirip, walau bukan dari segi wajah. Tapi setidaknya sifat kalian benar-benar mirip' batin Kyuhyun

Perlahan Kyuhyun pun terpejam, Sungmin pun menghentikan senandungnya.

Ddrrtttt ddrrttt…

Dering ponsel Kyuhyun berbunyi, Sungmin sedikit melirik dan membaca deretan nama sang penelfon 'Appa' itulah kata yang tertera di ponsel itu. Sungmin berfikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia memilih untuk mengangkat panggilan dari appa Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah kau di mana?" belum sempat Sungmin mengucapkan kata 'yeoboseo' appa Kyuhyun langsung membentak di telefon nya dan membuat Sungmin sedikit menjauhi ponsel itu dari telinganya.

"Jusonghamnida ahjussi, saya bukan Kyuhyun, saya teman Kyuhyun. Kebetulan Kyuhyun menginap di rumah saya karena mengerjakan tugas kuliah semalaman" ujar Sungmin sopan. Walaupun ia sedang berbohong, tapi kalau untuk kebaikkan tidak masalah bukan?

"_Di mana Kyuhyun?" _

"Dia sedang tidur ahjusii"

Sungmin sempat mendengar sosok itu menghela nafasnya "Baiklah, kalau_"

"_Cho Hangkyung ini aku Tuan Park_"

seketika tubuh Sungmin menegang sempurna. Ia yakin tidak salah dengar appa Kyuhyun sepertinya kedatangan tamu. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Sungmin terkejut setengah mati, melainkan nama yang dipanggil sosok lain itu kepada penelfon yang berbicara dengannya.

'Cho Hangkyung' desis Sungmin

"_Ne, Park-ssi sebentar, baiklah kalau begitu tolong sampaikan pada Kyuhyun agar pagi-pagi cepat pulang ke rumah" _sosok yang diketahui sebagai appa Kyuhyun itupun menutup telefon nya.

Pandangan mata Sungmin kini beralih pada sosok yang masih terpejam dengan damainya.

"Jadi kau adalah Cho Kyuhyun, anak Cho Hangkyung? Anak dari pembunuh eomma ku?" desis Sungmin, suara Sungmin mendadak mengerikan, suara Sungmin yang merdu ketika bersenandung itu entah menguap kemana ketika ia mendengar nama laknat yang telah menghilangkan nyawa seorang yang sangat ia cintai.

"Cho Hangkyung" desis Sungmin sekali lagi, tapi dengan disertai seringaian tajam dan sorot mata penuh dendam.

.

.

.

* * *

**TBC~**

* * *

Saya kembali dengan membawa chapter 2, gimana panjang kan? Puas kan? Harus puas *maksa  
saya tau ff ini banyak kekurangannya, dan saya akan mencoba memperbaiki yang mungkin dirasa masih kurang. Mian kalau masih banyak typos

Special thanks untuk:  
**Kim Yong Neul, henlicopter, ChoLau137, audrey musaena, ShinJiWoo920202 *hug**

Kenapa hangkyung bisa jadi antagonis? Karena saya pingin menampilkan sesuatu yang beda. Saya kasian duh.. ngeliat kangin jussi yg harus terus-terusan jahat TT *peluk.**  
**

SEE YOU AT NEXT CHAP…


	3. Chapter 3 (Why should you?)

**~Between Black and White Desire~**

* * *

**Chapter 3 (Why should you?)**

* * *

Sinar mentari terasa mengusik tidur namja tampan berkulit pucat yang diketahui bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Perlahan kelopak matanya terbuka dan mencoba mengingat kejadian apa yang terjadi kemarin. Kyuhyun mengingat bahwa kemarin ia dan Sungmin terkunci di kampus nya sendiri. Kyuhyun pun menemukan Sungmin yang sedang berdiri tengah menatap ke luar dari jendela.

"Kau sudah bangun, Cho? Petugas keamanan telah membuka pintu itu dan silahkan pulang" ujar Sungmin dingin. Kyuhyun terheran. Apa benar dia Sungmin, seingatnya semalam Sungmin tidak seperti itu. Apa Sungmin tidak tidur semalaman? Dan jangan lupakan sosok Sungmin yang memanggil namanya dengan sebutan Cho. Hey! Darimana Sungmin tau marganya?

"Sungmin-ah, apa yang terjadi padamu?" Kyuhyun pun membuka suaranya. Sungmin menghentikan aktifitas melihat keluar jendela dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. "Sungmin-ah" panggil Kyuhyun sekali lagi sembari mendekat ke arah Sungmin.

"Jangan mendekat!" sentak Sungmin. Kyuhyun terkejut melihat kondisi Sungmin

"Kau kenapa, apa yang terjadi?"

"Pembunuh!" desis Sungmin sambil menatap Kyuhyun, sedangkan Kyuhyun sendiri masih tetap berdiri mematung di tempatnya. Siapa yang pembunuh?

"Hey.. tenanglah"

"Berani kau mendekat, aku akan loncat dari sini" ancam Sungmin seketika langkah Kyuhyun kembali berhenti. Kyuhyun menatap tak percaya pada sosok namja cantik itu.

"Okay.. aku berhenti, tapi jangan berani mencoba melompat, Sungmin-ah. Kita sedang di lantai dua" Bohong jika Kyuhyun tidak panik, ia dan Sungmin berada di lantai 2 dan tidak lucu sama sekali jika Sungmin nekat loncat dari sini.

Sungmin pun mulai sedikit tenang, namun tatapan nya tidak sedetikpun terlepas dari sosok Kyuhyun yang juga masih menatap nya. Kenapa jadi seperti ini, Sungmin kembali mengingat peristiwa itu, peristiwa di mana ia harus menyaksikan secara langsung bagaimana sang eomma meregang nyawa dengan cara sekeji itu. Sungmin menggeleng kepalanya kasar. Walau suasana hatinya benar-benar buruk ia mencoba untuk bersikap lebih tenang.

"Cukup, Kyuhyun-ssi. Aku ingin pulang dan tolong mulai saat ini jangan pernah ganggu kehidupan ku lagi" Sungmin pun perlahan meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Namun Kyuhyun yang masih tidak mengerti atas apa yang telah terjadi pada Sungmin pun segera menahan lengan Sungmin, Sungmin yang benar-benar jengah mencoba menepis lengan kekar Kyuhyun yang menahannya tapi sialnya tenaga nya tidak cukup kuat untuk melawan Kyuhyun.

"Lepaskan, brengsek!"

"Cukup Sungmin-ah! Jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi" pinta Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Jujur, hatinya seperti terasa terluka melihat sorot mata penuh kebencian yang dilayangkan Sungmin terhadapnya. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi" pinta Kyuhyun sekali lagi. Tapi Sungmin malah merespon dengan tawa meremehkan.

"Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan langsung pada appu mu. Agar aku tidak terlihat seperti pembohong yang menuduh orang sembarangan" Sungmin pun berhasil melepas genggaman tangan Kyuhyun dan pergi dari hadapan namja jangkung yang masih tidak mengerti terhadap situasi seperti ini.

"Kenapa harus bertanya pada appa?"

~000oo000~

Sementara itu di mansion mewah milik keluarga Lee Kangin, terlihat sosok sang kepala keluarga tengah mondar mandir dengan raut wajah cemas. Bagaimana tidak? Sungmin belum pulang hingga sekarang, walaupun semalam Sungmin mengirim pesan padanya bahwa Sungmin menginap di rumah salah satu temannya, tetap saja Kangin curiga. Apalagi Sungmin tidak pernah meninggalkan rumah walaupun hanya satu hari saja.

"Appa, aku pulang" wajah Kangin pun mendadak lega mendapati siluit tubuh putra tunggal nya yang kini sudah berdiri di depan pintu mansionnya, Kangin segera mendekati tubuh Sungmin dan memeluk nya erat.

"Kau kenapa baru pulang? Appa merindukanmu" ucap Kangin. Sungmin pun tersenyum hangat, ia sangat tahu tingkah sang appa. Kangin sangat tidak bisa berlama-lama tanpa Sungmin, wajar bukan ketika seorang ayah merasa cemas ketika sang anak tidak berada di rumah?. Apalagi saat ini, Kangin hanya memiliki Sungmin.

"Aku baik-baik saja appa" Sungmin berucap masih dengan senyum hangat nya. Namun tak bisa dipungkiri hati dan pikirannya masih tertuju pada satu, tidak melainkan dua nama sekarang. Dan itu benar-benar sangat membebani pikiran Sungmin.

"Sekarang kau harus mandi, appa akan menunggu di meja makan dan kita sarapan bersama" perintah Kangin dan tentu saja langsung dibalas anggukan oleh Sungmin.

.

.

.

.

Sementara jauh dari kediaman mansion Kangin, kini tengah duduk termenung di sisi ranjangnya, seorang pemuda dengan penampilan yang mungkin bisa dikatakan cool untuk seumurannya dan di waktu sepagi ini. Rambut nya yang ia biarkan acak-acakan dan basah karena sehabis mandi dan juga baju santai dengan motif biru garis dan celana santai. Tapi wajah nya tak secerah pagi ini. Pemuda itu terus saja terdiam dan entah apa yang ia pikirkan.

TOK TOK

"Tuan muda, saatnya sarapan tuan besar Cho telah menunggu di bawah" suara terdengar dari luar pintu, pemuda yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu hanya melihat pintu kamar nya sekilas lalu kemabli asik dengan pikiran nya lagi.

"Aku akan segera ke bawah" jawab Kyuhyun.

.

.

Kyuhyun bergegas menuju ruang makan dan mendapati sang ayah tengah duduk dengan santainya dan tersenyum tipis ketika melihat sosok Kyuhyun yang turun dan mendekati meja makan.

"Appa"

"Hm?"

"Boleh aku bertanya?"

"Tanya saja, selagi appa bisa menjawab appa akan menjawabnya"

"Appa kenal Lee Sungmin?"

DEG

Hangkyung menghentikan kunyahan di mulutnya dan beralih menatap putra kebanggaannya itu. "Untuk apa kau menanyakannya?" Tanya Hangkyung

"Aniyo, hanya aku rasa appa pernah menyebut nama itu beberapa waktu yang lalu" Kyuhyun mencoba mencari alasan yang pas agar Hangkyung tidak curiga. Kyuhyun sudah menduga kalau sang appa punya masalah dengan Lee Sungmin, atau mungkin keluarganya.

"Kau tidak usah tahu, ini urusan appa"

"Waeyo? Selama ini appa selalu cerita padaku tentang musuh ataupun teman bisinis appa. Oh jangan lupakan aku juga pernah melenyapkan musuh appa sebelumnya" Kyuhyun juga terheran pada dirinya sendiri. Selama ini ia tidak peduli dengan siapa rekan bisnis appa nya, siapa musuh bisnis sang appa. Hangkyung lah yang selalu bercerita terlebih dahulu dan Kyuhyun dengan setia mendengarkannya sampai cerita itu usai. Namun, kenapa dengan nama 'Lee Sungmin' sang ayah mendadak bungkam.

Hangkyung menarik napas nya sejenak. "Nanti, appa akan menceritakan semua nanti" Hanya itu? Kyuhyun sangat benci ketika pertanyaannya tidak mendapat jawaban yang memuaskan.

"Menyebalkan sekali" umpatnya dalam hati dan kembali melanjutkan acara sarapan pagi yang sempat tertunda.

.

.

"Donghae-ah!"

"Yaa! Bocah panggil aku hyung!"

"Shireoo, badanku jauh lebih tinggi darimu"

"Walaupun badanku kurang tinggi, tapi biasanya umur orang yang kurang tinggi itu panjang"

"Terserah mu sajalah, Hae"

Kyuhyun kembali dengan aktifitas seperti semula, ia memang masih memikirkan nama itu tapi kan appa nya telah berjanji akan bercerita pada dirinya nanti.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau sudah berkenalan dengan mahasiwa baru itu?" Kyuhyun yang merasa ditanya pun menoleh dan mengangguk malas.

"Kau sudah lihat wajahnya?" Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sekilas

"Mwo? Yaa! Kau kenapa tidak bercerita padaku, sekarang ceritakan bagaimana wajahnya, rumahnya tinggal di mana dan_ hmmpptt" belum selesai Donghae berbicara, mulutnya tiba-tiba disumpal roti oleh Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun tengah tersenyum puas, ia benar-benar jengah ketika sahabat nya itu terlalu excited dengan segala hal. Termasuk mahasiswa baru. Ya! Kyuhyun akui Sungmin sangatlah manis untuk ukuran namja dan jangan lupakan kulit putih susunya yang sangat mulus seperti kulit bayi. Kyuhyun jadi sanksi menceritakan Sungmin pada Donghae, mengingat reputasi sahabat nya yang terkenal dengan predikat 'Ikan tampan yang pintar menggoda' bisa-bisa Donghae akan jatuh hati pada Sungmin lalu Kyuhyun akan segera memliki saingan. Tunggu! Saingan? Saingan seperti apa?.

"Kau benar-benar manusia terkejam yang ku kenal" sungut Donghae setelah incident masuknya gumpalan roti ke mulutnya dengan sang pelaku bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terlihat acuh dan kembali focus dengan PSP miliknya. Namun siapa sangka, Kyuhyun tidak benar-benar fokus dengan game yang sedang ia mainkan, matanya sama sekali tidak memerhatikan deretan kalimat 'You Loser!'. Dan tak lama kemudian seringaian tajam khas nya terbentuk dengan sempurna di wajah stoic itu. Donghae yang meilhat nya hanya mampu bergidik ngeri melihat seringaian yan dengan tiba-tiba tercetak jelas di wajah sahabat nya itu.

'Lee Sungmin'.

.

.

BRAK

Kyuhyun dengan sengaja menendang pintu kelas dan sontak para penghuninya terlonjak. Mata tajam Kyuhyun terus menerawang di setiap sudut kelas mencoba mencari sosok namja yang ia cari. Setelah menemukan sosok itu, Kyuhyun dengan segera mempercepat langkahnya menuju salah satu meja yang menjadi incarannya.

"Ikut aku!" Kyuhyun lansung menarik lengan salah satu mahasiswa yang ternyata Sungmin itu dengan paksa.

"Kau?! Lepaskan!" Sungmin pun berontak dan mecoba melepaskan cengkraman tangan Kyuhyun di lengannya.

"Jangan berontak dan cukup ikut aku" sentak Kyuhyun sekali lagi

"Kyuhyun-ssi lepaskan Sungmin" Hyukjae yang tak tahan melihat Sungmin terus saja dipaksa langsung menatap nyalang ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu" jawab Kyuhyun dingin dan kembali menyeret Sungmin ke luar ruangan. Hyukjae hanya menatap penuh khawatir. Ya, semenjak resmi bersahabat dengan Sungmin, ia tau semua masalah Sungmin termasuk kejadian yang Sungmin alami kemarin malam. Kejadian di mana Sungmin menemukan pembunuh sang ibu.

.

.

"Ada urusan apa Kyuhyun-ssi?" Tanya Sungmin dingin, Sungmin tidak lagi berontak, karena percuma saja pada akhirnya ia kalah kuat dengan Kyuhyun.

"Aku masih penasaran dengan siapa sebenarnya dirimu. Apa hubungannya kau dengan keluargaku. Dan jangan lupakan satu hal. Kau juga menyebut ku sebagai 'pembunuh'. Kau banyak berhutang penjelasan padaku!" jelas Kyuhyun. Sungmin mendecih melihat Kyuhyun yang sangat ingin tau tentang dirinya. Bukankah Sungmin telah menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk bertanya pada Hangkyung –appa Kyuhyun? Tapi kenapa malah kembali bertanya pada dirinya?

"Kau lupa pesanku tuan Cho?"

kyuhyun merasa sosok manis di depan matanya kini sangatlah lucu ketika marah, lihat saja mata foxy nya yang mendelik tajam ke arahnya bukan seram jatuhnya malah imut. "Aku hanya ingin mendengar langsung darimu saja".

Sungmin memutar kedua bola matanya. Sebenarnya ia cukup jengah dengan Kyuhyun, sebutlah sekarang ia makin malas dengan tingkah nya yang semakin membuat Sungmin ingin menjambak rambut pemuda jangkung itu sekarang juga. Perlukah disebutkan seberapa kesal nya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun? Mulai dari kelancangan pemuda Cho itu yang mencium Sungmin, dan hal yang paling membuat Sungmin semakin sebal dan muak, karena Kyuhyun ternyata putra dari seorang yang sangat ingin Sungmin lenyapkan dari muka bumi ini.

Dan Kyuhyun kini meminta penjelasan kenapa ia mengatakan Kyuhyun pembunuh? Sebenarnya bukan Kyuhyun yang ia maksud, melainkan appa nya 'Cho Hangkyung'. Oh demi Tuhan, apa harus Sungmin menceritakan semua dari awal, membangkitkan kembali luka lama yang dengan susah payah Sungmin lupakan? Rasanya sangat tidak mungkin, mengingat betapa rapuhnya ia ketika menceritakan masa lalunya.

"Aku tidak akan menceritakan apapun padamu!"

Kyuhyun terkekeh, sesungguhnya di dalam hati pemuda aquarius itu tengah menggeram kesal, kenapa Sungmin susah sekali menjelaskan. "Kenapa? Apa kau sedang membual?" Kyuhyun kembali terekeh namun kali ini terdengar dengan nada sedikit mengejek.

Sungmin hanya menatap namja di depannya itu dengan tatapan kebencian, namun sorot tajam yang sarat akan dendam itu perlahan luntur seiring tatapan Sungmin yang semakin intens pada Kyuhyun. Sungmin merasa tatapan Kyuhyun berbeda, sorot mata yang sangat sulit Sungmin jelaskan.

"Terserah kau mau menganggap ku pembual atau apapun. Yang jelas, aku tidak akan meceritakan apapun padamu" Sungmin yang berniat ingin pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun mendadak tehenti ketika lengan kekar itu lagi menahan pergerakannya.

"Apa lagi?"

"Bisakah kau menemaniku?"

"Kenapa aku harus menemanimu?" Sungmin heran dengan dengan pemuda satu ini, tadi mengatakan Sungmin pembual, sekarang ia malah meminta Sungmin menemaninya?

"Aku tidak tau kenapa harus mengajak dirimu. Tapi kumohon untuk sekali ini, setidak nya temani aku sekedar untuk minum kopi di café seberang kampus"

Baru saja Sungmin ingin membuka mulutnya hendak protes pada Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun segera menyeret kembali pergelangan tangan Sungmin. "Aku tidak menerima penolakan!" tegas Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya bisa pasrah sambil sesekali bersungut ketika merasakan cengkraman tangan Kyuhyun sangat keras pada pergelangan tangan kanannya.

.

.

Sesampainya di cafe, Sungmin segera duduk dan memijat pelan pergelangan tangannya yang sedikit memerah akibat peristiwa pemaksaan Kyuhyun padanya tadi.

"Kau ingin memesan apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Samakan saja denganmu"

Setelah selesai memesan, pandangan mata Kyuhyun kini tertuju pada Sungmin tepatnya pada pergelangan tangan namja cantik itu. Di dalam hati Kyuhyun sempat meringis ketika melihat pergelangan tangan Sungmin yang memerah dan bisa dipastikan itu akibat ulahnya. "Mianhae" Kyuhyun mengatakannya dengan sangat tulus.

"Setelah melakukan ini padaku, rupanya masih bisa kau meminta maaf" ucap Sungmin dan masih dengan acara memijat pergelangan tangannya sembari sesekali meringis karena rasa nyeri yang ia rasakan.

Kyuhyun yang iba melihatnya pun langsung menarik tangan Sungmin dan meletakan nya di meja. Sedangan tangan Kyuhyun yang satunya merogoh sesuatu di dalam saku celananya, Sungmin yang sedikit kaget hanya mencoba diam dan terus memerhatikan gelagat namja bermarga Cho itu. Sungmin membelalakan matanya ketika Kyuhyun mengoleskan minyak padanya.

"Apa itu?"

"Ini hanya minyak hangat, aku tidak tau ini bisa menghilangkan nyeri nya atau tidak yang penting efek hangat dari minyak ini setidaknya bisa mengurangi sedikit rasa nyeri itu" Sungmin terhenyak ketika dengan perlahan tangan Kyuhyun membelai pergelangan tangan putihnya. Memang benar kata Kyuhyun, hangat nya minyak itu membuat pergelangan tangan Sungmin merasa nyaman. Sebaik itu kah Cho Kyuhyun?.

"Sudah selesai, sekarang bagaimana?"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sebentar dan tersenyum tipis. "Walau aku masih kesal padamu, tapi setelah melihat tingkahmu tadi ya.. aku memaafkan mu. Dan terima kasih"

DEG

'Jantung bodoh kenapa seperti ini. Oh jangan bilang aku memiliki riwayat penyakit jaantung kronis. Aisshh tapi senyuman namja manis ini berbahaya untuk kesehatan jantungku' batin Kyuhyun mengoceh tidak jelas sejak Sungmin memamerkan senyumnya. Kyuhyun merasa ada sedikit pergerakan dalam hatinya. Nyaman, mungkin.

Keduanya kini hanya terdiam, Sungmin sibuk melihat pemandangan di luar café lewat kaca transparan, sedangkan Kyuhyun malah tengah asik melihat wajah Sungmin dengan tatapan intens.

Kalau kalian pikir Sungmin tidak tau kalau sedari tadi dirinya ditatap oleh Kyuhyun, kalian salah besar. Sungmin sangat tau bahkan dari detik awalpun Sungmin sudah menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Kyuhyun memang terus saja melihat Sungmin. Karena jengah dan sedikit risih, Sungmin pun segera menoleh kan wajahnya dan menatap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sempat terkejut karena ia tertangkap basah, namun karena pemuda itu cukup baik dalam hal mengendalikan emosi, Kyuhyun tetap memamerkan raut wajah tenangnya.

"Apa sih yang kau lihat dari wajahku?"

"Aku juga bingung" Kyuhyun memasang gaya layaknya sedang berfikir. "Kenapa dari tadi aku terus saja melihatmu?"

Sungmin memutar kedua bola matanya. "Terserah, apa aku boleh pulang sekarang? Sudah hampir satu jam kita berada di sini"

Kyuhyun yang baru tersadar langsung melihat jam tangannya. Dan benar saja kalau mereka berdua telah 1 jam berada di café ini. Tanpa obrolan sama sekali. Menakjubkan.

"Aku antarkan kau pulang!" Kyuhyun menawarkan diri pada Sungmin

Sungmin hanya membalas dengan gelengan pelan. "Aku bisa sendiri" setelah mengucapkan itu Sungmin pun segera berlalu. Namun, baru saja beberapa langkah, Sungminpun berhenti dan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Kyuhyun yang berdiam diri. "Kyuhyun-ssi"

Kyuhyun yang merasa dirinya dipanggil pun langsung menoleh. "Hm?"

"Terima kasih" ucap Sungmin lembut. Demi game yang belum Kyuhyun tamatkan sampai hari ini, suara Sungmin benar-benar membuat detakan jantung Kyuhyun kembali tidak normal. Ia rasa setelah ini ia harus istirahat. Setidaknya sampai detak jantung nya kembali normal.

"Aku yang harus nya berterima kasih karena mau menemani ku hari ini"

"Tidak masalah"

Setelah kepergian Sungmin dari café. Kyuhyun tidak sama sekali beranjak dari tempat duduknya, pandangannya kembali kosong, dan sorot matanya tak sehangat tadi ketika ia menatap Sungmin. Kyuhyun terlihat lebih mengerikan ketika ia sedang sendiri.

Kyuhyun mengotak atik ponselnya dan pergerakan tangannya terhenti ketika layar ponselnya menunjukkan foto seseorang. Sorot matanya kembali berubah, digantikan dengan tatapan sangat lembut yang sarat akan kepedihan yang mendalam. Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun mengusap lembut layar ponselnya seakan yang ia usap adalah sosok yang nyata.

.

.

.

Sungmin kini tengah bersantai di mansion mewahnya. Tidak ada kegiatan yang berarti bagi namja manis itu, ketika tiada tugas kuliah Sungmin aka memilih diam di rumah. Kalaupun harus pergi ke luar, Sungmin harus menunggu appa nya pulang.

Sesekali dahi namja bergigi kelinci itu mengkerut memikirkan rentetan peristiwa yang telah ia alami. Cho Kyuhyun. Sosok itu berhasil menyita perhatiannya saat ini. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa memamerkan senyum indahnya pada seseorang yang patutnya ia benci. Walaupun Sungmin tau kalau tindakannya untuk membenci Kyuhyun itu salah. Apa alasannya? Ya karena Kyuhyun adalah keturunan dari Cho Hangkyung tentunya.

"Aisshh tidak tau, tidak tau" Sungmin menjambak rambutnya frustasi sambil berguling guling di atas tempat tidurnya.

Setelah berdiam terlalu lama di kamarnya, Sungmin memutuskan untuk keluar kamar, ia tau sang appa telah sampai di rumah. Dengan segera langkah nya menuntun tubuh mungil itu menuju ruang kerja Kangin.

"Appa"

"Ne chagi, appa di sini"

Perlahan langkah Sungmin mendekati Kangin yang tengah sibuk membaca tumpukan tumpukan kertas yang Sungmin sendiri pusing dengan hanya cukup melihatnya saja. Sungmin mengamati penampilan sang appa. Masih tetap tampan. Ya, appa nya dari tahun ke tahun tidak pernah berubah masih tetap bijaksana, tegas, dan penyayang. Sungmin sempat khawatir ketika Leeteuk- sang eomma meninggal dengan cara yang benar-benar keji membuat appa nya frustasi dan gila kerja sampai-sampai lupa waktu untuk sekedar pulang ke rumah mengistirahatkan badan. Namun dugaan Sungmin salah, Kangin makin menyayangi nya selalu tidak tahan untuk berlama-lama di kantor, karena Sungmin tau hanya dirinyalah yang Kangin punya saat ini. Oleh karena itu Sungmin bersyukur, setidaknya Sungmin tidak pernah kesepian karena Kangin selalu setia berada di sampingnya menjadi sosok appa sekaligus eomma bagi dirinya.

"Appa tau, kau merindukan eomma mu ne? pergilah kalau kau ingin. Tapi jangan terlalu lama"

Sungmin menggeleng perlahan. "Aku sedang tidak ingin pergi kemana-mana."

Kangin mengamati sang putra sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Tumben, Hm?"

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibir mungil nya dengan sangat lucu. "Aku sedang ingin bersama appa"

Oh rupanya sifat manja Sungmin sedang kumat saat ini. Kangin hanya tersenyum lalu mendekati sang anak yang sedang duduk manis di sofa ruang kerjanya.

"Ada yang ingin kau ceritakan?" Tanya Kangin

"Banyak sekali, appa"

"Kalau begitu ceritakanlah satu persatu, appa akan mendengarkannya"

Sungmin menatap sang appa, ada sedikit keraguan dalam hatinya. Harus dimulai darimana ia bercerita? Apa harus langsung memberitau bahwa ia telah menemukan Cho Hangkyung. Lalu Sungmin berniat balas dendam pada sosok itu. Apa seperti itu Sungmin menyampaikannya.

"Appa tidak pernah dendam pada pembunuh yang telah membunuh eomma?"

Kangin sontak menghentikan pergerakkan tangan nya yang sedang membelai rambut Sungmin dan menatap putranya cukup lama, namun setelah itu Kangin tersenyum dan kembali megusap sayang pucuk kepala putranya. "Dulu, appa sangat membencinya bahkan berniat membunuhnya juga. Tapi itu dulu setelah appa sadar bahwa inilah resiko menjadi pengusaha di negeri yang ketat akan persaingan. Semua berlomba-lomba menggunakan berbagai cara demi menggapai puncak tertinggi kekuasaan, termasuk saling membunuh. Appa sangat mencintai dan menyayangi eomma mu dan juga dirimu. Sekuat tenaga aku berusaha untuk melindungi kalian. Tapi ternyata takdir Tuhan berkata lain. Mungkin dua tahun lalu adalah waktu terakhir appa untuk menjaga eomma mu. Karena mungkin Tuhan lebih menyayangi nya makanya Tuhan mengambil eomma mu lebih dulu, walaupun dalam keadaan yang sangat memprihatinkan"

Sungmin menyimak dengan seksama kalimat demi kalimat yang Kangin lontarkan. Inilah yang ia banggakan dari appa nya. Sosok itu sangat tegar walau apapun guncangan yang keluarganya terima. Kangin berusaha melindungi keluarga yang sangat dicintainya.

"Jadi appa menganggap kematian eomma adalah sebuah takdir?"

Kangin perlahan mengangguk. Sejenak Sungmin merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri, bagaimana cara sang appa yang sangat mudah untuk memaafkan kesalahan seseorang yang telah berbuat fatal pada keluarganya. Sedangkan dirinya malah mempunyai niatan untuk membalaskan dendam keluarganya pada sosok yang kejam menurut Sungmin itu.

"Apa salah kita membalas dendam pada mereka?" Tanya Sungmin lagi

"Biarkan Tuhan yang akan membalas semuanya"

.

.

"Sampai kapan kau akan bertahan di sini?" ucap salah satu namja tinggi dengan paras sangat cantik yang belum diketahui siapa namanya itu.

"Aku tidak tau, aku belum bisa menatap wajah suamiku kalau ia masih saja berbuat seperti itu pada rekan-rekan bisnisnya. Aku malu, sangat amat malu pada semua orang yang telah ia sakiti"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan anakmu? Jangan egois, kau masih punya seorang putra yang harus kau besarkan. Biar bagaimanapun juga, putra mu berhak merasaka kasih sayang seorang ibu"

Dua sosok cantik itu terus berbicara, setelah cukup lama, salah satu dari mereka memutuskan untuk pergi dan meninggalkan sosok satu lagi yang kembali merenung. Sosok itu sangat cantik hingga siapapun mengira bahwa ia adalah yeoja tapi sayangnya ia adalah namja. Namja sangat cantik yang hidupnya seakan penuh dengan kepedihan.

"Kyuhyun-ah, aku sangat merindukan mu" sosok itupun kembali menangis untuk kesekian kalinya, meratapi begitu kejamnya kehidupan yang ia jalani.

.

.

.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Hah.. entahlah chapter ini layak dibaca atau tidak, yang penting saya sudah berusaha untuk memberikan yang terbaik dan supaya reader juga gak bosen ya  
mianhae kalo masih banyak typo.. itu bener2 penyakit saya XD

Pertanyaan kalian akan terjawab seiring berjalannya ff ini, jadi tenang aja oke..  
yang minta flashback waktu kejadian eomma ming dibunuh itu ada kok.. tunggu ya..

**Special thanks for:**  
**delimandriyani, BabyMing, Kim Yong Neul, audrey musaena, gyumin4ever, 137, ChoLau137, ShinJiWoo920202, kim hyun nie *hug**

Dan yang udah review di chap 1 tpi belum saya sebutin namanya di chap 2 kemarin, mianhae ya.. soalnya review nya baru masuk sesudah saya publish chap 2.. tenang kok.. saya ingat naman-namanya heheh..

SEE YOU AT NEXT CHAP~


	4. Chapter 4 (Miracle)

**Between Black and White Desire**

* * *

**Chapter 4 (Miracle)**

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari tersibuk bagi Sungmin serta teman-teman satu jurusannya. Sang dosen tiba-tiba menyuruh nya untuk membuat sebuah laporan dengan tema 'Arti Cinta' kalau hanya sekedar membuat saja tidak masalah, tapi sayangnya sang dosen menyuruhnya untuk menyertakan foto moment dengan pasangan yang dijadikan narasumber untuk laporannya. Sungmin tidak tahu harus bertanya pada siapa. Pasalnya Kangin tiba-tiba mendapat tugas untuk ke Jepang selama dua minggu sedangkan laporan tersebut harus dikumpulkan satu minggu lagi, kalau mengingat tentang moment dengan Jungsoo –eomma Sungmin- seingatnya ia tidak pernah diceritakan tentang arti cinta lebih detail. Karena yang ia tahu 'Cinta' hanya sebatas cinta rasa sayang terhadap orang yang special, dan orang yang Sungmin anggap special hanyalah Kangin, Jungsoo, beserta keluarganya yang lain. Dan selain mereka tidak ada.

"Aisshh telpon Hyukkie saja" Sungmin pun mengambil ponselnya dan mencari nama kontak sahabat nya itu.

Tuuttt tuutt

Bunyi sambungan telpon terus terdengar yang bertanda bahwa nomor yang dituju belum menunjukkan respon. Sungmin menunggu dengan sesekali menggigit kuku jarinya.

"Ayolah Hyukkie" Sungmin terus menggerutu berharap gerutuan nya dirasakan oleh sahabat nya dan segera mengangkat panggilan telponnya.

"Yeoboseo"

GOTCHA!

"Ya! Kau ini kenapa lama sekali mengangkat telfonnya?"

Hyukjae sontak menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya takut kalau ia mendadak mengidap penyakit gangguan telinga setelah mendengar teriakan Sungmin. "Aku sedang di luar kamar tadi. Tapi bisakah tidak teriak juga!"

"Itu kau juga teriak" balas Sungmin datar

Hyukjae terdiam sebentar. "Terserahlah, dan ada apa menelfon, Min?"

"Aku bingung dengan laporan dari dosen Park." Tanpa disengaja Sungmin memang sering mengeluarkan suara yang sangat imut ketika sedang menelfon dan itu membuat orang yang menjadi lawan bicaranya seakan ingin segera mencubit pipi bulat Sungmin itu.

"Kau belum dapat juga ya? Nanti akan kubantu mencarikannya othe?"

"Eh? Mencarikanku? Memang kau sudah dapat?"

Hyukjae terkekeh sebentar sebelum melanjutkan pembicaraannya. "Sebenarnya aku akan meminta bantuan salah satu mahasiswa. Namanya Lee Donghae"

Sungmin mendengus. Hey! Dia tidak bodoh, Sungmin tahu kalau sahabat nya itu kini sedang jatuh cinta dengan siapa nama nya tadi? Donghae? Ah ya itu namanya.

"Ya ya ya… terserahlah tapi bantu aku juga untuk mendapatkan narasumber"

"Sebenarnya aku sudah ada calon untukmu, itusih kalau kau menyetujuinya"

"Jinjja? Nugu? Aishh kau ini, aku mana mungkin menolak. Dengan begitu laporan ini aka segera selesai dan aku terbebas dari tugas kurang kerjaan ini"

.

.

.

Mansion Cho

BRAK

"Kenapa sampai kita kalah? Perusahaan kita sangat kuat dan mustahil rencana kerja sama dengan Hwag corp ditolak mereka?"

"Jeosonghamnida tuan, itu karena Hwang Corp lebih tertarik dengan salah satu perusahaan lain"

Hangkyung mendelik tajam ke arah salah satu bawahannya itu. "Nuguya?"

"Lee Corp, tuan. Perusahaan atas pimpinan Lee Kangin"

Wajah Hankyung sontak mengeras, tangannya terkepal kuat di atas meja kerjanya. Ia benar-benar benci ketika apa yang dia inginkan tidak bisa dicapainya. "Keluar!" titah Hankyung. Dan dengan sigap karyawan itu menurutinya.

"Kau benar-benar ingin hancur untuk kedua kalinya"

Hankyung segera mengambil ponsel nya dan menelfon salah satu orang kepercayaannya. "Carikan aku data selengkap mungkin tentang putra Lee Kangin" setelah itu satu seringai tajam terlukis di bibir appa dari Cho Kyuhyun itu.

.

.

.

Hari terasa seakan cepat bergulir ketika sang raja siang digantikan dengan dewi malam untuk bertugas menjaga setiap makhluk hidup di bumi termasuk sosok cantik yang kini tengah bergelung di tengah-tengah selimut tebalnya. Di ruangan yang dominan akan nuansa putih itu terlihat sangat damai dan nyaman. Sentuhan pernak-pernik lucu dan beberapa pohot frame yang memperlihatkan senyuman bahagia dari pemiliknya. Membuat siapapun yang berada di dalam akan betah untuk berlama-lama di kamar ini.

Jam menunjukkan pukul Sembilan malam. Sosok manis itu memang telah terpejam sejak sore tadi. Tak lama kemudian sosok manis itu menggeliat perlahan seiring dengan kedua kelopak matanya yang terbuka menampilkan pesona mata foxy sosok manis itu.

"Hahhh… rasanya benar-benar tidak ingin membuka mata saja kalau tau narasumber untu ku adalah orang itu"

Sungmin sang sosok manis itu perlahan beringsut menuruni tempat tidur nya dan berjalan gontai menuju meja makan untuk santap malamnya. Walau hanya sendiri, ia tidak peduli karena rasa lapar lah yang mendominasi perutnya saat ini.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun-ah?"

"Nde appa"

Kyuhyun yang melihat appa nya pun segera bangkit dari meja belajarnya, sebelum itu ia melepaskan kacamata bacanya yang selalu ia pakai ketika sedang belajar. Walau bergitu kadar ketampanan namja jangkung itu malah semakin meningkat.

"Kau sibuk?" sosok yang dipanggil Kyuhyun dengan sebutan appa itu terlihat basa basi. Inilah cara Hangkyung untuk memulai pembicaraan. Agar terkesan tidak kaku.

Kyuhyun menggeleng perlahan sebagai jawabannya.

"Kalau begitu appa ingin kau menemani appa untuk bercerita sebentar. Appa harap kau setuju"

Kyuhyun kembali mengangguk tanpa mau mengeluarkan satu patah kata saja.

Hankyung memposisikan duduknya senyaman mungkin. Semua rencana di dalam otaknya telah ia fikir matang-matang. Bukankah sang putra kebanggaannya itu sangat amat penasaran dengan satu hal? Mungkin inilah saatnya ia tau.

"Kemarin kau menanyakan tentang Sungmin kan? Yah.. appa kenal namun tidak dengan Sungmin, melainkan appa nya. Dulu perusahaan appa dan appa Sungmin berjalan baik-baik saja. Tapi saat appa tidak mendapatkan salah satu tender besar, perusahaan kita hampir gulung tikar. Lee corp yang merebutnya. Lee Kangin yang hampir membuat Cho Corp diambang batas kehancuran. Appa tidak menyerah, perusahaan yang haraboeji mu bangun sejak dulu tidak akan appa biarkan bangkrut begitu saja. Karena itu, appa menghancurkan salah satu asset berharga milik Lee Corp" Hankyung menjeda pembicaraannya mencoba mengatur nafasnya sebaik mungkin. Mencoba mengingat kembali rentetan peristiwa yang pernah ia alami.

Kyuhyun masih terdiam dan tidak berani berkomentar karena jujur saja perasaan nya sejak tadi memang sangat amat tidak enak.

"Aset berharga nya adalah –Lee Jungsoo- istri dari pimpinan Lee Corp sekaligus eomma dari Sungmin. Appa memang tidak memusnahkannya dengan tangan appa sendiri namun appa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana cara orang-orang suruhan appa menganiyaya Lee Jungsoo sampai benar-benar tewas. Dan perlu kau tau, Sungmin juga ada saat peristiwa itu"

Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya dan menatap Hankyung seolah ingin cepat-cepat menjelaskan semua. "Lalu?"

* * *

***FLASHBACK**

"Ku mohon ahjussi jangan sakiti eomma komohon lepaskan eomma"

"Sssunngg.. min"

"Eomma hiks.. hiks.."

Hankyung melihat pemandangan menyedihkan itu hanya berdecih. "Habisi secara perlahan. Tapi tidak dengan anak itu"

Sungmin menggeleng kasar ia tidak kuat harus melihat eomma nya menjerit kesakitan. Tamparan yang eomma nya terima benar benar membuat Sungmin ingin lari ke pelukan eomma nya dan melindungi nya.

"Jangan bunuh eomma ku. Bunuh saja aku tapi biarkan eomma ku tetap hidup"

"Tidak.. Sssung ugghh minh.. eomma.. tidak.. ahh.. apa-apa.." Jungsoo benar-benar ingin menangis melihat putra nya nampak begitu tersiksa dengan apa yang ia lihat. Bagi jungsoo tidak apa ia harus mati di tangan orang-orang ini tapi ia sangat memohon jangan sampai putranya melihat detik-detik menjelang kematiannya .

"Berikan dia suntikan yang sudah kuberi racun. Suntikan berkali-kali pada tubuhnya. Setelah dia mati kau boleh urus mayat nya sesukamu. Dan untuk anak itu biar aku yang mengurusnya"

Perlahan tubuh Jungsoo melemas. Racun dari suntikan itu berhasil membekukan syaraf tubuh nya dan membuat detak jantung nya mulai melemah.

"Bahagialah.. Sung.. min-ah… eomma mencintaimu" seiring dengan ucapan Jungsoo, kedua matanya menutup perlahan dan saat itulah ruh nya telah pergi bersama malaikat yang menjemputnya dan membawa sosok itu menuju surga.

"EOMMMAAAAAA"

***Flashback end**

* * *

Kyuhyun menatap datar sang appa. Sejak awal sosok dingin itu tidak menunjukkan ekspresi yang berarti. Siapa sangka di dalam hatinya benar-benar terasa seperti terbakar. Kyuhyun telah menemukan jawaban atas tuduhan Sungmin padanya. Kyuhyun merasa dirinya telah berdosa besar pada keluarga Lee karena atas perlakuan appa nya, Sungmin menjadi seorang anak tanpa ibu. Walau Kyuhyun pernah berbuat hal yang sama dengan Hankyung. Tapi untuk kasus Sungmin, dirinya terasa sangat berbeda. Perasaan bersalah dan perasaan ingin melindungi lah yang sekarang berkelebat di batin tuan muda Cho itu.

"Dan sekarang Lee Corp telah mengalahkan perusahaan kita. Tidakkah kau marah dengan hal itu? Maka dari itu appa ingin kau juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti appa. Dengan membunuh Sungmin."

Kyuhyun menatap tidak percaya pada Hankyung. Sebenarnya apa yag diincar appa nya dalam hidup yang tidak selama nya abadi ini? Kekuasaankah? Kyuhyun ingin tertawa sekencang-kencangnya lalu kemudian menangis melihat keadaan keluarganya. Tidak cukup kah appa nya menghabisi satu nyawa tak berdosa? Membuat seorang anak menjadi hidup tanpa ibu? Tidak cukup kah appa nya membuat eomma nya pergi?

Kyuhyun tidak mungkin melakukan itu. Membunuh Sungmin sama saja membunuh hatinya juga. Apa pantas tangan kotor Kyuhyun melukai sosok manis yang seakan sudah cukup banyak beban yang harus ia tanggung.

"Appa harap kau mau melakukan itu untuk ku ,Cho. Atau appa yang akan turun tangan untuk mengatasi semuanya" Hankyung pun beranjak dan meninggalkan sosok Kyuhyun yang masih mematung di tempatnya.

'Sungmin-ah maafkan aku'

.

.

.

Pikiran Kyuhyun dari semalam sangat amburadul. Hingga hampir saja ketika mengendarai mobil mewahnya, ia menabrak penyebrang jalan. Dan untung saja dewi fortuna berpihak padanya dengan bukti ia selamat hingga sampai di kampus nya.

Setiba di kampusnya, Kyuhyun langsung disambut dengan teman-teman dekatnya seperti Changmin, Zhoumi, dan tidak ketinggalan teman yang paling dekat di antara teman dekatnya yang lain. Ya siapalagi kalau bukan Lee Donghae.

"Kyu? Kebetulan kau di sini. Ada tugas penting untuk mu"

"Apa"

"Menjadi narasumber Lee Sungmin"

Kyuhyun sempat terkejut mendengar nama itu. Apa yang sebenarnya Tuhan rencanakan untuk hidupnya.

"Hey.. hey.. tenang dulu. Ini hanya tugas ringan. Kau hanya cukup menjawab apapun yang Sungmin tanyakan padamu. Lalu membantunya untuk membuat laporan hasil wawancara dengan mengambil tema 'Arti Cinta'. Mudah bukan" jelas Donghae

"Kenapa tidak kau saja. Aku benar-benar sedang malas"

"Tidak bisa. Karena aku sudah memutuskan untuk membantu Hyukjae. Target ku selanjutnya. Heheheh"

Kyuhyun memutar kedua bola matanya seakan tahu betul apa yang akan dilakukan Donghae setelah itu. Pasti akan menggoda Hyukjae yang ia tau sebagai teman Sungmin itu.

Melihat Kyuhyun tidak merespon. Donghae mencoba berfikir untuk membujuk sahabat nya itu agar mau membantu Sungmin. Dan tak lama ide cemerlang pun menghampiri dirinya.

"Baiklah baiklah kalau kau tidak mau. Masih ada Changmin dan Zhoumi di sini. Hey! Kalian pasti mau kan? Siapa yang tega menolak tawaran Sungmin? Namja manis itu tidak boleh disia-siakan" ujar Donghae sembari melirik Kyuhyun.

-No Respon- Dari Kyuhyun.

Seakan mengerti situasi. Changmin dan Zhoumi ikut menjalankan ide Donghae.

"KAMI PASTI MAU!" sahut Changmin dan Zhoumi bersamaan.

"Bagus! Nanti kalian akan melihat betapa sempurnanya Sungmin itu. Aku bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika hanya berdua dengan Sungmin. Menikmati senyumnya, tawanya. Dan itu hanya kau yang melihatnya. Oh jangan lupakan tema yang dibahas itu tentang Arti Cinta' pasti kalian akan terbawa suasana dan perlahan membujuk Sungmin dengan memberitau arti cinta itu_" Donghae mengangkat alisnya member tanda pada Zhoumi dan Changmin untuk segera mersepon kalimatnya.

Karena Changmin yang lebih dulu tanggap. Ia pun menyambung dongeng dari Donghae."Arti cinta itu adalah saling memiliki. Lalu memiliki itu harus melalui proses yang sangat sederhana yaitu melalui penyatuan tubuh" Changmin punmenyikut Zhoumi untuk menyambung kalimatnya.

"Melalu proses penyatuan tubuh itu. Sungmin akan mengerti bahwa ia sudah ada yang mencintai dan sudah ada yang memiliki. Itulah arti cinta"

Kyuhyun menelan ludah nya dengan perlahan. Secara tidak langsung ketiga temannya membangunkan sifat mesum dalam dirinya. Kyuhyun rupanya tergoda hm?

"Jadi kau masih tetap menolak, Cho?" Tanya Donghae sekali lagi

"A..aku.. aku. Aaiiishhh baiklah aku terima. Kau puas Lee" setelah berteriak di depan wajah Donghae. Kyuhyun pun meninggalkan ketiga temannya itu.

"Bwahahahahahah" sontak tawa pun menggelegar dari 3 namja tampan itu. Puas. Satu kata itu yang berhasil mewakili perasaan mereka setelah berhasil mengerjai Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun-ssi?"

Kyuhyun yang merasa namanya dipanggil pun menoleh ke belakang. Dan didapatinya sosok Sungmin dengan wajah menunduk sambil sesekali menggigit bibirnya. Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa terpanggil oleh bibir bershape M itu. Apa boleh ia mencoba nya sekali lagi?.

"Ada apa?"

Nampak jelas raut keraguan di wajah Sungmin. "Kau pasti tau apa yang ingin ku sampaikan, Kyuhyun-ssi"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia masih ingat, Sungmin meminta Kyuhyun untuk menjadi narasumber nya dalam tugas laporan Sungmin. Tanpa Sungmin sadari, sebuah seringaian samar tercetak di wajah stoic milik Kyuhyun. Bermain dengan makhluk manis ini sebentar saja tidak apa-apa kan.

"Aku tau, tapi waktu dan tempat aku yang tentukan."

Sungmin mendongakan wajah nya mencoba memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tidak terima. Kyuhyun hanya narasumber, kenapa harus dia yang mengatur jadwalnya. Harus nya kan Sungmin. "Mana bisa begitu!" protes Sungmin

"Terserah jika kau tidak mau, aku juga tidak akan bersedia jadi narasumber mu"

Baiklah Sungmin-ah sepertinya kau harus bersabar menghadapi tuan muda Cho yang sagat banyak maunya itu. "Baiklah".

Kyuhyun tersenyum sekilas dan mendekati tubuh Sungmin. Sungmin yang melihat gelagat tidak beres itupun sontak memundurkan langkahnya. Takut jika Kyuhyun berbuat yag tidak-tidak padanya lagi. Perlahan tangan Kyuhyun masuk ke kantong baju Sungmin. Kebetulan kantung bajunya terletak di dada sebelah kirinya. Tubuh Sungmin bergetar hebat. Entahlah, ia merasa bingung pada dirinya sendiri. Disaat ia menerima pelecehan dari Kyuhyun yang menurutnya sangat mesum ini, tubuhnya tidak memberontak rasa nikmat lah yang mendominasi pikiran Sungmin. Bukan pelecehan namanya, jika keduanya saling menikmati.

"Ngghh" Walau sudah ditahan, satu desahan pun akhirnya lolos dari bibir Sungmin. Ia merutuki mulutnya yang terkadang tidak sejalan dengan hatinya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum mesum. "Kau kenapa baby? Aku hanya mengambil ponsel mu dari kantung. Kau berniat aku melakukan lebih hm?" Kyuhyun memang sengaja menekan tonjolan kecil di dada Sungmin, sebelum mengambil ponsel namja manis itu dari kantung bajunya. Setelah sekian menit berkutat dengan ponsel Sungmin, Kyuhyun pun memberika kembali ponsel itu pada pemiliknya. "Aku sudah menyimpan nomor ku di ponsel mu, begitupun sebaliknya aku juga sudah menyimpan nomor mu di ponsel ku. Secepatnya akan kuberitau di mana tempatnya. Okay sayang?"

Chup!

"Omo.. lihat itu lihat.. Kyuhyun mencium dahi Sungmin?"

"Tolong bantu aku berdiri. Tubuhku lemas sekali. Sungguh aku tidak percaya ini"

Shit!

Sungmin benar-benar merasa dipermalukan di depan umum oleh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun dengan lancangnya menegcup dahinya tanpa permisi. Tapi kenapa kecupan itu terasa special ya?

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba mengusir semua fikiran yang tidak-tidak. Dan berjalan menunduk dan menutup kedua telinganya untuk menghindari omongan-omongan pedas dari mahasiswi penggemar Kyuhyun.

'Dasar Cho mesum!' umpat Sungmin dalam hati.

Setelah sampai di kelas nya. Sungmin bergegas duduk dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara dua pergelengan tangannya yang ia lipat di atas meja. Hyukjae yang melihat gelagat aneh sahabat nya itupun menghampiri Sungmin.

"Ada apa? Maafkan aku Sungmin-ah. Kau pasti tidak suka jika dipasangkan dengan Kyuhyun ya? Mianhae"

Sungmin mendongakka kepalanya. Dan tersenyum ke arah Hyukjae. "Hey! Aku tidak apa, sudahlah ini bukan salah mu. Harusnya aku berterima kasih padamu"

Hyukjae mengangguk perlahan dan memegang bahu Sungmin. "Tapi kalau kau tidak ingin juga tidak apa, Min. Jangan memaksakan dirimu."

Sungmin kembali tersenyum walau pada kenyataannya Sungmin sangat enggan tersenyum. Dirinya memang sedikit risih dan takut jika Kyuhyun meminta nya untuk melakukan wawancara di rumah Kyuhyun. Sungmin belum siap bertatap langsung dengan Cho Hangkyung.

"Sudahlah, aku benci melihat wajah sedih mu itu!" gertak Sungmin dan berhasil membuat Hyukjae gelagapan dan mendadak memeluk tubuh Sungmin.

"Iya iya.. tapi kau harus menguhubungiku jika terjadi apa-apa"

"Baiklah Hyukjae yang manis"

Hyukjae pun melepas pelukannya da mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kau lebih manis Sungmin-ah.. lihatlah pipi gembul mu itu"

.

.

.

Ddrrttt.. ddrrtt..

From: Handsome Kyuhyun

Temui aku di taman belakang kampus, ku tunggu kau di sana jam 5 sore ini. TIDAK BOLEH TELAT!

Sungmin berdecih melihat id pengirim pesan dari ponselnya. "Ternyata selain mesum. Kau itu narsis dan pemaksa" Sungmin melirik jam dinding nya. Masih ada 2 jam lagi untuk bersiap-siap. Beruntung sekali Kyuhyun tidak mengajaknya ke rumah. Tapi kenapa rasanya hati Sungmin sangat senang hari ini? Apakah karena ingin bertemu Kyuhyun? Ahh tidak mungkin.

Setelah selesai bersiap Sungmin bergegas menemui supir pribadinya. "Pak Hong, antarkan aku ke taman belakang dekat kampus" pinta Sungmin.

"Baik tuan muda"

.

.

.

Sungmin menghentak-hentakan kakinya. Ia sudah terduduk di bangku taman sejak 30 menit yang lalu. Kyuhyun sendiri yang bilang tidak boleh telat. Tapi nyatanya dia yang harus menunggu kedatangan Kyuhyun. Menyebalkan!.

Tak lama sebuah mobil audi silver berhenti tepat di depan mata Sungmin. Kaca mobil sang pemiliknya pun perlahan terbuka menampilkan sosok yang sedari tadi ingin Sungmin jambak karena telah membuat dirinya menunggu.

"Mian aku telat. Sekarang naik!" perintah Kyuhyun

'Mwo? Naik? Berarti aku dan Kyuhyun tidak wawancara di sini? Lalu di mana?' batin Sungmin terus bertanya tanya.

Kyuhyun yang menunggu respon Sungmin mulai terlihat jengah. Karena sosok cantik itu tak kunjung beranjak dari duduk nya. Kyuhyun pun turun dari mobil mewahnya dan membuka pintu mobil sisi kiri untuk Sungmin masuki.

"Tunggu apalagi? Masuklah!"

Sungmin yang tersadar segera memasuki mobil Kyuhyun. Dan menatap penampilan Kyuhyun saat ini. Kyuhyun ternyata sangat tampan jika ia tersenyum tipis seperti tadi. Eh? Tunggu dulu. Apakah barusan Sungmin memuji Kyuhyun.

Mereka sama-sama terdiam. Sungmin sibuk memandang pemandangan luar lewat kaca mobil. Sedangkan Kyuhyun fokus menyetir walau terkadang sepasang matanya mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Sungmin.

Setelah kurang lebih empat puluh lima menit perjalanan, mobil Kyuhyun sampai di sebuah gedung apartement megah di pusat kota gangnam.

"Kenapa di sini?" Tanya Sungmin

"Memang kenapa? Kau menolak?"

"Bukan begitu tapi_"

"Sudah jangan banyak bicara dan ikuti saja"

Sungmin sangat kesal jika ia dengan seenaknya diatur atur oleh Kyuhyun. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin dan menariknya menuju sebuah kamar apartement bernomor 1307. Sungmin mengernyit heran merasakan telapak tangan Kyuhyun yang terasa panas. Dilihatnya lagi wajah Kyuhyun, Sungmin akui wajah pemuda itu sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Bibir nya memang pucat tapi kali ini lebih pucat.

Setelah sampai Kyuhyun langsung merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Sungmin pun mengikuti Kyuhyun. Namja aquarius itu nampak sangat lelah dengan mata terpejam di tempat tidurnya. Dengan reflek Sungmin meraba dahi Kyuhyun dan benar saja namja itu sedang demam. Sungmin pun berlari menuju dapur dan menyiapkan air hangat serta sebuah handuk kecil untuk mengompres Kyuhyun. Berharap setelah ini demamnya mulai turun.

Di saat sedang mengompres, Kyuhyun tiba-tiba mengigau. "Ku mohon appa, jangan menyuruh ku untuk melakukan itu. Aku ingin ia tetap hidup appa. Ku mohon. "

Sungmin mengernyit heran. Apa sebenarnya yang sedang dialami Kyuhyun. Nampaknya Kyuhyun memang sedang lagi ada masalah dengan Hangkyung.

"Ku mohon appa. Aku mencintainya"

DEG

Mendadak hati Sungmin terasa sakit mendengar bahwa Kyuhyun mencintai seseorang. Sungmin berusaha supaya rasa ini tidak seperti apa yang ia fikirkan. Tapi percuma. Sungmin telah jatuh dalam pesona Cho Kyuhyun. Sungmin menggeleng. Tidak! dia tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada keluarga yang telah membunuh eommanya.

Tapi rasanya sia-sia saja, semakin Sungmin ingin melupakan itu semakin rasa sesak itu datang. Kyuhyun sudah mempunyai orang yang ia cintai. Lalu apa boleh Sugmin berharap dirinyalah yang dicintai Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memilih meninggalkan Kyuhyun menuju dapur setelah nampaknya pemuda itu mulai tenang. Ia berencana membuat bubur. Entahlah apartement ini memang sangat luas. Dan setelah Sungmin membuka kulkas ternyata isinya lengkap. Sungmin hanya tinggal mengambil bahan-bahan yang ia perlukan.

Setelah siap, Sungmin pun membawa nampan berisi semangkuk bubur, segelas air putih, dan obat penurun panas. Sungmin tekejut ketika mendapati Kyuhyun tengah bersandar di kepala tempat tidur sambil menatap ke arah nya.

"Makanlah!"

"Suapi aku!"

Sungmin membelalakan matanya. 'Mwo menyuapi Kyuhyun. Yang benar saja'

"Tidak bisakah kau makan sendiri?" Sungmin membuang pandangannya ke segala arah agar ia tidak bertatap langsung dengan mata Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana aku bisa makan. Jika memegang sendok saja tangan ku masih bergetar"

Sungmin menghela nafas nya dan meraih mangkuk berisi bubur itu dan mulai menyuapi Kyuhyun dengan perlahan.

Baru beberapa suap. Kyuhyun sudah enggan untuk menelan buburnya lagi. "Cukup, Ming"

'Ming? Apa itu panggilan untukku?'

"Kalau begitu sekarang minum obat mu"

Kyuhyun menggeleng perlahan. "Tidak, Ming. Aku tidak ingin minum obat" Kyuhyun pun kembali berbaring dan memejamka matanya.

Sungmin yang hendak menuju dapur tiba-tiba pergelangan tangannya ditahan oleh Kyuhyun. "Sungmin-ah"

"Wae"

"Jebal temani aku"

"M..mwo.. kau tidak sedang bercanda Kyuhyun-ah?" Sungmin mati-matian menyembunyikan perasaan gugup nya.

"Aku tidak pernah bercanda. Aku kedinginan"

Sungmin perlahan meletakan kembali nampannya dan tidur di sisi Kyuhyun.

"Mendekatlah, kalau jauh begitu aku tidak bisa memelukmu"

Sungmin merasa sangat gugup. Jangan ditanya bagaimana detak jantungnya saat ini.

"Tentang tugasmu. Akan kubantu untuk membertitau apa arti cinta sebenarnya" ujar Kyuhyun sambil tetap memejamkan matanya.

"Kau kan masih sakit. Bagaimana cara aku mewawancaraimu?"

"Nanti kau juga pasti tau" jawab Kyuhyun sambil menyunggingkan senyuman misteriusnya sambil terus memeluk tubuh Sungmin mencoba mencari kehangatan dalam tubuh mungil itu. Sungmin pun ikut menikmati, walaupun tubuh Kyuhyun cukup panas namun itu membuatnya tetap nyaman berada dalam dekapan namja tampan itu.

.

.

Demam Kyuhyun sudah mulai reda nampaknya Kyuhyun sudah mulai sehat sekarang. Sungmin yang hendak melepas dekapan Kyuhyun tiba tiba ditahan oleh Kyuhyun. Perlahan Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan menyeringai ke Sungmin

"Sekarang akan kutunjukan apa arti cinta sebenarnya" Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Sungmin dan Kyuhyun pun menindih tubuh Sungmin. Sungmin sangat terkejut, Ia tidak mengerti apa yang ingin dilakukan Kyuhyun terhadapnya.

"Cinta itu dilandaskan dengan rasa saling menyayangi, melengkap, dan saling memiliki~" Kyuhyun berbisik seduktif di telinga Sungmin yang membuat Sungmin menggeliat geli.

"You want it?"

Sungmin tau apa yang sebentar lagi akan ia terima. Sungmin mencoba untuk menolak tapi apa daya dirinya saat ini memang telah jatuh sangat dalam pada pesona namja yang kin tengah menindihnya. Melupakan bahwa Sungmin mempunyai dendam terhadap keluraga Cho Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk samar. Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut. Sebagai awal Kyuhyun tidak inginmenyakiti tubuh yang saat ini sedang ia tindih.

Perlahan Kyuhyun mencium dahi Sungmin cukup lama lalu dilanjutkan menuju bibir Sungmin. Di sanalah Kyuhyun merasa sangat sesak di bagian bawahnya. Kyuhyun menekan bibir Sungmin sedangkan Sungmin memejamkan matanya dan menikmati permainan Kyuhyun. Dengan refleks Sungmin membuka mulutnya untuk memberikan akses lidah Kyuhyun bermain dalam mulut Sungmin.

"Ngghh" Sungmin tidak mampu menahan desahannya ketika lidah Kyuhyun dengan mahirnya membelit lidah Sungmin serta sesekali menjilat permukaan bibir manis itu. Seakan telah selesai dengan tugas nya wajah Kyuhyun menurun mendekati ceruk lehe Sungmin. Hembusan nafas Kyuhyun yang mengenai leher mulus Sungmin membuat Sungmin menggeliat. "Kau sangat harum, Ming"

"Don't tease me Kyuhhh" Desahan Sungmin makin membuat Kyuhyun bergairah, tidak mau berlama-lama Kyuhyun pun segera mulucuti pakaian Sungmin dan juga dirinya. Kyuhyun menatap tubuh naked Sungmin. Kyuhyun tidak ingin menyakiti Sungmin, ia tau bahwa ini adalah pengalaman pertama namja manis itu dan juga dirinya. Kyuhyun bermain lembut sehingga Sungmin pun Nampak menikmati service yang diberikan Kyuhyun padanya.

"Ngghh Kyuuhh.. ak..akuh.. akkhhhh"

Slurp

Tidak perlu waktu lama, Sungmin sudah mencapai puncak nya untuk pertama kali. Tubuhnya melengkung merasakan cairan hangat keluar dari bagian bawah tubuhnya. Sungmin melenguh merasakan Kyuhyun yang menghisap sisa-sisa cairan nya.

Sungmin masih terengah-engah setelah menikmati puncak nya beberapa saat yang lalu. "Ungghh.. Kyuhh" sungmin kembali melenguh ketika merasakan jari Kyuhyun yang melesak di bagian hole ketatnya.

"Sempithh Ming.. ungghh nghh.." Kyuhyun Nampak kesusahan untuk memperdalam tusukannya karena hole Sungmin benar-benar sempit.

"Dalam Kyuhyunngghh.."

Setelah dirasa Sungmin sudah bisa beradaptasi dengan keberadaan jari Kyuhyun, ia pun kembali melesakkan satu demi satu jarinya.

"AAAAkkkhhhhhh" Sungmin merasa benar-benar perih, Kyuhyun telah menikmati titik ternikmat namja manis itu. Kyuhyun yang tersadar akan Sungmin yang merintih kesakitan segera mengobatinya dengan memberikan kecupan kecil di bibir namja cantik itu.

Merasa telah cukup Kyuhyun pun menarik keluar jari-jarinya dari dalam lubang Sungmin. Lenguhan panjang terdengar dari Sungmin untuk sesaat hole nya terasa hampa.

"Aku akan memasukkan nya sekarang, bilang jika sakit" Sungmin pun menangguk dan mengatur nafasnya, menyiapkan dirinya untuk permainan inti.

"Akkkkhhh Kyuu sakit sekalihhh anghhh" Kyuhyun yang panik langsung meraup bibir Sungmin untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Tangan Sungmin meremas rambut Kyuhyun. Bagian bawah nya terasa sangat perih. Setelah Sungmin merasa tenang Kyuhyun kembali melesakkan kejantanannya hingga benar-benar masuk sempurna. Rintihan kesakitan kini telah tergantikan oleh desahan nikmat yang baik Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin lontarkan. Mereka berdua saling memanggil satu sama lain. Menandakan mereka sangat menikmati.

Sungmin merasa kejantannya berkedut kembali. Kyuhyun yang merasakan itu segera mempercepat gerakannya, menaik turunkan tubuhnya, begitupun Sungmin yang ikut menggerakan pinggulnya berlawanan dengan gerakan Kyuhyun.

"Ngghh.. ngghh.. Kyuuhh"

"Sebentarhh Minghh unghh"

Kejantanan Kyuhyun terasa berkedut dengan cepat Kyuhyun mendekap tubuh Sungmin.

"Aaaannngghhhh" desah hebat keduanya. Tubuh Sungmin melengkung merasakan puncaknya untuk kedua kalinya, sedangkan Kyuhyun mendekap erat tubuh Sungmin. Cairannya masuk ke dalam tubuh Sungmin sedangkan cairan Sungmin mengotori perutnya dan Kyuhyun serta sprei yang mereka jadikan tempat untuk mereka bercinta.

"Hhh.. hh..hh.." Sungmin terengah. Tubuhnya terasa lemas. Selangkangannya terasa sangat perih.

"Ming.. hh"

"Hmm?"

"Perlu kau tau, bahwa cinta juga harus dijalani dengan tulus"

Sungmin tersenyum dan kemudian tertidur saking lelahnya, ia tidak peduli tubuhnya lengket dikarenakan cairan dan juga keringat dari nya dan Kyuhyun. Rasa kantuklah yang mendominasi tubuh Sungmin sekarang.

Kyuhyun melihat wajah damai Sungmin yang kini tengah terlelap. Perlahan tangan Kyuhyun tergerak untuk menyeka sisa keringat di wajah Sungmin dan perlahan megecup kedua kelopak mata Sungmin, hidungnya, dan berakhir pada bibir mungil nya.

"Saranghae"

.

.

.

.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Nahhh udah ada NC nya kan? Nggak hot ya? Biarin *sewot  
Yang nanya siapa dua namja misterius di bagian akhir chap 2 kemarin belum bisa dimunculkan. Mungkin untuk next chap baru bisa.  
Yang minta flashback kejadian meninggal nya eomma Sungmin udah ada tuh. Jadi hutang saya lunas ya..

**Special thanks for:**

**Cho Adah Joyers, zaoldkyu, audrey musaena, abilhikmah, , delimandriyani, reiasia95, kim hyun nie, Cho Minhyun 137, ShinJiWoo920202 *hug**

Dan juga special thanks and hug buat readersdeul yg udah review di chap-chap sebelumnya walau gak saya sebutin. Review kalian baru masuk sesudah saya update. tapi tenang kok saya ingat nama kalian.

Saya bener2 kecolongan untuk nama Hankyung kemarin heheh.. tapi udah saya perbaiki. Kalo masih ada yang kelewat maafkan saya. Saya hanya seorang anak KyuMin yang tak luput dari keslahan. TT

SEE YOU AT NEXT CHAP~


	5. Chapter 5 (Sacrifice of Love)

**~Between Black and White Desire~**

* * *

**Chapter 5 (Sacrifice of Love)**

* * *

"Kau yakin akan pergi ke Seoul sekarang?"

"Sebenarnya tidak. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku rindu anak ku" sosok cantik itu kembali terdiam. Kegiatan mengemasi barang-barangnya mendadak terhenti. "Jaejoong-ah"panggilnya.

Sosok yang dipanggil itu bernama Jaejoong, tepatnya Jung Jaejoong. Sosok itu menoleh ketika namanya terpanggil "Nde Chullie hyung?"

"Doakan aku."

Jaejoong kembali tersenyum menatap sahabat nya 'Cho Heechul'. Dia yakin apapun yang diputuskan oleh sahabatnya itu akan menjadi yang terbaik.

Heechul telah tinggal bersama Jaejoong semenjak tiga tahun lalu di kawasan Ilsan. Jaejoong yang awalnya terkejut mendapati sahabatnya yang tiga tahun lalu sangatlah rapuh. Setelah mengetahui apa yang membuat Heechul datang kepadanya, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk mengizinkan Heechul tiinggal di rumah nya. Suami Jaejoong 'Jung Yunho' juga tidak keberatan dengan hal itu.

Hari ini Heechul memutuskan untuk kembali ke Seoul, keputusan nya sudah bulat. Heechul tak bisa memungkiri rasa rindu nya yang kian membuncah terhadap putranya. Ia membayangkan bagaimana putranya kini telah tumbuh sebagai namja yang dewasa dan sangat tampan. Sorot mata Heechul mendadak meredup ketika pikiran nya membayangkan ia harus bertemu kembali dengan 'Cho Hangkyung' suaminya, sekaligus appa dari Cho Kyuhyun. Ia belum siap sepenuhnya.

"Hyung yakin tidak ingin diantar Yunho?" Tanya Jaejoong.

Heechul hanya menggeleng. "Tidak. Mana Yunho? Aku ingin berpamitan padanya"

.

.

Setelah berpamitan dengan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Heechul memutuskan untuk pergi menuju Seoul. Bibir indahnya tak henti-hentinya mengukir senyuman membayangkan bagaimana wajah putra kebanggaannya itu. Heechul tidak langsung menemui kedua orang yang ia cintai ke mansion mewah keluarga Cho. Heechul memutuskan untuk menyewa apartemen di pusat kota Seoul. Bukan karena tanpa alasan, tujuan Heechul kini hanya untuk melihat Kyuhyun. Dan belum waktunya untuk melihat suaminya.

.

.

Sungmin merasa tidurnya sedikit terganggu ketika pancaran sinar mentari yang menyengat tubuh mungil nya. ia mencoba mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Tak butuh waktu lama, Sungmin segera terduduk dan mendapati dirinya telah memakai piyama berwarna biru laut. Ia tidak lupa akan kejadian paling bersejarah dalam hidupnya. Ketika Kyuhyun menyetubuhi dirinya, ketika ia mendesahkan nama Kyuhyun dengan nikmatnya, bahkan rasa perih masih mendera bagian selangkangannya saat ini. Sungmin ingin menangis, kenapa bisa-bisanya ia jatuh cinta pada orang yang seharusnya Sungmin benci. Sungmin merutuki dirinya yang dengan mudahnya menyerahkan tubuh nya untuk namja yang ternyata adalah keturunan dari keluarga 'Cho'. Sungmin terdiam dan menyadari satu lagi arti dari 'Cinta'. Cinta itu kejam, Karena dia datang dengan tiba-tiba. Tak peduli dengan siapa dan apa asal-usulnya. Semua orang memang bebas jatuh cinta.

Pintu kamar apartement Kyuhyun perlahan terbuka, menampilkan sosok Kyuhyun yang berjalan dengan santainya sambil membawa sebuah handuk di tangannya. Sungmin tak bisa memungkiri bahwa Kyuhyun sangatlah tampan walau bagaimanapun caranya berpenampilan. "Kau sudah bangun? Mandilah. Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu." ujar Kyuhyun sembari menyerahkan handuk tersebut pada Sungmin.

Sungmin tak menjawab apapun. Ia hanya menerima handuk tersebut dan memaksa tubuhnya untuk berdiri. Sedikit ringisan keluar dari bibir mungil nya. dengan sigap Kyuhyun membopong tubuh Sungmin menuju kamar mandi.

"Perlu ku bantu untuk memandikanmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum mesum ke arah Sungmin.

Sungmin mendadak gugup. Tidak! Ia yakin jika mengizinkan Kyuhyun, bukannya membaik, Sungmin malah akan pulang dengan kursi roda karena tak sanggup untuk berjalan. "Tidak" Sungmin pun melepas lengannya yang melingkar di pundak Kyuhyun dan perlahan memasuki kamar mandi.

Kyuhyun menatap sendu sosok Sungmin yang sudah berada dalam kamar mandi itu. Dibalikkan tubuhnya menuju sofa dan mendudukan dirinya di sana. Kyuhyun memijit dahinya. Pikirannya runyam sekarang. Hankyung tidak pernah main-main dengan omongannya. Sekali pria Cina itu memutuskan sesuatu, maka tidak ada satupun yang boleh menolaknya apalagi menghalanginya. Termasuk perintah Hankyung yang meminta Kyuhyun untuk membunuh Sungmin demi kelancaran bisnisnya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas nya berat. "Apa dia menyesal?"

.

.

Sungmin telah selesai dengan mandi paginya. Baju handuk berwarna soft blue terlihat sangat pas ditubuhnya. Ia melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah bergelut dengan PSP. Sungmin memilih acuh dan kembali merapikan barang-barangnya. Ia baru tersadar jika pakainnya sudah tak layak pakai. Sungmin berfikir sebentar. Apa harus minta batuan pada namja Cho itu?

"Kyuhyun-ah?"

"Wae?" balas Kyuhyun tanpa melepas pandangannya dari PSP yang dimainkannya.

Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya dengan lucu. Ia sangat ketika ingin bicara tetapi lawan bicara nya tidak memperhatikannya sama sekali. "Setidaknya lihat lah lawan bicaramu!"

Kyuhyun yang tersadar langsung mempause game nya dan beralih menatap Sungmin. Sedikit terkejut karena melihat penampilan Sungmin yang terlihat sangat manis dengan balutan baju handuk dan rambutnya yang sedikit basah karena sehabis mandi. "Sudah. Sekarang apa?"

"Apa kau tidak punya baju yang ukurannya pas ditubuh ku? Kau terlalu ganas semalam, sampai-sampai bajuku terlihat mengenaskan"

Kyuhyun berfikir sebentar. Baju-bajunya mana ada yang pas ditubuh Sungmin. "Kau tunggu di sini, akan kubelikan untukmu." Kyuhyun pun bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil kunci mobilnya. Setelah Kyuhyun pergi Sungmin terdiam di posisinya. Ia tak habis fikir. Kenapa ia harus jatuh pada pesona seorang Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya Sungmin tau bahwa Kyuhyun mencintainya. Karena pada saat Kyuhyun mengucapkan kata saranghae semalam. Sungmin belum sepenuhnya tertidur.

"Maaf karena aku mengatakannya di belakangmu. Tapi. Nado saranghae, Kyuhyun-ah."

**~000oo000~**

"Apa yang dilakukan bocah itu!" Hankyung berteriak marah di depan dua bodyguard nya ketika melihat hasil pengintaian terhadap putranya.

"Tuan muda Kyuhyun terlihat pergi ke sebuah apartemen bersama seorang pemuda. Dan tadi, tuan muda Kyuhyun terlihat keluar dari apartemen nya seorang diri menuju pusat perbelanjaan di ganganam" jelas salah satu bodyguard Hankyung.

"Pemuda?" Tanya Hankyung heran. Ia tau Kyuhyun tak pernah membawa siapapun masuk apartemen pribadi milik Kyuhyun. Kalaupun itu teman sepermainan anak nya, paling-paling Kyuhyun mengajak nya ke mansion, bukan ke apartemen. Hankyung melihat lebih dekat deretan foto yang berjejer di meja kerjanya. Pemuda itu tampak lebih pendek dari Kyuhyun namun wajah nya tidak terlalu jelas.

"Cari tau pemuda itu!" titah Hagkyung. Kedua bodyguardnya mengiyakan dan membungkuk hormat pada Hangkyung lalu pergi menjalankan misinya.

**~000oo000~**

Sungmin terlalu bosan menunggu sendirian di apartemen ini. Ia juga sangat risih dengan baju handuk yang ia kenakan. Sungmin berinisiatif membongkar lemari pakaian Kyuhyun. Setidaknya ia harus memakan salah satu baju sambil menunggu Kyuhyun pulang. Namun baju Kyuhyun terlihat lebih besar ukurannya daripada ukuran baju Sungmin.

"Hahh.. yasudahlah.. daripada tidak pakai baju." Sungmin memutuskan memakai salah satu baju Kyuhyun. Kaos bergambar putih polos dengan celana santai selutut. Sungmin melihat penampilannya dari cermin. "Hmm tidak buruk."

Sungmin melihat jam dinding yang terpajang di apartemen Kyuhyun. "Masih jam delapan pagi. Buat sarapan tidak ya?" Sungmin berfikir sejenak. Setidaknya ia perlu makan sesuatu. Tadi malam kan tidak sempat makan. Karena dirinyalah yang dimakan oleh Kyuhyun -_-

Sungmin berkutat di dapur. Tangan mungil dengan cekatan mengupas, memotong semua bahan-bahan yang ia perlukan. "Kali ini aku sedang berbaik hati padamu, Kyuhyun-ah" ucap Sungmin sambil terus memotong sayuran.

.

.

Kyuhyun telah sampai di apartemen nya membawa satu kantung belanjaan berisi pakaian untuk Sungmin. Tapi Kyuhyun melihat baju handuk yang dipakai Sungmin sudah berada di sofa. Lalu Sungmin di mana?. Tapi setelah itu Kyuhyun mencium aroma masakan dari arah dapurnya. Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Dan benar saja. Ia menemukan Sungmin sedang memasak di dapurnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut melihat Sungmin yang belum menyadari akan kedatangan Kyuhyun. Terlihat sangat manis. Kyuhyun merasa seperti Sungmin terlihat sebagai istrinya yang sedang membuatkan sarapan untuk Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun berharap itu bukan sekedar khayalan nya saja.

GREP

Sungmin sedikit terlonjak ketika merasakan sepasag lengan kekar melingkar indah di pinggangnya. Ia menoleh sedikit dan melihat Kyuhyun yang dengan senyum tampannya sedang memeluk tubuh Sungmin dari belakang sambil menumpukan dagunya di atas bahu Sungmin.

"Kau sedang masak ya?"

Sungmin mengangguk dan kembali mengaduk sup yang ia buat.

"Kau pakai baju ku?"

Sungmin kembali mengangguk. "Daripada tidak pakai baju?"

"Tapi aku lebih suka kau tidak pakai baju" Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah telinga Sungmin. "Karena kau terlihat sexy baby~" bisik Kyuhyun.

Pipi Sungmin mendadak merona. Sungguh. Kalimat Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin ingin memukul nya dengan sendok sayur yang ia pegang. Karena beraninya pemuda itu menggoda nya sepagi ini.

"Menyingkir dariku!" sentak Sungmin. Kalau tidak diusir, bisa-bisa Kyuhyun akan semakin membuat Sungmin blushing berkali-kali dengan kalimat mesum yang Kyuhyun lontarkan.

"Aigo aigo.. bunny manis ku pipi nya memerah…" Kyuhyun terkekeh. Sungmin mencoba tak menggubris Kyuhyun. Takut salah tingkah.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap sarapan paginya dengan enggan. Bagaimana tidak? Sungmin memasak sup ayam. Kyuhyun menyukai daging tapi tidak dengan sayuran-sayuran itu. Sedangkan Sungmin tampak begitu menikmati masakannya sendiri. Sangat lezat pastinya terlihat dari aroma dan tampilan dari sup itu. Kyuhyun sungguh-sungguh akan melahap habis sup itu jika tidak ada sayuran di dalamnya.

"Kenapa tidak dimakan?"

"Aku benci sayur" jawab Kyuhyun sambil menatap tajam sayuran yang berada di mangkuk nya

"Cih.. kekanakkan sekali" Sungmin pun mengambil mangkuk Kyuhyun dan memindahkan sayuran ke mangkuk sup miliknya dan menyisakan beberapa potongan ayam dan udang agar Kyuhyun mau memakannya.

"Wae? Wajar kan" Kyuhyun pun mengambil sendok di dekatnya dan langsung memaka sarapan nya dengan lahap.

Kyuhyun menghentikan kunyahan nya dan menatap Sungmin. "Mianhae" ucapnya.

Sungmin terkejut.

"Untuk?"

"Semalam. Membuat kau susah untuk berjalan"

Sungmin mendadak gugup. Ia mencoba mengatur nafas nya untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. "O.. oohh itu.. emm gwenchanna"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Dan beranjak dari duduk nya. tubuhnya kini membelakangi Sungmin. Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Sungmin. Sedikit risih yang Sungmin rasakan. Makanannya mendadak susah tertela merasakan geli di sekitar lehernya.

"Saranghae" ujar Kyuhyun sambil terus mengendus leher putih Sungmin. Mengecup nya ringan membuat Sungmin tak tahan untuk melenguh.

"You wanna play again?" bisik Kyuhyun.

"Ngghh.. mmhh.. " Sungmin hanya melenguh menerima kecupan demi kecupan kecil yang diberikan Kyuhyun terhadap lehernya. Kyuhyun menganggap lenguhan Sungmin adalah tanda setuju. Kyuhyun pun segera menggendong tubuh mungil itu menuju kamar.

"Nggahh.. oohh teruushh nngghh.."

"Kau manis Ming. Nghh ouhh"

**~000oo00~**

"Gomawo Donghae-ssi" Donghae mengerutkan dahinya mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan embel-embel 'ssi' di belakangnya.

"Tidak perlu seformal itu."

"Emm.. baiklah. Gomawo Donghae-ah"

Donghae tersenyum dan mengacak pelan rambut namja di sebelahnya. "Cheonmayo.. aku senang membantumu, Hyukkie-ah"

Hyukjae. Namja bergummy smile itu ikut tersenyum. Hyukjae memang telah menyelesaikan tugas laporannya. Namun, hati Hyukjae mendadak gusar ketika belum mendapat kabar dari Sungmin.

"Hae-ah, apa Kyuhyun ada menghubungi mu?"

Donghae yang sedang menikmati jus di tangannya pun berhenti dan menatap Hyukjae. "Ani, dari kemarin bocah setan itu menghilang entah ke mana. Apa Sungmin juga?"

Hyukjae mengangguk.

Donghae yang paham akan gelagat tak tidak tenang dari Hyukjae segera mendekatkan duduk nya agar lebih rapat pada Hyukjae. "Tenanglah. Sungmin pasti akan aman bersama Kyuhyun"

Hyukjae kembali mengangguk.

'Yah semoga saja'

000oo000

Sungmin telah sampai di rumah nya sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Tentu saja Kyuhyun menawarkan untuk mengantarnya pulang, tapi Sungmin menolak tawaran itu dan memilih untuk menelfon supir pribadinya agar mengantarkannya pulang.

Sungmin masih ingat bagaimana pagi tadi ia kembali bercinta dengan Kyuhyun. Walau tidak seganas kemarin malam, tetap saja rasanya sakit sekali. Tapi Sungmin juga tidak memungkiri adanya perasaan bahagia dalam dirinya. Sungmin memang belum sepenuhnya percaya akan rasa cintanya terhadap Kyuhyun begitupun sebalik nya. Namun Sungmin percaya bahwa waktu yang akan menjawab semuanya.

Tentang masalah dendam. Sungmin memang sedikit ragu, karena rencana awal nya adalah membalaskan dendam keluarganya terhadap keluarga Cho. Tapi siapa sangka, sekarang malah Sungmin jatuh cinta pada salah satu keluarga Cho tersebut. Siapalagi kalau buka Cho Kyuhyun.

"Semoga semua akan baik-baik saja. Eomma. Doakan anak mu ini dari surga" Sungmin memjamkan matanya. Bibir mungilnya tak henti mengucap harapan agar semuanya baik-baik saja.

.

.

Sungmin memilih menyegarkan fikirannya dengan berjalan-jalan di sekitar pusat perbelanjaan kota Seoul. Sungmin sesekali tersenyum ketika melihat seorang anak dengan ibunya bercanda penuh tawa. Ia membayangkan jika itu dirinya dan mendiang eomma nya. Pasti Sungmin akan sangat bahagia sekali.

Bruukk

Tanpa sengaja Sungmin menabrak salah satu pengunjung. Sontak saja belanjaan pengunjung tersebut berhamburan ke lantai. Sungmin yang pada dasarnya adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab, langsung ikut memunguti satu persatu belanjaan itu dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam kantung belanjaan.

"Jusonghamnida ahjumma, saya tidak sengaja" Sungmin pun memberikan kembali kantung belanjaan kepada pengunjung tersebut.

"Mwo? Kau memanggil ku ahjumma? Aku ini namja, Agassi." Jawab pengunjung tersebut.

Sungmin membelalakan matanya. Ternyata ia salah mengira bahwa pengunjung yang ia tabrak tadi bukanlah seorang yeoja. Tapi penampilannya benar-benar membuatnya tertipu. Tapi Sungmin merasa ada yang sedikit janggal. "Mianhamnida… tapi aku juga namja." Ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum tipis.

Pengunjung tersebut Nampak kaget. "Jinjja? Berarti kita sama-sama salah mengira ya. Tapi sungguh wajah mu benar-benar cantik."

Sungmin hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum.

"Bisakan aku meminta bantuan mu? Belanjaan ku terlalu banyak. Bisakah kau membawa nya sebagian untuk ku? Hanya sampai restaurant di situ" pinta sang pengunjung tersebut pada Sungmin.

"Tentu saja." Sungmin mengangkat beberapa belanjaan itu dan membawa nya ke tempat yang di pinta oleh pengunjung itu.

"Duduk lah dulu di sini. Aku tidak terlalu suka makan sendirian."

Sungmin menurutinya. Perlahan ia mengamati gerak gerik namja cantik itu. Sungmin merasa tidak asing lagi dengan wajah itu. Tapi dirinya lupa di mana rasanya ia melihat wajah itu.

Setelah selesai memesan. Pengunjung tersebut duduk kembali dan kembali menatap Sungmin dengan senyum. "Nama mu siapa?"

"Lee Sungmin imnida"

Sungmin terdiam sebentar begitu juga sosok itu.

"Baiklah Sungminnie. Namaku Heechul. Kau bisa memanggilku Chullie eomma. Heheh.."

Sungmin terbelalak mendengar penuturan namja cantik di depannya. Eomma? Apa dia sedang bercanda.

"Anda tidak sedang bercanda kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku serius. Asal kau tau, aku ini sudah bersuami dan mempunyai satu orang anak laki-laki" tutur namja cantik bernama Heechul itu.

Seakan tidak ada habisnya Sungmin dibuat terkejut oleh namja cantik di depannya ini.

"Wae? Aneh ya?" Tanya Heechul.

Sungmin menggeleng cepat. "Aku juga mempunyai eomma sama seperti anda. Eomma ku juga namja."

"Sudah ku bilang panggil aku Chullie eomma. Arra?"

Sungmin mengangguk kaku. "Nde. Chullie.. eomma." Meski tadinya sedikit ragu. Namun setelah Sungmin mengucapkannya, ia merasa senang karena sudah lama sekali ia ingin memanggil seseorang dengan sebutan 'Eomma'. Heechul benar-benar orang yang sangat cepat akrab dengan orang baru.

"Nah begitu lebih baik. Benarkah? Lalu eomma mu mana?" Tanya Heechul bertepatan dengan pesanannya yang diantar ke meja yang mereka duduki.

"Eomma ku sudah bahagia di surga sana"

Heechul menutup mulutnya. Ia merasa bersalah atas ketidaktauannya. "Maafkan aku Sungminnie" ujar Heechul.

Sungmin tersenyum sambil mengangguk maklum. Heechul yang melihat Sungmin tersenyum jadi gemas sendiri. Pipi bulat nya sangat terlihat ketika sedang tersenyum. Betapa ingin sekali Heechul mencubit lembut pipi chubby itu.

"Aigooo kau manis sekali. Ketika melihat mu aku jadi ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan anak ku"

Sungmin yang sedang memakan makanannya terhenti ketika sorot mata Heechul berubah. Ia yakin Heechul sedang mengalami masalah dalam hidupnya.

"Ada apa, eomma?"

Heechul kembali tersadar dan tersenyum pada Sungmin. "Tidak apa-apa. Kau makan lagi nde." Sungmin mengangguk dan kembali memakan makanannya.

Hampir lima belas menit Heechul dan Sungmin duduk di restaurant. Obrolah mereka terlihat sangat menyenangkan. Sesekali baik Heechul maupun Sungmin tertawa riang. Heechul sangat nyaman dengan keberadaan Sungmin, makanya ia cepat akrab walau beberapa jam yang lalu mereka bertemu. Begitu juga dengan Sungmin yang merasa hidup nya kembali berwarna. Selain dengan keberadaan Kyuhyun, kemunculan Heechul juga menambah rasa bahagia Sungmin. Melalui beberapa obrolan ringan. Sungmin bisa mengetahui bahwa Heechul adalah tipe tegas, dan penyayang. Dan Sungmin juga sangat nyaman bersamanya.

"Kau sesekali mainlah ke apartemen ku. Akan ku buatkan makanan special jika kau mau datang." Ujar Heechul dengan semangat.

"Tentu eomma. Aku pasti datang. Setelah kuliah aku akan ke sana"

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu Sungminnie" Heechul melambaikan tangannya sembari melempar senyum ke arah Sungmin. Sungmin juga membalas dengan lambaian tangan pula.

"Hari yang menyenangkan." Gumam Sungmin lalu melanjutkan langkah nya.

**~000oo000~**

"Kami telah mendapatkan identitas siapa pemuda yang bersama tuan muda Kyuhyun."

Hankyung yang tengah sibuk dengan beberapa dokumen nya mendadak menatap dua bodyguard nya. Salah satu dari mereka memberikan amplop coklat kepada Hankyung.

"Pemuda itu bernama Lee Sungmin, putra dari Lee Kangin. Dan dia satu kampus dengan tuan muda Kyuhyun. Setelah dari apartemen tuan muda Kyuhyun, pemuda itu pulang ke kediamannya." Jelas seorang bodyguard. Hankyung menatap tajam ke arah beberapa foto dan file yang didapatkan kedua bodyguardnya. Mendadak senyum mengerikan terlukis dari bibir namja berdarah cina tersebut.

"Jadi kau Lee Sungmin? Anak dari Lee Kangin. Musuh terbesar ku." Hankyung melempar amplop coklat beserta isinya itu. "Aku yakin Kyuhyun akan melaksanakan perintah ku."

Tatapan Hangkyung kini beralih pada sebuah pigura yang terpampang di dinding ruangan kerjanya. Ia menatap lembut salah satu objek yang tengah tersenyum dengan bahagianya. Ya. Itu adalah pigura keluarga kecil nya. Cho Hangkyung, Cho Kyuhyun yang masih remaja, dan istri yang sampai sekarang sangat ia cintai -Cho Heechul.-

"Aku terus mencari mu yeobo. Aku sangat merindukan mu." suara Hankyung terdengar sangat lirih. Sinar matanya terlihat berbeda. Sangat kontras dengan sinar mata penuh kebencian yang biasa Hankyung lempar pada setiap pesaing bisinisnya. Tatapan nya terlihat sangat pedih dan juga rapuh.

000oo000

Sungmin kini tengah berkutat di depan laptopnya. Menyusun kalimat demi kalimat yang akan ia buat menjadi sebuah laporan. Terkadang jari lentiknya merasa ragu dengan apa yang ia ketik. Namun, Sungmin yakin bahwa laporan nya akan mendapat nilai yang baik. Bagaimana tidak? Sungmin sangat ingat bagaimana acara 'wawancara' bersama Kyuhyun beberapa hari yang lalu berlangsung sangat panas.

Hampir setengah jam namja cantik itu berkutat dengan laptopnya. Wajah serius nya sangat menggemaskan, apalagi ketika kedua alisnya mengerut. Membuat siapapun yang melihat pemandangan ini tidak akan tahan ingin menggoda namja manis itu.

CTAK

Bunyi hentakan keybord terakhir menandakan laporan Sungmin telah selesai. Tinggal dicetak lalu serahka pada dosen. Sungmin merebahkan tubuh nya menatap langit kamar nya yang Nampak begitu bersih.

'Aku sampai lupa kalau aku mempunyai rencana untuk menghancurkan keluarga mu, Cho.'

Sungmin menarik nafas nya panjag kemudian menghembuskan nya secara perlahan.

'Tapi karena dirimu, aku melupakan semuanya. Memaafkan atas kepergian eomma ku. Aku memaafkan mu karena aku telah jatuh cinta pada anak mu, Cho Hankyung.

**~000oo000~**

PLAK

"Kau sudah gila Cho" teriak Hangkyung selepas ia menampar Kyuhyun dengan cukup keras di pipi sebelah kirinya.

"Ya. Aku sudah gila. Gila Karena Lee Sungmin. Aku mencintai nya." Kyuhyun sebenarnya tidak ingin membantah Hankyung, namun mengingat apa yang diperintahkan appa nya pada dirinya membuat Kyuhyun harus benar-benar berani melawan. Membunuh orang yang baru saja Kyuhyun cintai? Kyuhyun bersumpah tidak akan pernah melakukan hal itu.

Hankyung menghela nafas nya marah. Namja itu tampak memperbaiki letak kacamatanya. Ia sangat marah ketika mengetahui bahwa putranya tidak mau melaksanakan perintahnya. Yang membuat emosi Hangkyung kembali memuncak adalah ketika Kyuhyun mengutarakan bahwa ia mencintai Sungmin dan rela mati demi anak seorang musuh besarnya.

Kyuhyun berlutut di depan sang appa, membuat Hangkyung sedikit terkejut. Ia tidak pernah melihat anaknya semenyedihkan ini.

"Ku mohon appa, jangan membunuh nya. Aku tidak sanggup kehilangan orang yang ku cintai untuk kedua kalinya."

"Tapi_" belum selesai Hankyung berucap, ucapannya pun dipotong oleh Kyuhyun.

"Appa hanya mengikuti nafsu untuk meraih segala kesuksesan, tanpa appa sadari nafsu itu telah membuat orang lain rugi. Dan telah membuat keluarga kita hancur. Appa membuat eomma pergi dari rumah selama tiga tahun lamanya. Membuat Sungmin kehilangan eomma nya. Tidakkah appa sadar bahwa appa sangat kejam!" Kyuhyun berteriak membuat Hankyung terdiam.

Hankyung menatap putranya. Ia sadar akan apa yang ia perbuat, tapi Hangkyung adalah tipe pekerja keras yang tidak pernah pantang menyerah. Ia pernah merasakan bagaimana appa nya –Haraboeji Kyuhyun- berjuang mati-matian demi membangun Cho Corp menjadi perusahaan yang besar. Ia masih ingat. Sebelum dirinya berkeluarga. Hankyung pernah merasakan bagaimana keluarganya dulu benar-benar frustasi karena hampir bangkrut. Dan sekarang Hangkyung bertekad untuk tidak mengulang masa itu pada keluarga nya. Ia ingin keluarganya hidup bahagia dengan harta yang melimpah. Tanpa disadari, kekayaan itulah yang perlahan membuat keluarganya hancur.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak akan membunuh Sungmin. Tapi ada syarat nya"

Kyuhyun yang masih berlutut itu pun perlahan berdiri dan menatap sang appa. "Syarat?"

"Tinggalkan Lee Sungmin. Jangan pernah mencintainya."

DEG

Baru saja Kyuhyun merasakan kelegaan karena Hankyung membatalkan rencananya, Kyuhyun telah dibuat melemas kembali. Bagaikan telah terbang tinggi lalu dengan mudahnya ia terhempas dan jatuh ke tanah. Apakah ini resiko yang harus ia terima? Membiarkan Sungmin tetap hidup tapi harus rela mengorbankan perasaan nya pada namja manis itu. Meninggalkan Sungmin sama saja membiarkan Kyuhyun hidup tanpa bernafas. Sebenci itukah appa nya terhadap keluarga Lee?

"Kalau kau kedapatan masih menjalin hubungan dengan Sungmin, appa tidak akan memberikan mu kesempatan kedua, Cho. Appa akan turun tangan langsung menghabisi nya dan membuat Kangin hancur untuk kedua kalinya" lanjut sang appa.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Dia tidak setuju, namun juga tidak dapat menolak. Menolak sama saja membiarkan Sungmin mati di tangan sang appa. Menyetujui sama saja membuat Kyuhyun serasa kehilangan arah untuk berjalan. Bukankah cinta perlu perngorbanan.

Tanpa Hangkyung dan Kyuhyun sadari sedari tadi ada sosok ketiga di antara mereka. Melihat pertengkaran yang melibatkan sepasang ayah dan anak itu. sosok itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan putihnya mencoba untuk menahan isakan yang sebentar lagi akan keluar. Melihat putranya yang ditampar, sampai berlutut. Sosok itu hanya bisa diam di balik pintu ruang depan mansion Cho.

'Lee Sungmin. Apa dia?'

'Hidup ini terasa begitu sempit'

'Bertahanlah putraku. Kau pasti bisa'

Sosok itupun pergi meninggalkan mansion Cho. Ia tidak ingin isakan nya terdengar oleh Hankyung dan juga Kyuhyun. Tubuhnya perlahan menjauh dan terhenti di sebuah pohon di pinggir jalan yang cukup sepi.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan putra ku menderita. Cho Hankyung. Kau benar-benar sudah gila"

.

.

.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Haii.. yang nanya siapa namja yang sama Heechul itu udah kejawam kan. Saya gak tau kenapa bisa-bisanya saya buat Hangkyung mendadak kejam *maafkan aku jussi ini murnii karena tuntutan cerita.

**Q: eomma kyu namja**  
A: iya eomma kyu juga namja

**Q: dua namja misterius itu?**  
A: ini pertanyaan paling banyak, yang ngira Heechul sini saya kasi kecupan gratis wkwkwkw… tapi yang ngira jungsoo.. mianhae… jawabannya salah tapi tetep saya kasi peluk sini sini..

**Q: Hankyung kejam? Hankyung tega..**  
A: Cuma di ff kok dear.. Hankyung juga udah mencak-mencak ama saya, kok tumben perannya kejam banget TT

**Q: reaksi hankyung klo tau anaknya cinta sama umin?  
**A: tuh reaksinya udah ada chap ini… kira-kira gimana tuh..

**Q: Kangin baik ya..**  
A: yeayyy kangin jussi dipuji tuh… hadiah saya mana jussi.. kecup donk *digeplak XDgyumin4eve

Okehh sesi Tanya jawab nya udah ya..

**Special tahanks for: (chap 4)  
Kim Yong Neul, , Cho Adah Joyers, 1307, ShinJiWoo920202, delimandriyani, reiasia95, Ami Yuzu, gyumin4ever, Cho Minhyun 137 *hug  
and **ZaoLdyKyu** (yg udah review juga lewat twitter.. hug for u eonni)**

**And special thanks for: (chap 3)  
5351, S.I.S.S.Y, gyumin4ever, dan para guest *hug* review kalian baru masuk dear.. setelah saya update.. makasih review nya….**

SEE YOU AT NEXT CHAP ~~


	6. Chapter 6 (I'm Sorry for You)

**Between Black and White Desire**

***bagian paling bawah ada beberapa hal yang harus saya sampaikan***

* * *

**Chapter 6 (I'm Sorry for You)**

* * *

Unversitas Kyunghee dibuat gempar oleh kedatangan Cho Kyuhyun bersama seorang yeoja yang mereka tidak pernah lihat sebelum nya. Yeoja tinggi dengan pakaian yang sedikit ketat itu tampak melingkarkan pergelangan tangannya pada salah satu lengan Kyuhyun. Tampak mesra. Kyuhyun juga tidak terlihat risih. Wajah nya sama seperti biasa. Datar dan dingin.

Donghae yang melihat kedatangan sahabat nya itu ikut terkejut. Bagaimana sahabat nya itu menghilang selama empat hari dan datang kembali dengan seorang yeoja. Padahal ia masih ingat bagaimana cerita Sungmin kepada dirinya dan Hyukjae mengenai wawancara mereka. Bercinta. Satu kata itu membuat Donghae sontak ingin terjengkang ke belakang. Ia tau Kyuhyun terlihat sangat mencintai Sungmin. Semua tampak jelas bagaimana cara memandang Kyuhyun terhadap Sungmin. Kyuhyun belum pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah. Kau_?" Donghae tidak sanggup untuk meneruskan kata-katanya. Lidah nya terasa kelu. Entah pertanyaan seperti apa yang akan ia lontarkan terhadap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menoleh. Kilatan tajam terlihat pada sinar matanya. Entah apa yang sedang terjadi dalam diri namja jankung itu. "Ini yeojachingu ku, hyung. Kang Yura"

Kyuhyun mengatakan itu tepat di saat Sungmin melewati dirinya. Donghae masih dengan ekspresi terkejutnya. Kyuhyun dengan eksprsi datarnya, dan Eunji yang menurut pengakuan Kyuhyun adalah yeojachingu nya itu terlihat tersenyum manis.

Tatapan Kyuhyun memang selalu tajam. Namun itu tampak berbeda ketika Sungmin berada di dekatnya.

Sungmin memberhentikan langkahnya dan menatap Kyuhyun. Cukup sudah membuat Sungmin hampir frustasi karena menghilangnya namja Cho itu dari kampus nya. Ponsel Kyuhyun juga tidak aktif sama sekali. Dan hari ini. Cho Kyuhyun telah masuk kembali namun bukan bahagia yang Sungmin rasakan, melainkan rasa sesak, rasa yang sangat menyiksa batinnya.

Donghae sebenarnya ingin menarik lengan sahabat nya itu ke sebuah tempat dan meminta penjelasan atas apa yang terjadi. Tapi melihat tubuh Sungmin yang seakan membeku melihat pemandangan di depannya, Donghae lebih memilih untuk menarik tangan Sungmin untuk segera menjauh.

"Kajja Sungmin-ah. Hyukjae telah menunggu kita." Donghae tau Sungmin ingin menangis. Tapi Donghae tidak akan membiarkan itu.

Kyuhyun menatap punggung Sungmin dan Donghae dari kejauhan.

"Kyuhyun oppa kajja antarkan aku ke kelas baru ku." Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya menatap gadis di sebelahnya. Perlahan pandangannya tertuju pada lengannya yang telah dilingkari oleh kedua pergelangan yeoja itu. Kyuhyun menghela nafas, dan segera mengantarkan yeoja itu ke tempat yang ia tuju.

"Kita sudah sampai. Dan bisakah kau lepas ini" Kyuhyun menyentak lengannya dan membuat yeoja bernama Yura itu terkejut.

"Oppa!" seruan Yura tidak digubris oleh Kyuhyun. Kedua kakinya tetap melangkah meninggalkan yeoja itu.

**~000oo000~**

"Hyukie kau jaga Sungmin di sini, aku akan pergi menemui bocah setan itu!" ujar Donghae dengan nafas yang memburu. Hyukjae yang tidak mengerti situasi memasang raut wajah bingung. Sungmin datang ke kelas nya dengan wajah pias, tatapannya nampak kosong dan juga Donghae yang terlihat sangat marah.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini?"

"Nanti akan ku jelaskan. Sekarang kau cukup menjaga Sungmin di sini." Setelah itu Donghae pun keluar kelas.

Hyukjae menatap wajah sahabat nya dengan seksama. Melihat keadaan Sungmin yang sangat menyedihkan saat ini membuat Hyukjae mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya pada Sungmin.

"Aku bodoh sekali." Hyukjae terkejut mendengar Sungmin yang berkata demikian.

"Apa yang terjadi, Min?" Tanya Hyukjae selembut mungkin.

"…"

Tidak ada respon berarti dari Sungmin. Hyukjae menghela nafas panjangnya dan tetap mengenggam tangan Sungmin mencoba menguatkan, walaupun ia tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Sungmin.

**~000oo000~**

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, CHO?" teriak Donghae setelah Kyuhyun keluar dari kelasnya. Kyuhyun sedikit meringis ketika Donghae meremas kuat kerah bajunya.

Sedetik kemudian, Kyuhyun menyeringai membuat Donghae semakin bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Setelah mendengar cerita Sungmin bahwa Kyuhyun telah bercinta dengannya dan menyatakan perasaan pada namja cantik itu, Donghae yakin bahwa Kyuhyun telah jatuh cinta untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya. Donghae bahagia mendengar itu, apalagi setelah mengenal lebih dekat dengan Sungmin, Donghae yakin Sungmin adalah orang yang menyenangkan dan cocok untuk Kyuhyun.

"Memangnya apa yang aku lakukan?"

"Apa kau gila! Kau menghilang selama empat hari dan hari ini kau kembali lalu membawa yeoja yang kau akui sebagai yeojachingu?" jelas Donghae dengan nafas memburu.

Sementara Kyuhyun masih dengan sikap tenangnya menepis remasan tangan Donghae di kerah bajunya. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Jangan mendadak bodoh Kyu! Kau fikir aku tidak megetahuinya? Kau sudah menyetubuhi Sungmin dan mengatakan saranghae padanya, lalu sekarang kau mengabari bahwa kau punya yeojachingu. Kau fikir bagaimana perasaan Sungmin?"

Kyuhyun terdiam.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanya Donghae sekali lagi, kali ini suaranya lebih dipelankan.

"Apa peduli ku dengan Sungmin? Kau fikir aku sudi dengan namja itu? Hyung, aku ini straight. Mana mungkin aku tertarik dengannya"

Kepalan tangan Donghae semakin kuat.

BUGH

Satu pukulan berhasil mendarat tepat di pipi Kyuhyun. Namun Kyuhyun tidak membalas sama sekali. Kenapa?

"Cih straight kau bilang? Bahkan eomma mu adalah seorang namja . Ya! Cho Kyuhyun kau kira kau siapa bisa memanfaatkan Sungmin seperti itu. Perlu kau tau.. dia juga mencintai mu."

Kyuhyun terdiam kembali. Tidak ingin membalas apapun yang dilontarkan Donghae pada dirinya. "Terserah, ini hidup ku, hyung. Jangan mengatur apapun yang bukan hak mu" Kyuhyun melenggang pergi meninggalkan Donghae dengan masih menyimpan emosi. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang sedang dialami sahabat nya itu.

"Hae-ah" suara lembut itu menghampiri gendang telinga Donghae. Ia pun menoleh mendapati siluit tubuh Hyukjae yang telah berdiri mematung sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Perlahan Donghae mendekati Hyukjae dan memeluk tubuh namja bergummy smile itu. ia tau Hyukjae kini tengah shock. Hati sahabat mana yag tidak terkejut melihat sahabat nya tengah menghadapi masalah yang cukup serius.

"Tenanglah, aku akan mencari tau penyebab perubahan Kyuhyun."

"Sungmin mencintainya, Hae. Bagaimana perasaannya"

"Ssstt tenanglah"

Dan ada yang perlu kalian ketahui di sini bahwa, Donghae dan Hyukjae sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Memang tidak banyak yang mengetahui nya tapi itu tidak menjadi masalah buat mereka. Sungmin tau akan hubungan Donghae dan Hyukjae ini.

.

.

Drrtt drrtt

Getaran ponsel Sungmin terasa di saku celananya. Ia merogoh saku nya dan membaca id yang tertera 'Chullie eomma' Sungmin pun segera mengangkat nya.

"Yeoboseo" sapa Sungmi lembut.

"Sungminnieee… bisakah kau ke apartemen ku sebentar?"

Sungmin melirik jam yang berada di dinding kelas nya. "Aku akan ke sana" Sungmin mengakhiri panggilannya dan segera berlalu dari kelas nya.

.

.

Heechul terduduk di sofa nya. perasaannya benar-benar tidak enak dari empat hari yang lalu. Semenjak Heechul melihat dengan mata kepala nya sendiri kejadian di mansion keluarga Cho itu. Heechul menjadi khawatir pada Kyuhyun.

Bel apartemennya berbunyi. Heechul segera membukannya. Dan benar saja Sungmin telah berdiri di hadapannya.

Heechul mengernyit melihat keadaan Sungmin. Wajah nya terlihat berbeda. Tampak lesu dan tidak secerah pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"Masuklah, Minnie"

Di sinilah Heechul dan Sungmin. duduk di sofa apartemen Heechul. Sungmin benar-benar bungkam saat ini.

"Kau kenapa Minnie-ah?" Tanya Heechul lembut.

"Eomma" sahut Sungmin lirih

"Nde?"

Grep

Sungmin memeluk erat tubuh Heechul. Dan setedik kemudian, Heechul merasa bahunya basah. Sungmin sedang menangis. "Kyuhyun. Dia membohongiku, dia bilang dia mencintai ku, aku juga mencintai nya. Tapi tadi dia datang dengan yeojachingu nya. Rasanya sakit. Hiks"

Dada Heechul bergemuruh. Sungguh ia benar-benar tidak tega melihat Sungmin serapuh ini. "Kyuhyun?"

"Nde. Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun"

DEG

Benar dugaan Heechul. Lee Sungmin yang Kyuhyun ucap beberapa hari yang lalu ada Lee Sungmin yang kini tengah terisak di pelukkan nya.

'_Tinggalkan Lee Sungmin. Jangan pernah mencintainya.'_

Mendadak pikiran Heechul tertuju pada rentetan kalimat yang diucapkan Hankyung pada Kyuhyun. Jadi ini yang akan dilakukan putranya demi melindungi orang yang ia cintai. Rasanya Heechul ingin menangis. Bagaimana Kyuhyun berjuang seorang diri untuk melawan kekejaman sang appa tanpa sosok seorang ibu di sampingnya. Kyuhyun telah menyakiti hati Sungmin. Heechul mengira bahwa inilah satu-satunya cara agar Sungmin terhindar dari rencana licik sang appa. Menjauhi Sungmin.

"Tenanglah, Minnie-ah"

"Aku telah menyerahkan semuanya, eomma. Aku telah bercinta dengannya. Saat itu aku mendengar ucapan saranghae dari mulutnya. Tapi sekarang apa? Aku merasa sangat bodoh karena telah mempercayai orang seperti Kyuhyun"

Heechul perlahan melepas pelukannya dan menatap Sungmin dengan lembut. "Kyuhyun mencintai mu. Dia sangat mencintai mu"

Sungmin terheran mendengar kalimat Heechul. Apa yang Heechul tau tentang dirinya dan Kyuhyun? kenapa nampak nya Heechul sangat tau apa yang sedang terjadi. Kira-kira itulah pertanyaan yang menggerayangi pikiran Sungmin.

"Cha! Sekarang kau duduk di sini. Akan ku buatkan makanan untuk mu. Jangan menangis lagi"

Heechul pun berlalu menuju dapur. Jujur, ia ingin cepat bertemu dengan Hankyung dan membicarakan semua pada suami nya. ia tidak bisa terus-terusan bersembunyi seperti ini. Heechul tidak sanggup melihat Kyuhyun yang harus tersakiti demi melindungi orang yang dicintai putranya, Heechul tidak bisa melihat Sungmin menderita karena merasa cinta nya di sia-siakan oleh Kyuhyun.

Heechul merasa sangat pusing. Bagaimana dengan segala hal yang terjadi adalah awal dari ide suami nya. Hankyung yang memulai semua. Andai Hankyung bisa mengontrol dirinya. Pasti semua hal ini tidak akan pernah terjadi dan Kyuhyun dapat bahagia bersama orang yang ia cintai.

.

.

.

Drrtt ddrtt

Ponsel Sungmin kembali bergetar. Ia melirik sedikit ponselnya. Ternyata sang appa menghubunginya.

_From: Appa  
Hai sayang. Bagaimana kabar mu. Appa sangat merindukan mu di sini. Appa akan kembali besok. Ada banyak oleh-oleh untuk mu. Kau makan dengan baik kan sayang? Appa ingin saat kembali nanti, appa akan disambut dengan senyuman manis mu. Baiklah, selamat malam Minnie chagi. Jangan tidur terlalu malam. Saranghae_.

Sungmin tersenyum membaca pesan singkat yang dikirimkan Kangin dari Jepang. Setidaknya ia dengan membaca kalimat saranghae dari sang appa membuat hati Sungmin berangsur membaik.

'Terima kasih appa'

.

.

Sejak kejadian pemukulan terhadap Kyuhyun. Donghae sama sekali tidak secerewet biasanya. Donghae yang biasa mengobrol di dalam kelas saat dosen sedang menjelaskan materi, kini terlihat lebih pendiam. Sedetikpun tidak ada interaksi dari namja penyuka ikan itu.

Setelah jam kuliah usai, Donghae segera menarik tas nya dan keluar.

"Hyung, chankamannyo"

Kyuhyun mencegah langkah Donghae. "Wae?" jawab Donghae malas.

"Kau mau ke mana?"

"Tentu saja menemui Lee Hyukjae 'Kekasihku' orang yang aku cintai. Sudah sepatutnya bukan, orang yang kita cintai berhak diberikan kasih sayang dan perhatian berlebih?" jelas Donghae.

Kyuhyun kembali terdiam. Ia tau kalimat Donghae menyindir dirinya.

Merasa kembali diacuhkan oleh Kyuhyun, Donghae segera berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun. setelah siluit tubuh Donghae menghilang dari pandangannya. Kyuhyun menjambak rambut nya frustasi. Begitu banyak beban yang harus dirinya tanggung. Kenapa? Kenapa mereka tidak mengerti di mana posisi nya saat ini.

"Oppa. Musun iriya?" suara itu, Kyuhyun merasa muak dengan suara itu. Tapi perlahan Kyuhyun menghampiri yeoja itu dan mengajak nya meninggalkan kelas.

"Setelah ini kita pergi jalan-jalan nde oppa"

Kyuhyun mengangguk malas. Ia ingin sekali segera merebahkan dirinya di kamar nya. mencoba mengistirahatkan sejenak pikirannya dari masalah yang terus membelit kehidupannya. Tidak bisakah ia diberikan kebahagiaan walau satu hari saja.

.

.

"Bisakah kita pulang, Yura-ssi?" Kyuhyun membentak yeoja yang bernama Yura itu. ia sangat kesal dengan yeoja di depannya ini yang sangat gila dalam hal belanja. Tidak taukah sekarang keadaan Kyuhyun benar-benar buruk.

"Wae oppa? Kita baru saja sampai. Tunggulah sebentar. Kau kan namjachingu ku"

"Cih" Kyuhyun berdecih mendengar kalimat 'namjachingu' yang dilontarkan Yura kepada dirinya.

'Sampai kapan pun aku tidak sudi menjadikan mu yeojachingu. Karena aku tidak menyukai wanita.' Batin Kyuhyun berteriak.

Mau tidak mau, Kyuhyun harus mengikuti apa yang diinginkan Yura. Karena yeoja murahan itu akan mengadu kepada Hankyung jikalau Kyuhyun tidak menuruti kemauannya. Itu membuat Kyuhyun muak dengannya.

.

.

* * *

**Flashback**

"Apa sudah memutuskan untuk mengenalkan mu pada anak rekan bisnis appa" ujar Hankyung.

Kyuhyun memandang Hankyung sebentar lalu kembali fokus pada makanannya.

"Kau dengar appa bicara, Cho?"

TRAK

Sendok yang Kyuhyun pegang disentakannya ke meja, membuat Hankyung sedikit tekejut atas perlakuan anak nya. "Lakukan sesuka hati mu, appa." Setelah itu Kyuhyun melangkah pergi meninggalkan Hakyung seorang diri di meja makannya.

"Ini ku lakukan agar kau terlepas dari bayang-bayang Lee Sungmin." ujar Hankyung dan kembali melanjutkan acara makan nya yang sempat tertunda.

**~000oo000~**

"Kyuhyun-ah"

Kyuhyun yang sedang bergelut dengan buku bacaannya melirik sebentar pada sosok yang mendekatinya. Ia hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Appa tidak main-main, Cho. Kau akan aku kenalkan pada putri dari kolega bisinis. Kang Yura. Kau harus bersikap baik padanya. Apapun yang yeoja itu mau kau harus menurutinya. Mulai besok dia akan satu universitas dengan mu. Kalau sekali saja appa mendengar keluhan dari Kang Yura_"

Kyuhyun menatap Hankyung dengan tatapan tajam. Menunggu apa yang akan appa nya ucapkan. Pikirannya benar-benar tertuju pada satu nama saat ini.

"Maka nyawa Lee Sungmin akan terancam"

BRAK

Kyuhyun melempar buku yang ada di genggamannya membentur dinding kamarnya. Nafas nya memburu tangannya terkepal erat. Ia kelihatan sangat marah dengan apa yang baru saja Hankyung ucapkan.

"KENAPA SELALU MENGANCAM KU DENGAN LEE SUNGMIN!" teriak Kyuhyun frustasi.

Sedangkan Hankyung masih dalam posisi tenang nya. "Karena Lee Sungmin adalah kelemahan mu. Kalau tidak seperti itu, mana mungkin kau mau menuruti appa."

"Berhenti mengusik kehidupan Sungmin!" nada bicara Kyuhyun terdengar sangat mengerikan.

Hankyung mengangguk perlahan. "Turuti apa yang appa minta. Maka Lee Sungmin akan selamat"

"Baik. Aku akan turuti itu semua. Tapi kalau sampai appa menyentuh Sungmin seujung jaripun. Maka appa akan menyesal atas apa yang appa perbuat."

"Mengancam appa hm?"

"Semua orang pasti akan melindungi orang yang dicintai. Termasuk aku. Aku akan melindungi Sungmin dengan cara apapun. Meski appa membunuh ku untuk membalaskan dendam keluarga Sungmin sekalipun. Appa juga mencintai eomma kan? Tapi sayang nya appa gagal melindungi eomma. Appa menyakiti hatinya, membuat eomma pergi meninggalkan kita. Aku benci appa" Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar nya dengan langkah gusar. Hankyung menatap kepergian putranya dengan tatapan kosong. Ya Kyuhyun benar, Hankyung sangat mencintai Cho Heechul. Istrinya.

**Flashback end.**

* * *

.

.

"Appa kau sudah pulang" Sungmin segera berhambur dan memeluk tubuh Kangin dengan erat. Kangin membalas pelukan putranya dengan erat pula. Menyalurkan rasa rindu yang menghinggap di diri namja tampan itu terhadap putra satu-satunya.

"Kenapa appa merasa kau tambah kurus. Kau tidak makan dengan baik?"

Sungmin melepas pelukannya dan menatap lembut sang appa. "Aniyo, aku makan dengan sangat baik appa"

"Tapi pipi ini kenapa kurang chubby hm? Sebelum appa pergi ke Jepang, pipi ini sangat gembul. Apa yang sedang kau fikirkan sehingga membuat tubuh mu kurus seperti ini"

Sungmin mempoutkan bibir nya lucu. Walau Sungmin akui ia jarang makan sejak peristiwa mengejutkan di kampus nya, tapi Sungmin merasa berat badannya tidak turun terlalu drastis, ia tau sang appa sangat berlebihan jika menyangkut perubahan dalam diri Sungmin.

"Gwenchanna appa"

"Yasudah kalau begitu. Cha.. kita makan. Appa membawa makanan kesukaan mu dari Jepang."

Sungmin pun menuruti dan melangkah menuju ruang makan. Ia sangat bahagia, ketika dirinya benar-benar terpuruk akan ada sosok Kangin yang setia di sampingnya. Appa nya tidak pernah memarahi dirinya sekalipun Sungmin melakukan kesalahan. Kangin mencintai Sungmin, namja tampan itu sangat menyayangi putra cantik nya. Karena setiap melihat Sungmin tersenyum, Kangin merasa sosok Jungsoo ikut tersenyum di hadapannya.

Sungmin menghela nafas nya. mencoba menguatkan dirinya, seberat apapun masalah yang dihadapi Sungmin, ia tidak ingin menyembunyikan itu pada Kangin. Ia tidak mau mengecewakan sang appa.

"Appa setelah makan, aku ingin bercerita pada appa"

Kangin tersenyum dan menganggkuk. "Baiklah."

.

.

Kangin tertegun mendengar cerita dari Sungmin putranya. Sungmin menceritakan semua dari awal. Dari pertemuan pertama nya dengan Cho Kyuhyun, sampai dengan Kyuhyun yang dengan tega mencampakkan Sungmin setelah menyetubuhi putranya. Kangin memang tampak tenang, namun siapa sangka kedua tangannya terkepal erat. Setenang-tenangnya Lee Kangin, kalau sudah menyangkut putra tunggalnya, hati ayah siapa yang tidak merasa sakit melihat kondisi putranya seperti ini.

"Appa" cicit Sungmin takut. Pasalnya sejak tadi Kangin tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, tidak marah dan tidak tersenyum seperti biasa.

Kangin mengehela nafasnya berat. Ia kecewa, tapi tidak mungkin juga dirinya harus memarahi Sungmin. karena jika ia memarahi Sungmin Kangin seperti melihat sosok Jungsoo juga menatap marah padanya, dan Kangin tidak mau itu terjadi. "Sudah waktunya tidur, masuklah"

Sungmin serasa ingin menangis, lebih baik Kangin memarahinya habis-habisan daripada melihat ayah nya hanya diam dan tak banyak bicara. Sungmin merasa dirinya adalah orang yang paling kejam karena dengan teganya ia berani mengecewakan hati sang appa sebaik Lee Kangin.

Sungmin tidak menolak perintah sang appa, ia pun perlahan melangkah menuju kamarnya meninggalkan Kangin yang masih termenung. Appa bijaksana itu mencoba menjernihkan pikirannya, mencoba untuk tetap sabar. Tapi Kangin juga tahu bahwa setiap orang punya batas kesabaran, dan bagi dirinya inilah akhir dari kesabaran seorang Lee Kangin.

Sementara itu di kamar Sungmin, sosok cantik itu tidak benar-benar tidur. Ia terduduk di ranjang tempat tidurnya dengan memeluk kedua lututnya. Takut, dirinya sangat takut dengan apa yang terjadi, Sungmin takut jika ia memejamkan mata maka hari esok akan cepat datang dan itu berarti masalah demi masalah baru akan kembali datang menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana caranya agar aku membencimu?" Sungmin menggumam lirih.

**~000oo000~**

Universitas Kyunghee masih dibuat heboh dengan pasangan baru di kampus mereka, Kyuhyun dan Yura masih tetap berjalan bersama, dan jangan lupakan tangan Yura yang melingkar mesra di pergelangan namja berwajah stoic itu. Yura memang gadis yang manis dan juga cantik, tapi siapa sangka dibalik wajah cantik itu ia sebenarnya wanita yang penuh ambisi, apa yang ia mau maka harus segera ia dapatkan bagaimanapun caranya. Dan Kyuhyun adalah orang yang ingin ia miliki seutuhnya.

Yura telah mendengar semua penuturan Hankyung tentang penyimpangan orientasi seks dari Kyuhyun. Tapi ketampanan Kyuhyun membuat Yura dengan cepat terpesona, walau ia tahu Kyuhyun tidak menyukai yeoja. Maka darisanalah Yura berambisi untuk memiliki Kyuhyun tanpa bayang-bayang namja yang dicintai Kyuhyun.

"Oppa, aku ke kelas dulu, nde. Nanti setelah selesai kita bertemu di depan gerbang kampus." Ujar Yura. Baru saja tubuh Yura menjinjit sedikit untuk mengecup pipi Kyuhyun, namun lengan kekar dari namja tu segera menahannya. "Wae?" Tanya Yura sedikit kecewa.

"Jangan membuang waktu, cepat masuk kelas mu"

Yura tersenyum lalu melambaikan tangan ke arah Kyuhyun, walau Yura sadar lambaian tangannya tidak dibalas oleh Kyuhyun.

"Menjijikan"

Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya tepat disaat itu pula ia dipertemukan oleh namja cantik yang sukses membuat pikirannya kacau dan tidak menentu –Lee Sungmin-. Kyuhyun mengakui bahwa tubuh Sungmin sedikit lebih kurus dari biasanya. Hati kecilnya mengatakan kalau Sungmin memikirkan dirinya. Benarkah itu?

Kyuhyun menghela nafas dan mencoba melewati sosok Sungmin itu tanpa mau menyapa nya sama sekali.

"Cho Kyuhyun tunggu"

Terlambat

Baru saja Kyuhyun ingin cepat-cepat menghilang dari pandagan Sungmin. Tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika suara lembut Sungmin menyapa gendang telinganya. Suara itu masih sama dengan terakhir kali Kyuhyun mendengarnya. Kyuhyun membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Sungmin tanpa membuka suara sedikitpun. Sementara Sungmin hanya tersenyum miris melihat perubahan drastis dari orang yang berhasil mencuri hatinya itu.

"Bisakah aku meminta penjelasan dari semua ini?"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Tapi dirinya tahu maksud dari pertanyaan Sungmin. Sedetik kemudian Kyuhyun menarik paksa lengan Sungmin. Sungmin terkejut namun ia tidak menolak. Setidaknya Kyuhyun akan menjelaskan semua padanya hari ini.

BRUGH

Tubuh Sungmin dihempaskan ke dinding salah satu ruangan kosong. Sementara Kyuhyun menatap lekat kedua mata foxy milik Sungmin. Namja bergigi kelinci itu tidak berkutik dikala pandangannya bertemu pada sepasang mata onyx itu. Sungmin sangat suka jika melihat sepasang mata Kyuyun. Bagi Sungmin, dengan cukup menatap mata namja berwajah dingin itu sudah membuat hatinya sangat nyaman. Tapi sinar itu pancaran sinar dari mata Kyuhyun terlihat berbeda.

"Kyumpphh" Sungmin baru saja ingin membuka suaranya tapi dengan tiba-tiba bibirnya dilumat kasar oleh Kyuhyun.

"nnggghh… mmpphh.." liquid bening berhasil lolos dari pelupuk namja manis itu. Kyuhyun yang menyadari keadaan Sungmin yang sedang menangis itu perlahan mengehentikan ciumannya. Ia pun beralih menuju pipi Sungmin, Kyuhyun mengecup lembut kedua pipi Sungmin sangat lama. Kyuhyun merasa hatinya berdenyut nyeri ketika air mata itu perlahan keluar. Menandakan kepedihan yang dirasakan orang yang sangat ia cintai itu. Tidak! Kyuhyun tidak ingin melihat Sungmin menangis karenanya. Kyuhyun ingin melihat Sungmin bahagia.

Setelah dirasa Sungmn kembali tenang, Kyuhyun kembali mencium bibir Sungmin, lama kelamaan intensitas ciuman itu semakin kasar. Kyuhyun menekan permukaan bibir Sungmin, menjilatnya penuh nafsu. Sungmin yang mengerti perlahan membuka mulutnya memberikan akses untuk sangat lihai dalam hal seperti ini. Lidah Kyuhyun mengabsen satu persatu deretan gigi Sungmin.

"Ngakkhh.. anngghh.. ahhhh"

Sungmin menjerit ketika merasakan indra pengecapnya digigit oleh Kyuhyun. Saking panasnya permainan diantara mereka, perlahan saliva mereka turun membasahi dagu mereka masing-masing. Namun itu tidak menjadi penghalang keduanya untuk bermain lebih.

Sungmin mengingat tujuan awalnya untuk bertemu Kyuhyun, dengan segera mendorong kasar tubuh namja yang tengah menikmati aktifitasnya melumat bibir Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengusap lembut dagunya yang dipenuhi saliva dari Sungmin dan juga dirinya sendiri.

"Hhhhh.. hhhhh… hhh" nafas Sungmin tersengal-sengal karena sewaktu Kyuhyun melumat habis bibirnya. Namja itu tidak mengizinkan Sungmin untuk menghirup oksigen sedikitpun.

"Tolong jelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi" ucap Sungmin

Kyuhyun yang masih dengan ekspresi datarnya perlahan mendekati tubuh Sungmin. Lalu dengan cepat kedua tangan Kyuhyun meremas erat kedua bahu Sungmin

"Urrgghh" Sungmin sedikit meringis ketika merasakan bahunya sedikit sakit akibat remasan dari Kyuhyun.

"Menjauh dariku"

DEG

Sungmin memejamkan matanya. Merasakan kalimat yang begitu singkat dari Kyuhyun terasa seperti ribuan anak panah menghujam jantungnya. Rasanya seratus kali lipat sakitnya dari Sungmin yang mendapati Kyuhyun berjalan dengan yeoja lain. Kalimat dari Kyuhyun itu jauh lebih sakit.

"Ma.. maksudmu?" lidah Sungmin terasa kelu. Untuk saat ini tubuh nya sangat lemas. Ia tidak sanggup untuk berdiri. Matanya bergerak gelisah karena liquid bening itu terus saja merembes membuat pipi Sungmin basah karenanya.

"Kau tahu aku sudah mempunyai yeojachingu. Dan jangan berharap aku menyukai mu"

Cukup! Sungmin tidak ingin mendengar satu patah katapun keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Semakin banyak Kyuhyun melontarkan perkataan-perkataan itu maka semakin dalam Sungmin jatuh ke dalam jurang kehancuran. Hatinya teriris. Merasakan betapa bodoh dirinya yang dengan senang hati menyerahkan tubuh nya yang berharga demi namja yang nyata nya mencampakkan dirinya.

Detik itu juga tubuh Sungmin merosot. Ia menangis sambil menjerit pilu. Kyuhyun melihat pemandangan di depannya itu. ia memegang dada sebelah kirinya. Disitu sangat sakit ketika sosok manis itu menangis Karena dirinya. Perlahan Kyuhyun ikut berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Sungmin. Namun baru saja Kyuhyun menjulurkan tangannya hendak membantu Sungmin bangkit. Tangan Sungmin menepis kasar tangan Kyuhyun.

"Jangan sentuh aku. Tangan mu tidak pantas untuk menyentuh tubuh ku seinci pun" teriak Sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya mampu terdiam. Hatinya makin terasa berdenyut nyeri.

"Bangunlah" hanya itu yang Kyuhyun sanggup ucapkan saat ini.

"Tanpa kau suruh pun aku akan segera bangun. Dan terimakasih Cho. Kau sudah membuat ku kacau untuk saat ini dan mungkin selamanya. Berbahagialah dengan pasangan mu"

Ketika Sungmin ingin meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba saja kepalanya terasa sangat pening. Semua yang dihadapannya terasa bergoyang membuat Sungmin semakin terasa pusing.

Kyuhyun menyadari gelagat aneh dari Sungmin yang memegangi kepalanya.

"Sung_"

"Ngghh"

BRUK

"Astaga Sungmin-ah"

Tubuh Sungmin ambruk. Untung saja Kyuhyun dengan segera menangkap tubuh Sungmin sebelum tubuh ringkih itu membentur lantai. Dilihatnya wajah Sungmin kembali, Kyuhyun meringis dikala melihat bibir pucat itu. ia mengingat bagaimana ganasnya ia melumat bibir itu tanpa mengetahui sosok manis itu tengah sakit.

"Sungmin-ah.. kumohon bertahanlah sayang." Kyuhyun segera menggendong tubuh Sungmin ala brida style ke luar ruangan kosong itu. Kyuhyun tidak peduli berbagai macam komentar yang dilontarkan mahasiswa lain dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Yang terpenting bagi Kyuhyun adalah keselamatan Sungmin. Hanya itu.

Dalam gendongan Kyuhyun. tubuh Sungmin kian panas. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi kening namja penyuka labu itu, membuat Kyuhyun semakin panik. Kyuhyun merasa tubuh Sungmin bergetar.

"Sungmin-ah bertahanlah sayang. Bertahanlah" Kyuhyun tak henti-hentinya memanjatkan doa untuk Sungmin. Sesekali ia mengecup dahi Sungmin di sela-sela gendongannya.

"Kyuhyun oppa" Kyuhyun mendengarnya. Yura tengah memanggilnya. Tapi ini bukan waktunya meladeni wanita manja itu. Keadaan Sungmin jauh lebih utama dari kepentingan yeoja itu.

Yura hanya cengo melihat Kyuhyun dengan mesranya menggendong tubuh Sungmin. Yang lebih membuat Yura geram adalah Kyuhyun dengan mesranya mengecupi lembut dahi namja dalam gendongannya itu. Bisa dirinya tebak bahwa itu adalah Lee Sungmin.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan mu lepas. Kau milikku, oppa"

.

.

Setibanya di rumah sakit, Kyuhyun memarkirkan mobil nya di sembarang tempat. Tubuh nya kembali menggendong Sungmin yang belum juga sadarkan diri, badannya makin panas membuat Kyuhyun semakin panik.

"Mianhae.. mianhae Sungmin-ah"

Para perawat rumah sakit langsung membawa Sungmin untuk segera diperiksa. Kyuhyun menunggu di ruang tunggu pasien dengan raut wajah tak terbaca. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Ia menangis seorang diri.

"Kyuhyun-ah"

Kyuhyun mendongak dan mendapati seorang namja tampan dan tinggi lengkap dengan jas dokternya.

"Hyung, bagaimana keadaan Sungmin?"

"Dia baik-baik saja" ujar namja itu yang ternyata seorang dokter di rumah sakit tersebut.

"Ya! Choi siwon. Bagaimana kau bisa bilang dia baik-baik saja? Wajah nya pucat begitu." Choi Siwon adalah dokter di rumah sakit itu, dia juga sekaligus dokter kepercayaan keluarga Cho. Kyuhyun enggan memanggilnya dengan sebutan uisanim, bagi Kyuhyun cukup memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Hyung' atau 'Siwon' saja.

"Sungmin memang memiliki anemia. Jika tubuhnya lelah sedikit saja maka kesehatan nya akan menurun drastis. Ngomong-ngomong itu Sungmin yang kau bilang beberapa hari lalu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk lemah. Ya, Kyuhyun sempat menceritakan perihal Lee Sungmin kepada Siwon. Ia sudah menganggap Siwon sebagai hyung nya sendiri. Begitu juga dengan Siwon, cukup lama ia mengenal keluarga Cho, dan ia cukup tahu tentang pemuda di hadapannya kini. Tapi tak banyak yang siwon tahu tentang masalah yang menimpa Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Dia sangat manis"

Kyuhyun mendelik tidak suka mendengar ucapan Siwon barusan. "Ya! Kau mau mati heh?" sembur namja bermarga Cho itu.

Siwon terkekeh mendengarnya. "Aku hanya bercanda dongsaeng-ah, lagipula aku sudah memiliki Kibum, untuk apa aku merebut Sungmin darimu? Aku masih ingin hidup Cho"

Kyuhyun hanya berdecak kesal. "Boleh kutemui dia sekarang?"

Siwon mengangguk. "Dia masih di bawah pengaruh obat bius. Tubuhnya harus beristirahat. Kalau kau mau menemuinya, silahkan. Aku pergi dulu"

Kyuhyun memutar knop pintu ruang rawat Sungmin. Di sanalah ia melihat tubuh namja manis itu terbaring sambil memejamkan matanya dengan damai.

"Bahkan kau tetap cantik di saat kau tertidur" gumam Kyuhyun. Ia pun mendekati ranjang tempat Sungmin berbaring. Mendudukan dirinya di salah satu kursi yang tersedia di samping ranjang.

Walau sedikit ragu. Kyuhyun mengamit tangan Sungmin dan menggenggamnya sangat erat. Ia tahu karena dirinyalah Sungmin terbaring di sini. Jika saja Kyuhyun lebih mengontrol emosinya. Pasti Sungmin masih baik-baik saja sekarang ini.

"Mianhae Sungmin-ah. Aku melakukan ini karena aku ingin kau tetap hidup." Genggaman tangan Kyuhyun semakin erat. Sementara tangan yang satunya lagi tergerak untuk membelai pipi halus miliki Sungmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut ketika tangannya perlahan menyentuh pipi itu. Pipi itu masih semulus seperti terakhir kali ia menyentuhnya.

"Cepatlah sembuh, sayang. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkan mu."

Ddrrrtt ddrrttt..

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah meja di sampingnya. Ponsel Sungmin berdering menandakan ada yang menghubungi namja cantik yang sedang tertidur itu. Kyuhyun mengambil dan membaca id nya. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama. Kyuhyun segera mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Yeoboseo ahjussi"

"_Nde yeoboseo. Ini bukan suara Sungmin. Nuguseyo?"_

"Jusonghamnida ahjussi. Saya teman Sungmin. Maaf baru memberitahu anda, tapi Sungmin-ssi sedang di rumah sakit"

"_Mwo? Astaga pasti anemia nya kambuh. Baiklah, kau tolong jaga putraku sementara aku akan segera ke sana" _

Piipp

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya. Namja yang diketahuinya sebagai ayah Sungmin tampak begitu cemas. Terdengar dari suaranya melalui telepon tadi.

"Appa mu akan segera datang, Ming." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil membelai halus rambut Sungmin. Sementara tangannya yang lain masih setia menggenggam jemari lentik Sungmin.

Tanpa ia sadari, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak memperdulikan ancaman Hankyung jika berani menemui Sungmin kembali. Ia terlalu panik ketika melihat tubuh Sungmin pingsan dengan wajah yang pucat pasi. Tapi sepertinya kemalangan akan kembali menghampiri pemuda bermarga Cho itu. Sosok yang ia takuti itu telah berada di tempat di mana Kyuhyun berada. Walau hanya sebatas melihat dari sela-sela kaca pintu ruang rawat, tapi cukup membuat sosok itu geram dan menahan emosinya.

"Tidak ada kesempatan kedua untukmu Cho!" ujar sosok itu.

**[EPILOG]**

Yura menggeram tertahan. Ia menyetir mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Mansion Cho adalah tempat tujuan nya saat ini. Tidak peduli berapa kalia ia melanggar rambu-rambu lalu lintas. Pikirannya telah dibutakan oleh Cho Kyuhyun. Namja yang nyatanya tidak mencintai Yura sama sekali.

"Ah.. kau rupanya. Masuklah" sapa Hankyung ramah ketika Yura memasuki mansion mewah milik keluarga Cho. "Kyuhyun sejak tadi belum pulang. Apa kau ingin menunggunya?"

"Tidak ahjussi. Aku ke sini ingin bertemu dengan ahjussi. Karena saya sendiri tahu di mana Kyuhyun berada."

Hankyung yang sedang menyesap kopinya itu terkejut mendengar kalimat Yura yang terkesan sangat dingin. Sarat dengan amarah. Perlahan Hankyung meletakan cangkir kopi itu kembali dan menatap lawan bicaranya. "Memagnya kemana dia.?"

"Dia pergi dengan pemuda yang ahjussi ceritakan padaku waktu itu. Pemuda yang Kyuhyun cintai. Ia pergi bersamanya, namun sayangnya pemuda itu seperti nya pingsan. Dan aku yakin Kyuhyun membawaya ke rumah sakit tidak jauh dari kampus kami. Tapi itu cukup membuat ku marah ahjussi." Jelas Yura

Hankyung terdiam sesaat. Ia memikirkan ancaman yang diberikannya untuk Kyuhyun, ternyata syarat itu telah dilanggar oleh Kyuhyun.

"Ahjussi tahu kan perusahaan ayah ku mempunyai andil besar dalam perusahaan ahjussi? Jadi ahjussi tahu resiko jika aku tidak mendapatkan Kyuhyun maka ayah ku akan dengan senang hati menarik seluruh saham kelarga ku dari Cho Corp."

Hankyung membeku mendengar perkataan Yura. Ya memang benar perusahaan Cho corp tengah menjalin kerja sama dengan Kang corp. Perusahaan nya bisa turun pamor jika Kang corp menarik kembali semua saham mereka. Dan tentunya Hankyung tidak ingin itu terjadi.

"Lenyapkan Lee Sungmin segera, ahjussi"

"Aku akan segera ke rumah sakit itu untuk memastikan"

.

.

.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Sepertinya ada kesalahan dengan update ff ini.. setelah saya cek untuk kotak review ternyata ada satu nama yg bener2 sama sekali gak masuk waktu ff ke update.. tapi sumpaahhh saya udah cantumkan nama kamu dear.. T^T itu udah sya liat di document saya dari chapter sebelumnya nama kamu udah saya cantumkan..

Special for:** zagiya joyers mianhae dear.. aku benar2 gak tahu soal gak tercantumnya nama kamu, karena saya udah edit ini sewaktu sebelum saya update dif fn.. dan nama kamu udah saya cantumkan dari chap sebelumnya kemarin seriusan deh.. tapi gak tau pas nyampe ffn nama kamu hilang. Untuk lebih jelas nya kamu bisa lihat update saya chap 5, saya ada special thanks untuk yang review chap 4 kemarin, nama kamu saya tulis urutan kedua setelah **Kim Yong Neul **kamu bisa lihat setelah nama dia ada tanda koma nya ada dua kan?.. sebenarnya di tengah2 tanda koma itu ada nama kamu.. entah kesalahan pemasukan document waktu saya update.. sehingga nama kamu gak ikutan masuk. Biar lebih jelas lagi coba cek chap2 sebelumnya pasti ada tanda koma dua kali kan? Itu sebenernya nama kamu dear TT gak tau kenapa bisa gak masuk di sana… maafkan saya dear.. saya bener 2 minta maaf. Ini murni kesalahan tekhnis.. bukan saya mau membeda-bedakan review satu dengan review lain.. saya klarifikasi di sini agar gak terjadi salah paham…. Saya bener2 gak enak sama kamu dear..  
saya juga baru tahu kalau nama review pake titik gak bakal kebaca atau tercantum.. jadi otomatis nama kamu hilang *deep bow **

**Special thanks for: (chap 5)  
henlicopter, zagiyajoyers, ratu kyuhae, Kim Yong Neul, abilhikmah, gyumin4ever, Ami Yuzu, kim hyun nie, delimandriyani, Cho MeiHwa, ShinJiWoo920202, reiasia95, Rahma Lau137, Cho Adah Joyers *hug**

**Special thanks for: (chap 4)  
ZA, sissy *hug**

SEE YOU AT NEXT CHAPTER~~~


	7. Chapter 7 (The compulsion)

_**Baby, please try to forgive me  
Stay here, don't put out the glow  
Hold me now, don't bother  
If every minute it makes me weaker  
You can save me from the man that I've become**_

* * *

**Between Black and White Desire**

* * *

**Chapter 7 (****The compulsion**)

* * *

Pintu ruang rawat Sungmin terbuka, menampilkan sosok Kangin dengan masih mengenakan jas kantornya. Perlahan langkahnya mendekat menuju ranjang di mana Sungmin berbaring. Ia terkejut melihat sosok lain bersama putranya. Sosok itu ikut tertidur dengan wajah yang menelungkup dan tangannya yang menggenggam tangan mungil milik Sungmin.

Sosok itu tiba-tiba terbangun menyadari ada orang lain diantara mereka.

"Ahjussi.. mianhamnida saya tertidur di sini."

Kangin tersenyum. "Nde, gwenchanna. Nuguseyo?"

Kyuhyun mendadak bungkam. Ia tahu namja di depannya ini adalah Lee Kangin. Apa harus dirinya memberitahu namanya.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas nya perlahan. " Saya teman Sungmin, ahjussi"

"Oh.. geuraeyo.. kalau begitu terimakasih telah menjaga putraku di sini."

"Baiklah ahjussi saya pamit pulang dulu." Setelah membungkukan badannya Kyuhyun mulai meninggalkan ruang rawat itu. Bersyukur Kangin cepat datang, kalau tidak, Kyuhyun tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa ketika Sungmin sadar nanti.

"Kyuhyun-ah"

Tubuh Kyuhyun menegang ketika suara yang sangat familiar itu terdengar olehnya. Kyuhyun menoleh dan mendapati sang appa yang tengah duduk dengan santai di salah satu bangku rumah sakit. Kyuhyun tentu saja terkejut bagaimana Hankyung tahu dia ada di sini. Tiba-tiba saja pikiran nya tertuju pada satu nama.

'Kang Yura' desis Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Sampai kapan kau berdiri di sana. Kemarilah!" Hankyung menepukan tangannya salah satu bangku kosong di sampingnya.

Kyuhyun berjalan perlahan, entahlah ia sudah terlanjur pasrah dengan apa yang akan dilakukan appa nya terhadap kehidupannya saat ini.

"Appa turut berduka cita atas musibah yang menimpa Sungmin"

"Dia belum meninggal. Kenapa suara appa terdengar menyedihkan" jawab Kyuhyun dingin.

"Oh.. benarkah. Sayang sekali"

Kyuhyun berdecih mendengar suara Hankyung yang terdengar terlalu berlebihan. "Apa yang appa telah rencanakan saat ini?!"

Hankyung tertawa melihat wajah putranya yang tampak mengerikan. "Menurutmu?"

Setelah itu sepasang ayah dan anak itu hanya terdiam. Kyuhyun menatap kosong pandangan di depannya. Sementara Hankyung malah terlihat sedang memfokuskan pandangannya terhadap salah satu object yang berada di rumah sakit itu. Hankyung berkali-kali mengernyit tetap belum sampai Hakyung melihat dengan pasti, sosok itu segera berlalu dari hadapannya.

.

.

Heechul kini tengah dilanda rasa cemas. Beberapa saat yang lalu, pasalnya saat menelpon Sungmin, ternyata appa nya lah yang mengangkatnya dan memberitahu bahwa Sungmin masuk rumah sakit. Bagi Heechul, Sungmin sangat membuat hatinya nyaman. Tawanya, senyuman nya membuat Heechul bisa sedikit bahagia di tengah masalah yang menimpa rumah tangga nya. Kebahagiaan itu bertambah ketika mengetahui bahwa Sungmin mencintai Cho Kyuhyun yang tak lain adalah putranya sendiri. Meskipun Heechul belum memberitahu identitas nya yang sebenarnya.

Heechul sampai di depan pintu ruang rawat Sungmin. Setelah memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah kamar, Heechul pun membuka pintu tersebut.

Mata Heechul terbelalak ketika mendapati dua sosok yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Selain Sungmin yang nyatanya telah siuman, sosok lagi satu yang membuat dirinya lebih terkejut.

"Lee Kangin?"

"Heechul hyung"

**~000oo000~**

"Yeoboseo, Minnie hyung?"

"Nde Hae-ah, wae?"

"Ya! Kau di mana. Kenapa tidak masuk kuliah?"

"Pelankan sedikit suaramu. Aku sedang di rumah sakit."

"Mwo?! Kau sakit hyung? Baiklah aku dan Hyukjae akan segera ke sana. Tunggu kami, Min hyung"

Piip

Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hyukjae yang tengah menikmati minumannya. Donghae terkejut mendengar Sungmin yang masuk rumah sakit.

"Hyukkie-ah?"

"Hm?"

"Sungmin masuk rumah sakit"

Hyukjae hampir saja tersedak. Bagaimana ia baru tahu kalau sahabat nya masuk rumah sakit. Hyukjae merutuki kebodohannya yang sekarang ini lebih sering bersama Donghae daripada Sungmin. bukan karena apa-apa, namanya juga baru merasakan binar-binar jatuh cinta jadi wajar bukan.

"Kita segera kesana Hae!"

Donghae mengangguk, dengan cepat ia mengambil kunci mobil dan menarik Hyukjae segera menuju mobilnya.

**~000oo000~**

Hankyung telah berada di rumah nya sejak satu jam yang lalu. Tentu saja dengan Kyuhyun, walau sedikit ada pemaksaan oleh Hankyung, toh pada akhirnya Kyuhyun menurut perintah sang appa.

"Appa heran dengan mu. Kau tidak terlalu bodoh untuk mencerna kalimat appa beberapa hari yang lalu kan? Jauhi Sungmin jika kau ingin dia selamat!"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Pikirannya bercabang antara harus menuruti keinginan sang appa dan meninggalkan Sungmin, atau memaksakan kehendak tapi nyawa Sungmin lah taruhannya. Ia tahu bahwa Yura telah mengadu pada Hankyung. Kyuhyun benar-benar frustasi, apa yag harus dirinya pilih.

'Eomma' batin Kyuhyun lirih.

"Jangan sentuh dia!"

"Maka dari itu jauhi dia! Appa sudah menyiapka Yura sebagai pengganti Sungmin. Dia cantik dan tidak taukah kau jika nanti kalian menikah, maka Cho corp akan mendapatkan kekuasaan lebih tinggi lagi karena putra tunggal ku menikah dengan putri dari pemilik Kang corp"

"AKU TIDAK MENCINTAI WANITA MENJIJIKAN ITU!" nafas Kyuhyun tersengal-sengal. Selama ini Kyuhyun yang Hankyung tahu adalah anak yang penurut. Apapun yang diperintahkan pasti Kyuhyun akan segera mengerjakannya tanpa banyak mengeluh. Tapi menyangkut dengan Sungmin, Kyuhyun berani menentang sang appa. "Aku bukan straight.. keluarga ku juga bukan straight. Atas dasar apa appa memerintahkan ku untuk menikah dengan wanita" ujar Kyuhyunn dingin.

"Tapi_"

"Benar! Karena kekuasaan. Semua hanya karena kekuasaan. Apa aku baru saja menjadi korban kekejaman appa ku sendiri? Dengan tega appa merenggut kebahagiaan putranya hanya karena iming-iming kekuasaan semata? Ku rasa keputusan eomma meninggalkan appa adalah keputusan yang tepat!"

PLAK

"Jaga bicaramu Cho" geram Hankyung. Tangannya terasa bergetar setelah dengan reflek menampar pipi kanan Kyuhyun. Inilah pertama kalinya Hankyung menampar putranya sendiri.

Kyuhyun menyeringai sambil memegangi pipinya yang sedikit memerah akibat tamparan yang dilayangkan Hankyung terhadapnya. "Hanya tamparan?" Kyuhyun berdecih. "KENAPA APPA TIDAK MEMBUNUH KU SAJA!" Setelah itu Kyuhyun berlari menuju kamar nya. Membanting pintu kamar nya dengan cukup kuat membuat Hankyung sedikit terperanjat.

Hankyung hanya menghela nafas nya. Ia terlalu dibutakan oleh kekuasaan. Karena bagi dirinya hanya dengan kekuasaan ia bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaan. Hankyung ingin keluarga nya bahagia. Ia tidak ingin keluarga nya merasakan apa yang Hankyung rasakan sewaktu dirinya masih remaja. Terpuruk dalam kondisi ekonomi yang tidak menentu hanya karena perusahaan ayah Hankyung bagkrut. Tidak tahukah Hankyung, bahwa keluarga perlahan hancur karena tindakannya?

Mendengar Kyuhyun mengungkit kepergian Heechul dari rumah 3 tahun lalu. Membuat hatinya mendadak sakit. Sesak yang ia rasakan ketika tahu bahwa orang yang ia cintai pergi karena tidak tahan menahan malu akibat perbuatannya.

.

.

Kamar Kyuhyun seperti tidak terbentuk lagi. Barang-barangnya berserakan di mana-mana. Sedangkan sang pemilik kamar hanya terduduk dengan menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding.

Kyuhyun tertawa. Ia menertawakan dirinya sendiri yang terlihat sangat memprihatinkan. "Tidakkan aku terlihat seperti orang bodoh sekarang? Diperalat oleh ayah ku sendiri? Hahah.. lucu sekali."

"Kenapa aku dipertemukan oleh mu? Kenapa aku bisa mencintaimu? Kenapa takdir ini begitu kejam terhadap kita berdua LEE SUNGMIN!" Kyuhyun berteriak dengan menjambak rambutnya. Siapapun yang melihat kondisi Kyuhyun saat ini akan meringis.

**~000oo000~**

"Appa mengenalnya?" Tanya Sungmin ketika melihat wajah terkejut Kangin melihat kedatangan Heechul.

Sebelum Kangin menjawabnya, Heechul pun mendekati Sungmin dan memeluk erat tubuhnya. "Kau baik-baik saja. Aku sangat menghawtirkan mu"

Sungmin tersnyum dan membalas pelukan Heechul. "Aku baik-baik saja, eomma"

Kangin terkejut mendengar Sungmin yang memanggil Heechul dengan sebutan eomma. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti. Di dalam hatinya terus bertanya-tanya apa saja kejadian yang ia lewatkan ketika dirinya berada di Jepang?

"Kau istirahatlah. Aku akan meminjam appa mu sebentar."

"Tapi_"

"Kamu pergi dulu Sungmin-ah" belum sempat Sungmin melajutkan omongannya, tangan Heechul segera mendoronog tubuh Kangin untuk segera keluar ruangan.

"Apa maksud semua ini?" Tanya Kangin penasaran.

"Kau tenang dulu. Bisakah mencari tempat yang sedikit nyaman untuk bercerita?"

.

.

.

Disinilah Heechul dan Kangin sekarang. Terduduk di salah satu café dekat dengan rumah sakit.

Heechul menyesap teh hangat nya sebentar lalu meletakkan kembali cangkir itu di mejanya. "Sungmin tidak tahu bahwa aku adalah eomma Kyuhyun" jelas Heechul.

Kangin mengernyir bingung. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Karena kami tidak sengaja bertemu, dan aku juga baru tahu bahwa Sungmin adalah putramu. Dia sangat cantik Kangin-ah. Tapi menurutku ini belum saat nya untuk memberitahu padanya yang sebenarnya."

Kangin mengangguk sekilas. "Dia memang cantik. Selain itu hanya Sungmin lah keluarga yang aku punya."

Heechul terdiam. Mendadak perasaan bersalah menghampiri dirinya. Heechul mana mungkin tidak tahu bahwa istri dari Kangin telah meninggal dua tahun lalu. Kabar itu ia dapatkan dari suami sahabat nya Jung Yunho. Dan Heechul pun sudah tahu penyebab dari kematian Lee Jungsoo adalah akibat dari suaminya sendiri. Kalau boleh jujur, sedari tadi Heechul sedikit gugup ketika bertemu dengan Kangin. Ia takut kalau ayah Sungmin itu akan marah padanya dan menyalahkan dirinya atas kematian Jungsoo. Tapi perkiraan nya salah besar. Kangin menyambut nya dengan hangat terlihat seakan tidak ada masalah diantara mereka. Itu membuat Heechul merasa semakin bersalah pada keluarga Lee.

"Aku turut berduka cita atas kematian istrimu dan maaf aku tidak bisa hadir, karena_" Heechul tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya. Sungguh ia tidak sanggup mengutarakan alasannya.

Kangin kembali mengangguk. Ia paham dan tahu apa yang sedang terjadi dengan namja cantik itu. "Aku mengerti"

"Aku mewakili suami dan anak ku meminta maaf atas kesalahan yang telah keluarga kami perbuat terhadap keluarga mu, Kangin-ah"

"Aku sudah memaafkan nya sejak lama"

Heechul menggeleng, seiring dengan liquid beningnya yang perlaha keluar dan membasahi pipi namja cantik itu. "Tidak! Kau tidak bisa memaafkan kami dengan semudah itu. Hankyung telah merenggut nyawa istrimu. Setidaknya hukumlah kami"

Kangiin tersenyum tipis. Ia tahu namja cantik di depannya ini menanggung beban yang sangat berat atas perbuatan suami nya. ia tidak sampai hati untuk melakukan apa yang Heechul minta. Bagi Kangin sekarang adalah kebahagiaan Sungmin. Masa lalu adalah masa lalu, dan ia tidak ingin masa lalu itu ia bawa di masa ini dan masa depannya.

"Apa Sungmin telah menceritakan semua nya padamu?" Tanya Hechul sembari menghapus pelan airmatanya.

"Iya. Sungmin telah menceritakan semuanya padaku. Putraku sangat mencintai Kyuhyun. Tapi setelah mendengar cerita dari Sungmin bahwa Kyuhyun mencampakannya. Tidak dipungkiri hati ku juga ikut sakit, hyung. Ini sangat menyiksa putraku."

"Mianhae Kangin-ah, jeongmal minahae."

Untuk kesekian kalinya Kangin hanya mampu menganggukkan kepalanya sekilas.

"Aku belum mengetahui penyebab Sungmin masuk rumah sakit." Ujar Heechul

"Sungmin pingsan akibat anemianya kambuh. Tapi ia bercerita sebelum nya bertengkar hebat dengan putramu. Sesampainya aku di rumah sakit. Putraku telah dijaga oleh seorang pemuda. Tapi aku lupa menanyakan namanya. Kurasa dia yang telah membawa Sungmin ke rumah sakit." Jelas Kangin.

"Begitukah?"

.

.

.

"Sungmin-ah~" Sungmin yang tengah asik menikmati sebuah jeruk di tangannya itu segera menoleh ke sumber suara. Senyum nya mengembang melihat dua sosok yang baru saja memasuki ruang rawat nya. Sahabat nya Lee Hyukjae dan sahabat barunya Lee Donghae.

"Kau sudah baikkan?" Tanya Hyukjae dan dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Sungmin.

"Aigo aigo.. kau sakit tetap manis Sungmin-ah. Ah ya! Lihat ini aku membawakan sesuatu" Donghae menyerahkan bungkusan kecil pada Sungmin.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Sungmin seusai menerima bungkusan dari Donghae.

"Kami membawakan mu kue labu. Kau pernah bilang sangat menyukai labu kan." Ujar Hyukjae.

"Hwaa kue labu.. gomawo Hyukjae-ah Donghae-ah.. kemari!" Sungmin pun merentangkan taangannya sangat lebar. Hyukjae dan Donghae mengerutkan alisnya melihat Sungmin yang seperti itu.

Sungmin berdecak malas melihat tidak ada tanggapan dari kedua sahabat nya itu. "Sini ku peluk, mau tidak?"

Hyukjae dan Donghae tersenyum. "Tentu saja kami mau" ujar nya bersamaan dan menghambur kepelukan Sungmin. Ketiga orang yang saling bersahabat itu hanyut dalam suasana riang, sesekali gelak tawa meramaikan suasana diantara mereka.

.

.

.

Di salah satu bar Kyuhyun terlihat menikmati segelas wine di tangannya. Pemuda aquarius itu seskali menyesap minuman berwarna merah pekat itu. Beberapa yeoja menghampiri Kyuhyun untuk menawarkan tubuh nya padanya, namun dengan kejamnya Kyuhyun menyentak semua yeoja itu.

"Kau.. hanya membuat pikiran ku semakin runyam" racau Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangkat gelas yg berisi wine itu di hadapannya. Ia tatap lekat cairan di dalam gelas itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum begitu mengerikan ketika ia menatap lekat gelas itu.

"Aku.. apa.. harus meninggalkanmu,huh?" racau Kyuhyun lagi. Pengaruh alkhohol yang cukup tinggi pada wine itu perlahan membuat Kyuhyun mabuk.

Seakan belum puas. Kyuhyun kembali meneguk cairan itu sampai habis. Tubuhnya sudah hilang kendali hingga tertidur di bar tersebut. Tidak ada yang berani memabangunkan Kyuhyun, karena pihak bar tahu kalau ia sampai berani melakukan hal yang menurut Kyuhyun sangat mengganggunya maka Kyuhyun tidak akan segan-segan untuk menutup permanen bar itu.

"Aku.. rasa.. aku akan mulai… membenci mu, Sungmin-ah" Kyuhyun kembali bersuara dalam tidurnya.

"Saranghae" itu adalah kata terakhir Kyuhyun sebelum ia benar-benar tertidur dalam keadaan mabuk.

.

.

.

Malam ini Sungmin telah diizinkan untuk meninggalkan rumah sakit karena tubuh Sungmin terlihat lebih baik dari sebelum nya. Sungmin memaksa appa nya untuk mengizinkan dirinya pulang bersama Donghae dan Hyukjae. Meski berat hati, Kangin tetap memperbolehkan Sungmin ikut dengan dua sahabat nya itu.

"Lalu kapan kalian mengajak ku makan ice cream?" Tanya Sungmin dari kursi mobil bagian belakang.

Hyukjae mendengus mendengar permintaan Sungmin. Sebeleum nya memang Hyukjae menjanjikan Sungmin untuk mengajak nya makan ice cream bersama. Tapi kan Sungmin baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit, Hyukjae tidak ingin mengambil resiko jika tubuh Sungmin kembali sakit. "Pasti, Min. Tapi tidak dalam waktu dekat ini." Ucap Hyukjae final.

Sementara Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menggerutu kecil. Sangat lucu sekali tingkahnya. Donghae melihat kelakuan Sungmin yang selalu seperti itu membuat pemuda pecinta ikan itu heran. Apa benar Sungmin lebih tua dari nya.

"Benar kata Hyukie, kau baru sembuh. Tidak mungkin kami mengajak mu makan sembarangan. Kau tidak ingat pesan appa mu tadi?" Donghae lah yang kini menggantikan Hyukjae untuk menceramahi Sungmin.

"Iya.. iya.. aku mengerti. Menyebalkan sekali!"

Donghae dan Hyukjae kembali terkekeh kecil. Melihat Sungmin merajuk merupakan hiburan tersendiri bagi mereka.

Cckkiiitt

Tiba-tiba saja Donghae mneginjak rem secara mendadak, membuat Hyukjae dan Sungmin terdorong ke depan.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Hyukjae.

Donghae terdiam. Mencoba menajamkan pengilhatannya di sebuah parkiran bar yang mereka lewati. "Itu.. bukankah mobil Kyuhyun?" Donghae menunjuk salah satu diantara mobil yang berjejer rapi diparkiran itu.

Hyukjae pun mengikuti arah pandang Donghae. Memang benar dari seluruh mobil yang ada di sana. Mobil yang ditunjuk Donghae terlihat lebih mewah dan elegan.

Sungmin terdiam. Walau tidak dipungkiri hatinya berdebar. Ia yakin mobil yang dimaksud Donghae memang benar mobil Kyuhyun, dirinya sangat yakin akan hal itu. Tapi, kalau mobil nya berada di parkiran bar itu pastinya pemilik mobil itu ada di dalam bar kan.

"Kalian tunggu di sini. Aku akan masuk untuk memastikan" Donghae turun dari mobil. Hyukjae yang awalnya berniat mencegah Donghae hanya mampu mendengus melihat tindakan namjachingunya itu.

Hyukjae menoleh ke bangku belakang. Di sana, Sungmin nampak terdiam sambil terus menatap ke luar kaca mobil tepatnya ke arah bar yang dimasukki Donghae.

.

.

.

Di dalam bar Donghae melempar kan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan bar tersebut mencoba mencari sosok yang ia yakini berada di dalam tempat ini.

Pandangan matanya terhenti ketika menemukan sosok yang ia cari. Sosok itu tertidur tetapi tidak benar-benar tidur, karena sosok itu sedang mabuk berat. Donghae mempercepat langkahnya mendekati sosok itu.

"Dasar! Tidak adakah hal lain yang lebih kekanakkan selain mabuk seperti ini" gerutu Donghae sambil membopong tubuh Kyuhyun yang terpejam.

"NUGUYA!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil mengikuti langkah Donghae yang membopongnya.

"Aissshh kau minum berapa botol wine hingga mabuk seperti ini."

Kyuhyun tertawa keras. Matanya sesekali terbuka dan kembali terpejam. "Hahahah.. aku mabuk? Tidak! aku tidak mabuk"

Donghae membiarkan Kyuhyun mengoceh sesuka hati. Bau alkhohol begitu menyengat dari tubuh Kyuhyun. Donghae tahu, kalau Kyuhyun mabuk seperti ini menandakan ada hal yang sungguh-sungguh membuat pikiran namja berkulit pucat itu terganggu. Terakhir kali ia mendapati Kyuhyun dalam kondisi seperti ini adalah saat tiga tahun lalu, di saat eomma Kyuhyun pergi dari rumah.

.

.

"Oh! Itu mereka!" seru Hyukjae ketika melihat dua pemuda keluar dari bar tersebut. Pemuda yang satu terlihat mabuk, dan satu lagi terlihat kelelahan membopong pemuda yang sedang mabuk itu. Hyukjae segera turun dari mobil dan membantu Donghae untuk membopong Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menatap tubuh namja yang tengah mabuk itu dengan tatapan nanar. Ia buang pandangannya ke segalah arah, mencoba menahan air matanya yang pasti akan keluar sebentar lagi.

"Kau bawa dia ke mobil ku, akan kusuruh orang untuk membawa mobil Kyuhyun. Brengsek ini sedang mabuk berat"

Hyukjae mengangguk patuh dan membawa tubuh Kyuhyun segera menuju mobil Donghae. "Sungmin-ah tolong bantu aku" titah Hyukjae sembari mendudukan tubuh Kyuhyun tepat di samping kursi Sungmin. Walau sedikit enggan, toh Sungmin tetap membantu.

"Hahh.. terakhir kali ku lihat dia mabuk itu sewaktu tiga tahun yang lalu. Sewaktu ditinggal eomma nya. sekarang apalagi yang membuatnya kembali seperti ini" ucap Donghae. Namja dengan sejuta pesona itu menyalakan mesin mobil nya.

"Eomma Kyuhyun memangnya ke mana?" Tanya Hyukjae penasaran.

Donghae mendengus, ia ingat betapa mengenaskan nya penampilan Kyuhyun waktu itu. "Eomma nya kabur dari rumah dan sampai sekarang tidak kembali lagi".

Hyukjae ber oh ria mendengar penjelasan dari Donghae. Namja bergummy smile itu menadadak iba. Kyuhyun tidak seperti yang ia kira.

Sementara Sungmin hanya duduk terdiam, dirinya merasakan detak jantungnya tidak menentu karena kehadiran Kyuhyun di sampingnya. Walau tertidur, Sungmin tidak memungkiri bahwa ketampanan Kyuhyun memang tidak pernah luntur meskipun dengan mata yang terpejam. Sungmin mendengarkan apa yang diceritakan oleh Donghae, sedikit banyak Sungmin tahu tentang Kyuhyun yang juga ditinggalkan oleh sosok eomma nya. Meski tidak sama seperti dirinya, ia tahu bagaimana rasanya ketika kita hanya seorang diri tanpa belaian kasih dari seorang ibu. Pasti sangat berat menanggung itu semua.

Puk.

Eh? Sungmin tersentak begitu merasakan pundaknya ada yang mengganjal. Ternyata kepala Kyuhyun tidak sengaja terjatuh di pundak Sungmin. Hembusan nafas dari namja itu membuat Sungmin tidak bisa berkutik. Getaran halus itu kembali muncul sama persis ketika Sungmin pertama kali bertemu dengan Kyuhyun.

"Aku sangat.. bodoh.. " Kyuhyun kembali meracau di tengah keheningan yang tercipat di dalam mobi Donghae.

"Aku membenci mu, appa. Sangat!" suara Kyuhyun terdengar lebih lirih dari sebelumnya.

"Aku membenci mu, Sungmin. Menjauh dariku"

DEG

Sungmin memejamkan matanya erat. Sangat sakit rasanya ketika untuk kedua kalinya ia mendengar kalimat itu. Perlahan Sungmin membuka matanya, ia menyadari bahwa matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Sungguh tidak sanggup ketika kata-kata itu harus ia dengar kembali dari mulut seorang Kyuhyun.

"Min-ah" Hyukjae yang bermaksud ingin menenangkan Sungmin tiba-tiba Donghae menempatkan telunjuk di depat bibirnya, mengisyaratkan Hyukjae untuk tidak berbicara apapun.

"Kau akan membawa kami ke mana, Hae?" Tanya Sungmin dengan suara parau, ia menahan mati-matian air mata bodohnya yang memaksa keluar dari pelupuk mata cantiknya.

"Kita akan mengantar Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu ke rumah nya."

Hyukjae dan Sungmin sontak terbelalak.

'ANDWE!' Batin Sungmin menjerit. Tidak! untuk kali ini ia sangat memohon untuk tidak dipertemukan oleh ayah dari Kyuhyun. Mata Sungmin bergerak gelisan, harus bagaimaa dirinya bersikap untuk sekarang ini.

Hyukjae tahu bahwa sahabat nya kini tengah dilanda rasa cemas. Ia tahu bahwa Cho Hankyung adalah orang yang sangat Sungmin benci, walau Sungmin berkata mencoba memaafkan appa Kyuhyun, tapi tak dipungkiri bayang-bayang kejadian dua tahun lalu selalu membuat Sungmin ingin balas dendam.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kita antar ke apartemen nya saja, Donghae-ah? Ku rasa Kyuhyuun sedang ada masalah dengan appa nya."

Donghae berfikir sebentar. "Ah ya.. kau benar, hyung. Kita membawa nya ke sana saja" Donghae memutar balikkan arah laju mobilnya ke perkawasan apartemen elit di daerah gangnam.

Sungmin dan Hyukjae mendesah lega. Ketika mendapati nasib baik kembali menghampiri dirinya untuk saat ini.

**~000oo000~**

"Kau yakin bisa kami tinggal, Min?" Tanya Hyukjae ragu. Ya mereka telah sampai di kamar apartemen Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba saja mereka dikejutkan dengan permintaan Sungmin untuk menemani Kyuhyun seorang diri. Donghae merasa cemas, karena ia tahu hubungan antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sedang tidak harmonis.

Hyukjae masih menatap sangsi ke arah namja cantik itu. "Aku takut jika Kyuhyun lepas kendali maka ia akan berbuat di luar batas, Min"

Sungmin menggeleng lemah. "Tidak usah menghawtirkan ku. Aku di sini hingga sampai keadaan Kyuhyun membaik. Justru aku yang akan sangat khawatir Kyuhyun ditinggal sendiri di sini dalam keadaan mabuk."

Hyukjae menghela nafasnya. Kalau sudah begini, Sungmin tidak bisa dibantah lagi. Watak Sungmin yang keras kepala membuat Hyukjae memilih mengalah pada namja mungil itu.

"Ya sudah kalau itu yang kau mau. Kalau ada apa-apa segera hubungi kami."

Sungmin mengangguk dan mengantar kepergian Hyukjae dan Donghae dari apartemen Kyuhyun . Setelah sepasang kekasih itu menghilang dari pandangannya. Sungmin menutup pintu apartemen Kyuhyun secara perlahan dan menghampiri sosok Kyuhyun yang masih setia tertidur.

Sungmin menaikki ranjang Kyuhyun untuk melepaskan pakaian Kyuhyun yang sangat dominan dengan bau akhohol yang sangat menyengat dan mengganti nya dengan pakaian yang baru.

Jari tangan lentik itu perlahan membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja yang dipakai Kyuhyun. Apa Sungmin tidak membenci Kyuhyun? kalau kalian membutuhkan jawaban maka jawabannya adalah 'tidak!' karena Sungmin telah mencoba menanamkan kebencian dirinya terhadap pemuda bermarga Cho itu. Tapi hasilnya ia malah makin mencintai namja berwajah stoic itu.

Kancing kemeja Kyuhyun telah terlepas dengan sempurna. Dan memperlihatkan dada bidang Kyuhyun serta perutnya yang memperlihatkan abs samar nya. Sungmin meneguk ludah nya. tangannya mendadak bergetar ketika perlahan ia ingin melepas kemeja itu dari tubuh Kyuhyun.

Tapi belum sampai Sungmin melepas nya. Tangan kekar Kyuhyun tiba-tiba mencengkram keras tangan Sungmin dan membuat namja cantik itu terkejut dan meringis dalam waktu bersamaan. Ia menatap mata Kyuhyun yang masih terpejam. Apa namja itu sedang mengigau.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun membalikan tubuhnya membuat tubuh Sungmin ikut berbalik sehingga posisi mereka saling bertindih, Kyuhyun yang menindih dan Sungmin yang ditindih.

"Kyu, apa yang kau lakukmmmpppffthh" tanpa memberikan Sungmin kesempatan untuk berbicara, bibir Kyuhyun langsung menyambar bibir Sungmin dengan ganas.

Seakan Kyuhyun mendapatka permen yang rasanya sangat manis. Namja jangkung itu terus saja memainkan bibir milik Sungmin itu dengan lihai. Dan tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, sosok yang ia cium menteskan air mata. Hati Sungmin berdenyut nyeri ketika mendapati bahwa tubuhnya tengah terkekang oleh tubuh orang yang membencinya.

"Ngghh mmpphhhh" Sungmin terus melenguh, batinnya memberontak antara harus menolak atau justru menikmati permainan Kyuhyun.

"Cuuhh kup Kyyuuuhhh.. mmmpphhhh"

.

.

.

.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Apa ini? Ahahhah… saya aja gak tau kenapa tiba-tiba update chap gaje begini xD otak saya lagi pas-pasan buat mikir..

Enaknya ini ff ditamatin cepet-cepet atau dilamain, saya juga bingung.. endingnya udah terpikir bakal bagaimana.. tapi masih belum rela kalau ff ini end gitu aja #ditimpuk

**(For chap 6):**  
**Cho Adah Joyers**: nah iya.. gimana donk ini.. kalau tamat nya cepet ntar gak seru..

**Kim Yong Neul**: sayangnya Hankyung tidak akan semudah itu membiarkan Kyuhyun jatuh cinta ama ming TT Heechul bakal segera keluar kok… nih orangnya #tentengHeechul

**Rahma Lau137**: udah lanjuttt

**zagiyajoyers**: apa hayoo yg bakal dilakukan hankyung? Pada pingin cepet2 nyuruh heechul munculin diri ya? Hehe sabar oke semua ada waktunya.

**gyumin4ever**: iya! Yura itu siapa lagi… main muncul2 aja, siapa yang munculin sih.. xD hankyung insyaf tunggu di kisseu heechul dulu #apaini

**Cho MeiHwa**: hankyung appa gak jahat kok dia baik huhu.. #puk2appaHankyung

**henlicopter**: eh? Masa sih.. ahahaha,, saya typo again -_-, iya emank pertamanya peran yeoja nya saya mau pake nama eunji, Cuma rada gak sreg aja..

**abilhikmah**: kalo berani bunuh ming.. saya bunuh yura duluan.. *smirk

**Ami Yuzu**: emank yura siapa? Saya aja gak kenal #plak# iya donk pembuktian kekuatan cinta kan emank harus banyak yang menghalangi, kalau berhasil melewati itu semua, berarti cinta mereka kuat. Seperti punya daddy #ups

**delimandriyani**: yura not yuri. Kira2 kangin bagusnya ngelakuin apa biar hankyung cepet sadar? Saya line 99.. #mudabangetyaaa xD

**ShinJiWoo920202**: huuhh yeoja itu siapa yang munculin sih.. xD maunya hankyung diketemuin sama kangin gak? Itu terserah saya.. hahahah #dibekep

**hayjj**: chulli eomma kabur karena gak kuat nahan malu akibat kelakuan hankyung yang selalu melenyapkan pesaing2 nya dengan cara keji hanya demi kekuasaan, yahh termasuk keluarga sungmin juga TT

**ratu kyuhae**: saya kesel ama yura aja, kalo hankyung nya hanya jadi korban cast dari ff saya aja #pundung# jungmo udah mati sejak chap 1 TT #nangisdipojokan

**ZaoLdyKyu**: Sungmin cerita banyakk banget ke chulli.. saking banyaknya ampe gak tau mereka ngomong apa aja #plak  
mian eon belum bisa nyalin comment eon ke kotak review.. lagi sibuk sama sesuatu #jiahhh

**mayasiwonesteverlastingfriends**:: han appa gak jahat kok.. #pukpuk

**reiasia95**: benci ama yura ya? Iyasih saya juga sebel, itu yeoja datang darimana juga saya gak tau tiba2 udah nyempil aja di ff saya..

**Chika sparkyu**: ammiinnn semoga hal buruk gak terjadi.. doain aja supaya ming selamat.. gak perlu diminta kyuhyun pun akan selalu menjaga tambatan hatinya #eeaaa

**kity ming90**: bakalan saya paksa kyuhyun nya supaya mau ngelakuin sesuatu..

**(for chap 5):**  
**Guest**: iyaa pasti bakal dibantu, doain aja yahh..

**5351**: ammiiinnnn

oh yaa.. saya cuma mau minta pendapat aja nih.. kira2 kalo ff ini saya post di wp setuju gak?

Nahh udah saya jawab semuanya… #kibar2benderakyumin#  
dan makasih juga yang udah fav and follow ff saya ini..  
bagi yang masih bingung silahkan nanya aja, saya bakal jawab biar nggak bingung lagi.

SEE YOU AT NEXT CHAP~


	8. Chapter 8 (Doubt a Heart)

_**This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed, but I have loved you from the start**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**Between Black and White Desire**

* * *

**Chapter 8 (Doubt a Heart)  
**

* * *

Tubuh Sungmin menggeliat resah di bawah kungkungan tubuh Kyuhyun. Ia tidak ingin seperti ini, bercinta dengan orang yang ingin dijauhinya bukan hal yang baik. Sekuat tenaga Sungmin mencoba mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun agar melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ku..mohon..nnhh" Kyuhyun menjilat perpotongan leher Sungmin membuat tubuh namja manis itu menegang.

Tidak! ia harus melawan semua ini. Dirinya tidak sanggup harus merasakan sakit untuk kesekian kalinya.

Bruk..

Tangan Sungmin mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun dengan kuat. Tubuh namja jangkung itu terhempas kembali di ranjangnya dengan posisi terlentang. Nafas nya memburu karena ia tidak cukup banyak menghirup oksigen ketika Kyuhyun menciumnya dengan liar.

"Hiks.." satu isakan lolos dari bibir mungil bersahpe M itu.

**~000oo000~**

"Ahjussi, Kyuhyun di mana?" Yura menggerutu kesal karena dari tadi malam ponsel Kyuhyun tidak aktif. Yura pun memutuskan untuk mendatangi rumah Kyuhyun.

Hankyung memijit pelan dahinya. Para bodyguard yang bertugas mengintai keberadaan Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mendapat informasi apapun tentang keberadaan putranya. Kyuhyun menghilang sejak kemarin sore.

"Coba kalian cek apartemen nya" titah Hankyung dan langsung dipatuhi oleh para pengawalnya.

"Ahjussi~" Yura kembali merengek. Yeoja manja itu benar-benar tidak suka ketika dia diacuhkan.

Hankyung berdecak kesal. Walau ia menyetujui perjodohan antara Kang Yura dengan putranya, tapi sebenarnya Hankyung tidak menyukai sifat Yura yang terkesan sangat manja. Kalau bukan karena iming-iming kekuasaan yang menjanjikan dari keluarga Yura.

"Sabarlah sedikit" suara Hankyung terdengar sedikit dingin membuat Yura langsung menghentikan rengekkan nya dan memilih diam.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menyibakkan selimutnya ketika merasakan tubuhnya menghangat karena terpaan sinar mentari pagi yang menyapa kamar apartemennya.

Walau enggan, kelopak mata itu perlahan terbuka. Kyuhyun terkejut mendapati dirinya yang telah berganti pakaian. Seingatnya, semalam ia masih mengenakan kemeja dan mabuk di bar lalu sekarang ia telah memakai pakaian santai dan berada di apartemennya.

"Siapa yang membawa ku ke sini?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Karena merasa tenggorokan nya kering akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk ke dapur dan meminum seteguk air.

Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti ketika di mejanya telah tertata rapi beberapa hidangan. Aroma dari masakkan itu membuat Kyuhyun tergoda dan mendekati meja makannya.

Ketika Kyuhyun tengah menyantap sarapan paginya. Ia dikejutkan dengan suara pintu terbuka dari apartemen nya. Dan matanya terbelalak seketika ketika ia mengetahui siapa yang datang. Begitupun sosok itu sama terkejutnya.

Kyuhyun merasa detakan asing itu kembali ia rasakan. Kyuhyun tidak memungkiri bahwa detakkan itu selalu menghampirinya ketika sosok itu datang. Tapi sayangnya, Kyuhyun harus berusaha untuk melenyapkan rasa itu. Walau sangat susah.

"Untuk apa kau kemari?" Kyuhyun berusaha untuk bersikap dingin pada sosok yang terlihat manis itu.

Sosok itu hanya terdiam dan duduk dengan posisi berhadapan dengan kursi Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Kau_"

"Panggil namaku, Kyu!"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Sosok itu menatap nya sangat dalam. Tubuh nya menegang ketika tatapan teduh itu menatap dirinya. Ayolah.. ia mencoba melenyapkan semuanya, tapi kalau seperti ini akan membuat dirinya semakin sulit.

"Lee Sungmin silahkan pergi dari sini!" suara Kyuhyun terdengar sangat dingin.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum miris. Kyuhyun tetap seperti kemarin. Apartemen Kyuhyun yang Sungmin pikir akan mengembalikan kenangan indah mereka pada saat Sungmin pertama kali berkunjung kini telah berubah. Sang pemilik tidak sehangat yang dulu.

"Makanan nya enak kan? Aku membuat nya untuk mu.. sepertinya kau sangat menyukai nya"

Kyuhyun terdiam dan menatap beberapa hidangan yang kini telah tersisa sebagian saja, tentu saja Kyuhyun sangat menikmatinya. Masakan ini sangat lezat. Tapi Kyuhyun tercengang ketika tahu bahwa Sungmin yang membuat nya.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan datar. "Terima kasih. Dan sekarang kau boleh pergi!"

Untuk kesekian kalinya hati Sungmin harus merasakan sakit itu lagi. Kyuhyun memang berubah. Tapi apa penyebabnya. Bisakah ia mengetahui apa alasan dari Kyuhyun bersikap seperti ini padanya.

Sungmin mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. Mencoba menguatkan hatinya. Ia yakin apa yang sekarang menjadi keputusannya saat ini adalah yang terbaik. "Baiklah. Aku akan pergi dari sini. Meskipun aku tidak mengetahui banyak tentang dirimu, aku tidak tahu apa alasan kau berubah seperti ini, tapi setidaknya aku mengucap banyak terima kasih karena berkat kau, aku mengenal apa itu cinta. Saranghae…. Kyuhyun-ah"

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Perasaan nya bersorak gembira ketika Sungmin mengutarakan hal itu padanya. Tapi sangat tidak mungkin jika Kyuhyun menunjukkan rasa bahagia nya itu. Ia sudah bertekad untuk mulai belajar hidup tanpa melihat Sungmin di sampingnya.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan menyadari bahwa Sungmin telah meninggalkan apartemen nya. Seandainya ancaman itu tidak mengikat dirinya, mungkin sekarang Kyuhyun akan mengejar Sungmin dan memeluknya dengan erat, mencium nya dan mengucapkan terima kasih karena telah membalas perasaannya. Tapi itu semua hanya dapat ia utarakan dengan kata 'Seandainya.'

Tes..

Liquid bening itu turun menyentuh pipi tirus Kyuhyun. Ya, Kyuhyun menangis karena Sungmin, Kyuhyun menangis karena cinta nya telah ia biarkan pergi. Tapi di sisi lain Kyuhyun berfikir bahwa cinta itu adalah pengorbanan, bagaimana ia harus rela mengorbankan perasaannya hanya karena harus melindungi orang terkasihnya dari ancaman kematian.

"Cinta tidak harus memiliki"

**~000oo000~**

"Kau pulang Sungmin-ah. Semalam Hyukjae memberitahu appa bahwa kau menginap di apartemen Kyuhyun. Benarkah itu?"

Sungmin mengangguk dan memeluk erat sang appa. "Bogoshippo appa" suara Sungmin terdengar sangat lirih.

"Nado.. nado bogoshippo" Kangin membalas pelukan Sungmin tak kalah erat nya.

Kangin merasa bahunya sedikit basah. Ia yakin Sungmin tengah menangis, meskipun tanpa suara, Kangin merasa tubuh putranya bergetar.

'Maafkan aku yeobo. Aku kembali membuat putra kita mengeluarkan air matanya lagi' gumam Kangin dalam hatinya. Kangin bersyukur ketika Sungmin mulai masuk universitas barunya, putranya itu menjadi anak yang mulai terbuka dengan bukti Hyukjae dan Donghae yang kini telah menjadi sahabat Sungmin.

Tapi Kangin serasa menelan pil pahit karena setelah nya Sungmin kembali menangis, putranya kembali terpuruk di kehidupan barunya. Hanya karena Cinta. Tapi Kangin tidak bisa menyalahkan begitu saja takdir cinta yang dirasakan Sungmin, dan juga namja yang dicintai putranya. Ia yakin semua ini adalah takdir Tuhan yang telah diatur untuk keluarga nya.

"Aku akan melupakan Cho Kyuhyun" ucap Sungmin.

Kangin tersenyum ke arah Sungmin. Semua keputusan ia serahkan pada Sungmin, sementara dirinya hanya bertugas untuk terus berada di sisi putranya itu. Karena Sungmin berhak mengatur hidup nya sendiri. Ia yakin, apapun keputusan Sungmin adalah yang terbaik.

"Apa kau yakin?"

Sungmin mengangguk kecil. "Aku akan melupakan semuanya. Walaupun dia keturunan dari keluarga Cho. Kyuhyun itu berbeda. Aku merasa sangat nyaman. Tapi mungkin dia bukan jodohku dan aku akan melepasnya" Sungmin berujar dengan lirih.

"Apa dia menyakitimu?"

"Ani" balas Sungmin yang tentu saja bohong. Ia tidak ingin berurusan dengan keluarga Cho lagi. Cukup! Sudah cukup keluarga nya disakiti dua kali oleh keluarga itu.

"Oh ya.. aku sampai lupa menanyakan ini. Appa mengenal chullie eomma?"

Kangin terdiam. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Heechul bahwa Sungmin belum mengetahui siapa sebenarnya sosok cantik itu.

'Apa harus ku beritahu sekarang' Kangin membatin.

"Appa akan menceritakan semuanya."

Kangin berjalan menuju ruang tengah, mengajak Sungmin duduk di sofa yang terletak di sana. Sungmin tahu ada yang disembunyikan Kangin dari dirinya.

"Appa mengenalnya. Tapi tidak terlalu dekat. Karena dia_"

Kangin menarik nafasnya sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Karena dia juga bagian dari keluarga Cho. dia Cho Heechul, eomma dari Cho Kyuhyun, istri dari Cho Hakyung" jelas Kangin.

Tubuh Sungmin membeku. Kenapa ia baru tahu sekarang. Kenapa ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa orang yang telah dirinya anggap seperti eomma nya sendiri adalah ibu dari orang yang akan Sungmin lupakan.

"A.. apa?" Sungmin sangat terkejut tapi ekspresi yang tunjukkan adalah ekspresi kepedihan. "B..ba.. bagaimana bisa?" Sungmin tidak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Kenapa saaat ia menceritakan pada Heechul prihal hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun, namja cantik itu seakan tidak tahu menau.

"Appa mengenalnya jauh sebelum eomma mu meninggal. Kami memang tidak terlalu dekat, tapi appa sangat berterima kasih padanya. Karena saat kau dan eomma mu diculik oleh orang suruhan Hankyung, Heechul lah yang menghubungi appa agar segera mencari mu. Tapi appa terlambat, hanya kau yang bisa appa selamatkan"

Sungmin menangis dalam diam. Heechul memang orang yang baik dan penyayang, Sungmin sangat mengetahui itu. Sungmin ingin semuanya segera dijelaskan secara gamblang. Ia tidak ingin ada kebohongan lagi.

Sungmin pun memutuskan untuk menemui Heechul. Meminta namja cantik itu menceritakan semuanya dari awal.

**~000oo000~**

"Kau masih ingat punya rumah rupanya?" sindiran halus yang Hankyung layangkan pada Kyuhyun yang baru tiba di mansionnya setelah hampir dua hari namja februari itu tidak pulang.

Kyuhyun memilih untuk mengacuhkan Hankyung, ia sedang tidak ingin beradu mulut dengan appa nya itu.

"Berhenti di situ Kyuhyun-ah!"

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya namun tetap tidak menoleh untuk sekedar bertatap muka dengan sang appa. "Aku sedang lelah. Bisakah bicara besok saja?"

"Tidak!"

Kyuhyun mendengus. Watak Hankyung yang keras kepala membuat ia mau tidak mau harus mengalah untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kau bersama Sungmin di apartemen mu?" Tanya Hankyung.

"Appa sudah tahu kenyataannya apa, lalu kenapa harus menanyakan lagi padaku" jawab Kyuhyun dingin. Wajah itu tidak menunjukan ekspresi apapun. Tidak terlihat marah dan juga tidak terlihat sedih.

Hankyung sangat emosi dengan pernyataan yang dituturkan putranya itu. Jika saja Yura tahu bahwa Kyuhyun bersama Sungmin, bisa saja Yura akan langsung melaporkan hal itu pada ayah nya yang notabane adalah pemilik Kang Corp. Dan tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau kerja sama yang dijalin Kang Corp dengan Cho corp akan dibatalkan.

"Appa tahu kau mencintai Sungmin, tapi bisakah kali ini mengerti appa? Ini target appa, kalau perusahaan kita berhasil menjalin kerja sama dengan perusahaan Kang Corp, perusahaa kita akan mendapatkan untung yang sangat besar."

Kyuhyun menepis tangan Hankyung yang bertengger di bahunya. Kilatan kebencian sangat terpancar dari sorot mata namja berkulit pucat itu. "Aku selalu mengerti appa, tapi apakah appa pernah mengerti tentang apa yang anak mu ini rasakan? Aku mencintai Sungmin bukan Yura, aku menyayangi Sungmin bukan Yura. Apa appa pernah berfikir kekuasaan dan kekayaan yang keluarga kita punya membuat keluarga kita bahagia? Tidak! aku, eomma tidak merasakan kebahagiaan itu. Sama sekali tidak. Jadi berhenti mengejar kekuasaan dengan mengorbankan keluarga mu"

Kyuhyun berlalu dari hadapan Hankyung. Sosok itu hanya terdiam mendengar kalimat dari Kyuhyun. Anak nya sangat marah anak nya benar –benar membencinya sekarang. Ini adalah hasil yang Hankyung dapatkan dari apa yang ia tanam sejak dulu. Istri tercintanya meninggalkan nya selama 3 tahun lamanya, dan hanya Kyuhyun yang masih setia di sisinya, tapi sekarang? Kyuhyun juga membencinya.

Hankyung merasa sedikit pening di kepalanya. Terlalu banyak pikiran yang difikirkan pria itu. Perlahan ia dudukan dirinya di sofa yang berada tepat di belakangnya. Ia memijit pelah keningnya yang masih merasakan pening itu.

**~000oo000~**

"Kau sangat ingin mengetahui semuanya? Kau yakin?"

Sungmin yang telah berada di apartemen Heechul itu mengangguk. Ia sudah menyiapkan dirinya untuk kejutan demi kejutan dari cerita Heechul.

Heechul terdiam sebentar. Lalu merapikan beberapa buku yang sedikit berserakkan di mejanya. Setelah selesai, ia kembali menatap Sungmin yang masih menunggu penjelasan darinya itu.

"Mianhae Minnie-ah.. aku tidak menceritakan semuanya padamu. Kangin benar, aku memang eomma Kyuhyun dan istri dari Cho Hankyung. Kau patut membenci ku Minnie-ah.. keluarga ku terlalu banyak menyakiti keluarga mu" ujar Heechul lirih.

Sungmin tersenyum lalu perlahan memeluk tubuh Heechul. "Mana mungkin aku marah pada orang yang telah ku anggap sebagai eomma ku sendiri. Eomma menyayangi ku, lalu apa alasanku untuk membenci eomma"

Heechul menangis, lalu membalas pelukan Sungmin. Pelukan yang diberikan Sungmin mengingat kan nya pada Kyuhyuun kecil yang selalu seperti ini jika ia sedang merajuk, memeluk Heechul dengan erat. Heechul bersyukur karena Kyuhyun memilih orang yang tepat. Sungmin adalah namja manis yang baik dan perhatian, ia juga sosok yang lembut akan mengimbangi Kyuhyun yang sedikit keras kepala.

Heechul melepas pelukannya dan mengusap pelah air matanya. "Aku pergi meninggalkan keluarga ku secara diam-diam sejak tiga tahun yang lalu. Awalnya aku ingin mengajak Kyuhyun tapi mengingat aku yang pergi menjauh ke desa terpencil membuat ku enggan untuk melakukannya. Aku membiarkan Kyuhyun untuk tetap tinggal bersama appa nya di Seoul. Dan setahun setelah peristiwa itu aku mendapatkan kabar dari suami sahabat ku bahwa Hankyung mempunyai rencana untuk menghancurkan keluarga pesaing bisnisnya. Aku gelisah, karena lagi-lagi akan jatuh korban akibat ulah suami ku. Dan akhirnya aku meminta bantuan pada sahabat ku untuk mencarikan nomor ponsel Kangin untuk menghubunginya dan memberitahu semua rencana suami ku. Tapi sepertinya apa yang telah ku lakukan itu sia-sia. Eomma mu tidak bisa diselamatkan. Maafkan aku Sungmin-ah"

Cerita heechul cukup membuat Sungmin tidak dapat menahan air matanya untuk tidak keluar. Sungmin menangis entah karena mendengar cerita Heechul yang tidak disangkanya begitu berat. Heechul tetap mencintai Hankyung apapun yang terjadi.

"Aku telah memaafkan Hankyung ahjussi. Karena appa menyuruh ku untuk tidak menyimpan dendam. Ini adalah takdir Tuhan."

**~000oo000~**

Yura benar-benar jengah dengan tingkah laku Kyuhyun yang selalu saja mengacuhkan nya. Tapi ambisi yang membuncah untuk membuat Kyuhyun menjadi miliknya membuat Yura tetap bertahan di sisi Kyuhyun, walau ia tahu bahwa Kyuhyun tidak pernah menganggap Yura ada.

"Oppa.. temani aku ke kantin ne.. kita makan bersama" Yura bergelayut manja di pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun. Berharap namja itu terpesona dan mau mengikuti permintaan Yura.

Sementara Kyuhyun memandang dingin yeoja di samping nya itu. Tingkah manja Yura tidak sama sekali membuat Kyuhyun tertarik dan malah terlihat sangat menjijikkan di mata Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun ingin sekali membentak yeoja manja itu. Tingkah sok manis yang ditunjukan Yura membuat Kyuhyun merasa risih, bahkan wajah Sungmin jauh lebih manis dari nya. Aegyo yang dilakukan Sungmin juga tampak natural tidak seperti yeoja itu.

Srattt

Kyuhyun melepas tangan Yura yang sedang menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun dengan kasar. Yeoja itu sedikit meringis merasakan nyeri yang sedikit mendera di bagian tangannya.

"ENYAH KAU DARI SINI YEOJA MURAHAN! MENJIJIKAN!" bentak Kyuhyun tepat di depan wajah Yura.

Tubuh yeoja itu membeku merasakan kilatan amarah yang dipancarkan Kyuhyun terhadapnya. Tapi Yura tetaplah Yura, yang akan tetap berusaha untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

"O..oppa" meski gugup ia tetap berani membalas pandangan Kyuhyun dengan tatapan menyedihkan berharap Kyuhyun luluh.

"Kau hanya diperalat oleh appa ku demi kekuasaan. Lagipula jangan harap sedikitpun untuk mendapat hatiku. Mungkin kau sudah tahu bahwa di sini sudah terisi oleh seseorang"

Yura mengepalkan tangannya. "Aku tahu. Lee Sungmin bukan? Apa kau fikir appa mu akan menyetujuinya? Mengingat Sungmin adalah anak dari musuh besar appa mu. Memangnya apa kelebihan dari Lee Sungmin itu. Dia namja dan kau juga namja"

"KAU PIKIR EOMMA KU JUGA APA? DIA NAMJA, APPA KU YANG KAU ANGGAP SEBAGAI CALON MERTUAMU ITU BERISTRIKAN SEORANG NAMJA!"

"Kyuhyun oppa kau_"

"Apa?! Mulai sekarang jangan pernah mendekati ku, jangan pernah mengaku sebagai yeojachingu ku. Setelah ini bilang pada appa mu untuk membatalkan kerjasama dengan perusahaan appa ku karena aku menolak untuk dijodohkan dengan yeoja murahan seperti mu" penjelasan Kyuhyun membuat Yura terdiam. Tubuh nya menegang karena takut.

Sementara Kyuhyun sudah pasrah. Mungkin setelah ini appa nya akan marah besar dan nekat mencelakai Sungmin. Dan kalau itu terjadi, maka Hankyung juga harus siap kehilangann Kyuhyun. Jika Sungmin harus mati maka Kyuhyun dengan senang hati menyusul Sungmin ke surga. Mereka akan hidup bahagia di sana tanpa bayang-bayang ancaman dari siapapun.

Batin Yura terguncang. Kalimat yeoja murahan, menjijikan yang dilontarkan Kyuhyun kepadanya membuat Yura sangat sakit hati. Selama ini Yura lah yang dikejar para namja karena kecantikkan nya, tapi sekarang ia dibuat frustasi karena Kyuhyun menolak nya. Yeoja itu menjambak kuat rambutnya berteriak dan meracau tidak jelas. Jiwa yeoja itu benar-benar sedang terguncang.

"LEE SUNGMIN KAU HARUS MATI!" teriak Yura histeris di tengah suasana sepi di sekelilingnya.

.

.

.

Sungmin tengah mengadakan tugas kuliah bersama Hyukjae di taman belakang kampus mereka. Di sana juga ada Donghae, entahlah sejak resmi menjadi kekasih Hyukjae, Donghae selalu berada di samping Hyukjae membuat adegan mesra di depan Sungmin dan membuat namja manis itu menggerutu sebal.

"Ming.. aku akan pergi bersama Donghae untuk membeli map agar tugas kita bisa diletakan di sana nantinya." Ujar Hyukjae

Sungmin menatap Hyukjae dengan tatapan tidak terima. Kalau pergi dengan Donghae biasanya janji hanya beberapa menit saja ternyata dirinya harus menunggu berjam-jam entah apa yang dilakukan pasangan ini.

"Dan meninggalkan ku sendiri?" Tanya Sungmin

"Bukan begitu. Kalau kau juga ku ajak, tugas kita akan lama selesai. Kita akan bagi tugas. Kau yang buat deskripsi nya aku yang membeli bahan-bahannya. Oke Minnie chagi?"

"…"

Sungmin tetap tidak menjawab. Walau perkataan Hyukjae ada benarnya, ia tetap tidak terima. Membiarkan Hyukjae pergi itu sama saja membuat sahabat nya itu bebas berpacaran sementara dirinya harus merana karena tugas kuliah ini cukup sulit.

"Baiklah kau boleh pergi" walau setengah hati, Sungmin mengijinkan Hyukjae pergi.

"Gomawo Minnie-ah, aku janji akan pulang dengan membawa ice cream dan juga gula kapas yang banyak untuk mu …" Donghae bersorak gembira ketika ia diijinkan pergi berdua dengan kekasihnya.

"Janji?"

"Janji" sahut sepasang kekasih itu dengan kompak.

"Yasudah sana pergi" Sungmin pun mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya menryuruh Donghae dan Hyukjae pergi.

.

.

.

Sosok it terus mengamati dari kejauhan tingkah pola Sungmin. Mulai dari ekspresi Sungmin yang seperti kebingungan, menyetuk-nyetukan pulpennya di kepala sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Membuat sosok itu tak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum melihat tingkah semenggemaskan itu.

"Kau sangat indah, Ming." Tanpa Sungmin ketahui, sosok itu selalu memperhatikan nya dari kejuahan. Melihat Sungmin seperti hiburan tersendiri baginya, hatinya teduh ketika melihat senyum itu terbentuk sempurna di bibir cherry itu.

"Aisshh aku menyerah ini sangat susah" Sungmin mengambil ponselnya untuk melihat jam yang tertera di sana. "Tuh kan.. selalu seperti ini" Sungmin mendengus ketika Hyukjae dan Donghae tidak kunjung datang.

Sungmin mulai merasakan kantuk mendera dirinya. Sungmin memutuskan untuk menempatkan kepalanya di atas meja taman itu. Tidur sebentar tidak masalah kan.

Sosok namja itu tahu Sungmin tertidur pun segera menghampiri namja cantik itu. Ia penasaran, tugas apa yang dikerjakan Sungmin sehingga tampak frustasi sekali.

Ia ulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil salah satu buku catatan Sungmin.

Sosok namja tampan itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Tugas seperti ini sampai membuat mu seperti orang yang tersesat hm? Dasar kelinci bodoh." Namja misterius itupun mulai mengambil pulpen di sebelah buku catatan itu. Menulis beberapa deksripsi yang Sungmin kerjakan. Walau tidak satu jurusan, setidaknya ia paham apa yang sedang dikerjakan Sungmin.

Karena pada dasarnya otaknya memang jenius, sehingga dengan cepat ia menyelesaikan tugas deskripsi itu. Karena ia tidak mau Sungmin mengetahui keberadaan nya ini.

"Tugas mu sudah kuselesaikan. Mianhae Ming, saranghae"

Chup.

Setelah mengecup pipi gembul Sungmin sosok itu pun melangkah pergi. Dengan meninggalkan buku catatan Sungmin yang telah penuh oleh tulisan.

Selang beberapa menit Hyukjae da Donghae datang dan mendapati sahabat imutnya itu tertidur.

"Eh? Sungmin tertidur. Tapi woaahh tugasnya telah selesai. Daebak!" sahut Hyukjae kagum ketika melihat tugas deskripsi itu telah selesai.

Tapi Hyukjae merasa janggal dengan tulisan itu. Seperti bukan tulisan Sungmin, tapi siapa?

"Hae-ah, ini bukan tulisan Sungmin. Aku yakin itu" ujar Hyukjae sambil menyerahkan buku catatan Sungmin pada Donghae.

Donghae mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia sangat kenal tulisan ini. Namja pecinta ikan itupun langsung mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah mencari sosok yang mungkin masih berada di sekitar taman itu.

'Kyuhyun. Tapi.. apa mungkin dia?' batin Donghae terus bertanya-tanya

**~000oo000~**

Hari ini Heechul berniat untuk kembali mengunjungi rumah keluarga kecil nya. Entah sampai kapan Heechul harus terus bersembunyi memantau kegiatan suami beserta anaknya.

Heechul mengetahui bahwa Hankyung tengah tidak berada di rumah, jadi ia memutuskan untuk menunggu Kyuhyun pulang meski harus menyembunyikan dirinya agar tidak ketahuan.

"Permisi"

Heechul yang terkejut membalikan badannya. Matanya terbelalak ketika salah mengetahui siapa yang menegurnya.

"Tuan Cho Heechul?"

"Pak Hwang?"

Dua sosok itu sama-sama terkejut, Heechul terkejut karena salah satu orang yang bertugas menjaga rumah nya bertemu langsung dengan dirinya. Sedangkan sosok satu lagi yang diketahui bernama pak Hwang itu terkejut ketika melihat istri dari majikannya akhirnya muncul setelah sekian lama pergi meninggalkan rumah.

"Pak Hwang ku mohon jangan memberitahu suami dan anak ku kalau aku sudah kembali"

Pak Hwang menatap Heechul dengan seksama terlihat jelas raut kekhawatiran dari namja cantik itu.

"Situasi belum memungkinkan aku muncul sekarang. Ku mohon hanya kau yang aku percaya di rumah ini" Heechul kembali memohon.

"Kepercayaan anda adalah amanat bagi saya. Tuan Heechul tenang saja saya tidak akan memberitahu siapapun.

Heechul tersenyum, Pak Hwang memang orang kepercayaan nya sejak dulu. "Bisakah aku meminta sesuatu?"

"Tentu saja boleh"

"Bolehkah kau mengabarkan ku setiap waktu, apa-apa saja yang terkait dengan suami dan anak ku. Beritahukan apapun yang mereka lakukan." Pinta Heechul.

"Baik tuan, saya akan melaksanakannya."

"Terimakasih Pak Hwang. Aku akan memberikan nomor ponsel ku agar lebih mudah untuk kita berkomunikasi."

Pak Hwang mengangguk. Ia memang orang yang bisa dipercaya oleh Heechul. Bagi pak Hwang, melihat istri majikannya kembali dengan keadaan sehat saja sudah cukup membuat kekhawatiran yang selama ini menggerayangi pikirannya mulai menghilang.

"Aku pergi dulu. Segera kabari aku jika Kyuhyun telah pulang"

**~000oo000~**

Sosok itu terus mengekori Sungmin setelah namja manis itu selesai dengan tugas nya bersama Hyukjae. Ia menyadari langkah Sungmin yang akan menuju sebuah restoran di mana sosok itu pertama kali melihat Sungmin.

Ketika Sungmin masuk dan duduk di salah satu meja, sosok itu juga mengikutinya walau ia memilih duduk lebih jauh demi menghindari kecurigaan dari Sungmin.

"Kebiasaan mu memang senang sekali memandang orang dari luar seperti itu, Ming" gumam sosok itu ketika melihat Sungmin yang tengah larut dalam suasana luar yang ia pandangi melalui kaca transparan.

Sosok itu memanggil seorang pelayan untuk mendekat dan meminta secarik kertas dan pulpen pada pelayan itu.

Sosok misterius itu menuliskan kata demi kata sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Tak lupa diakhirnya ia sematkan gambar hati dan wajah kelinci yang lucu.

"Berikan pada tamu yang duduk di meja 9. Jangan beritahu bahwa aku yang memberikannya. Buatlah alasan agar ia tidak curiga" sosok itupun memberikan beberapa lembar uang pada pelayan itu.

.

.

"Permisi tuan ini ada secarik kertas ucapan untuk tuan" kata pelayan itu pada Sungmin.

Sungmin heran melihat pelayan itu menyodorkan secarik kertas berwarna pink yang telah dilipat rapi. "Apa ini?"

"Itu adalah kertas ucapan yang disiapkan pihak restoran kami, khusus untuk hari ini karena restoran kami sedang berulang tahun" ucap pelayan itu setengah berbohong dan setengahnya tidak. Berbohong karena bukan pihak restoran yang menyuruhnya, dan memang kebetulan restoran itu sedang berulang tahun.

Sungmin membuka kertas itu dan membaca isinya.

_**Hay.. teruslah tersenyum. Kau tahu? Senyuman mu itu sangat indah**_

Sungmin terkekeh kecil usai membaca pesan singkat dari kertas itu. Entahlah Sungmin merasa sedikit bahagia membacanya, ditambah dengan gambar-gambar lucu yang disematkan di kertas itu.

"Tapi tunggu dulu. Tulisan ini seperti tulisan di catatan ku itu" Sungmin pun merogoh tas nya dan mencari buku catatan itu.

Hyukjae tadi memang menceritakan bahwa tugas mereka telah selesai. Sungmin yang mendengarnya terkejut, seingatnya ia belum menulis apapun. Siapa orang yang telah berbaik hati membantu Sungmin?

"Benar! Sangat mirip.. " tulisan di catatan Sungmin dengan tulisan di kertas kecil itu benar-benar mirip. Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya. Mencoba mencari sosok yang entah siapa itu.

Tapi tidak dipungkiri hati Sungmin terasa senang. Ia seperti sedang dilindungi jarak jauh oleh seseorang yang Sungmin pun tidak tahu siapa.

**~000oo000~**

"Yura?"

"Appa"

Kang Junho –appa Yura- terkejut melihat kepulangan anak nya dengan penampilan yang bisa dikatakan tidak baik. Raut wajah putrinya sangat kacau. Apa yang telah terjadi pada putri semata wayang nya itu.

"Appa. Dia menolakku hikss.. Kyuhyun menolaku hiks.." Yura menangis di depan sang appa membuat Kang Junho geram. Berani-beraninya Cho Kyuhyun itu membuat keadaan putri nya menjadi kacau begini.

"Appa akan menarik kerja sama _"

"Tidak! bukan Kyuhyun yang patut disalahkan. Tapi Lee Sungmin" desis Yura

"Lee Sungmin? nugu?"

"Orang yang dicintai Kyuhyun. Jika saja Sungmin itu tidak muncul di dalam kehidupan Kyuhyun. Sudah pasti aku yang akan bersama Kyuhyun oppa"

"Begitukah?"

"Aku benar-benar merasa gila…. Aku benci kau Lee Sungmin, kau akan mati!" Yura kembali menjambak rambutnya.

Appa Yura meringis ketik melihat helaian rambut Yura yang telah rontok akibat jambakan itu. "Tenanglah.. appa akan membuat perhitungan pada orang yang telah merenggut kebahagiaan mu"

Yura menghentikan jambakannya dan menatap sang appa. "Benarkah? Appa akan membunuh Lee Sungmin untuk ku?"

Kang Junho mengangguk pasti. "Apapun akan appa lakukan untuk mu"

'Kalau aku tidak bisa mendapatkan Kyuhyun. Maka tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh mendekatinya juga' Batin Yura

.

.

.

Kang Junho telah mendapat informasi tentang orang yang bernama Lee Sungmin. Satu point penting baginya karena Lee Sungmin adalah anak dari musuh besar Hankyung. Jadi Junho berencana untuk mengajak Hankyung kerja sama memusnahkan Sungmin sesuai dengan kemauan Yura.

"Ada apa kau mengajak bertemu di sini" Hankyung yang tadinya masih mengadakan rapat, mendadak menghentikan rapat karena Junho menghubunginya untuk bertemu di salah satu café.

Kang Junho tersenyum penuh misteri. "Putra mu menolak perjodohan yang kita lakukan"

Tubuh hankyung menengang. "Apa itu berarti kau akan memutuskan kerja sama antara kita?"

Kang Junho tertawa kecil. "Awalnya seperti itu, tapi Yura tidak mengizinkannya. Namun putri ku itu mengajukan syarat. Kalau syarat itu terpenuhi maka kerja sama akan tetap terjalin dan pertunangan tidak akan terjadi"

Hankyung mencoba menerka-nerka rencana apa yang akan Kang Junho ajukan padanya. "Syarat?"

"Ya.. Kau bisa membantu ku untuk membunuh Lee Sungmin"

DEG

"Apa? Darimana kau_"

"Yura memberitahu ku alasan Kyuhyun menolak anakku karena masih mencintai Sungmin. Jadi Yura menginginkan Sungmin mati dengan begitu Kyuhyun bisa hidup tanpa bayang-bayang orang yang telah merusak kebahagiaan anak ku"

Hankyung mendadak terdiam. Batinnya memberontak antara mengiyakan ajakan Kang Junho atau malah menolaknya. Memang itu rencana awal Hankyung apabila Kyuhyun berani melawan perintah nya. Tapi sekarang? Hankyung mulai meragukan rencana nya itu.

"Tapi_"

"Pikirkan itu baik-baik Hankyung-ssi. Pikirkan berapa keuntungan yang akan kau dapatkan jika kau mau membantu ku"

.

.

.

.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Chap 8 dataanngg #tentengtumpeng

Pada nanyain ya kapan Heechul muncul. Maaf dehh kalau sampe chap ini Heechul belum saya ijinkan buat muncul di depan Hankyung dan Kyuhyun karena ini emank sudah alurnya TT jadi harap maklum.

**Q:** waktu Kyuhyun bilang benci Sungmin?  
**A:** hahah…. Kyuhyun kan lagi mabuk berat jadi ngomong agak sedikit ngelantur.. walaupun orang mabuk itu kemungkinan besar akan bicara jujur, tapi gak sepenuhnya sesuai kenyataan kan? Namanya juga di bawah pengaruh alkhohol..

**Q:** Kangin dan Heechul udah saling kenal?  
**A:** kalo kenal iya.. tapi gak terlalu deket.. udah di jelaskan di chap ini..

**Q:** chap depan nc?  
**A:** maaf jika yang berharap nc di chap ini masih belum bisa saya kabulkan.. xD #dijitak# saya harus merilekskan pikiran.. karna jujur loh.. gak kuat buat ngetik, kalo baca sih seneng #Joyerslepassendal

Special thanks for: **(chap 7)**  
**ayyuannisa1, delimandriyani, Cho Adah Joyers, Yc KSH, Rahma Lau137, Ami Yuzu, Cho MeiHwa, zagiyajoyers, Kim Yong Neul, henlicopter, ratu kyuhae, ShinJiWoo920202, abilhikmah, gyumin4ever, reiasia95, ChuteKyuMin, 5351, Chika sparkyu, kitty ming90, Guest, fariny. ***hug

Special thanks for : **(chap 6)  
lee sungmin, ChuteKyuMin, cho manda. *hug**

Okay.. semoga gak pada bosen sama ff saya ini yaaa ^^ heheheh..

SEE YOU AT NEXT CHAP~


	9. Chapter 9 (a recognition)

_**I miss the sight of the faces I know.**_  
_**Their voices are the sounds that I cannot let go.**_  
_**So far away that silence is all that I feel.**_  
_**I hear them now, the sound is so perfectly clear.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**~Between Black and White Desire~**

* * *

**Chapter 9 (****a recognition)**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"Kau terlalu lama berfikir Hankyung-ssi, aku tidak punya banyak waktu hanya untuk menunggu jawaban mu" desak Kang Junho ketika ia tak kunjung mendapat jawaban pasti dari Hankyung.

Sementara Hankyung tidak sama sekali menggubris protesan dari Junho. Dirinya sedang bergelut antara hati atau otak. Jawaban yang dibutuhka hanyalah 'iya' atau 'tidak' tapi rasanya, untuk menjawab salah satu diantara dua pilihan itu sangatlah sulit. Jika Hankyung menjawab 'iya' maka itu sama saja menjadikan Hankyung sebagai orang yang paling kejam. Apa salah Sungmin terhadapnya? Sungmin tidak ada salah sedikitpun terhadap dirinya, sama sekali tidak ada. Lalu jikalau Hankyung menjawab 'tidak' maka itu sama saja merelakan Kang Corp menarik kerja sama nya dan membuat ia kehilangan uang yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit.

"_**Aku selalu mengerti appa, tapi apakah appa pernah mengerti tentang apa yang anak mu ini rasakan? Aku mencintai Sungmin bukan Yura, aku menyayangi Sungmin bukan Yura. Apa appa pernah berfikir kekuasaan dan kekayaan yang keluarga kita punya membuat keluarga kita bahagia? Tidak! aku, eomma tidak merasakan kebahagiaan itu. Sama sekali tidak. Jadi berhenti mengejar kekuasaan dengan mengorbankan keluarga mu"**_

Kalimat demi kalimat yang Kyuhyun lontarkan pada nya sewaktu itu terus membuat pikiran namja berdarah Cina itu pusing.

'Anak dan istriku tidak bahagia. Keluarga ku tidak bahagia' batin Hankyung berteriak.

'Tapi jika ditolak, aku harus menerima kerugian cukup besar'

"Hankyung-ssi"

Suara Junho membuyarkan lamunan Hankyung. Namja Cina itu pun berdehem sebentar lalu memperbaiki posisi duduk nya. "Aku akan menjawabnya sekarang"

"Lalu apa jawaban mu"

"Tidak!"

"Nde?"

Junho terbelalak mendengar jawaban tegas dari mulut Hankyung. Hey! Kang Junho sudah lama terjun di dunia bisnis, ia tidak mungkin tidak tahu dengan watak Hankyung yang selalu gila kekuasaan dan harta. Tapi apa alasan Hankyung menolak tawaran darinya itu.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Junho dengan tenang walaupun tak dipungkiri ia cukup terkejut dengan keputusan Hankyung.

"Tidak takut dengan kerugian yang akan perusahaan mu tanggung?. Ingat Hankyung-ssi, perusahaan mu banyak diminati karena perusahaan ku ikut andil di dalamnya. Apa kau bisa bayangkan jika aku menarik kembali kerja sama itu, maka tidak menutup kemungkinan para pebisnis itu akan menarik kembali saham mereka"

Hankyung terdiam. Yah.. bagaimanapun juga ia harus memutuskan sekarang juga. "Aku sama sekali tidak takut akan kerugian itu. Perusahaan ku cukup mampu untuk mengganti kerugian itu."

Junho bertepuk tangan mendengar jawaban Hankyung. Apa kalian pikir junho akan menyerah? Tidak! ia akan terus membujuk Hankyung untuk menyetujui keinginannya itu. "Lalu apa yang membuat dirimu berubah seperti ini?"

"Anak ku tidak bahagia dengan Yura, anak ku tidak mencintai putri mu itu. Aku pikir, harta berlimpah yang kuberikan pada keluarga ku membuat mereka bahagia. Tapi pada kenyataannya, keluargaku sangat buruk. Istriku meninggalkanku sejak 3 tahun yang lalu. Membuat anak ku membenci appa nya sendiri. Lagipula Kyuhyun telah mempunyai orang yang dicintai_"

"CUKUP!" Nafas Junho terengah-engah karena berteriak cukup keras. Ia tidak peduli beberapa pengunjung tampak mengintenskan pandangannya terhadap mereka berdua.

"Dan membuat Yura menjadi tersakiti karena anak mu dan Lee Sungmin itu? Tidak akan ku biarkan Yura menderita sementara orang yang telah membuat anak ku seperti itu bahagia. Tidak akan!"

"Terserah mu. Lagipula Yura cukup cantik, banyak laki-laki yang lebih baik dari Kyuhyun yang bisa mendapatkan hatinya. Cinta tidak bisa dipaksakan Junho-ssi. Apa yang dirasakan Yura terhadap Kyuhyun hanya sebatas obsesi belaka, apa kau tidak menyadari itu?" tegas Hankyung.

"Baiklah! Kau sudah memutuskan untuk menolak, tapi bukan berarti itu akan menjadi penghalang ku. Lihat saja! Aku akan menjalankan keinginan ku sendiri."

Tubuh Hankyung menegang. Ia sangat tahu sifat Kang Junho, mirip seperti sifat Yura yang tidak akan pernah berhenti sebelum keinginan nya terwujud.

Hankyung pun segera melangkah pergi meninggalkan Kan Junho yang tetap di sana memikirkan beribu rencana untuk melenyapkan Sungmin.

.

.

**~000oo000~**

**.**

**.**

Hari-hari Sungmin kian terasa lebih membaik ketimbang sebelumnya. Walau ia masih sering memikirkan Kyuhyun, tapi kehadiran Hyukjae dan Donghae sedikit membuat Sungmin merasa terhibur. Mereka berdua sangat lucu, terkadang membuat Sungmin tertawa terpingkal-pingkal karena ulahnya, hanya hal sepele saja sudah membuat Hyukjae dan Donghae merajuk, dan kalau sudah seperti itu maka Sungmin yang akan jadi pelarian salah satu di antara mereka.

Kali ini ia dan kedua sahabat nya itu tengah berkumpul di kamar nya. Menghabiskan waktu libur mereka hanya bertiga.

"Donghae-ah"

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah bermain bersama Kyuhyun lagi?"

Donghae terdiam. Semenjak insiden pemukulan itu, Donghae memang tidak pernah bermain bersama Kyuhyun lagi, entahlah Donghae masih kesal dengan tindakan sahabat nya itu yang secara tiba-tiba berubah dan tidak memberitahu apa alasannya.

"Aku hanya sedang malas, Min"

Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya mencoba mengerti. Daripada membuat mood Donghae buruk kan..

"Ya! Lee Donghae!"

"Wae?"

"Kau mengambil bagian ku!"

"Aisshh pelit sekali, kau ini pacar ku kenapa pelit sih"

"Sungminnie.. lihat Donghae"

Sungmin hanya terkekeh kecil, kira-kira seperti itulah tingkah laku sahabat nya yang setiap hari ia lihat. Tapi Sungmin bersyukur, di tengah kegundahan hati yang melandanya, banyak orang disekitar nya yang setia menemaninya.

Sungmin mengambil ponselnya menatap layar nya yang menampilkan deretan nomor telpon ber id 'Handsome Kyuhyun' bahkan pesan singkat pertama yang dikiriim Kyuhyun masih tersimpan di ponsel nya. Entah keinginan darimana, dengan tiba-tiba jari Sungmin menekan tombol 'call' pada id Kyuhyun. Dengan gugup ia tempelkan ponsel nya di dekat telinganya.

Ttuuutt..

Panggilan itu terus tersambung, Sungmin menunggu dengan menggigit kecil bibirnya. Mungkin hanya keisengan dirinya saja yang masih berani menghubungi Kyuhyun, padahal ia sudah bertekad menjauhi namja itu.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun merasa ada getaran di balik bantal nya. Beberapa detik getaran itu ia abaikan, hingga cukup membuat namja jangkung itu terganggu, ia meraba sumber getaran itu yang ternyata ponsel nya sendiri.

Karena rasa kantuk yang mendominasi, Kyuhyun mengankat telpon nya tanpa melihat siapa sang penelpon.

"Yeoboseo?"

Tut.. tutt..tutt…

Kyuhyun mengernyit heran ketika sambungan telponnya diputus secara sepihak oleh sang penelpon.

Sambil menggerutu Kyuhyun mengecek ponselnya.

"Mwo?" Kyuhyun terlonjak dari posisi tidurnya. Tangannya mendadak gemetar ketika membaca sederet nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

'My Minnie'

Antara sedih dan gembira yang melanda hati Kyuhyun saat menerima kenyataan bahwa Sungmin masih memikirkannya. Pikirannya kembali melayang saat di mana ia pertama kali bertemu dengan sosok manis itu, saat di mana ia menghabiskan waktu bersama di apartemennya, saat Sungmin mendesahkan namanya.

SPLASH

Seperti mendapat tamparan tak kasat mata, Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba mengusir pikiran-pikirannya yang telah lalu. Hanya melupakan Sungmin kenapa susah sekali? Percuma saja jika ia sudah memutuskan untuk melupakan Sungmin, tapi disatu sisi Kyuhyun terus mengintai Sungmin kemanapun belahan jiwanya itu pergi.

Tanpa ragu Kyuhyun memencet tombol 'call' pada ponselnya.

"Y..yeobo..seo"

Suara itu, suara yang mampu membuat Kyuhyun harus mengatur detakan jantungnya. Suara itu masih sama lembut nya seperti dulu.

"Kenapa menelpon ku tadi?"

"Itu… tidak sengaja"

"Mengganggu sekali" walau kata tajam yang dilayangkan Kyuhyun, tapi siapa sangka ketika Kyuhyun mengucapkan itu, namja tampan itu mengulum senyum. Ia membayangkan wajah gugup Sungmin ketika menelpon nya saat ini. Pasti sangat menggemaskan bukan?

"Maaf" cicit Sungmin

'Hey kenapa minta maaf? Aku sangat senang jika kau menelpon ku, Ming' batin Kyuhyun

"Sudahlah"

"Emm okay.. aku sibuk, sampai nanti"

Tiit

Kyuhyun menggerutu ketika Sungmin memutus sambungan telponnya, padahal ia ingin sekali mendengar suara lembut itu lebih lama. Suara itu membuat Kyuhyun nyaman.

"Harus sampai kapan aku begini" lirihnya.

.

.

**~000oo000~**

.

.

Heechul meremas baju bagian bawahnya. Hatinya merasa bergetar ketika ia mencuri dengar obrolan Hankyung dengan salah satu rekan bisnisnya. Heechul mendapat kabar dari Pak Hwang jika Hankyung akan pergi ke sebuah café, Heechul memutuskan untuk mengikuti suaminya itu. Ketika sampai di café itu, benar saja Heechul bisa melihat Hankyung seperti terlibat obrolan serius dengan rekan bisnis nya.

* * *

**flashback**

"_**Yura memberitahu ku alasan Kyuhyun menolak anakku karena masih mencintai Sungmin. Jadi Yura menginginkan Sungmin mati dengan begitu Kyuhyun bisa hidup tanpa bayang-bayang orang yang telah merusak kebahagiaan anak ku"**_

DEG

Heechul tidak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya ketika mendengar nama Sungmin dibawa-bawa, apa sesungguhnya yang terjadi. Siapa Yura? Apa hubunganya Yura dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin? apa yang membuat rekan bisinis Hankyung menginginkan Sungmin untuk mati? Sungguh pikiran Heechul sangat berkecamuk, walaupun ia tidak tahu apapun yang terjadi, ia terus menggumamkan rentetan do'a memohon untuk membuat Hankyung tidak menyetujui itu.

"Ku mohon yeobo.. jangan .. jangan kau terima tawaran itu. Ingatlah putra kita, ia mencintai Sungmin" lirih Heechul dari kejauhan.

"_**Lalu apa jawaban mu"**_

"_**Tidak!"**_

Heechul bernafas lega, hati kecil nya tahu jika sebenarnya Hankyung masih punya hati nurani. Ia yakin setelah ini, walau perlahan Hankyung akan mulai berubah.

"_**Anak ku tidak bahagia dengan Yura, anak ku tidak mencintai putri mu itu. Aku pikir, harta berlimpah yang kuberikan pada keluarga ku membuat mereka bahagia. Tapi pada kenyataannya, keluargaku sangat buruk. Istriku meninggalkanku sejak 3 tahun yang lalu. Membuat anak ku membenci appa nya sendiri. Lagipula Kyuhyun telah mempunyai orang yang dicintai_"**_

Suara Hankyung terdengar jelas dari meja yang Heechul tempati di café itu, namja cantik itu menangis haru ketika mendengar penuturan langsung dari mulut suaminya. Tidak ingin membuat orang ain di café itu curiga. Heechul pun beranjak pergi café itu sambil tak henti-hentinya mengucap syukur. Sebentar lagi kebahagiaan akan datang menemuinya beserta keluarganya.

**Flashback end.**

* * *

Heechul termenung. Menatap dinding kamar apartemennya. Hingga tatapannya terhenti di sebuah foto kecil yang terletak di meja kecil kamarnya. Ia menatap sendu dua orang yang terlihat sangat bahagia diantaranya. Kyuhyun kecilnya sangat tampan, duduk dipangkuannya sambil tersenyum ceria, sedangkan sang suami tersenyum sambil mengalungkan pergelangan tangannya di pinggang Heechul.

Ia tidak sabar untuk merasakan moment indah itu lagi. Dirinya kian mantap untuk muncul dihadapan keluarganya nanti.

"Semoga semua berjalan lancar" Heechul pun menghempaskan tubuhnya di tempat tidurnya. Memejamkan mata berharap mimpi indah yang ia dambakan hadir dan menjadi kenyataan.

.

.

**~000oo000~**

.

.

Hankyung tiba di kediamannya sekitar jam tujuh malam. Pekerjaan nya sangat menumpuk hari ini, ditambah dengan pertemuan dengan Kang Junho di café tadi siang membuat dirinya harus rela membiarkan Kang Corp menarik kerja sama dengan perusahaannya. Tapi ia tidak sama sekali menyesal dengan keputusan yang telah ia buat. Dari semenjak Kyuhyun melontarkan beberapa kalimat tajam untuk nya, darisanalah Hankyung muai berfikir bahwa keluarganya tidak bahagia, istri dan anaknya sama sekali tidak merasakan kebahagiaan itu. Yang mereka rasakan hanyalah penderitaan.

Hankyung tersenyum miris ketika membayangkan bagaimana tersiksanya Kyuhyun yang harus rela meninggalkan orang yang ia cinta demi menuruti permintaan dirinya. Kini Hankyung berfikir bahwa inilah saatnya dirinya menebus semua kesalahannya di masa lalu, mencipatakan kebahagiaan di tengah-tengah keluarganya tentu saja dengan penuh cinta dan kasih sayang bukan dengan bergelimang harta dan kekuasaan.

Ketika langkahnya memasuki rumah megah nya, Hankyung tersenyum tulus menatap pigura yang menampakkan gambar keluarga kecilnya.

"Maafkan aku" lirih Hankyung.

Pandangan matanya beralih menatap foto putranya yang tengah tersenyum. Sudah lama ia tak pernah melihat senyum Kyuhyun yang penuh dengan kebahagiaan itu.

Pikiran Hankyung mendadak terpusat pada satu nama. Lee Sungmin. Hampir saja ia melupakan fakta bahwa Kang Junho tetap akan melaksanakan keinginan nya untuk melenyapakan Sungmin.

Hankyung menggeleng resah. Ia tidak dapat membayangkan ketika hal itu benar-benar terjadi, maka akan dipastikan Kyuhyun akan sangat amat terpuruk.

Namja Cina itu merogoh sesuatu dibalik jas kantornya.

"Halo, pak Hwang? Segera kerahkan beberapa bodyguard ku untuk menghadap sekarang juga"

Piip

Setelah selesai dengan urusan nya di telpon, Hankyung bergegas menuju kamar Kyuhyun.

Cklek.

Bunyi engsel pintu itu menandakan pintu itu perlahan terbuka. Mata Hankyung menelisik perlahann ke dalam kamar bernuansa elegan itu. Senyum nya mengembang ketika mengetahui putra nya tertidur dengan sangat berantakan.

Ia pun mendekati Kyuhyun, melepas ponsel dari tangan Kyuhyun yang menggenggam nya. Hankyung melihat dengan jelas sebuah foto yang nampak di layar ponsel putranya. Ia amat mengenali foto itu. Kyuhyun dan juga Sungmin. Mereka berdua tersenyum manis ke arah kamera foto. Dan saat itulah Hankyung kembali melihat senyum bahagia Kyuhyun. Jika tadi senyum itu ia lihat saat Kyuhyun dengan nya beserta Cho Heechul –istrinya-. Kini ia melihat senyuman tulus itu lagi dengan orang yang berbeda, yaitu dengan orang yang Kyuhyun cintai, cinta pertama seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Baru kusadari Sungmin sangat manis" gumam Hankyugn sambil menatap ke arah ponsel Kyuhyun.

Ia pun menghembuskan nafasnya, tangannya tergerak untuk memperbaiki selimut sang putra yang berantakan.

"Mimpi yang indah anak ku"

.

.

.

Ketika menerima suruhan untuk mengerahkan para bodyguard sang majikan, Pak Hwang pun langsung melaksanakannya. Walau ia tidak tahu kenapa. Tapi perasaannya mengatakan majikannya itu tengah mendapat masalah.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk para bodyguard itu berkumpul di ruang kerja Hankyung.

"Ini" Hankyung menyerakhkan amplop coklat pada salah satu di antara bodyguard itu. "Itu beberapa file tentang Kang Junho beserta para anak buahnya. Kuminta kalian semua mengintai apa saja yang dilakukan mereka. Dan laporkan kepada ku"

"Baik tuan"

Hankyung mendudukan tubuh nya kembali di kursi ruang kerjanya.

"Semoga berhasil" lirih Hankyung.

**.**

**.**

**~000oo000~**

**.**

**.**

"Pagi appa.."

"Pagi anak appa yang manis"

Sungmin merengut ketika embel-embel 'manis' itu ditunjukan untuk dirinya.

"Aku namja"

"Tapi kau manis" balas Kangin sambil terkekeh. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya menggerutu tidak jelas. "Sudahlah kau sarapan setelah itu berangkat" sambungnya.

Kangin memang sedikit khawatir dengan kondisi Sungmin beberapa waktu setelah putranya itu mengutarakan hal yaitu akan melupakan Kyuhyun. Tapi karena ada dua sahabat Sungmin yang setia menemani putranya. Rasa khawatir itu perlahan menghilang. Sebenarnya Kangin juga masih tidak yakin dengan keputusan Sungmin. Kangin tidak benar-benar yakin Sungmin akan melupakan Kyuhyun, mengingat putra nya itu masih saja menggumamkan nama Kyuhyun saat ia tertidur, dan Kangin sering memergoki hal itu.

Tapi Kangin tak bisa berbuat banyak. Apapun keputusan Sungmin ia harus tetap mendukungnya.

"Aku selesai"

"Berangkatlah! dan kembali dengan cerita yang menyenangkan"

Sungmin mengangguk dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan rumahnya.

**.**

**.**

**~000oo000~**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun memakan sarapannya dengan diam. Sudah beberapa hari ini, hubungan antara Kyuhyun dan sang appa bisa dikatakan sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

"Kyuhyun-ah"

"Hm" balas Kyuhyun tanpa mau menatap wajah Hankyung.

Hankyung tahu bahwa Kyuhyun masih marah akan keputusan secara sepihak olehnya, tapi ia sudah bertekad untuk memeberitahu bahwa ia sudah membatalkan perjodohan itu.

"Kyuhyun, appa_"

"Aku sudah selesai" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menaruh kembali sendok dan garpu pada piringnya. "Maaf appa aku terlambat, aku pergi" sambungnya sambil melenggang pergi meninggalkan Hankyung.

Hankyung hanya tersenyum miris. Ia pantas menerima perlakuan seperti ini dari putranya sendiri, mengingat perlakuan yang selama ini diterima Kyuhyun. Tapi jika seperti ini terus, bagaimana Hankyung bisa menjelaskan semuanya, bahwa dirinya telah membatalkan pertunangan Kyuhyun dengan Yura, dan juga keselamatan Sungmin yang terancam karena Kang Junho.

"Maaf mengganggu waktu tuan" suara Pak Hwang membuat lamunan Hankyung buyar.

"Ada perkembangan apa?"

"Sejauh ini belum ada perkembangan apapun, karena bodyguard Kang Junho tidak menunjukkan gerak-gerik mencurigakan."

Hankyung mengangguk pelan. "Tetap pantau mereka. Dan usahakan nyawa Sungmin masih aman"

"Baik Tuan"

Hankyung menatap lurus, tatapannya begitu lembut. Nampaknya ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Yeobo, aku merindukan mu"

Pak Hwang tersenyum ketika Hankyung menggumam kan istrinya. Laki-laki paruh baya itu merogoh saku celananya untuk mencari ponsel nya. Setelah itu, jemarinya perlahan mengetik beberapa kalimat dan mengirimnya. Setelahnya ia benar-benar pergi untuk melaksanakan tugasnya.

.

.

.

Ddrrtt

Heechul mengambil ponselnya yang terletak di meja. Ternyata pesan dari Pak Hwang yang diterimanya, dengan cepat ia membuka isi pesan tersebut.

From: Pak Hwang  
_**Tuan Hankyung sangat merindukan anda. Tuan Hankyung telah berubah. Ia telah membatalkan perjodohan antara Yura dan Tuan muda Kyuhyun, ini semua dilakukannya agar kebahagiaan keluarga kecil nya kembali lagi. Tapi sepertinya ada masalah dengan Kang corp, karna Kang Yura yang tidak lain adalah putri dari pemilik Kang Corp itu tampaknya menyimpan dendam, tapi ia akan membalas dendam pada Sungmi kini terancam. Tuan Hankyung menyuruh kami untuk mengintai Kang Junho dan menjaga Sungmin beserta Kyuhyun agar mereka tetap aman. **_

Antara bahagia dan juga khawatir yang dirasakan namja cantik itu setelah membaca pesan singkat itu. Hankyung telah kembali menjadi sosok yang selama ini ia idam-idamkan, tapi bagaimana dengan Sungmin? keselamatan nya kini tengah terancam.

Heechul tidak akan membiarkan suaminya berjuang sendirian, mungkin inilah saat nya ia kembali ke pelukan sang suami.

"Terima kasih telah kembali" gumam Heechul

**.**

**.**

**~000oo000~**

**.**

**.**

"Tampaknya para anak buah Cho Hankyung mengintai kami, Tuan"

Kang Junho tersenyum santai. Ia tahu bahwa akan menjadi seperti ini. "Tetap laksanakan perintah ku, tapi jangan sampai membuat mereka curiga. Gaji kalian akan kunaikan berlipat-lipat jika berhasil melaksanakan tugas dariku tanpa kecurigaan dari pihak manapun" tegas ayah dari Kang Yura itu.

"Baik tuan" dengan serempak para bodyguard suruhan Kang Junho itu membungkuk hormat.

Tepat setelah anak buahnya keluar, Yura memasuki ruang kerja sang ayah.

"Bagaimana appa?" Tanya Yura.

Junho tersenyum sambil mengelus surai panjang putri semata wayangnya. "Tenang saja. Appa sudah mengatur semuanya. Secepatnya akan kau terima berita bahwa Sungmin telah mati."

Yura tersenyum dan mengecup pipi appa nya. "Gomawo appa, kau yang terbaik. Aku pergi kuliah dulu."

**.**

**.**

**~000oo000~**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun telah sampai di universitas nya , bukan hal yang asing lagi bagi namja berkulit pucat itu menjadi pusat perhatian para mahasiswi yang menaruh hati padanya. Tapi Kyuhyun memilih acuh, ia telah pasrah karena jalan hidupnya telah diatur oleh appanya.

"Tumben Kyuhyun datang sendiri, mana Yura?" Tanya Donghae dari kejauhan yang melihat Kyuhyun hanya datang seorang diri.

"Entahlah Hae aku malas memikirkan nya" jawab Sungmin. Meskipunbegitu, ekor mata Sungmin tetap memerhatikan langkah demi langkah Kyuhyun.

Sementara Kyuhyun sendiri memilih untuk duduk di salah satu bangku yang tersedia di area universitas. Ia memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu nya dengan kekasih portable yang dimilikinya.

Konsentrasi Kyuhyun sedikit terganggu ketika ia mendapati orang-orang mencurigakan berpakaian jas serba hitam tampak berdiri di balik tembok, gerak-gerik mereka tersembuyi tapi Kyuhyun bisa dengan jelas melihat mereka. Tatapan nya ia tajamkan, ia tahu betul orang-orang itu adalah bodyguard tapi Kyuhyun tahu betul bahwa itu bukan bodyguard nya.

Kyuhyun mengikuti arah pandang para orang-orang mencurigakan itu. ia terkejut ketika mengetahui bahwa Sungminlah yang tengah diawasi mereka.

'Apa bodyguard Sungmin?' gumam Kyuhyun

Tapi selama ini Sungmin tidak pernah terlihat diawasi siapapun, bahkan Sungmin pernah bercerita bahwa dirinya tidak suka diawasi dan appa nya juga membiarkan hal itu.

'Lalu siapa mereka?' gumamnya lagi. Jujur, perasaannya kini sangat tidak enak.

Karena risih Kyuhyun pun bangkit dan mendekati Sungmin yang tengah berbincang dengan Donghae beserta Hyukjae.

Sungmin yang melihat Kyuhyun mendekatinya tampak terkejut sekaligus gugup, ia pura-pura menyibukkan dirinya dengan buku yang dibacanya.

Sratt

Kyuhyun pun menarik tangan Sungmin.

"Ahh" pekik Sungmin.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan lepaskan Sungmin" protes Donghae.

Kyuhyun yang tampaknya santai itu malah tersenyum misterius. "Lama tidak berjumpa Donghae-ah, aku dengar kau berpacaran dengannya" Kyuhyun menunjuk ke arah Hyukjae yang sedang menatap tajam ke arahnya. "Chukkae" sambungnya lagi.

"Lepaskan aku" berontak Sungmin setelah dirasa cengkraman Kyuhyun mulai terasa sakit.

Mengetahui bahwa cengkaramannya terlalu erat, Kyuhyun pun melonggarkannya. "Sebenarnya aku malas, tapi untuk kali ini kumohon jangan banyak tanya dan ikut aku"

Tubuh Sungmin menegang ketika suara Kyuhyun menyapa indra pendengarannya. Ia pun memberanikan diri untuk menatap Kyuhyun. Tatapan tajam itu tetap sama, namun ada keanehan di sana, Sungmin yakin terjadi sesuatu dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi apa? Apa yang membuat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba memohon untuk mengikutinya, bukankah namja itu sendiri yang berkata untuk menjauhi nya?

Seakan tidak mau tersakiti lagi, Sungmin menepis keras cengkraman itu. "Aku sudah tidak punya urusan lagi dengan mu Cho"

Kyuhyun terkejut ketika Sungmin menyentaknya. Namun Kyuhyun mencoba masih bersikap tenang meski kekhawatirannya masih mendominasi.

"Tidak usah banyak bicara."

"Cukup Cho Kyuhyun. Tidak puaskah kau membuat Sungmin menderita karena dicampakkan oleh mu dan memilih Yura itu? jadi biarkan Sungmin bahagia dengan hidup barunya tanpa mu!" bentak Donghae.

"Hae-ah sudah.." ujar Hyukjae mencoba menenangkan amarah Donghae.

"Ini semua salah paham. Baiklah, akan secepatnya ku ceritakan tapi tidak untuk saat ini. Ku pinjam sebentar kelinci manis ini" tanpa menunuggu persetujuan dari Donghae dan Hyukjae, Kyuhyun pun segera membawa Sungmin pergi. Ia tidak peduli kalau Yura melihatnya, yang terpenting Sungmin aman dari orang-orang berpakaian mencurigakan itu.

"Dasar bocah itu" sungut Donghae.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai di lantai atas gedung universitasnya Kyuhyun segera melepas cengkraman tangannya. Ia takut akan melukai Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengawasi keadaan di bawah, ia masih menemukan orang-orang itu mencari keberadaan Sungmin. Kyuhyun juga heran kenapa bisa ia lari secepat itu dan berhasil lolos dari intaian orang berpakaian hitam itu.

"Cepat menunduk!" titah Kyuhyun sambil menarik tubuh Sungmin untuk ikut menunduk.

Sungmin yang bingung hanya pasrah menuruti perintah Kyuhyun, ia cukup senang bisa berdekatan lagi dengan namja itu, tapi mengingat sikap dingin Kyuhyun padanya beberapa waktu lalu membuat Sungmin merasa takut kali ini.

Masih dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, Kyuhyun menyandarkan dirinya di dinding mengatur nafasnya. Ia benar-benar menghabiskan seluruh tenaganya untuk membawa Sungmin ke tempat ini.

Sungmin meringis melihat Kyuhyun yang tampaknya kesulitan untuk bernafas. Ia pun merogoh tas ranselnya untuk mengambil botol air mineral yang dibawanya.

"Ini, minumlah" Sungmin pun menyerahkan botolnya pada Kyuhyun, meskipun ia sama lelahnya, tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun lebih membutuhkannya.

Kyuhyun langsung menyambar botol itu dan meneguk airnya sampai habis. Sungmin pun sampai melongo dibuatnya.

'Haus sekali ya?' batin Sungmin.

"Hahh hahh.. kau.. tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nafas yang masih terengah.

"Aku baik-baik saja, justru kau yang kelihatan tidak baik-baik saja"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Aku tidak apa-apa"

Sungmin pun terdiam. Sebenarnya ingin sekali ia menanyakan alasan Kyuhyun membawanya ke sini. Tapi ia urungkan ketika melihat Kyuhyun yang sibuk mengatur nafasnya.

"Mianhae"

"Nde?" Sungmin terkejut.

"Maafkan aku atas semua perlakuan ku padamu. Mencampakan orang yang sangat kucintai. Aku tidak mencintai Yura. Kami hanya dijodohkan karena semata-mata appa ku menginginkan keuntungan dari orang tua Yura. Aku tetap mencintai mu, hari ini, besok, dan selama-selamanya" lirih Kyuhyun dengan mata terpejam karena dirinya masih mencoba mengatur deru nafasnya.

Sungmin terdiam dan tanpa sadar ia telah meneteskan air matanya. Salah paham? Mungkin bisa dikatakan begitu, karena awalnya Sungmin mengira Kyuhyun hanya memanfaatkan nya saja, tapi pada kenyataannya? Sungmin yakin Kyuhyun mengatakan dengan sejujurnya. Ya.. Sungmin sangat yakin itu.

"Aku melakukan ini agar kau tidak diganggu appa ku.."

DEG

"Apa yang diinginkan appa mu?" mendadak Sungmin geram dengan apa yang diututurkan Kyuhyun padanya. Hankyung menginginkan apalagi dari keluarganya, bukankah kematian eommanya tidak lah cukup?

Kyuhyun menggeleng lemah. "Tidak.. aku akan berusaha untuk melindungi mu"

GREP

Kyuhyun merengkuh tubuh Sungmin, ia merindukan dekapan hangat ini. Sungmin selalu membuatnya nyaman.

"Maafkan aku.. maafkan aku"

Sungmin tidak menangis tapi tubuh itu bergetar dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. "Tidak.. ini bukan salah mu.. turutilah apa yang diinginkan appa mu.. karena aku juga mempunyai seorang appa, berbaktilah padanya."

Pernyataan Sungmin sukses membuat Kyuhyun meneteskan air matanya. Lelehan airmata itu membasahi bahu Sungmin. Apa mungkin ini saatnya ia harus benar-benar melupakan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya. Sungmin tersenyum ke arahnya. Kyuhyun tidak sanggup untuk melihat senyum itu.. ia takut akan sulit melupakan Sungmin.

Perlahan ia dekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sungmin, sampai jarak di antara mereka tersisa beberapa senti nafas mereka saling beradu. Kyuhyun mengecup lembut bibir ranum ia, perlahan Kyuhyun merasakan setiap lumatan yang ia ciptakan. Jika Kyuhyun mampu, ia ingin memberhentikan waktu sekarang juga agar kebersamaan seperti ini tidak cepat berlalu.

Ia lumat dengan lembut bibir milik Sungmin, sementara Sungmn sendiri hanya terpejam dan sesekali membalas lumatan itu. Sungmin dibuat menggila dengan cumbuan itu. Tapi ia juga harus terima bahwa ciuman ini adalah ciuman terakhirnya sebelum melepas Kyuhyun menjadi milik orang lain.

"Saranghae" ucap Kyuhyun setelah melepas pagutan bibirnya.

"Nado.. saranghae" balas Sungmin.

"Sebentar.." Kyuhyun pun perlahan bangkit dan tampak mengawasi keadaan kampus nya yang masih ada beberapa mahasiswa yang berkeliaran di sekitar halaman kampus. Mata onyxnya tidak menangkap orang yang Kyuhyun curigai itu.

"Sebenarnya.. untuk apa kau bawa aku ke sini?"

"Ssstt, tidak… hanya saja perasaan ku tidak enak, entahlah aku berharap tidak terjadi apa-apa. Apa kau mau pulang?"

Sungmin mengangguk mengiyakan perntanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Kuantar?"

"Tidak perlu"

Walau sepertinya Kyuhyun setengah hati membiarkan Sungmn pulang seorang diri, tapi ia juga tidak bisa memaksakan kehendaknya. Saat ini, cukup memanjatkan doa untuk keselamatan Sungmin yang bisa Kyuhyun lakukan.

**.**

**.**

**~000oo000~**

**.**

**.**

"_**Bagaimana?"**_

"_**Kami kehilangan jejak, Tuan"**_

"_**Keparat.. cari Sungmin, usahakan rencana kita selesai hari ini"**_

"_**Baik tuan Junho"**_

**.**

**.**

**~000oo000~**

**.**

**.**

Heechul menatap pintu mansion rumah nya dengan tatapan sendu. Sudah 3 tahun ia tidak menginjakan kakinya di rumah mewah ini. Kini ia kembali, kembali untuk menemani keluarganya lagi.

"Silahkan tuan" Pak Hwang mempersilahkan Heechul masuk. "Tuan Hankyung ada di ruangan kerjanya. Ia tidak mengetahui kedatangan anda, sesuai dengan permintaan" Lanjutnya lagi.

Heechul pun melangkah perlahan, ia mengamati sekeliling rumahnya. Tidak berubah sama sekali.

Pintu ruang kerja itu tidak ditutup menampakan tubuh Hankyung yang duduk membelakangi pintu. Heechul tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Rasa rindu yang telah sekian lama kini segera terobati, ia bisa melihat tubuh Hankyung lebih dekat.

Tampak dengan jelas gelagat Hankyung kini sangat gelisah.

Ia melangkah tanpa suara mendekati Hankyung.

Perlahan sekali hingga semakin dekat jarak diantara mereka.

Dan sampai pada_

GREP

Heechul memeluk erat tubuh Hankyung. Dapat ia rasakan Hankyungterkejut begitu melihat siapa yang memeluknya.

"Y.. yeobo..?"

"Hm?"

"Kau.. kau kembali?" tanya Hankyung nampak tidak percaya akan sosok yang tengah memeluknya kini. Sosok cantik yang begitu ia rindukan, sosok yang berhasil membuat pikirannya kacau sejak ia meninggalkan rumah.

"Hm… maafkan aku baru kembali sekarang"

Srat..

Hankyung menarik tubuh Heechul hingga mereka berhadapan. Hankyung memeluk erat tubuh itu, meluapkan segala kerinduan yang melanda dirinya.

"Bogoshippo… yeobo.. bogoshippo. Maafkan aku karena telah membuat kalian tidak bahagia selama ini"

Heechul membalas pelukan Hankyung. "Aku tahu kau akan kembali seperti dulu.."

Ddrrtt… ddrtt

Getaran dari ponsel Hankyung memaksa mereka berdua mengehentikan sejenak aktifitas mereka.

"Yeoboseo?"

"Tuan.. nampaknya bodyguard Kang Junho sangat ulung.. sepertinya mereka mencium keberadaan kami sehingga melakukan aksi mereka sangat rapi"

"Lakukan yang terbaik, aku percaya kan semua pada kalian" Hankyung pun mengakhiri sambungan telponnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Heechul. Rasa khawatir tiba-tiba melanda dirinya setelah melihat perubahan raut wajah Hankyung.

"Kang Junho beserta anak buahnya ingin membalas dendam Yura pada Sungmin. Dan yang jadi masalah nya adalah anak buah Junho itu terlalu pintar untuk urusan seperti itu. Aku takut semuanya akan terjadi.."

Heechul menenangkan suaminya. "Telepon Kyuhyun, sekarang"

Hankyung mengangguk cepat lalu buru-buru mencari id Kyuhyun dan menelponnya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika menerima panggilan telepon dari seseorang.

'Tumben appa menelpon ku'

"Wae appa?"

"Kyuhyun-ah di mana Sungmin?"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya. Ia melihat sekali lagi nama sang penelpon. Ia tidak salah kan bahwa appa nya yang menelpon.. tapi kenapa menanyakan Sungmin.

"Sungmin baru saja pulang.."

"Susul dia.. Sungmin dalam bahaya.. ada beberapa orang yang berniat mencelakai Sungmin hari ini"

DEG

Tiba-tiba pikiran Kyuhyun tertuju pada sekelompok orang yang berpakaian serba hitam di kampusnya tadi. Tidak salah lagi, bahwa merekalah orang-orang itu. Kyuhyun merutuki dirinya yang mengizinkan Sungmin pulang seorang diri.

Jujur Kyuhyun masih ingin menanyakan kenapa tiba-tiba appanya begitu baik dan malah menyuruh nya untuk menyusul Sungmin. Tapi keinginan itu ia kesampingkan, yang terpenting adalah menemukan Sungmin.

Ia berlari sangat cepat menuju parkiran tempat mobilnya terparkir dan menancapkan gas secepat mungkin.

.

.

.

"Aku akan menguhubungi Kangin"

Hankyung mengiyakan usulan Heechul.

"Yeoboseo? Kangin-ah ini aku Cho Heechul"

"Oh kau Hyung, ada apa?"

"Sungmin ada di rumah?"

"Tidak, tadi sudah ku tawarkan untuk menjemputnya, tapi ia menolak katanya ingin pulang sendiri"

"Cepat susul dia Kangin-ah.. bawa serta para bodyguard mu.. Sungmin dalam bahaya.. ada seseorang yang akan mencelakainya hari ini."

"APA?! Bagaimana bisa?"

"Nanti akan kujelaskan. Sekarang yang terpenting cepat temukan Sungmin sebelum semuanya terlambat."

**.**

**.**

**~000oo000~**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun berusaha untuk konsentrasi dalam menyetir ia edarkan pandangannya pada setiap ruas jalan, berharap ia menemukan Sungmin dan segera membawanya pulang dengan selamat.

Tapi sialnya ia tidak menemukan Sungmin sama sekali.

"Sialan! Aku berjanji akan segera membunuh orang yang berani melukai Sungmin ku" geram Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Kami sudah menemukannya Tuan.. dia berada di jalan yang cukuo sepi, dan keberuntungan lainnya adalah ia sendirian"

"Bagus.. cepat laksanakan tugas mu!"

"Baik"

Bodyguard Junho telah menemukan keberadaan targetnya. Mereka melihat Sungmin yang hendak menyebrang jalan. Ia pun tengah siap untuk menancapkan gas mobilnya.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana Pak Hwang?"

"Kami kehilangan jejak mereka. Mereka sangat pintar mengelabui"

"Sial! Aku akan ikut mencari Sungmin. Yeobo.. kau tetap di sini"

Heechul mengangguk. "Hati-hati"

"Kau sudah menghubungi Kangin?"

"Sudah.. ia dan anak buahnya tengah membantu mencari Sungmin. Aku juga sudah menelpon Kyuhyun, sepertinya ia juga belum menemukan Sungmin."

Hankyung segera pergi meninggalkan mansionnya.

"Tuhan lindungi keluarga ku dan.. calon menantu ku" gumam Heechul

**.**

**.**

**~000oo000~**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun berhenti di sebuah jalan yang cukup sepi. Ia tidak bisa berfikir jernih sekarang, karena belum menemukan Sungmin sama sekali.

"Tunggu.. itu" ia menajamkan penglihatannya mencoba memastikan bahwa sosok itu benar_

"Sungmin" ia yakin itu Sungmin yang tengah berdiri membelakanginya. Karena kaus dan ransel yang diapakai sosok itu.

Tak jauh dari lokasi Sungmin berdiri, Kyuhyun melihat mobil hitam dengan plat nomor asing yang mencurigakan. Tidak mau membuang waktu terlalu lama, Kyuhyun segera turun dari mobilnya dan berlari secepat mungkin.

Di saat yang bersamaan, mobil hitam itu melaju dengan cukup cepat ketika Sungmin menyebrang jalan.

BRAKK

.

.

"Kyuhyun-ah…"

"Sungmin-ah"

.

.

.

.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Hallooo saya kembali membawa chap 9, ada yang nungguin? #nggak  
#pundung TT

Answer for chapter 8:  
**delimandriyani: **kkkk~~ jawaban atas pertanyaan udah kejawab tuh,,, gimana gimana…?

**henlicopter**: tuuhh jawabannya Hankyung,,,, ^^

**ayyu annisa1:** udah lanjuttt ^^

**Cho Adah Joyers:** gak panjang kok… heheh.. saya gak tega buat kyumin menderita terus TT #sembunyidiketekSungjin xD

**zagiya joyers: **jambak aja yura nya saya ikhlas lahir batin… xD

**laelileleistiani**: karena kemanisa sungmin makanya banyak yang iri..

**abilhikmah: **iya jangan bunuh ming… TT #lahkansayaauhtornya xD

**hayjj:** ming kira-kira kenapa tuh? Jawabannya ada di chap depan.. tunggu aja ya,,,

**Kim Yong Neul: **karena bagi yura, sungminlah yang buat Kyuhyun gak mau sama dia.. makanya yura balas dendam nya ke sungmin.. namanya juga perempuan edan -_- #poorYura

**Ami Yuzu**: silahkan buang yura ke laut xD, tuh heechul nya udah muncul dan nemuin hankyung, tapi Kyuhyun belum ketemu sama Heechul.. hehehe..

**ShinJiWoo920202: **tuhhh hankyung gak nerima tawarannya kan.. asah golok nya gak jadi kan? xD

**chkyumin: **gak apa-apa kok.. yg penting suka kan… saya udah sangat senang kalo ff saya ini banyak yang suka..

**bunnyblack FLK 136:** hati2 loh nyetrika sambil mikirin ff itu berbahaya #pengalamanpribadi  
eunji itu gak ada kok.. hanya kesalahan saya waktu edit soalnya nama Yura itu pertamanya eunji tapi saya ubah jadi Yura eehh gak tau nya masih aja nongol itu nama eunji.. xD dan saya lupa kalo hankyung udah nampar kyu di chap sebelumnya.. maklum ngetik chap 8 nya keburu-buru…  
ohh mau UKK toh.. semoga sukses dan hasilnya memuaskan ^^ kalo saya sih tinggal nunggu kelulusan aja xD… line ya? Eummm 13 juni nanti genap 15 tahun.. yaps saya line 99

**gyumin4ever:** yapppsss kamu bener dear.. yg nguntit ming itu emank kyu #tebarconfetti, iyaaa saya juga mau langsung masukin aja itu perempuan gila ke rsj.. untuk chap ini heechul ketemu Hankyung dulu ya.. kyuhyun nya chap depan dehh.. yang penting kan Heechul udah muuncul

**Yc KSH:** yahhh emank di posisi kyuhyun itu gak enak.. di salah satu sisi dia kan berbakti sama ortunya, tapi di sisi lain dia juga pingin mempertahankan cintanya.. tapi tenang aja kok… semua udah saya atur.. nyahahah.. xD

**Cho MeiHwa:** junho dan yunho beda ya dear… yunho itu suaminya jaejoong alias sahabat heechul juga. Sedangkan junho itu appa nya Yura sekaligus antagonis di ff ini.

**Chika sparkyu:** kasian amat Yura jadi bulan-bulanan.. ada yg masukin dia ke rsj, buang ke laut.. xD  
dan chap ini kira2 hankyung gimana dear?

**reiasia95:** jawabannya udah ada di chap ini.. gimana? Tuh kan yura lagi yg diomelin kkkkk~~~

**Guest:** ammmiinnnn

**5351:** semoga aja ya.. ^^

dan hasil survey saya.. menyatakan bahwa yura bener2 dibenci reader.. xD kasian yura nya… udah saya paksa masuk cast ff saya.. ehh udah masuk malah di bully.. #poorYura

okehh semua udah saya jawab.. gomawo atas reviewnya *bow

semoga gak bosen dengan ff ini yaaaa..

SEE YOU AT NEXT CHAP~


	10. Chapter 10 (Do not leave me)

_**So I say a little prayer  
And hope my dreams will take me there  
Where the skies are blue  
To see you once again  
My love**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**~Between Black and White Desire~**

* * *

**Chapter 10 (****Do not leave me)**

* * *

**.**

**.**

BRAKK

Suara benturan itu cukup keras, bersamaan dengan itu, tubuh Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terhempas cukup jauh dari tempat kejadian penabrakkan.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, rasa nyeri hebat mendera seluruh tubuh nya. Ketika tubuh nya berhasil merengkuh tubuh Sungmin, ia bersyukur, tapi setelah tubuhnya ikut terhempas dan membawa tubuh mereka terlempar jauh seketika itu juga rengkuhan itu terlepas. Kejadian itu berlangsung terlalu cepat.

"Kyuhyun-ah.."

"Sungmin-ah.."

Hanya teriakkan yang memanggil nama nya dan Sungmin yang terakhir kali Kyuhyun dengar. Dan setelah itu gelap dan ia tidak merasakan apapun lagi.

.

.

.

"CEPAT KEJAR MOBIL ITU!" titah Kangin sebelum berlari menuju tubuh Sungmin yang tergeletak di sebrang jalan dengan berlumuran darah.

Hankyung pun begitu. Tubuh nya bergetar ketika ia sampai di lokasi, dirinya menyaksikan secara langsung bagaimana rentetan peristiwa itu terjadi.

"Sungmin-ah.. bangun sayang.. jangan tinggalkan appa. Appa mohon…" air mata Kangin tumpah seketika melihat tubuh Sungmin yang tidak berdaya. Darahnya mengalir sangat banyak.

Hankyung meraih tubuh sang putra yang juga mengalami luka namun tidak terlalu parah seperti yang Sungmin alami.

"Kyuhyun-ah.. Kyuhyun-ah.. bangun nak.. ini appa" Hankyung sama paniknya.

Salah satu bodyguard Hankyung bergegas menghubungi ambulance. Dan sisanya mengejar mobil pelaku bersama dengan bodyguard yang dibawa Kangin.

Suara sirine ambulance mengintrupsi. Kangin tidak melepas kan rengkuhannya dari tubuh Sungmin. Hankyung yang melihat kejadian itu merasa terenyuh.

"Kangin-ah segera bawa Sungmi ke ambulance" pinta Hankyung. Untuk saat ini ia tidak memperdulikan status Kangin sebagai pesaing nya. Yang terpenting adalah nyawa Kyuhyun dan Sungmin harus selamat.

Kangin mengangguk dan perlahan membantu para petugas untuk mengangkat tubuh Sungmin dan membawanya ke dalam ambulance. Lalu setelah itu Kangin pun ikut masuk bersama Sungmin.

Kyuhyun juga berada dalam satu ambulance dengan Sungmin. Tapi Hankyung tidak ikut menemani mobil yang membawa putranya itu menuju rumah sakit. Ia masih terpaku di sisi jalan itu, pandangannya ia edarkan ke seluruh sisi jalan tempat kejadian. Hankyung menahann emosi nya ketika ia mengingat Kang Junho. Ya.. orang itu memang tidak pernah main-main dengan kata-katanya. Tangannya mengepal erat. Ia bersumpah akan membuat Junho menyesali perbuatannya.

Kepalan tangan Hankyung merenggang ketika sepasang matanya menangkap suatu benda yang tergeletak tak jauh dari posisinya.

"Dompet?" Hankyung mendekati tempat di mana benda itu tergeletak dan mengambilnya. Terlihat dengan jelas bercak darah di sana. Dan seketika itu juga Hankyung tahu bahwa dompet itu milik Sungmin.

Hankyung terbelalak. Tubuh nya membeku seketika. Tangan yang dipakainya untuk memegang dompet itu bergetar ketika ia membuka dompet tersebut.

"Foto itu..?" lidahnya seakan kelu ketika melihat satu foto yang tersemat di dompet itu. Ada tiga orang. Dua namja dewasa yang Hankyung yakini sebagai Lee Kangin beserta Lee Jungsoo, dan namja kecil dalam gendongan Kangin yang tengah tersenyum sambil menatap ke arah kamera.

"Dia… dia.. Sung..min" ya.. Hankyung yakin namja kecil berusia sekitar empat tahun di dalam foto itu adalah Sungmin –putra dari Kangin-

Tubuh nya melemas, ia bersimpuh di sisi jalan itu sambil terus menatap lekat foto Sungmin kecil di dompet itu.

Tes..

Dan sukes membuat Hankyung menangis saat itu juga.

"Malaikat kecil… penolongku…"

**.**

**.**

**~000oo000~**

**.**

**.**

Kangin terus mondar-mandir di ruang ICU rumah sakit. Ia terus memanjatkan doa untuk keselamatan Sungmin.

Kangin sangat takut. Takut untuk kehilangan kedua kalinya.

"Kangin-ah.."

Kangin menoleh ketika melihat sosok namja cantik berlari tergupuh-gupuh ke arahnya. "Heechul hyung"

"Bagimana keadaan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin?"

Kangin menggeleng perlahan. "Mereka masih diperiksa, aku juga tidak tahu." Kangin tidak bisa banyak bicara. Ia tidak bisa berfikir tentang hal lain selain Sungmin.

Sementara Heechul langsung terduduk di bangku tepat di samping Kangin. Ia menetralkan nafasnya karena sejak diberitahu bahwa Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dibawa ke rumah sakit karena tertabrak Heechul segera menyuruh Pak Hwang untuk mengantarnya, bahkan Pak Hwang berkali-kali dibentak oleh Heechul untuk mempercepat laju mobilnya.

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka menampakkan seorang dokter dan beberapa perawat di samping kiri dan kanannya.

Kangin dan Heechul segera menghampiri dokter muda itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan mereka berdua Siwon-ah?" Heechul lah yang pertama kali membuka suara.

"Keadaan Kyuhyun sekarang sudah membaik hanya menderita luka lecet di beberapa bagian tubuh nya, tapi itu tidak akan apa-apa. Sedangkan Sungmin" Siwon menarik nafasnya dan menatap Kangin. "Sungmin kehilangan banyak darah, dan sayangnya rumah sakit sedang kehabisan stok darah golongan A. Kami membutuhkan pendonor.. lalu setelah itu akan kami jalani operasi terhadap Sungmin karena beberapa tulang belakangnya retak. Kondisi nya tidak bisa dikatakan baik saat ini" tutur Siwon sangat pelan.

Heechul bersyukur karena putranya selamat. Tapi ia juga takut ketika mendengar penjelasan Siwon tentang kondisi melirik Kangin, pria itu terdiam. Terkejut.. pastinya ia sangat terkejut mendengar bahwa Sungmin sedang dalam kondisi kritis.

"Golongan darahku B, tidak sama dengan Sungmin. Jungsoo lah yang sama." Kangin menggelengkan kepalanya frustasi.

"Aku juga.. " Lirih Heechul. Ia benar-benar sangat mengharapkan mukjizat dari Yang Maha Kuasa untuk keselamatan Sungmin.

"Aku bersedia mendonorkan darah ku untuk Sungmin"

Suara itu sontak membuat Kangin, Heechul dan Siwon menoleh ke sumber suara. Mereka terbelalak ketika melihat siapa sosok itu.

"Yeobo.." ujar Heechul tak percaya. Hankyung datang dengan mata sembab seperti habis menangis dan mengatakan bahwa ia bersedia mendonorkan darahnya untuk Sungmin.

"Tunggu apalagi cepat ambil darah ku" sentak Hankyung.

Siwon pun mengangguk dan menuntun Hankyung untuk melakukan cek darah terlebih dahulu.

Kangin masih terdiam tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia saksikan. Hankyung datang dengan pernyataan yang mengejutkan. Orang yang telah membunuh istrinya, tapi saat ini.. orang itulah yang mencoba menyelamatkan nyawa Sungmin.

Heechul tersenyum haru melihat suaminya. Walau ia tidak tahu mengapa dengan cepat Hankyung untuk berubah, apalagi melihat tindakan Hankyung barusan.

Heechul menepuk bahu Kangin pelan. "Hankyung sudah berubah. Aku harap kau mau memaafkan dosanya di masa lalu"

Kangin tersenyum. "Aku sudah bilang telah memaafkannya. Bahkan setelah ini aku akan sangat berterima kasih padanya"

Di tengah rasa khawatir itu ada secercah kelegaan di antara Kangin dan Heechul. Takdir Tuhan memang selalu tidak terduga.

**.**

**.**

**~000oo000~**

**.**

**.**

Heechul kini tengah di ruang rawat Kyuhyun, kata salah satu perawat Kyuhyun masih di bawah pengaruh obat bius dan akan sadar beberapa jam lagi. Sejak tadi genggaman tangan Heechul tak terlepas sedikitpun. Inilah pertama kalinya semenjak ia meninggalkan rumah tiga tahun lalu menggenggam tangan putranya seerat ini. Ia menatap sangat lekat sepasang mata Kyuhyun yang tengah tertutup. Beberapa luka lecet menghiasi wajah Kyuhyun. Heechul meringis ketika tangannya menyentuh beberapa luka itu.

"Sakitkah?" tanya Heechul yang tentu saja tidak mendapat jawaban dari Kyuhyun.

"Ini eomma.. bangunlah.. dan setelah itu kau boleh memarahi eomma sampai kau puas karena telah meninggalkan mu selama ini" lirih Heechul. "Tapi perlu kau tahu. Perginya eomma sangat beralasan dan tentu kau tahu alasan itu" sambungnya lagi.

.

.

.

Operasi Sungmin sedang berjalan, Kangin tidak sama sekali beranjak dari tempat duduknya, ia tidak sabar untuk menunggu lampu ruang operasi menyala yang menandakan operasi Sungmin selesai dan dokter membawa kabar bagus untuknya.

"Ehemm" suara deheman seseorang membuat Kangin menoleh.

"Hankyung?"

Hankyung berjalan mendekati sosok Kangin dan ikut terduduk. Ia menghela nafas nya, rasa gugup sangat mendominasi diantara mereka berdua.

Hankyung menatap pintu ruang operasi yang masih tertutup dengan rapat. Ia menatap nanar pintu itu, tepatnya orang yang tengah berjuang antara hidup dan matinya. Sungmin tengah berjuang dengan bantuan darah Hankyung yang telah ia donorkan. Semoga saja itu bisa membantu keselamatannya.

"Terima kasih, karena telah bersedia mendonorkan darah mu untuk Sungmin. Jika tidak ada kau, aku tidak tahu, mungkin operasinya akan tertunda demi mencarikan pendonor darah." Ujar Kangin lirih.

Hankyung tahu Kangin adalah orang yang sangat baik, tidak peduli kejahatan apa yang dilakukan nya di masa lalu.

"Ku rasa ini adalah permintaan maaf ku pada keluarga kalian, atas kematian istrimu yang kau pasti tahu, akulah dalangnya. Ini hanya sedikit, hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan, aku tahu dosa yang telah kuperbuat lebih besar dari darah yang kuberikan pada anak mu" suara Hankyung bergetar. Ia teringat bagaimana rencana dirinya untuk membunuh Sungmin, menyuruh putranya menjauhi Sungmin. Pikirannya masih melayang pada foto itu. Foto yang sukses membuat Hankyung menangis di tepi jalan tempat kecelakaan itu terjadi.

Ting

Lampu operasi menyala, menandakan proses operasi telah selesai, Kangin dan Hankyung segera berdiri dan menuntut penjelasan pada sang dokter yang menangani proses operasi Sungmin.

"Operasi telah selesai, meskipun begitu Sungmin-ssi belum melewati masa kritisnya."

Seketika tubuh Kangin merasa lemas, untung saja dengan cepat ia meraba dinding untuk menahan tubuhnya yang agak limbung. Bagaimana bisa? Ia mengharapkan setelah operasi selesai ia bisa segera melihat Sungminnya. Tapi kenapa kondisi putranya sampai sekarang seperti belum menentu.

"Setelah diperiksa kembali, ternyata ada luka yang cukup serius di organ bagian dalam Sungmin-ssi. Kami berusaha semaksimal mungkin, karena kondisi Sungmin-ssi juga sangat lemah, itu berpengaruh pada proses operasi. Yang ia butuhkan sekarang adalah doa untuk keselamatannya" ujar dokter itu lagi.

"Tapi kau bisa menjamin kalau Sungmin akan sembuh kan, Siwon-ah?" tanya Hankyung.

Siwon menghela nafasnya. "Kami tidak bisa memastikan itu. Tergantung kekuatan tubuh Sungmin-ssi sendiri. Kami juga mengharapkan ada mukjizat dari Tuhan yang mampu membuat tubuh Sungmin-ssi kuat dan bisa melewati masa kritis nya. Mungkin hanya ini yang bisa saya sampaikan, untuk selanjutnya kami akan mengadakan control secara teratur untuk Sungmin-ssi" setelah itu Siwon pun pergi bersama beberapa suster.

Hankyung melirik Kangin, entah bagaimana dirinya juga merasakan sakit ketika mendengar kondisi Sungmin masih kritis usai operasi. Padahal Hankyung berharap dengan donor yang diberikannya pada Sungmin dapat menyelamatkan namja cantik itu, tapi ternyata?

Hankyung menepuk punggung Kangin pelan mencoba membantu menenangkan sosok itu.

"Kita hanya perlu berdoa, dan yakin bahwa Sungmin bisa melewati masa kritisnya."

"Tapi bagaimana jika Sungmin lebih memilih tinggal bersama eomma nya di surga sana" lirih Kangin. Sangat tampak jelas raut frustasi di wajahnya. Ia benar-benar takut Sungmin pergi meninggalkannya.

"Hati-hati berbicara Kangin-ah, yang kau lakukan saat ini hanya cukup berdoa untuk keselamatannya." Ujar Hankyung.

Kangin terdiam. Ucapan Hankyung tadi ada benarnya. Ia tidak mungkin membayangkan yang tidak-tidak akan kondisi Sungmin selanjutnya. Tapi Sungguh.. ia ingin secepatnya Sungmin sadar dan kembali menemani haru-harinya dengan senyuman manis yang dimiliki putranya itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun?" tanya Kangin.

Hankyung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Kau ini, masih saja memperdulikan kondisi orang lain. Dia tidak apa-apa, kata Heechul dia akan sadar beberapa jam lagi.

Kangin tersenyum. "Bagaimanapun juga anak mu telah telah berusaha menyelamatkan Sungmin sampai dia ikut terluka."

Hankyung tertunduk. "Betapa bodohnya aku.." lirih Hankyung. "Mungkin ini akan membuat mu terkejut tapi.. akulah yang menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk menjauhi Sungmin"

Kangin tertegun mendengar pengakuan Hankyung.

"Aku melarang Kyuhyun untuk mencintai Sungmin bahkan aku mengancam Kyuhyun dengan nyawa Sungmin jika ia tidak menuruti perintah ku. Kau boleh membenciku setelah ini, Kangin-ah"

Kangin akui memang ia sedikit emosi, tapi dirinya tidak bisa meluapkan emosi itu dengan mudahnya. Kangin adalah tipe orang yang berfikir terlebih dahulu baru bertindak.

"Memang ku akui sedikit merasa kecewa dengan mu Hankyung-ah.. karena kau terlalu dibutakan oleh kekuasaan yang mengelilingi mu" tutur Kangin.

"Aku tahu, aku orang yang paling kejam, paling bodoh, paling tak berperasaan_"

"Jangan menghakimi dirimu sendiri. Aku juga dulu berfikir bahwa akan membalas dendam padamu atas kematian istri ku, tapi seiring dengan berjalan nya waktu, aku menyadari bahwa itu hanya emosi sesaat dan setelah itu perlahan aku mulai menerima nya. Begitupun dirimu juga.. aku yakin setelah ini kau bisa hidup lebih baik dengan keluarga mu.. Heechul telah kembali, bahagiakanlah keluarga mu dengan kasih sayang.."

Hankyung tersenyum simpul. "Itu pasti.. aku tidak akan membiarkan kesalahan yang sama terulang lagi" ia berjanji tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini, kesempatan di mana ia harus memberikan kebahagiaan dalam arti yang sesungguhnya. "Kau perlu tahu sesuatu, Kangin-ah"

"Apa itu?"

Hankyung mengeluarkan suatu benda dari balik kantung jas nya. "Ini" ucapnya sambil memberikan benda itu pada Kangin.

Kangin mengerutkan keningnya dan menerima benda itu dari tangan Kangin. "Ini dompet Sungmin"

Hankyung mengangguk kecil. "Aku menemukan dompet itu di lokasi penabrakan. Dan benda itu yang membuat ku menyesal telah berniat untuk membunuh Sungmin"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena foto itu" tunjuk Hankyung pada foto di dompet Sungmin.

"Ini foto keluarga ku saat usia Sungmin masih 4 tahun. Apa yang membuat mu menyesal?" tanya Kangin masih tidak mengerti dengan Hankyung.

"Ya.. foto itu.. foto Sungmin kecil.. yang membuat ku merutuki diriku sendiri telah berencana melenyapkan orang yang telah menyelamatkan ku di masa lalu.."

DEG..

Kangin semakin tidak mengerti dengan ucapan demi ucapan yang dilontarkan Hankyung padanya. "Apa maksudmu Sungmin kecil yang telah menyelamatkan mu di masa lalu?"

Hankyung menarik nafas nya dan membuangnya secara perlahan. Ia pun mulai menceritakan kejadian itu pada Kangin.

**Flashback**

"Berikan koper itu!" Bentak salah seorang berbadan kekar dengan jaket hitam yang dipakainya kepada namja berwajah oriental yang tengah meringis kesakitan karena tangan nya diremas kuat oleh lelaki kekar itu.

"Tidak! atas dasar apa aku memberikan koper ku pada mu?!" balas namja berwajah oriental yang diketahui bernama Cho Hankyung itu dengan sengit.

"BRENGSEK!"

BUGH..

"Argghhhh" Hankyung merasa perutnya terasa nyeri setelah diberi pukulan.

"Sekarang serahkan koper itu atau ku buat kau mati detik ini juga." Ucap namja bertubuh besar itu sembari mengeluarkan sebilah pisau dari saku jaket hitamnya.

Hankyung bergidik ngerik ketika melihat pisau itu. "Ku mohon.. jangan…" lirih Hankyung.

Namja bertubuh besar itu berdecih. "Jika ingin selamat cukup serahkan koper itu dan akan kulepas kan kau. Mudah bukan?"

Hankyung bimbang, koper itu berisi modal untuk menambahkan investasi perusahaan nya yang sedang terkena masalah. Jika ia memberikannya maka perusahaan nya terancam untuk gulung tikar sedangka ia mempunyai seorang istri dan anak lelaki yang masih berumur dua tahun. Mau dikasi makan apa keluarganya jika ia menyerahkan uang itu. Tapi jika tidak.. maka nyawa nya lah taruhannya. Jadi ia harus mengambil keputusan yang mana.

"CEPAT..!" bentak namja bertubuh besar itu sembari mengayunkan pisaunya.

"Ahjussi berhentttiiii"

BRUGG…

Anak kecil itu dengan tiba-tiba datang dan mendorong tubuh namja bertubuh besar itu dengan sangat kuat hingga tersungkur dan pisau di tangannya pun terlepas. Namja kecil berusia sekitar empat tahun itu berlari menuju tempat di mana pisau itu tergeletak dan mengambilnya lalu ia hanyutkan di selokan kecil yang tak jauh dari tempat nya.

"Heh… anak kecil pergi kau.. jangan sampai aku bermain kasar dengan mu" gertak namja bertubuh besar itu.

"Ayo sini Minnie gak takut ahjussi jelek week" tantang namja kecil itu sambil menjulurkan lidah nya mengejek.

Sementara Hankyung hanya cengo melihat keberanian bocah itu melawan namja yang jauh lebih besar darinya.

"Jangan lakukan itu anak kecil.." larang Hankyung.

"Tidak mau… ahjussi itu jahat dan harus dihukum.. kata appa.. orang jahat itu harus dihukum" namja kecil tetap kekeuh dengan pendiriannya.

"Aiisshh kau hanya menghambat rencana ku saja" dengan segera namja bertubuh besar itu bangkit dan menghampiri bocah kecil itu.

Sedangkan bocah kecil itu berjaga-jaga, ia menelusupkan tangannya ke kantung seragam sekolah yang ia kenakan. Rupanya bocah kecil itu mengambil sebuah pensil yang ujungnya sangat tajam, lalu ia genggam dan menyembunyikan di balik badannya. Sementara itu, namja bertubuh besar itu semakin dekat ke arahnya, bocah kecil itu tidak gentar sama sekali.

Ia siapkan pensil yang tengah digenggamnya itu.

"Arrggghh" jerit namja bertubuh besar ketika dengan cepat bocah kecil itu menyerangnya dan menusukan ujung pensil itu ke arah tangan namja bertubuh besar.

"Dasar bocah sialan!" dengan menahan sakit ditangannya akibat tusukan pensil dari bocah kecil itu, namja bertubuh besar segera bangkit kembali dan mendorong tubuh bocah kecil itu sangat kuat hingga tubuh bocah itu tersungkur.

"Ahhhh" ringis si bocah kecil ketika ia tersungkur di tanah dengan beberapa luka lecet di sekitar lengannya.

"Mau menangis eoh? Menangis lah dan segera pulang" ejek namja bertubuh besar itu.

Hankyung ikut meringis ketika melihat bocah kecil itu nampak menahan sakit di kedua lengannya, ia pun melangkah mendekati bocah itu dengan panik. "Hey.. sudah lah nak.. aku akan mengurus nya sendiri. Segeralah pulang sebelum kau terluka lebih parah lagi" ujar Hankyung.

Namja bertubuh besar itu sepertinya jengah dengan pemandangan di depannya. Dengan tak berprikemanusiaan, namja bertubuh besar itu segera menendang tubuh Hankyung hingga kembali tersungkur. Bocah kecil itu terkejut, ia menatap marah pada namja bertubuh besar itu.

"Ya ahjussi jahat yang jelek! Minnie kasi tahu.. appa Minnie adalah seorang kepala polisi Seoul jadi jangan macam-macam" ancam bocah yang menyebut dirinya Minnie itu.

"Kau mengancam ku? dasar bocah bodoh. Kau fikir aku percaya?"

"Lihat ini" Minnie pun mengeluarkan ponsel nya dan menghubungi seseorang.

Hankyung dan namja bertubuh besar itu terkejut, hebat sekali bocah sekecil itu sudah memegang sebuat ponsel.

"Halo… appa.. ada orang jahat di sini yang pukul-pukul… hu'um.. di dekat taman yang sering Minnie main.. ajak juga ahjussi polisi yang lain appa.." adu bocah kecil itu dengan lucunya. Hankyung terkikik geli mendengar gaya bicara bocah itu yang sangat lucu.

"Mana? Mereka tidak datang… yang kau telpon itu siapa.._"

Belum selesai namja bertubuh besar itu bicara, tiba-tiba terdengar suara sirine polisi. Namja bertubuh besar itu panik dan gelisah.

"Sial kau bocah" namja bertubuh besar itu lari luntang lantung meninggalkan Minnie dan Hankyung di taman itu.

Tak lama kemudian suara sirine itu berhenti.

Hankyung yang melihat kejadian itu sangat bingung. Kenapa suara sirine itu berhenti sedangkan ia tidak melihat satupun mobil polisi di sekitarnya.

"Kau benar-benar menelpon polisi?" tanya Hankyung.

"Eoh?" bocah itu menoleh ke arah Hankyung dan mengerjap lucu. "Tidak kok.. ini ponsel mainan, lihat ini" ujar bocak itu sambil memperlihatkan ponsel yang ternyata hanya mainan nya saja.

Hankyung melongo, "Lalu sirine tadi?"

Bocah itu mengerjap lagi lalu tersenyum dengan manisnya. "Itu alarm jam makan siang Minnie, hehehh"

Hankyung menggelengkan kepalanya, sangat menakjubkan ketika keajaiban mendatangi dirinya lewat bocah itu. Dirinya selamat karena bantuan bocah yang bahkan belum genap lima tahun.

"Terima kasih.. kau anak yang sangat baik, coba kalau tadi kau tidak datang dan menolong ku mungkin aku sudah menjadi mayat di tangan orang tadi."

"Kata appa, kalau orang butuh bantuan kita harus menolongnya." Jawab bocah itu.

"Tapi kau terluka, apa sakit?" tanya Hankyung.

Bocah manis itu menggeleng, sebenarnya ia berbohong, kedua lengannya sangat lah perih akibat bergesekan dengan tanah sewatu terdorong tadi. "Ahjussi lukanya" ujar bocah manis itu sambil menunjuk luka di wajah Hankyung yang tidak terlalu besar yang masih dialiri darah itu.

"Ini tidak apa-apa" sanggah Hankyung.

Bocah manis itu menggeleng, "Sebentar ahjussi" bocah manis itu berlarti ke arah tasnya yang tidak jauh dari tempat itu, ia mengeluarkan beberapa barang, Hankyung tersenyum kecil melihat kelucuan bocah manis itu, mendadak dirinya merasa rindu terhadap anaknya yang berada di rumah.

Bocah manis itu kembali dengan sebotol airputih dan plester luka ditangannya. Ia pun membuka tutup boto air itu dan membasahi tangannya, lalu ia usapkan dengan pelan pada luka di wajah Hankyung.

"Aw" Hankyung meringis ketika tanpa sengaja tangan bocah itu menekan lukanya.

"Tahan sedikit ahjussi" selesai dengan pembersihan luka nya, bocah manis itu membuka bungkus plester luka itu dan menempelkan pada luka yang telah ia bersihkan.

"Cha… sudah selesai" ujar bocah manis itu dengan riang.

Hankyung yang gemas melihat tingkah bocah itu langsung memeluknya dengan erat. "Siapa nama mu?"

"Ahjussi bisa panggil Minnie"

Hankyung mengernyit heran. "Minnie? Manis sekali.. semanis wajah mu" ujar Hankyung sambil mencubit pelan pipi gembul bocah itu. "Tapia apa kau yakin luka di lengan mu tidak apa-apa?"

Sungmin menggeleng lagi dan kemudian mendengus. "Manis lagi.. semua orang yang Minnie jumpai selalu bilang begitu."

"Memang itu kenyataan nya." balas Hankyung. "Kau tahu? Setelah kejadian tadi aku jadi punya keinginan"

"Keinginan apa ahjussi?" tanya bocah manis itu.

"Aku punya anak laki-laki yang mungkin lebih kecil usia nya dari mu. Kelak setelah dewasa nanti ahjussi ingin anak ku menikahi mu"

Bocah manis itu mengerjap bingung, ia tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Hankyung padanya. "Menikah itu apa?" tanya nya polos.

Hankyung tersenyum. "Menikah itu.. kau dan anak ku menjadi sepasang suami istri."

"Eumm seperti eomma dan appa?" tanya nya lagi.

"Iya.. apa kau mau?"

Bocah manis itu mengangguk semangat.

"Kau tidak keberatan? Anak ku namja dan kau juga namja" Hankyung ingin memastikan, pasalnya ia tahu pikiran anak kecil mungkin masih suci, dan ia dapat memastikan bocah manis itu tidak terlalu mengerti maksudnya.

"Eomma Minnie juga namja"

Hankyung terkejut mendengar penuturan bocah manis itu, tapi setelahnya ia tersenyum itu mengartikan bahwa bocah manis itu mengerti.

"Ahjussi?"

"Hm?"

"Minnie pulang dulu ya… ini sudah waktu nya Minnie makan." Bocah manis itu mengambil tasnya dan menggendongnya.

"Sudah mau pulang ya? Baiklah.. tapi sekali lagi terima kasih atas pertolongan mu.." ujar Hankyung lembut.

"Oh ya.. ahjussi, nama anak ahjussi siapa?" tanya bocah manis itu.

"Kyuhyun.. Cho .. kelak kau harus menikah dengan anak ku." ulang Hankyung sambil mengacak pelan rambut bocah manis itu.

"Minnie pulang ya ahjussi.. pai.. pai…" pamit bocah manis itu sambil melambaikan tangan kecilnya.

Hankyung tersenyum, entah kenapa hari ini adalah hari yang sangat membahagiakan. Senyum bocah itu benar-benar membuatnya gemas. Tidak salah kan.. dirinya mengambil keputusan secara sepihak untuk menjadikan bocah itu sebagai calon menantu nya.

"Malaikat kecil penolongku.." gumam Hankyung.

Sementara itu bocah manis yang sedang berjalan menuju rumah nya itu memasang raut wajah berfikir yang sangat lucu. "Tadi nama anak ahjussi tadi siapa ya.. eummm kyu… kyu… siapa? Aisshh Minnie lupa.." bocah manis itu mengacak kecil rambutnya.

**Flashback end.**

Kangin terus memperhatikan dengan seksama cerita Hankyung. Ia sungguh tidak menyangka ternyata Sungmin telah terlebih dahulu bertemu dengan Hankyung.

"Saat aku melihat foto di dompet itu, aku yakin sekali bocah manis itu adalah Sungmin.. aku benar-benar menyesal.. sangat amat menyesal.. karena dengan teganya aku menghilangkan nyawa istrimu sedangkan anak mu bahkan telah meyelamatkan nyawa ku waktu itu. Kau boleh menghukum ku.. aku mengingat kata-kata Sungmin kecil mu bahwa orang jahat harus dihukum.. maka dari itu hukum aku, Kangin-ah.."

Kangin terdiam. Lalu setelah itu menepuk punggung Hankyung pelan. "Istri mu bahkan telah berkali-kali meminta maaf pada ku. Aku telah memaafkan semuanya, masa lalu adalah masa lalu, yang perlu kita lakukan adalah memikirkan hari ini dan masa depan.." ujar Kangin bijak.

Hankyung tidak dapat membendung air matanya. Ia menyesali perbuatannya di masa lalu, menghancurkan kehidupan sebuah keluarga yang bahkan mereka adalah orang yang sangat baik. Penyesalan memang selalu datang terakhir bukan?

"Kau lihat lah Kyuhyun.. aku ingin melihat Sungmin.. nanti akan ku jenguk putra mu. Aku belum pernah melihat wajah putramu.. pasti sangat tampan kan? Selama ini Sungmin hanya menceritakan saja."

"Terima kasih" tutur Hankyung.

Ddrrtt.. ddrrttt…

Hankyung mengangkat panggilan telepon untuknya. "Yeoboseo"

"Tuan Hankyung, kami telah menangkap anak buah Kang Junho, tapi sepertinya Kang Junho kabur. Dan kami sedang mengumpulkan bukti untuk menjebloskan Kang Junho beserta anak buahnya ke dalam penjara"

"Carilah bukti secepatnya. Usahakan Kang Junho dan anak buahnya mendapat hukuman seberat-beratnya"

Setelah itu, Hankyung bergegas menuju ruang rawat Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**~000oo000~**

** .**

**.**

(Other side)

Sungmin perlahan membuka matanya. Ia terheran mendapati dirinya di tempat yang entah di mana. Mata foxy nya mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya. Ia sendirian.. ke mana semua orang? Apa yang terjadi? Batin nya berkecamuk.

"Appa" panggil Sungmin namun tidak ada sahutan sama sekali.

"Hyukjae-ah.. Donghae-ah.."

Tetap tidak ada sahutan.

"Kyuhyun-ah.." panggilnya lagi.

"Minnie-ah"

Sungmin segera mencari sahutan namanya. Ia tahu betul siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Eomaaaa" teriak Sungmin dengan keras.

"Eomma di sini sayang."

Sungmin terpaku melihat sosok yang tampak begitu nyata di hadapannya. Ia memelankan langkahnya menuju sosok yang dipanggil nya eomma itu.

Langkahnya semakin dekat.

GREP..

Sungmin memeluk erat tubuh sang eomma yang sangat ia rindukan. Selama ini Sungmin hanya menemui eomma nya dalam mimpi itupun belum sempat ia memeluknya sosok itu langsung hilang, tapi saat ini.. ia bisa memeluk Jungsoo, bahkan jungsoo membalas pelukannya dengan hangat.

"Anak eomma kenapa ke sini?"

"Entah.. Aku lupa kenapa bisa ke sini.. eomma bogoshippo"

"Eomma juga merindukan mu sayang.. kau sangat manis.."

"Issh eomma.."

Sungmin sangat bahagia. Walaupun ia tidak tahu mengapa bisa di sini. Seingatnya ia tertabrak dan saat itu Kyuhyun juga memeluknya lalu setelah itu ia tidak tahu.

"Aku ingin di sini eomma"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan appa mu? orang-orang yang mencintai mu di dunia sangat banyak.. di sini sangat sepi"

Sungmin menatap Jungsoo. "Ini di mana? Surga kah.."

Jungsoo mengangguk.

Tubuh Sungmin menegang, ia tidak percaya akan tempat ia berpijak sekarang ini. Apa dia benar-benar telah mati?

"Ming.."

Sungmin dan Jungsoo terkejut akan kehadiran seseorang di antara mereka. Sungmin membulatkan matanya ketika ia tahu siapa orang itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah?" ujar Sungmin tidak percaya.

Kyuhyun berlari ke arah Sungmin dan menarik lengannya membawa Sungmin ke dalam pelukan seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Untuk apa kau ke sini?"

"Biarkan dulu seperti ini, Ming.. aku benar-benar merindukan mu" Kyuhyun terus memeluk erat tubuh yang lebih rendah darinya itu.

"Tapi_"

Jungsoo tersenyum lembut kepada Kyuhyun dan juga Sungmin. Ia bahagia ketika mengetahui bahwa anak nya telah ada yang mencintai selain dirinya dan juga Kangin.

"Kenapa kau juga ada di sini.. dan siapa itu Ming?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa bisa ada di sini.. itu eomma ku.."

Kyuhyun terkejut. Eomma? Bukankah eomma Sungmin telah meninggal, tapi kenapa sosok di depannya itu begitu nyata.

"Ini di surga Kyuhyun-ah.. bagus kan.." ujar Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

Benarkah ini yang namanya surga? Kyuhyun benar-benar takjub. Lalu apakah dirinya dan Sungmin telah tiada di dunia nyata, maka dari itu mereka berdua dipertemukan di sini?

"Baguslah.. dengan begitu kita berdua bisa hidup bahagia di sini selamanya. Jauh dari orang-orang yang ingin mencelakai kita."

Sungmin menggeleng. Tiba-tiba Sungmin menarik tengkuk Kyuhyun, dirinya sedikit berjinjit untuk menyentuh bibir tebal itu.

Ciuman yang cukup singkat.

"Tempat mu bukan di sini" ujar Sungmin.

"Apa maksudmu, Ming?" tanya Kyuhyun heran, matanya seolah meminta penjelasan pada Jungsoo yang sedari tadi hanya tersenyum.

Saat itu juga ia melihat lingkaran putih sangat bersinar tepat di depan matanya.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Kau harus ke sana" titah Sungmin sambil menunjuk lingkaran putih itu.

"Tidak mau.. aku ingin di sini bersama mu"

"Tidak bisa Kyu.. aku ingin di sini menemani eomma" Sungmin menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun mencoba meyakinkan. "Pergilah.."

"Kalau aku pergi kau juga harus ikut bersama ku, Ming.."

"Aku tidak bisa menjamin itu, Kyu. Kembalilah"

Tanpa menunggu keputusan Kyuhyun, Sungmin pun mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun untuk masuk ke dalam lingkaran putih itu. Kyuhyun masih sempat melihat senyum Sungmin yang tampak begitu indah dan lembut. Senyuman itu pertama kalinya ia saksikan.. walaupun Sungmin sering menunjukan senyumnya. Tapi senyuman yang terakhir kali Kyuhyun lihat itu adalah senyuman yang sangat mempesona yang pernah Kyuhyun lihat dari seorang Lee Sungmin.

.

.

.

Apa arti senyuman Sungmin itu?

.

.

.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Kok jadi gini ya? #nunjuktulisandiatas

Haduhh otak saya lagi gak bisa diajak mikir.. maaf bila chapter ini mengecewakan.. semoga nggak yaaa…

Pada nebak siapa yg ketabrak kan… udah kejawab di chap ini.. ada yg nebak sungmin.. ada yg nebak Kyuhyun, dan ada yg nebak mereka berdua selamat. Tapi kalau ada yg nebak mereka dua-duanya ketabrak.. selamatttt… tebakan anda benar #tebarconfetti #digatakreaders

ammyikmubmik: hankyung gak dekat sama kangin kok dear… Kangin taunya Heechul aja itupun mereka gak terlalu dekat.. Hankyung gak setuju sama Sungmin karena Kangin-appa sungmin- dulu adalah saingan berat Hankyung.. mereka berdua memperbutkan salah satu tender dan Kangin lah yang mendapatkan tender.. dan untuk kesekian kalinya gara-gara kalah saing.. cho corp mengalami masalah lagi. Dan hankyung berkesimpulan bahwa Kangin lah yang membuat perusahaan nya mengalami kerugian besar karena dalam pikiran Hankyung 'coba aja kang corp gak ikut memperebutkan tender pasti cho corp lah yang mendapatkannya dan tidak mengalami kerugian yang sangat besar' kira-kira gitu fikiran hankyung. Gitu dear.. ^^

**Special thanks for: (chap 9)**

**Cho MeiHwa, henlicopter, chkyumin, zaoldkyu, Ami Yuzu, Cho Adah Joyers, gyumin4ever, ammyikmubmik, zagiya joyers, bunnyblack FLK 136, abilhikmah, Kim Yong Neul, delimandriyani, hayjj, ShinJiWoo920202, reiasia95, Guest, 5351, Chika sparkyu, granialav, Guest, fariny. *Hug**

Gomawo review nya… *bow ^^

SEE YOU AT NEXT CHAP~


	11. Chapter 11 (Beautiful Destiny)

_**You make me restless, you make me cry  
Like a fool, like a child  
I want to just laugh it off instead  
The closer I get to you  
Although I get more scared  
I guess I cannot stop this love**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**~Between White and Black Desire~**

* * *

**Chapter 11 (****Beautiful****Destiny)**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"Ahjussi!"

Hyukjae lari tergupuh-gupuh bersama dengan Donghae yang ikut berlari di belakangnya. Tampak sangat jelas raut panik di wajah mereka.

"Hey.. tenanglah.. tarik nafas kalian" ujar Kangin yang sedikit iba melihat kondisi dua sahabat putranya itu yang tampak kehabisan nafas sehabis berlari.

"Mianhae ahjussi, kami baru datang menjenguk, tugas kuliah benar-benar membuat kami gila." Jelas Donghae cepat.

Kangin tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa"

"Bagaimana keadaan Sungmin, ahjussi?" tanya Hyukjae, jujur semenjak mendapat kabar bahwa Sungmin tertabrak, ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena tidak menemani Sungmin pulang waktu itu. Dan keadaan diperparah dengan tumpukkan tugas dari dosen nya yang membuat rencana Hyukjae dan Donghae untuk menjenguk Sungmin sempat tertunda.

"Dia tidak baik-baik saja"

"Apa maksud ahjussi?"

Kangin menarik nafasnya dalam. "Sungmin telah berhasil dioperasi, tapi sayangnya kondisi Sungmin masih belum membaik, dia belum bisa lepas dari masa kritisnya."

"Hae-ah" tubuh Hyukjae melemas, sebagai sahabat pertama Sungmin, ia sangat terpukul mendengar pernyataan itu.

Donghae memegang pundak Hyukjae agar tidak tumbang di tempat itu. Ia juga sangat terkejut mendengarnya. Mereka berdua takut kehilangan Sungmin.

"Tapi Sungmin pasti akan sadar kan?" tanya Donghae.

"Tidak ada yang bisa memastikan itu. Dokter terus mengusahakan yang terbaik untuk Sungmin. Dan ahjussi juga berharap doa dari kalian untuk kesembuhan Sungmin dan juga Kyuhyun."

Hyukjae terkejut begitu juga dengan Dongahae, kenapa dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun?"

"Ya.. dia juga ikut tertabrak karena mencoba menyelamatkan Sungmin. Dia juga dirawat di rumah sakit ini"

Donghae membeku, entah harus bagaimana ia berfikir untuk saat ini. Kyuhyun. sahabatnya yang cukup lama tidak bermain bersama karena insiden pemukulan waktu itu kini tengah terbaring di rumah sakit karena menyelamatkan sosok yang waktu itu ia kira Kyuhyun mencampakkannya. Apa yang belum dia ketahui di sini.

**.**

**.**

**~000oo000~**

**.**

**.**

Hankyung mendapati istrinya kini tengah tertidur di samping ranjang Kyuhyun. Senyumnya makin mengembang ketika melihat suasana seperti ini. Mereka berkumpul bertiga kembali, walaupun dengan kondisi Kyuhyun yang masih belum sadar. Tapi inilah keinginan Hankyung, di mana dirinya, Heechul, dan Kyuhyun putranya berkumpul kembali.

Ia ulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus pucuk kepala sang istri yang tengah tertidur sambil mengenggam tangan Kyuhyun.

Merasa tidurnya terusik, Heechul membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat sang suami yang tersenyum sambil mengelus lembut kepalanya.

"Aku membagunkan mu? maaf" cicit Hankyung.

Heechul menegakkan tubuhnya. "Tidak.. bagaimana keadaan mu?"

"Aku sangat baik karena kalian berdua ada di sini bersama kembali dengan ku" tutur Hankyung.

Heechul melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang Hankyung. Memeluk suaminya sangat erat. "Aku merindukan kalian" tuturnya.

Hankyung makin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku lebih merindukan mu, aku merindukan kita yang bersama kembali"

Setelah pelukannya terlepas, Hankyung kini menatap sendu tubuh sang putra yang masih setia memejamkan matanya. Ia ingin sepasang kelopak mata itu tergerak dan perlahan terbuka. Agar Kyuhyun bisa segera melihat kedatangan sang eomma.

"Belum bosankah kau tertidur?" tanya Hankyung pada Kyuhyun sembari mengelus ringan rambut putranya.

"Maafkan appa, karena telah menghancurkan kebahagiaan mu bersama Sungmin, ketahuilah bahwa appa telah merestui hubungan kalian sejak lama, tapi appa baru menyadari hal itu sekarang" ujar Hankyung.

Heechul terkejut. Menyetujui Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin? bukankah suaminya itu pernah menentang keras hubungan putranya dengan namja manis itu. "Apa maksud mu, yeobo?"

Hankyung yang tersadar karena belum menceritakan sesuatu pada istrinya itu segera menghampiri Heechul. "Ingatkah waktu aku hampir mati karena preman yang mencoba merampok ku sewaktu Kyuhyun masih berumur dua tahun?"

Heechul mengangguk.

"Saat itu aku bercerita pada mu bahwa aku ditolong oleh seorang anak kecil yang menyebut dirinya Minnie. Malaikat kecil penolong nyawaku itu adalah Sungmin.."

Deg..

Heechul bungkam. Ia sangat ingat peristiwa itu, peristiwa di mana Hankyung pulang dengan penampilannya yang berantakan serta memar di wajah serta di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Pantas saja waktu itu Kyuhyun amat rewel, ternyata appa nya sedang tertimpa masalah. Saat itulah Hankyung menceritakan semuanya, termasuk keinginan Hankyung yang ingin bocah kecil itu menikah dengan Kyuhyun kecilnya waktu itu.

Dan kini, Heechul mendapati kenyataan bahwa malaikat kecil penolong yang dimaksud Hankyung itu adalah Sungmin. Orang yang telah dicintai Kyuhyun.

"Rencana Tuhan memang tidak diduga. Bagaimana Tuhan mengabulkan permintaan mu dengan membuat Kyuhyun jatuh cinta pada Sungmin."

Hankyung mengangguk pelan. "Tapi Sungmin masih belum melewati masa kritisnya."

"Astaga" Heechul menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya. Ia sangat berharap Sungmin baik-baik saja pasca operasi, tapi kenapa Sungmin malah belum melewati masa kritisnya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, jemari Kyuhyun perlahan bergerak dan bersamaan dengan itu kedua kelopak mata itu terbuka. Kyuhyun telah sadar.

"S..ssung..min"

Heechul dan Hankyung terlonjak mendengar suara lirih Kyuhyun.

"Yeobo.. cepat panggil Siwon uisa.."

Hankyung pun melesat keluar untuk mencari dokter.

"Kyuhyun-ah.. ini eomma… sayang.." Heechul kembali mengenggam tangan putranya.

"Eomma…"

Heechul mengangguk, airmatanya tak terbendung lagi ketika suara Kyuhyun terdengar dan memanggilnya 'eomma' sudah lama sekali ia tidak mendengar itu.

"Iya sayang.. mana yang sakit hum?"

"Sungmin… di.. mana?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan masih bersusah payah.

Heechul tidak tahu harus menjelaskan Kyuhyun dengan cara apa.. ia tidak ingin putranya kesehatan putranya kembali menurun ketika memberitahu bahwa Sungmin masih kritis.

Tak lama setelah itu Hankyung datang bersama dengan Siwon. Heechul dan Hankyung diminta keluar dari ruang rawat.

Setelah dilakukan pemeriksaan oleh Siwon dan beberapa perawat, Heechul dan Hankyung bisa bernafas lega karena kondisi Kyuhyun kian membaik.

Heechul kembali masuk ruang rawat Kyuhyun dengan ditemani oleh Hankyung.

"Syukurlah kau telah sadar Kyuhyun-ah.. eomma sangat mengkawatirkan mu"

Kyuhyun menatap dalam sosok itu. Sosok yang Kyuhyun nanti-nantikan kehadirannya kembali.

"Maafkan eomma karena telah meninggalkan mu" lirih Heechul.

"Aku kecewa pada eomma.."

Heechul tertunduk menahan rembesan airmata yang akan keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Ia tahu akan menerima respon seperti ini.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa membenci eomma, karena kau eomma ku.. orang yang sangat aku cintai" lajut Kyuhyun.

Heechul menegakkan kembali kepalanya yang semula tertunduk. Apakah benar itu? kata-kata tadi keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"Terimakasih Kyuhyun.. eomma juga sangat mencintai mu"

Hankyung tersenyum melihat moment ini. Ia langkahkan kakinya mendekati dua orang yang begitu ia cintai dan membawa mereka dalam rengkuha hangat nya.

"Appa juga mencintai kalian" ujar Hankyung.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam pelukan Hankyung dan Heechul. Ia telah menyadari bahwa sikap appa nya telah berubah semenjak kejadian sebelum penabrakan Sungmin.

"Appa juga ingin memberi mu kejutan lain"

Kyuhyun menatap Hankyung bingung. "Apa?"

"Appa merestui hubungan mu dengan Sungmin. Tidak perlu difikirkan prihal perjodohan mu dengan Yura, appa telah membatalkannya."

Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya. Ia sungguh tak percaya kejutan appa nya sangat membuat dirinya bahagia.

Ekspresi kegembiraan itu tidak berlangsung lama, perlahan raut wajah Kyuhyun terlihat panik, ia ingat ketika dirinya bertemu Sungmin di mimpinya.. Sungmin tidak ingin ikut dengannya, melainkan ingin menemani eommanya.

"Appa akan menceritakan semuanya padamu"

Hankyung menjelaskan semuanya dari awal. Kyuhyun menyimak nya dengan baik.. beragam ekspresi ia tunjukan, terkejut, tersenyum dan masih banyak lagi. Kyuhyun tidak menyangka akan seperti ini akhirnya, ia mengira kehidupannya akan berakhir bersama Yura karena perjodohan bodoh itu. Tapi ternyata dugaan itu salah, ia mendapat kan kenyataan yang benar-benar di luar dugaan Kyuhyun. Sang appa sebenarnya telah merestui hubungannya jauh sebelum Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bertemu dan saling kenal.

"Lalu bagaimana keadaan Sungmin, dia baik-baik saja kan?"

Hankyung bungkam, begitu juga dengan Heechul. Kyuhyun menatap orang tuanya penuh tanda tanya. Ia hanya perlu jawaban atas pertanyaan nya itu.

"Appa eomma… jawab aku" tuntut Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin… Sungmin masih kritis Kyu.."

DEG

Ternyata ini jawaban atas pertanyaan nya, sekaligus pertanyaan akan mimpi Kyuhyun itu. Kyuhyun ingat jelas bagaimana Sungmin tersenyum dengan manis nya saat itu. Jangan bilang kalau_

"Sungmin akan segera sadar kan?" tanya Kyuhyun panik.

Heechul menenangkan putranya, "Tenanglah Kyu.. kita doakan Sungmin baik-baik saja"

Kyuhyun menggeleng gusar. Hatinya mendadak mencelos ketika Heechul dan Hankyung bahkan dokter yang merawat Sungmin tidak bisa memastikan bahwa Sungmin pasti akan segera sembuh.

"Antarkan aku ke ruang Sungmin, appa" pinta Kyuhyun.

"Tapi kau baru saja sadar.. setidaknya tenangkan hati mu dulu"

"Tidak! antarkan aku sekarang.." kalau sudah begini Hankyung tidak bisa melawan putranya. Ia pun menuntun Kyuhyun menuju ke ruang rawat Sungmin.

**.**

**.**

**~000oo000~**

**.**

**.**

"Aisshhh appa ke mana?" sentak Yura yang sedari tadi mencoba menelpon sang ayah tapi tak kunjung diangkat. Sudah berkali-kali ia mencoba tapi berkali-kali pula ia tidak mendapat jawaban akan keberadaan appa nya.

"Ya! Apakah kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu pada ku?" tanya Yura kepada para bodyguard nya.

"JAWAB!" teriak Yura.

"Sebenarnya.. kami telah melaksanakan tugas untuk membunuh Lee Sungmin."

Yura menaikan sebelah alisnya menunggu penjelasan selanjutnya. "Lalu?"

"Tapi seorang pemuda mencoba menyelamatkan Sungmin dan akhirnya ia ikut tertabrak. Karena panik kami langsung kabur dan dikejar oleh orang suruhan Lee Kangin dan Cho Hankyung, saat itulah kami tahu bahwa orang yang ikut tertabrak itu Cho Kyuhyun."

Yura menatap tidak percaya. Kenapa ia baru tahu hal itu. Mungkin karena ia terus saja mengurung diri di kamar. Membayangkan bagaimana bahagianya dirinya ketika ia mendapat kabar bahwa Sungmin telah mati.

"Lalu kenapa appa mendadak menghilang, apa Sungmin telah mati?"

"Kami belum mendapat kepastian tentang keadaan Sungmin, Tuan Junho pergi karena beliau sedang dikejar polisi.. ayah noona muda telah menjadi buronan dan kami juga sedang menjadi incaran mereka."

"Apa" lirih Yura bahkan nyaris tak ada suara. Ia tidak menyangka sang appa akan menjadi orang yag paling dicari oleh polisi.

"Berita tuan Kang telah tersebar di media" lanjut sang bodyguard dan makin membuat perempuan cantik itu tak kuasa menahan tangis. Pikirannya kembali terguncang, ia menjambak rambutnya berteriak histeris sampai beberapa maid di rumahnya turun tangan untuk menenangkan pikiran anak majikannya itu.

"Sialan kau Lee Sungmin.. kau harus mati… mati di tangan ku" desis Yura.

**.**

**.**

**~000oo000~**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun memandang sendu pintu rawat bernomor '101' di depannya. Tangannya bahkan tidak sanggup untuk memutar knop pintu itu.

Setelah beberapa kali mengambil nafas, pemuda aquarius itu pun akhirnya membuka pintu tersebut. Ia langkahkan kakinya perlahan. Hankyung mengikuti putranya dari belakang dan ikut masuk ke ruang rawat Sungmin.

"Ming…" lirih Kyuhyun tidak percaya melihat tubuh Sungmin yang berbaring tidak berdaya dengan beberapa alat medis yang begitu mengerikan menurut Kyuhyun. Sungmin dibantu oleh alat bantu pernafasan dan itu semakin membuat hati Kyuhyun sesak.

Kangin yang baru saja masuk karena sehabis membeli beberapa makanan kecil sedikit terkejut melihat kedatangan dua orang di kamar rawat Sungmin.

"Hankyung-ah?"

Hankyung menoleh dan tersenyum. "Oh.. maaf karena telah berkunjung ke sini tanpa memberitahu mu terlebih dahulu.. ini Kyuhyun putraku baru saja sadar dan langsung meminta ku mengantarkannya melihat kondisi Sungmin." jelas Hankyung.

Kangin sekilas menatap namja yang tengah berdiri di samping ranjang Sungmin, dan saat itu juga Kangin ingat bahwa dirinya pernah bertemu namja itu. Ya.. Kangin telah bertemu dengan Kyuhyun sewaktu Sungmin masuk rumah sakit karena pingsan beberapa waktu yang lalu, namun pada saat itu Kangin tidak sempat menanyakan nama namja yang telah berbaik hati membawa Sungmin ke rumah sakit.

Kangin tersenyum melihat sosok Kyuhyun yang begitu lembutnya mengelus rambut Sungmin. Kyuhyun nampak sangat menyayangi putranya. Kangin kini tersadar bahwa Sungmin telah dimiliki namja itu, dan dirinya tidak memungkiri untuk segera memberi restu pada Kyuhyun untuk segera menikahi Sungmin.

"Kau.. yang waktu itu kan?"

Kyuhyun menoleh dan mengangguk sekilas, "Nde ahjussi.. maaf karena waktu itu saya langsung pergi"

"Tidak apa-apa.. aku tidak ingin dipanggil ahjussi.. panggil aku aboeji, arra?"

Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut tapi sedetik kemudian pemuda itu tersenyum. "Baik.. aboeji.."

Kangin terkekeh kecil sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Kyuhyun pelan.

"Kau tunggulah Sungmin di sini, aku akan mengobrol dengan appa mu" ujar Kangin.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya lega. Ia sangat bersyukur ketika appa nya telah menjadi sosok yang selama ini ia dambakan, ditambah dengan restu yang telah ia kantungi dari sang appa dan juga appa Sungmin. Kini dirinya hanya perlu berdoa untuk kesembuhan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengenggam erat tangan Sungmin, berharap kehangatan yang ia buat membuat sosok cantik itu membuka matanya dan tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Kau hanya ingin menemani eomma mu sementara saja kan, Ming. Setelah itu kau akan kembali padaku, di sini banyak orang yang telah menunggu mu" bisik Kyuhyun. Ia tahu ucapannya tidak akan mungkin direspon oleh Sungmin, tapi setidaknya.. Kyuhyun berharap bahwa omongannya didengar oleh Sungmin.

"Kau tahu? Appa ku telah merestui kita.. begitu juga appa mu.. lalu apa kau tega meninggalkanku Ming? Segeralah sadar dan aku akan membahagiakan mu." Kyuhyun mengecup lama punggung tangan Sungmin.

"Saranghae.."

**.**

**.**

**~000oo000~**

**.**

**.**

"Apa kau sudah dengar berita hari ini?" tanya Donghae sembari menghampiri Hyukjae yang tengah serius membaca buku.

Hyukjae menggeleng tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada buku yang dibacanya.

Donghae mendengus kesal, beginilah tingkah laku kekasihnya kalau sudah membaca buku. Konsentrasi nya tidak mudah diganggu bahkan oleh Donghae sekalipun.

"Aku serius Hyukie… ini ada kaitannya dengan Sungmin"

Hyukjae yang mendengar nama sahabat kesayangannya itupun segera menoleh. "Kabar apa? Apa kabar baik.. atau sebaliknya?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu ini kabar baik atau buruk.. tapi.. orang yang menabrak Sungmin telah ditangkap"

"Ohhh berarti itu kabar baik.. semoga saja dia dihukum seberat-beratnya" balas Hyukjae.

"Belum selesai… ternyata pelaku nya adalah Kang Junho pemilik Kang Corp itu.. katanya motif penabrakan nya karena balas dendam"

Hyukjae terkejut sehingga hampir saja ia tersedak dengan minumannya. Ia tidak percaya setahu dirinya, Kang Junho adalah ayah dari Kang Yura.

"Apa Yura juga terlibat?" tanya Hyukjae.

Donghae menggidikan bahunya. "Aku tidak tahu.. Kang Junho itu sempat buron tapi tadi pagi ia ditangkap di Macau.. dan beritanya langsung tersebar, mengingat ia adalah pengusaha yang sangat sukses di Seoul.. aku tidak menyangka dia adalah dalang dari pecobaan pembunuhan pada sahabat kita sendiri."

"Tidak mungkin Kang Junho itu dendam pada Sungmin.. seingat ku.. keluarga Sungmin tidak ada urusan dengan Kang Corp. Aku yakin Yura lah yang menyuruh sang appa untuk membalas kan dendam nya pada Sungmin, karena ia tahu Kyuhyun masih mencintai Sungmin." tebak Hyukjae sangat tepat.

"Begitukah?"

"Aissshhh kau ini benar-benar manusia tidak peka" ejek Hyukjae.

"Ya!.. kau ini aku_ ehh.. itu Yura?"

Hyukjae mengikuti arah pandang Donghae, dan benar saja Yura datang ke kampus setelah beberapa hari absen. Cara jalan yeoja itu sangat angkuh bahkan ia melupakan status sang appa yang sebentar lagi akan ditetapkan sebagai tersangka.

Yura melewati tempat duduk Donghae dan Hyukjae, sekilas Hyukjae berdecih melihat tingkah sok anggun yeoja itu.

"Ya! Yura-ssi… apa tebakan ku benar bahwa dalang dari penabrakan Sungmin itu kau?" tanya Hyukjae

Yura menoleh dan menatap Hyukjae sengit. "Tahu apa kau."

"Cih.. bahkan appa mu adalah seorang buronan yang telah tertangkap tapi masih saja kau bersikap angkuh. Hey noona… sebentar lagi kau akan menyandang status anak seorang pembunuh.."

Yura sangat emosi mendengar ejekan yang dilontarkan Hyukjae terhadapnya. Dengan penuh amarah ia mengambil buku yang terletak di samping Hyukjae dan membatingnya keras.

"BRENGSEK! Sungmin memang harus mati dia pantas mati karena telah merebut Kyuhyun ku!" teriak Yura di depan wajah Hyukjae. Meskipun sedikit terkejut tapi Hyukjae tetap bersikap tenang.

Namun Donghae yang tidak terima melihat kekasihnya dibentak oleh Yura segera menyeret Yura untuk menjauh dari Hyukjae. "Kau harusnya sadar diri Yura-ssi.. kau yang merebut Kyuhyun dari Sungmin, dan kau jug harusnya sadar bahwa Kyuhyun tidak suka wanita." Jelas Donghae penuh penekanan pada kalimat terakhir.

Yura menyentak genggaman Donghae pada pergelangan tangannya. "Jangan ikut campur! Kalau memang aku yang menyuruh appa ku untuk membunuh Lee Sungmin memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau sudah gila Yura-ssi.. bahkan kau dibutakan oleh obsesi mu terhadap Kyuhyun."

Yura menyeringai, "Aku memang sudah gila.. lalu kau mau apa?" setelah itu Yura meninggalkan Hyukjae dan juga Donghae yang sukses membuat keduanya melongo tak percaya akan sikap Yura yang semakin tidak waras. Sedangkan Yura sendiri melangkah sambil memikirkan ratusan rencana untuk melenyapakan orang yang telah mengusik kehidupannya.

"Seharusnya dia itu harus dimasukan ke rumah sakit jiwa." Sungut Hyukjae.

**.**

**.**

**~000oo00~**

**.**

**.**

**(Other side)**

"Minnie"

"Nde eomma.."

Jungsoo tersenyum sambil meraih tangan Sungmin dan menggenggamnya.

"Kau tidak rindu appa mu?"

Sungmin terdiam. Ia menatap dalam sosok eomma nya, lumayan lama ia berada di tempat ini dan hanya berdua dengan Jungsoo, tak ayal menimbulkan rasa rindu yang mendalam pada appa nya, kdeua sahabatnya, dan juga pada Kyuhyun.

Ingin rasanya Sungmin ikut bersama Kyuhyun, tapi setelah melihat eomma nya, ia merasa menemani sang eomma nya di sini, di tempat yang jauh dari orang-orang jahat yang membenci nya.

"Tentu saja aku merindukan appa"

"Lalu? Sampai kapan kau di sini?"

Sungmin mengerjap lucu. "Eomma mengusir ku?"

Jungsoo menggeleng perlahan, "Bukan begitu sayang.. eomma sudah cukup melihat mu dari sini dan lagi kau juga sering bertemu dengan eomma di dalam mimpi mu. Kembalilah dan lihatlah apa yang akan kau terima jika kau bangun dari tidur mu nanti" jelas Jungsoo.

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya. Ia bingung dengan perkataan sang eomma yang penuh misteri itu.

"Apa maksud eomma.."

"Eomma tidak akan memberitahu mu di sini.. kau akan melihat nya langsung. Kembalilah sayang.." ucap Jungsoo sambil mengelus pelan rambut anak kesayangannya itu.

Sedangkan Sungmin sendiri juga nampak bingung, ia dihadapkan pada dua pilihan yang tentunya harus dipilih salah satu. Meninggalkan eomma nya dan kembali, apa menemani eomma nya dan meninggalkan orang-orang yang mencintainya di dunia.

"Eomma berjanji akan sering mengunjungi mu sewaktu kau bermimpi" ujar Jongsoo lagi.

Sungmin nampak menimbang-nimbang keputusan nya.

"Janji?"

"Eomma berjanji"

Sungmin tersenyum. Ia telah memutuskan bahwa dirinya akan meninggalkan tempat ini dan kembali ke pelukkan sang appa.

"Kalau begitu pegang tangan eomma"

Sungmin menurutinya, ia genggam tangan Jungsoo seerat mungkin dan memejamkan matanya.

SPLASH

Kejadiannya begitu cepat hingga Sungmin tidak tahu apa sebenarnya yang terjadi setelah dirinya menggenggam tangan sang eomma.

**.**

**.**

**~000oo000~**

**.**

**.**

"Appa.." lirih Yura yang kini telah berada di kantor kepolisian kota Seoul, ia menatap miris sang appa yang tengah memakai pakaian tahanan. Tidak ada lagi Kang Junho si pengusaha kaya, karena sekarang dirinya telah menjelma menjadi seorang narapidana kasus pembunuhan berencana.

Kang Junho tidak berani menatap anak nya.

"Lihat aku appa.."

Akhirnya Kang Junho melihat wajah Yura. "Maafkan appa.." ujar nya.

Yura terdiam, bagaimanapun juga sosok yang telah menjadi narapidana ini adalah appa nya. Seorang yang telah membesarkan nya seorang diri semenjak orangtuanya bercerai dan eomma nya lebih memeilih menetap di Swiss.

"Aku akan melaksanakan keinginan ku itu sendiri" desis Yura disertai seringaian tajam.

Kang Junho menggeleng lemah, ia tidak mau anaknya melanjutkan keinginan untuk menghabisi nyawa Sungmin. Sungguh ia tidak ingin anaknya ikut masuk penjara karena obsesi yang dimilki Yura pada Kyuhyun sangat tinggi.

"Jangan sayang… biarkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hidup bahagia, appa yakin di luar sana masih banyak pria yang mencintai mu.. appa tidak ingin kau masuk penjara juga"

"Tidak! keputusan ku sudah bulat.. membiarkan mereka bahagia sedangkan diriku menderita? Mimpi saja mereka itu.."

"Yura.."

"Sudahlah appa.. aku akan melakukannya dengan hati-hati. Lagipula aku mendengar kabar bahwa Sungmin sedang dalam masa kritis dan dirawat disalah satu rumah sakit. Dengan begitu aku akan mudah membunuhnya"

"Yura jangan_" belum sempat Junho menghadang sang anak, tiba-tiba dua orang polis menyergap tangannya dan membawanya kembali ke dalam sel penjara.

**.**

**.**

**~000oo000~**

**.**

**.**

"Kyuhyun-ah.. aku akan ke kantin sebentar bersama appa mu, kau tidak keberatan menunggu di sini?" tanya Kangin pada Kyuhyun yang masih setia duduk di samping ranjang Sungmin.

"Tidak apa-apa aboeji.. aku akan menunggu di sini sampai Sungmin sadar"

Kangin tersenyum, ia merasa akan semakin yakin melepas putranya untuk berbahagia bersama Kyuhyun. Putra Hankyung itu tampak sangat bertanggung jawab dan penyanyang.

"Baiklah"

Selepas Kangin dan Hankyung pergi kini tinggal Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang berada di kamar itu. Rasanya ingin sekali Kyuhyun membangunkan Sungmin dan mengajaknya berbicara banyak. Kyuhyun sangat benci keheningan seperti ini, hanya ada bunyi alat-alat medis yang menurut Kyuhyun sangat menganggu, bagaimana jika alat-alat itu mengeluarkan bunyi aneh dan Sungmin_

"Ahhh" Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mencoba mengusir berbagai pikirang buruk yang menggerayangi otaknya.

"Ayolah Ming.. sampai kapan kau akan memejamkan mata mu seperti itu"

Kkrriiuukk..

Suara perut Kyuhyun itu terdengar jelas oleh dirinya sendiri. Ia baru tersadar bahwa dirinya belum makan sejak kejadian penabrakan itu. Kyuhyun ingin sekali pergi dan membeli beberapa makanan untuk mengisi perutnya. Tapi apa harus meninggalkan Sungmin sendiri di sini?

"Baiklah.. aku pergi sebentar sayang.."

Chup

Setelah mengecup kening Sungmin, Kyuhyun pun bergegas keluar.

.

.

.

Seakan tidak menemui hambatan yang berarti, Yura melenggang dengan anggun menyusuri lorong rumah sakit. Ia bersikap sesantai mungkin agar orang-orang di sekitar rumah sakit ini tidak mencurigai dirinya.

Langkahnya terus menyusuri lorong yang di sisi kiri dan kanannya terdapat berbagai pintu dengan bermacam nomor yang tertera. Tapi hanya satu pintu yang ia tuju. Kamar rawat benomot 101. Itu tujuanya.

Gotcha

Tidak butuh waktu lama, Yura telah sampai di depan pintu kamar rawat yang dia tuju. Seringaian nya makin tampak mengerikan. Yeoja itu sudah dibutakan dengan ambisinya yang bisa saja berakibat fatal untuk dirinya sendiri.

Dengan menggenggam erat tas kulit bermerknya, Yura segera memutar knop pintu tersebut dan melangkah sepelan mungkin agar tidak menimbulkan suara.

Yura bisa bernafas lega karena nampaknya keberuntungan sedang menghampirinya, ia melihat Sungmin dengan alat bantu pernafasannya itu sedang sendirian dan tidak tampak satupun orang sedang menunggunya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mati saja?"

Tangan Yura menulusuri selang kecil yang digunakan sebagai alat bantu pernafasan. Setelah itu ia merogoh isi tas nya dan mengeluarkan sebuat benda dari dalam.

"Jika aku memotongnya, apakah kau akan langsung mati?" tanya Yura pada sosok Sungmin yang tentu saja tidak dijawab.

Yura menatap tajam pada gunting yang telah ia genggam, bersiap untuk menggunting selang kecil itu dan otomatis akan membuat Sungmin sulit untuk bernafas.

Perlahan gunting itu semakin mendekat ke arah selang hingga ujungnya berhasil mengenai selang kecil itu. Tinggal butuh gerakan sedikit untuk mengguntingnya.

"Selamat tinggal Lee Sungmin"

Namun tanpa Yura sadari, jemari Sungmin tampak bergerak-gerak kecil dan bersamaan dengan itu_

"Omo! Apa yang kau lakukan? Menyingkir dari Sungmin." bentak seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruang rawat itu dan membuat Yura refleks menjauhkan guntingnya dari selang kecil itu.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Yura gugup.

"Cih.. bisa kutebak kau adalah Kang Yura bukan? Aku Cho Heechul eomma dari Cho Kyuhyun."

"Eomma…?"

"Ya.. kenapa? Kau memang perempuan licik, kenapa kau tidak ikut saja dengan appa mu masuk ke penjara hah?" teriak Heechul.

Yura semakin panik, ia tertangkap basah dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Tapi ia teringat dengan gunting yang masih dipegangnya. Yura ingin keinginannya segera terwujud, tidak peduli akan apa yang ia terima setelah ini, yang terpenting baginya adalah membunuh Sungmin.

"Kalau kau berani mendekat maka akan ku bunuh calon menantu mu ini" gertak Yura.

Ancaman itu membuat Heechul tidak berkutik, ia tidak melakukan sedikitpun pergerakan karena jika itu terjadi maka nyawa Sungmin taruhannya. Yura benar-benar nekat.

"Kau akan menyaksikan secara langsung bagaimana aku melakukannya." Gunting itu semakin dekat dan itu membuat Heechul hanya mampu berdoa agar mukjizat menghampiri Sungmin saat ini.

BRAK

"BRENGSEK!"

Bersamaan dengan itu Kyuhyun dengan diikuti Hankyung dan Kangin segera masuk ke ruangan, tidak peduli bungkusan makanan yang baru saja Kyuhyun beli, ia lempar begitu saja ketika melihat Yura dengan memegang gunting dan akan membahayakan nyawa Sungmin.

Dengan cepat Kyuhun berlari dan mengambil gunting itu dari tangan Yura.

"LEPASKAN AKU CHO KYUHYUN DIA PANTAS MATI!" Teriak Yura mencoba berontak dari cengkraman tangan Kyuhyun.

"DIAM KAU WANITA LICIK!" balas Kyuhyun dengan teriakan juga.

Heechul menatap tidak percaya pada kondisi Yura dengan emosinya yang kian membuncah, ia merasa jiwa Yura sedang terguncang dan itu membuat perempuan itu tidak bisa menggunakan akal pikirannya dengan baik.

"Appa cepat panggil pihak rumah sakit dan juga security"

Hankyung segera berlari sedangkan Kangin membantu Kyuhyun untuk memegagi tubuh Yura yang semakin berontak.

"KALIAN SEMUA AKA KUBUNUH!" Yura terus berteriak hingga petugas keamanan rumah sakit beserta beberapa dokter kejiwaann datang menghampiri.

"Sepertinya noona ini mengalami gangguan jiwa yang cukup berat, kami akan membawanya ke rumah sakit jiwa untuk diberi perawtan. Mohon maaf atas ketidak nyamanan nya." Ucap dokter itu dan segera membawa Yura keluar ruangan.

"AKU MEMBENCI MU LEE SUNGMIN.. KAU PANTAS MATI!" teriak Yura ketika tengah dipaksa keluar oleh beberapa petugas keamanan.

Hankyung menghampiri Heechul yang masih berdiam di tempat. Hankyung bisa merasakan badan istrinya masih gemetar.

"Dia mencoba membunuh calon menantu ku" lirih Heechul.

"Ssstt tidak akan.. ia sudah diamankan.." ujar Hankyung menenangi istrinya.

Kyuhyun mengatur nafasnya yang memburu, sejak tadi perasaan Kyuhyun memang sangat tidak enak, maka dari itu ia dengan secepat mungkin berlari menuju kamar rawat Sungmin dan benar saja ia menemukan Yura. Jika saja ia salah pergerakan, bukan tidak mungkin gunting itu akan menusuk dirinya juga.

Pandangan mata Kyuhyun kini beralih pada Sungmin yang tampaknya masih baik-baik saja.

"Eh?"

Kyuhyun merasa ada yang aneh dengan tubuh Sungmin itu.

'Jemari nya bergerak'

"Sungmin-ah.." Kyuhyun segera mendekati Sungmin.

Kedua orang tuan Kyuhyun beserta Kangin nampak terkejut.

"Appa.. Sungmin menggerakan jemarinya, cepat panggil dokter."

Heechul dan Hankyung segera keluar untuk mencari dokter sedangkan Kangin mendekati tubuh Sungmin dan mengelus dengan sayang rambut milik putranya itu.

"Appa tahu kau akan kembali.."

.

.

.

Kyuhyun terus saja mondar mandir di depan pintu ruang rawat Sungmin, sudah seperempat jam para dokter itu belum keluar juga. Dirinya semakin resah, takut akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun-ah duduklah.. eomma yang lelah melihat mu mondar mandir begitu"

"Ck.. aku khawatir eomma.."

"Iya eomma tahu tapi setidaknya duduk dan berdoa, bukan mondar mandir seperti itu. Bahkan Kangin tenang-tenang saja" sungut Heechul.

"Aishh eomma"

Hankyung menggeleng-gelengka kepalanya, beginikan sikap putrnya yang sesungguhnya?

"Duduklah Kyu.. kalau seperti itu terus, kau terlihat seperti seorang suami yang tengah menunggu istrinya sedang melahirkan" ejek Hankyung.

"Appa…"

Cklek.

Pintu pun terbuka. Kyuhyun pun segera menghampiri dokter itu.

"Bagaimana kondisinya, hyung?"

"Kondisi Sungmin sudah pulih walaupun belum sepenuhnya, setidaknya ia telah sadar dan bisa melakukan aktifitas kecil seperti makan dan minum."

"Lalu keadaan tubuh nya sudah tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Kangin.

Siwon mengangguk kecil. "Kondisi Sungmin memang telah membaik, ini jauh lebih cepat dari perdiksi kami, berkat doa kalian Sungmin bisa sembuh lebih cepat. Saya permisi."

"Hahh.. syukurlah" Kyuhyun segera masuk dan menghampiri Sungmin.

Sedangkan ketiga orang itu hanya menggeleng-geleng maklum melihat tingkah Kyuhyun.

"Dasar anak itu.." sungut Heechul dan ikut masuk bersama Hankyung dan Kangin.

Kyuhyun pun kini bisa melihat Sungmin dengan sepasang mata indahnya yang tampak bersinar. Sosok manis itu tengah terduduk dengan beberapa suster di sampingnya, setelah selesai dengan tugasnya, para suster ini pamit pergi.

Antara senang dan terharu, Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin dan menatapnya lembut.

"Kau bangun sayang…"

Sungmin hanya terdiam sambil menatap lekat mata Kyuhyun.

"Kau siapa?"

DEG

Kyuhyun merasa tubuhnya membeku. Seakan dirinya telah melayang jauh dan tiba-tiba dihempaskan ke tanah dengan kerasnya, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka dengan kalimat Sungmin itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Ini aku Cho Kyuhyun… Kyuhyun mu dan kau adalah Sungmin ku."

Sungmin masih tidak mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun. "Jangan bercanda, aku tidak mengenal dirimu, pergi kau"

Ada apa dengan Sungmin? kenapa ia dengan tiba-tiba tidak mengingat Kyuhyun?

"Aku akan panggil dokter"

Kyuhyun segera berlari tergesa-gesa hingga melewati kedua orang tuanya dan Kangin yang menatapnya bingung. Bahkan mereka bertiga belum masuk ke kamat rawat Sungmin, kenapa Kyuhyun sudah berlari keluar?

"Kenapa lagi anak itu?" tanya Hankyung.

"Minnie-ah.." Kangin segera merengkuh tubuh putranya itu, memeluk nya erat sekali.

"Appa…" lirih Sungmin sambil membalas pelukan sang appa.

Hankyung dan Heechul tersenyum tulus melihat moment membahagiakan itu. Sungmin telah sadar dan kembali pada mereka.

"Chuliie eomma" panggil Sungmin, Heechul mendekati Sungmin dan memeluk Sungmin juga.

Tapi pandangan mata Sungmin beralih pada sosok yang masih berdiri di tempatnya sambil terus tersenyum.

"Ahjussi" cicit Sungmin, jujur.. perasaan takut masih membayangi Sungmin ketika melihat kembali Hankyung berdiri di hadapannya dengan senyuman tulus.

"Maafkan aku Sungmin-ah.. aku menyesal dengan semua yang telah kuperbuat selama ini."

Sungmin tersenyum. "Aku telah memaafkan ahjussi"

Mata hankyung berkaca-kaca, Sungmin memang anak yang sangat manis. "Boleh aku memelukmu?"

"Tentu saja" Sungmin merentangkan tangannya dan dengan segera Hankyung memeluk tubuh mungil Sungmin.

"Setelah ini panggil aku aboeji arra? Karena sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi menantu ku"

Sungmin mengangguk dalam pelukan Hankyung. Inikah hal bahagia yang eomma nya beritahu padanya itu? kalau benar begitu.. keputusan Sungmin tidak salah, karena ia sangat bahagia hari ini.

"Tunggu dulu.. lalu kenapa Kyuhyun berlari seperti itu tadi?" tanya Heechul.

Sungmin melepas pelukannya dan terkekeh kecil.

"Aku membohonginya, pura-pura seperti orang amnesia dan tidak mengenal Kyuhyun." jawab Sungmin dengan polosnya. Ya.. Sungmin hanya berniat mengerjai pemuda itu.

Heechul, Hankyung dan Kangin tertawa mendengarnya.

"Kau benar-benar melakukan itu?" tanya Hankyung di sela-sela tawanya.

Keempat orang itu tertawa dengan lepasnya sampai mereka tidak menyadari orang yang mereka tertawakan menatap sebal pemandangan itu.

"YA LEE SUNGMIN KAU MENGERJAIKU?" teriak Kyuhyun.

Sontak keempat orang itu terkejut dan pura-pura menyibukkan diri mereka masing-masing.

GREP..

Sungmin terkejut ketika Kyuhyun langsung memeluknya.

"Dasar kelinci nakal, kau tidak tahu bagaimana khawatirnya aku saat tadi.. sehabis ini akan ku hukum kau"

Sungmin terkikik geli melihat tingkah Kyuhyun, ia pun membalas pelukan hangat itu. "Hukumlah aku sepuas mu"

"Ya! Hukuman seperti apa?" tanya Heechul penasaran.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Heechul dan menyeringai. "Seperti ini"

Kyuhyun meraih dagu Sungmin, iapun memajukan wajahnya mencoba mendekat dan..

Chup..

Hankyung, Heechul dan Kangin sukses dibuat melongo ketika Kyuhyun dengan seenaknya menyambar bimbir ranum Sungmin dan melumatnya lembut.

.

.

.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Holaa… I'm comeback dengan bawa chap 11.. maaf ya agak sedikit telat update heheh…

Kayaknya nih,,, chap depan adalah chapter terakhir… #nangisdipojokan#

**Ami Yuzu**: waktu nyelamatin hankyung itu usia sungmin masih 4 tahun, sedangkan waktu eomma nya dibunuh itu di cerita ini dua tahun lalu sungmin kan udah kuliah ya… berarti dua tahun lalu itu usia sungmin udah belasan tahun, dan pasti wajah orang semasa kecil dan udah dewasa berbeda walau gak banyak.. itu sebabnya waktu hankyung ngebunuh eomma sungmin itu dia gak ngenalin sungmin..

Special thanks to: (chapter 10)  
**Rahma Lau137, delimandriyani, Cho Adah Joyers, Ami Yuzu, gyumin4ever, chkyumin, henlicopter, laelileleistiani, ammyikmubmik, zagiya joyers, Kim Yong Neul, Aegyeo789, abilhikmah, ShinJiWoo920202, hayjj, Cho MeiHwa, ratu kyuhae, reiasia95, GameSMl, hyukssi86, BluePink137, 5351, kiran theacyankEsa, KyuMin ELF, IndahKyumin137, bunnyblack FLK 136, fariny, cywelf,para Guest. *Hug**

**Gomawo review nya Joyersdeul~ ^^ review kalian bener2 ngaruh banget untuk saya.. jadi saya semangat ngetik untuk chap selanjutnya.. *bow**

Semoga JOYersdeul suka dengan chap ini ya..  
pada nuntut happy end? Mm entar saya pikir-pikir dulu deh xD *dijitak

SEE YOU AT NEXT CHAP~


	12. Chapter 12 (Final Story)

_**It starts now, our love  
It's the start, just like you're born again  
Our fluttering hearts that we always hoped for  
Now I have no doubt  
that we will ever break up  
Just wait now for our happy ending**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Between Black and White desire**

* * *

**Chapter 12 (Final Story)**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"Yaa! Dasar bocah" teriak Heechul sambil memegangi dadanya yang serasa di beri sengatan listrik karena melihat adegan mesum sang putra tepat di hadapannya.

"Mmmhh"

Suara lenguhan Sungmin membuat ketiga orang dewasa itu mendadak bungkam. Bukan karena apa.. mereka sangatlah terkejut, tapi mereka juga tidak bisa melarang karena Sungmin dan Kyuhyun saling mencintai.

Kyuhyun pun melepas tautan bibirnya dan tersenyum. "Itu baru awal.." ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"Apa yang belum ku ketahui di sini?" tanya Sungmin. Ia merasa ketinggalan banyak informasi. Maka dari itu, dirinya menuntut penjelasan sekarang.

Kyuhyun menatap kedua orang tuanya dan juga appa Sungmin. Matanya seolah berbicara untuk menyuruh mereka bertiga pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berdua di kamar rawat itu.

Setelah para orang tua pergi, Kyuhyun pun ikut menaikkan dirinya di ranjang Sungmin yang begitu sempit, tentu saja secara perlahan karena tangan Sungmin masih terpasang infus.

Sungmin terkejut melihat posisi mereka yang sangat dekat bahkan debaran jantung Kyuhyun bisa ia dengar.

Kyuhyun mendekap tubuh mungil itu dengan erat. Tidak ia hiraukan ranjang yang mereka tiduri terlihat sempit.

"Semuanya telah berakhir.."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sungmin sambil mendongakan kepalanya, mencoba melihat sepasang mata Kyuhyun, mencari jawaban atas kalimat itu.

"Iya Ming.. semua kisah rumit kita telah berakhir.. berakhir dengan bahagia"

Sungmin masih tidak mengerti. "Ceritakanlah perlahan.."

Kyuhyun terkekeh, ia gemas sekali dengan raut wajah Sungmin begitu lucu ketika sedang bingung. Saking tak tahannya, Kyuhyun menggesek-gesekan hidung nya pada hidung Sungmin dalam posisi masih mendekap Sungmin.

"Aku akan meceritakannya.."

Kyuhyun pun kembali mengulang apa yang disampaikan Hankyung pada nya, ia menceritakan semua dari awal hingga keputusan Hankyung yang membatalkan perjodohan dengan Kang Yura dan merestui Kyuhyun dengan dirinya.

"Jadi… ahjussi yang kutolong itu adalah Hankyung aboeji… appa mu?" Sungmin masih belum sepenuhnya percaya atas apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Orang yang sempat ia benci dan orang yang sempat ia tolong adalah orang yang sama.

"Kau ingat? Dan itu berarti appa merestui kita sudah sejak lama. Kenapa begitu indah ya.." ujar Kyuhyun.

"Tapi bagaimana itu bisa terjadi.. aku sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa_"

"Sssstt" Kyuhyun menaruh telunjuk nya tepat di bibir Sungmin. Ia ingin Sungmin berhenti memikirkan masa lalu.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Yura dan appa nya? aku sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Yura yang merencanakan penabrakan itu."

"Wanita itu terlalu ambisius, Ming. Apapun yang ia inginkan harus tercapai bagaimanapun caranya, tapi kau tenang saja, Yura dan appa nya telah mendapatkan hukuman yang setimpal akan perbuatannya. Yura dibawa ke rumah sakit jiwa karena nampaknya jiwa nya memang sangat terguncang atas apa yang ia terima di kehidupannya. Sedangkan appanya di penjara"

Sungmin mengangguk, walau dia sedikit iba dengan kondisi Yura, tapi memang itu pantas ia dapatkan.

"Tapi aku tetap marah pada mu.." ujar Sungmin sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan Kyuhyun.

"Wae?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak terima.

"Kau tidah tahu bagaimana frustasi nya aku waktu kau bilang aku harus menjauhi mu.. setelah menyetubuhi ku kau bilang seperti itu. Rasanya benar-benar sakit, ketika kau datang kuliah dan Yura menggandeng mu hatiku sangat hancur.." ujar Sungmin sambil menahan tangisnya karena harus menceritakan kembali bagaimana persaannya ketika Kyuhyun menjauhi dirinya.

"Benarkah?"

"Dasar kau ini.. wajar kan aku seperti itu, karena_"

Ucapan Sungmin tiba-tiba terputus, Kyuhyun terus menanti lanjutan kalimat itu.

"Karena?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Karena… aku mencintai mu pabo.." cicit Sungmin.

Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Mengelus pelan punggung Sungmin, sambil sesekali mengecup pelan kening milik namja cantik itu.

Sungmin menyukai pelukan ini, pelukan Kyuhyun sangat hangat sehingga memberikan kenyamanan tersendiri bagi dirinya. Apapun itu.. pelukan ini adalah pelukan terhangat kedua setelah pelukan sang appa yang pertama selama ini..

Sungmin menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang milik Kyuhyun. Meski sedikit geli.. Kyuhyun membiarkannya.

"Kenapa Ming..?"

"Hm? Ani.. aku lapar.." ujarnya sambil mengerjapkan matanya lucu.

"Aigooo.. jantung ku tampak bermasalah.."

Sungmin terkejut, jantung Kyuhyun kenapa?. "Kau baik-baik saja kan, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh lalu mengecup kecil bibir mungil itu. "Ya.. bagaimana tidak? wajah manis ini yang membuat jantung ku seperti ini" ujar Kyuhyun sambil menuntun telapak tangan Sungmin untuk menyentuh dada kirinya. Benar saja.. detakannya benar-benar keras dan cepat. "Benar kan?"

Sungmin mengangguk dan segera melepas tangannya untuk menjauh. "Cepatlah ambilkan aku makanan.." pinta Sungmin.

"Baik tuan putri…"

"Ya! Aku namja.."

"Tapi kau adalah tuan putri bagiku, aku pangerannya dan kau tuan putri nya" ujar Kyuhyun sambil perlahan menuruni ranjang.

"Atas dasar apa kau mengatakan itu?"

"Ya memang begitu kenyataannya.. kau manis dan aku tampan" jawab Kyuhyun dengan bangganya.

"Tampan darimana? Kau jelek"

Kyuhyun menatap dengan tatapan tidak terima. Hey! Dia selalu mendapatkan pujian dari semua orang yang ia jumpai, tapi Sungmin adalah orang pertama yang mengatakan jelek padanya.

"Aishh cepatlah bawakan aku makanan kemari" tuntut Sungmin, ia tidak mau berdebat dengan Kyuhyun dalam kondisi perut kosong.

Walaupun masih merengut, Kyuhyun tetap keluar untuk membawakan kekasih manis nya itu makanan.

Sungmin tersenyum menatap kepergian Kyuhyun, ia sangat bersyukur atas apa yang terjadi hari ini. Walau Yura yang merencanakan penabrakan itu, tapi setidaknya Sungmin berterima kasih pada wanita itu, karena berkat rencananya, Hankyung dapat mengetahui siapa sebenarnya dirinya. Ia juga tidak menyangka bahwa darah yang mengalir di tubuh Sungmin adalah sebagian dari darah Hankyung didonorkan untuk nya.

"Aku harus berterima kasih padanya."

**.**

**.**

**~000oo000~**

**.**

**.**

"Appaaaaaaa" teriak Kyuhyun pada ketiga sosok yang tengah asyik berbincang di kantin rumah sakit.

"Apa? Jangan berteriak Kyu.. ini tempat umum." Sahut Hankyung.

"Sungmin ingin makan.." ujarnya.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Heechul dan menatap sang putranya. "Lalu kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu?" sambungnya lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu Sungmin menyukai makanan apa.." lirih Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa sesedih itu.. Sungmin menyukai labu" ujar Kangin.

Kyuhyun menatap Kangin dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. "Ahhh begitu.. gomawo aboeji.." Kyuhyun pun segera melesat entah ke mana meninggalkan ketiga orang tua itu yang menatap kepergiannya dengan tatapan heran.

"Anak itu kalau sudah jatuh cinta begitu rupanya.." ujar Hankyung sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku putra satu-satunya itu.

"Sudahlah biarkan dia.. sekarang kita lanjutkan perbincangan kita tentang pernikahan mereka." Sahut Heechul dengan semangat.

Mereka bertiga pun kembali melanjutkan obrolan penting yang sempat tertunda karena kehadiran Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**~000oo000~**

**.**

**.**

"Sungminniieeee" suara Hyukjae terdengar dari ambang pintu. Dan tak lama kemudian sosoknya pun muncul diikuti dengan Donghae, namun ada dua orang sosok yang nampak begitu asing bagi Sungmin, dua namja itu terlihat begitu tinggi ketika mereka berjalan beriringan dengan Donghae yang lebih pendek dari dua namja itu.

GREEPP

Saking bahagianya Hyukjae memeluk tubuh Sungmin begitu erat, walau sedikit sesak tapi Sungmin memaklumi itu karena ia tahu sahabat nya ini begitu merindukan dirinya.

"Oh ya Min.. ini Changmin dan Zhoumi, dua tiang listrik ini adalah sahabat ku dan juga Kyuhyun."

Sungmin pun menjabat tangan mereka satu persatu.

"Benar ternyata.. kau sangat manis ketika dilihat lebih dekat."

Wajah Sungmin merona ketika mendengar rayuan itu dari Changmin.

"YA YA! Jika Kyuhyun ada di sini dan mendengar nya.. aku jamin kalian berdua langsung dimutilasi olehnya" ujar Donghae dengan sadisnya.

Hyukjae hanya memutar kedua bola matanya ketika melihat pertengkaran kecil itu, "Kau sendiri di sini?"

"Tadi ada Kyuhyun, tapi ku suruh dia keluar untuk membeli makanan."

"Dia mau melakukan itu?" tanya Zhoumi

Sungmin mengangguk. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Woahh.. Kyuhyun yang kita kenal selama ini adalah sosok yang angkuh, dingin, dan pantang di suruh-suruh, biasanya dia yang menyuruh. Yahh mungkin memang benar.. bahwa kekuatan cinta bisa merubah segalanya." Jelas Donghae.

"Apa kata dokter tentang kondisi mu?" tanya Hyukjae sembari mengupas jeruk yang ada di tangannya.

"Katanya kondisi ku makin membaik, mungkin aku akan pulang dalam waktu cepat."

Hyukjae mengangguk lalu menyerahkan jeruk yang telah dikupasnya pada Sungmin.

"Ku dengar Yura masuk rumah sakit jiwa, apa benar Min?" tanya Hyukjae lagi.

"Hm.. dia mencoba membunuh ku kemarin."

"MWO?" keempat sahabat Sungmin itu sama-sama terkejut. Terlebih dengan Changmin dan Zhoumi yang tidak terlalu mengenal seluk beluk wanita itu, mereka pikir Yura adalah wanita anggun dan elegan tapi dibalik paras cantiknya ternyata ia tidak lebih dari perempuan rendahan.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Hyukjae masih terkejut sehingga tidak dapat berbicara terlalu banyak.

"Kyuhyun bilang padaku waktu itu Yura hampir berhasil memotong selang alat bantu pernafasan ku.. lalu tak lama setelah itu datang Chullie eomma dan disusul Kyuhyun, appa ku dan appa Kyuhyun, mereka langsung menelpon pihak rumah sakit jiwa karena Yura mengalami gangguan jiwa." Jelas Sungmin.

"Tidak kusangka omongan ku waktu itu menjadi kenyataan." Tutur Hyukjae, ia masih ingat ketika ia mengatakan bahwa Yura harusnya dibawa ke rumah sakit jiwa, dan omongan nya terbukti.

Donghae pun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju meja di samping Sungmin hendak mengambil beberapa buah yang ia bawa tadi.

PLAK

Belum sempat tangannya menyentuh salah satu buah itu, dengan tiba-tiba tangan Hyukjae memukul dengan keras tangan Donghae.

"Isshhh Hyukie kau kejam sekali" ringis Donghae sambil mengusap pelan tangannya yang nampak mulai memerah.

"Ini kan untuk Sungmin" Bela Hyukjae.

"Biar saja kalau dia memang mau.. Hae-ah, ambilah.. aku tidak mungkin menghabiskan semua buah itu sendiri."

Donghae tersenyum riang. "Gomawo Minnie… Kyuhyun sangat beruntung menadapatkan namja semanis dan sebaik dirimu."

"Ohh jadi ceritanya kau menyesal bersama ku, begitu?" sungut Hyukjae.

Donghae segera menggeleng. "Ani.. kau juga baik chagi….." ujar Donghae sedikit mencubit pipi hyukjae.

"Ya! Kalian bermesraan tahu tempat lah.. di sini masih ada yang single" kini giliran Changmin dan Zhoumi yang tampak jengah dengan pasangan ikan dan monyet itu.

"Siapa suruh tidak punya pacar.." ejek Donghae dan langsung dibalas deathglare oleh Changmin dan Zhoumi.

Sungmin tertawa lepas melihat tingkah para sahabatnya itu. Memang benar.. di dunia ini memang banyak yang menyayangi dirinya.

"Ming ini_ eh? Kalian ada di sini?"

Kegaduhan yang tercipta di ruangan itu mendadak terhenti ketika menyadari ada sosok lain yang baru saja masuk dalam ruangan itu.

"Oh.. kau sudah datang Kyu"

Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin dan menaruh bungkusan yang ia bawa di atas meja. "Sudah lama tak bertemu kawan.." ucapnya sambil tersenyum hangat pada ketiga sahabatnya. Zhoumi dan Changmin membalas nya dengan senyum pula sedangkan Donghae masih bungkam, dirinya masih merasa tidak enak pada Kyuhyun karena telah menuduh nya yang tidak-tidak.

"Kyuhyun-ah" akhirnya Donghae pun memutuskan untuk memanggil nama sahabatnya itu.

"Hm?" tanya Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk dengan bungkusan yang ia bawa.

"Mianhae.."

Aktifitas Kyuhyun terhenti dan menatap Donghae lalu tersenyum. "Aku tahu.. sudahlah.."

Donghae pun bisa bernafas lega karena permintaan maafnya diterima dengan mudah oleh Kyuhyun, mungkin ini adalah salah satu efek Kyuhyun yang sedang jatuh cinta, jadi.. hatinya bisa dengan mudah luluh. Sehabis ini Donghae akan berterima kasih pada Sungmin karena berhasil merubah manusia es situ menjadi sosok yang hangat.

"Apa yang kau beli?" tanya Sungmin.

"Labu rebus.. aku membelinya di kedai sebelah rumah sakit, katanya kau sangat menyukai labu.. jadi aku belikan kau labu rebus"

Sungmin mengangguk, "Nanti saja, Kyu"

"Eh? Tadi katanya lapar.."

Sungmin tersenyum manis sambil menepuk-nepuk tempat di sebelahnya mengisyaratkan Kyuhyun untuk duduk di sampingnya. "Kita mengobrol saja.. mumpung lagi ramai di sini.."

"Baiklah.."

"Hyukie.. tugas kuliah itu kau sudah selesai?"

Hyukjae menatap Donghae bingung, "Yang mana?"

Donghae mendengus, "Aisssh kau tidak ingat waktu kita berempat satu ruangan? Park seosangnim memberi kita tugas."

Hyukjae, Zhoumi, dan Changmin nampak berfikir keras. Sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tengah menunggu reaksi sahabat nya itu.

"ASTAGA!" Teriak mereka bertiga dengan kompak setelah berhasil mengingat nya.

"Bisa kutebak kalian belum mengerjakannya kan?"

Mereka bertiga kembali mengangguk sambil memasang raut wajah menyedihkan.

"Hahhh tenang saja" Donghae mengibaskan tangannya dan terseyum.

"Memangnya kau sudah jadi, Hae?" tanya Changmin.

"Belum.. tenang saja.. kita akan dihukum bersama sama"

GUBRAK

Ingin rasanya salah satu diantara mereka melepas alas kakinya dan memukul keras kepala ikan tampan itu. Mereka pikir Donghae sudah menyelesaikannya, tapi ternyata sama aja.

"Bersiaplah menghadapi hukuman…" ujar Kyuhyun sambil menahan tawanya.

"Ck.. kau memang tidak berubah sepenuhnya. Tetap tertawa diatas penderitaan orang lain." Sungut Zhoumi sambil sesekali memasukan jeruk ke dalam mulutnya.

Obrolan demi obrolan mereka bicarakan, suasanya hangat sangat kental di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Baiklah Kyu.. waktunya kami pulang, segeralah sembuh, dan kau Min.. makan yang banyak agar kondisi mu pulih kembali." Nasihat Hyukjae dan dibalas anggukan patuh dari Sungmin dan juga Kyuhyun.

"Aku pulang dulu manis.." goda Changmin sambil mengusap pipi chubby Sungmin.

"Ya! Shim Changmin.. kalau sudah bosan hidup bilang saja, aku akan membunuh mu sekarang." Ujar Kyuhyun dingin.

Changmin pun mengangkat kedua tangannya layaknya seorang perampok yang tengah tertangkap basah sedang mencuri harta berharga. "Hoho.. ampun Tuan Cho.. aku tahu kelinci manis ini hanya milikmu seorang"

"Ck.. yasudah sana pulang." Usir Kyuhyun.

Setelah para sahabatnya pulang tinggalah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin di kamar rawat itu.

"Cha.. sekarang kau makan" Kyuhyun pun mengambil bungkusan labu rebus itu dan menempatkannya di piring putih yang tak jauh dari bungkusan itu.

"Tapi aku malas mengunyah.." ujar Sungmin dengan manjanya.

Kyuhyun nampak berfikir, ia pun menyendokan potongan labu rebus itu ke dalam mulutnya dan segera mengunyah.

Kemudian ia menarik lembut dagu Sungmin agar mendekat dengan wajahnya. Perlahan ia satukan bibir nya pada bibir kenyal nan manis milik Sungmin itu. Sungmin mengerti apa yang akan segera Kyuhyun lakukan padanya, ia pun membuka mulutnya memberikan akses untuk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sekilas lalu mendorong labu rebus yang telah ia kunyah itu ke dalam mulut Sungmin.

Sungmin nampak begitu menikmatinya. Setelah semuanya tertelan, Sungmin menjauhkan wajahnya karena debaran jantung itu terus saja mengganggu.

"Karena kau bilang malas mengunyah ya… seperti itu saja, jadi kau tinggal telan kan.." ujar Kyuhyun.

"Hahh.. tidak jauh-jauh dari sifat mesum mu, kau kan bisa menyuruh pihak rumah sakit untuk memblender nya."

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Terlalu rumit.. kau juga menikmatinya kan?" Kyuhyun menyentil pelan dahi Sungmin.

Wajah kelinci manis itu tampak merona, bagaimana tidak menikmati, Kyuhyun melakukannya dengan sangat lembut , itu membuat Sungmin terasa nyaman. Kyuhyun bagaikan magnet tersendiri untuk Sungmin, jadi apapun yang Kyuhyun lakukan padanya, Sungmin serasa ditarik paksa untuk mengikutinya.

"Istirahatlah, aku akan menemani mu di sini."

"Kau juga harus tidur, kita sama-sama masih sakit, Kyu"

Kyuhyun pun tersenyum dan perlahan menuntun tubuh Sungmin untuk berbaring, ia tarik selimut itu hingga batas dada Sungmin. "Aku akan tidur setelah kau tidur."

"Nyanyikan aku lullaby."

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Seperti anak kecil saja." Meskipun begitu, Kyuhyun tetap menyanyikan nyanyian pengiring tidur itu.

Karena terbuai dengan lantunan suara bass yang begitu merdu menyapa gendang telinganya, perlahan namja manis itu memejamkan matanya sembari menikmati tiap bait lagu yang dinyanyikan Kyuhyun padanya, hingga dirinya benar-benar terlelap.

Setelah Sungmin terlelap, Kyuhyun pun memberhentikan nyanyiannya dan menatap Sungmin. Tangannya menyeka beberapa helai rambut yang menghalangi kelopak matanya.

"Kau sangat indah bahkan ketika kau tidur."

Chup

Satu kecupan di bibir Sungmin.

Chup.. chup

Dua kecupan di kedua kelopak mata Sungmin.

Chup..

Dan satu kecupan panjang terakhir yang mendarat di dahi Sungmin sebelum Kyuhyun benar-benar pergi untuk istrihat.

"Mimpi yang indah, Ming. Aku mencintai mu."

Setelah Kyuhyun pergi, Sungminpun membuka matanya perlahan, dia memang sudah tidur tetapi tidurnya sedikit terusik dengan kecupan demi kecupan yang begitu lembut dari Kyuhyun itu.

"Aku juga mencintai mu" balas Sungmin dan kembali tidur.

**.**

**.**

**~000oo000~**

**.**

**.**

Sudah hampir seminggu Sungmin dirawat di rumah sakit untuk proses penyembuhan pasca operasi, sementara Kyuhyun sudah diperbolehkan pulang semenjak tiga hari yang lalu. Walaupun begitu, Kyuhyun tidak pernah absen untuk menemani waktu Sungmin di rumah sakit, sampai-sampai ia mengerjakan tugas kuliah nya di kamar rawat Sungmin dan tentu saja dengan ditemani Sungmin.

Dan hari ini Sungmin akhirnya diperbolehkan pulang, tentu saja namja manis itu sangat senang karena dirinya sangat tidak tahan dengan aroma khas rumah sakit yang ia sangat tidak suka. Tentu saja kepulangan nya disambut bahagia dengan appa nya, kedua orang tua Kyuhyun, para sahabat Sungmin, dan sang kekasih –Cho Kyuhyun-.

Karena jadwal kepulangan Sungmin berbenturan dengan jadwal meeting Kangin, akhirnya Sungmin pulang oleh keluarga Cho. Di perjalanan menuju rumah Sungmin, banyak sekali obrolan yang tercipta di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Oh ya Minnie.. kau suka makanan apa?" tanya Heechul pada Sungmin yang duduk di kursi mobil belakang bersama Kyuhyun.

"Aku suka semua masakan tapi yang menjadi favoritku itu masakan yang ada labunya."

"Ahh benarkah.. baiklah kalau begitu, sesampainya di rumah mu nanti eomma akan memasakkan nya special untukmu."

Sungmin mengangguk dengan riang.

"Yeobo kau lupa memasukan daftar pemesanan catering untuk awww…" belum sempat Hankyung menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dengan tiba-tiba Heechul mencubit pinggang Hankyung dan otomatis pria Cina itu tidak melanjutka kalimatnya. Sedangkan Heechul sendiri tengah melotot marah pada suaminya itu.

"Catering untuk apa?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

Hankyung menatap Heechul yang juga sedang menatap dirinya, dan seketika Hankyung sadar akan kecerobohan nya. "Ahh.. ti.. tidak.. itu .. anu.." Kyuhyun menatap appa nya penuh selidik, ia sangat tahu kalau appa nya mendadak gugup seperti itu pasti ada yang disembunyikan.

"Apa yang belum ku ketahui di sini?" tanya Kyuhyun dingin, sementara Sungmin memilih bungkam dan menikmati apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Heechul menghela nafasnya, dirinya nampak pasrah karena semakin mereka menyembunyikannya, akan semakin gencar Kyuhyun menanyakan pada mereka berdua. "Baiklah.. tapi kami akan memberitahu mu setelah Kangin pulang."

Merasa sang appa di bawa-bawa, Sungmin mengerjap bingung. "Memangnya ada apa sampai appa dilibatkan?"

"Lihat saja nanti.." ucap Heechul sambil tersenyum misterius.

Kyuhyun hanya mendengus kesal, ia yakin eomma dan appanya tengah merencanakan sesuatu terhadap dirinya dan mungkin juga Sungmin.

"Mmmhh Kyuhh.." lenguh Sungmin ketika ia merasakan geli di area sekitar lehernya. Dan saat itupun ia menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun lah yang sedang asyik mengecup kecil leher putihnya.

Heechul menatap nyalang ke arah sang putra. "Ya! Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Hanya menikmati apa yang sudah menjadi miliku." Jawab Kyuhyun santai.

Oh Tuhan! Heechul langsung sweatdrop, putranya itu benar-benar…

"Mereka sudah melakukan yang lebih dari itu." kini Hankyung kembali angkat bicara sambil terus menyetir mobilnya.

"Aku tahu.." ucap Heechul. "Tapi setidaknya jangan di depan kita berdua, Hannie."

"Kami berada tepat di belakang eomma dan appa, jadi tidak masalah kan." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"YA! Aisshhh.." Heechul nampaknya sudah frustasi, daripada harus beradu mulut lagi dengan Kyuhyun, lebih baik ia bungkam.

"Kyuhhh jangannhh.." lenguhan Sungmin terus saja terdengar. Heechul dan Hankyung memilih tidak peduli.

BUGH

"Awwhh"

Karena tidak tahan dengan tingkah mesum Kyuhyun, Sungmin pun meninju perut namja tampan itu. Salahkan saja Kyuhyun yang tidak mau berhenti untuk mencumbu dirinya tepat di saat ia berada di tengah tengah kedua orang tua Kyuhyun.

"Pfffttt" Heechul dan Hankyung tampak menahan tawanya melihat wajah Kyuhyun.

"Kau tega sekali pada kekasih mu sendiri.." Kyuhyun mendengus.

"Dasar mesum.."

"Bwahahha… bagus Minnie.. lain kali kalau Kyuhyun bertindak seperti itu lagi padamu, kau tendang saja bocah ini." Ujar Heechul yang nampak sangat bahagia.

"Ya eomma!" teriak Kyuhyun.

Sedangkan Hankyung hanya tersenyum tanpa ikut bicara. Ia baru merasakan bagaimana kehangatan sebuah keluarga dan sebentar lagi kebahagiaan itu akan semakin terasa lengkap ketika nanti Sungmin resmi menjadi menantunya.

**.**

**.**

**~000oo000~**

**.**

**.**

Kini mereka telah sampai di kediaman mewah Sungmin, Kangin juga berada di sana. Mereka telah sepakat bahwa hari ini akan mendiskusikan bersama dengan Kyuhyun dan juga Sungmin.

"Jadi begini.. kami bertiga sepakat untuk segera menikahkan kalian setelah Kyuhyun lulus kuliah nanti."

"Mwo?" Kyuhyun dan Sungmin nampak begitu terkejut, walau mereka berdua senang, tapi apa itu tidak terlalu cepat.

"Aku kan baru masuk kuliah appa.." ujar Sungmin.

Kangin tersenyum. "Itu tidak masalah bukan? Lagipula umur mu juga mencukupi untuk menikah, kau akan tetap kuliah."

"Lagipula hari kelulusan Kyuhyun sebentar lagi dan setelah itu Kyuhyun akan mewarisi perusahaan Cho Corp.." sambung Hankyung.

"Kenapa kalian sangat semangat untuk menikahkan kami berdua?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Heechul memutar kedua bolamatany. "Apa kau fikir eomma tahan melihat kau terus mencumbu Sungmin tanpa terikat status pernikahan, kalau Sungmin hamil sebelum nikah bagaimana? Lagipula kalau sudah menikah nanti, Sungmin akan menjadi milik mu seutuhnya." Jelas Heechul.

Kyuhyun nampak menimbang-nimbang keputusan, tapi benar juga.. kalau sudah menikah nanti ia bisa menucmbu Sungmin kapanpun tanpa harus menkhawatirkan status.

"Aku terserah pada Sungmin saja.. kalau dia setuju, aku juga setuju" putus Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana Min?" tanya Hankyung.

"Kalau itu yang terbaik, aku setuju"

Mereka pun bernafas lega, terlebih lagi Kangin. Meskipun Kangin sedikit tidak rela melepas putra satu-satunya itu, tapi melihat raut wajah bahagia Sungmin membuat Kangin juga ikut senang. Inilah saatnya melepas putra cantiknya itu.

"Karena kalian berdua sudah setuju mari kita rayakan dengan makan malam bersama." Usul Heechul dan disetujui oleh Hankyung dan juga Kangin.

"Ini pertama kalinya makan malam bersama dengan Keluarga Cho" ujar Kangin.

Hankyung menepuk-nepuk punggung Kangin. "Karena kita sebentar lagi akan besanan" ucapnya sambil melirik ke arah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Untuk acara pernikahan kalian biar kami yang mempersiapkannya, kalian cukup fokus dengan kuliah okay" tutur Heechul lagi.

"Iya eomma ku yang cantik." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil sedikit menggoda Heechul.

Mereka pun larut dalam suasana kekeluargaan yang harmonis.

"Kyu.. aku mengantuk" cicit Sungmin sembari menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Kyuhyun.

"Aigooo manis sekali.. sini tidur bersama eomma" ajak Heechul, namun belum sempat Sungmin menggandeng tangan Heechul, Kyuhyun kembali memeluk Sungmin dan otomatis posisi Sungmin kembali seperti semula.

"Wae?" tanya Heechul tidak terima.

"Dia akan tidur bersamaku" tegas Kyuhyun.

Heechul menatap nyalang ke arah Kyuhyun. Siapa yang menjamin Sungmin akan aman bersama serigala mesum itu. "Tidak! Sungmin akan tidur dengan eomma." Heechul pun tetap bersikeras dengan keputusannya.

"Mana bisa begitu."

Kangin dan Hankyung hanya bisa menyaksikan tanpa berani berkomentar, bagi para suami itu melihat pertengkaran kecil antara Heechul dan Kyuhyun itu sangat seru.

"Bagaimana kalau Sungmin yang memilih." Usul Kyuhyun. Heechul pun nampak menimbang-nimbang dan pada akhirnya ia menyetujuinya.

"Bagaimana Minnie? Kau mau tidur dengan eomma, atau dengan setan kecil ini?" tanya Heechul pada Sungmin.

Sungmin nampak serius berfikir. Kalau ia tidur dengan Kyuhyun, bisa-bisa calon ibu mertua nya itu akan merajuk. Tapi kalau ia memilih Heechul, maka Kyuhyun lah yang akan merajuk. Semua nya jadi serba salah kalau begini.

"Aku ingin tidur dengan Hankyung aboeji!" putus Sungmin.

Hankyung nampak terkejut ketika Sungmin memintanya untuk menemani Sungmin tidur.

Sungmin tersenyum manis ke arah Hankyung. "Itu keputusan yang adil, aku pernah ditemani tidur oleh appa, Chullie eomma, dan Kyuhyun. Jadi sekarang giliran Hankyung aboeji." Jelas Sungmin.

"Yahhhh" Kyuhyun dan Heechul nampak melengos ketika salah satu diantara mereka tidak dipilih.

"Ayo aboeji.." ajak Sungmin. Hankyung pun mengikuti langkah Sungmin menuju kamar.

.

.

.

Di dalam kamar, Sungmin dan Hankyung bukannya tidur. Mereka berdua malah sama-sama terduduk. Bedanya adalah Sungmin duduk di kasur, dan Hankyung duduk di salah satu kursi di samping tempat tidur.

"Katanya ingin tidur?"

"Aboeji bisa bercerita?" tanya Sungmin.

"Tentu.. sewaktu Kyuhyun kecil, dia sering meminta ku untuk bercerita."

Sungmin mengangguk kecil. "Lalu lakukan itu juga pada ku sekarang." Pinta Sungmin.

Hankyung menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Baiklah.."

Hankyung pun mulai bercerita sesuatu yang menurutnya menarik. Bercerita panjang lebar hingga larut malam, hingga Sungmin benar-benar mengantuk dan akhirnya tertidur.

Setelah dirasa Sungmin telah tertidur lelap, Hankyungpun beranjak dari duduk nya untuk menyelemuti tubuh Sungmin, dan setelah itu ia pun pergi meninggalkan kamar.

**.**

**.**

**~000oo000~**

**.**

**.**

"Bagusnya tuxedo warna apa ya?" pagi-pagi sekali, Heechul sudah tampak sibuk dengan buku di tangannya. Buku itu menampilkan berderet tuxedo yang mewah dan elegan dengan berbagai macam pilihan warna. Mata indahnya terus memperhatikan dengan serius setiap detail dari gambar-gambar itu.

Bersamaan dengan itu, Sungmin pun baru saja keuar dari kamarnya. Menyadari hal itu.. Heechul pun segera menghampiri Sungmin sambil menyodorkan buku nya.

"Minnie.. lihat ini, bagusnya kau dan Kyuhyun pakai tuxedo warna apa?"

Sungmin tampak antusias melihat tuxedo-tuxedo itu. "Putih saja eomma.. itu cocok untuk ku dan Kyuhyun."

"Eomma juga berfikiran sama.. ya sudah, pilihan sudah dijatuhkan pada tuxedo putih. Hannie-ah… kita pergi untuk memesan."

Sungmin hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah calon mertuanya dalam rangka mempersiapkan hari pernikahannya dengan Kyuhyun nanti. Konsep untuk pemberkatannya memang tidak terlalu mewah, hanya mengundang kerabat, sanak saudara, serta kolega-kolega bisnis dari kedua keluarga itu. Mereka memang sepakat untuk tidak terlalu mengekspos perinkahannya ke public, karena takutnya akan menghadirkan berbagai komentar miring tentang kedua calon pengantin.

"Pagi sayang.." sapa Kyuhyun yang baru saja keluar dari kamar tamu. Keluarga Cho memang bermalam di rumah Sungmin.

"Pagi.." Balas Sungmin.

Kyuhyun nampak mengedarkan pandangan di sekitarnya lalu beralih menatap Sungmin dan tersenyum. "Morning kiss ku?" ujar Kyuhyun sambil menyentuh bibirnya menggunakan jari telunjuknya.

Sungmin berjinjit untuk menggapai bibir tebal itu, Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat tingkah lucu kekasihnya itu. Ia pun menundukan sedikit tubuhnya agar lebih mudah untuk dijangkau oleh Sungmin.

Chup..

Dan akhirnya bibir itu menyentuh dengan sempurna. Seakan tidak ingin mengakhiri ciuman itu, Kyuhyun pun tergerak untuk menekan tengkuk Sungmin untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sungmin memejamkan matanya menikmati setiap sentuhan benda kenyal itu di permukaan bibirnya.

"Mmmhhh hhmmm…" lenguhan Sungmin terdegar di sela-sela kegiatan mereka. Tangan Sungmin kini berpindah untuk melingkar di leher sang pujaan hatinya.

"hhh..hhhh.." karena kehabisan oksigen akhirnya mereka pun menyudahi tautan bibir mereka.

"Good kisser.." puji Kyuhyun dan membuat Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan Kyuhyun yang sangat menggoda itu.

**.**

**.**

**~000oo000~**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berangkat bersama menuju Kyunghee. Seperti biasanya.. kedatangan sang pangeran kampus –Cho Kyuhyun- selalu mengundang decak kagum dari para mahasiswi yang menggemari namja pecinta game itu.

Ketika para penggemar fanatic Cho Kyuhyun itu melihat tangan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang saling menggenggam. Seakan mereka mendapatkan petir di pagi hari..

"Kyuhyun sekarang dengan_ Sungmin.." lirih salah satu mahasiswi.

"Sunbae… bagaimana denganku.."

Dan masih banyak keluhan serta pujian yang mengiringi setiap langkah Kyuhyun dan juga Sungmin.

"Tidak lama lagi kuliah ku selesai dan akan segera menikah.. aku sungguh tidak sabar untuk menunggu hari itu.." ujar Kyuhyun sambil memandang Sungmin.

Sungmin pun membalas pandangan itu, "Aku juga.."

.

.

.

"Hyukie…" sahut Sungmin riang sambil memasuk ruangannya dan menuju meja tempat Hyukjae berada.

"Hai Min.. senang akhirnya kau bisa kuliah lagi."

Hyukjae terus memperhatikan raut wajah Sungmin yang nampak begitu bersinar ketimbang hari-hari sebelumnya. Sosok manis itu terus tersenyum sehingga memperlihatkan pipi bulatnya yang begitu menggemaskan.

"Biar kutebak.. kau pasti sedang mendapat kabar bagus. Ceritakan padaku." Tuntut Hyukjae.

Sungmin merobek satu lembar kertas dari bukunya dan menulis deretan kalimat.

'Kau yakin ingin tahu?' isi kertas Sungmin.

Hyukjae pun membalas dengan menulis jawabannya di bagian bawah kalimat Sungmin. 'Ayolah.. kau ini pelit sekali'

Sungmin kembali menulis. 'Baiklah.. aku.. akan.. segera.. menikah..' setelah selesai menulis, Sungmin pun memberikan lembaran kertas itu lagi pada Hyukjae.

"MWO?!" tanpa sadar Hyukjae berteriak membuat dosen yang sedang memberikan materi kuliah dan beberapa mahasiswa melihat ke arah Hyukjae yang masih melongo tidak percaya.

Sementara Sungmin menutup wajahnya dengan buku karena menahan malu akibat tingkah memalukan sahabatnya itu.

Sang dosen pun berjalan menghampiri meja Hyukjae. Sungmin pun ikut was-was karena pasti kertas itu akan diambil oleh dosen itu.

Dengan cepat dosen Park mengambil kertas yang digenggam Hyukjae. Dan membacanya.

"Siapa yang akan menikah?" tanya dosen Park.

Badan Sungmin gemetaran menahan takut. Dengan terpaksa, ia pun mengankat tangannya yang sedikit gemetar. "S..saya.. pak.." cicit Sungmin.

"Kau Lee Sungmin kan?"

Sungmin mengangguk takut.

"Anak dari Lee Kangin pemilik Lee Corp?"

Sungmin mengangguk lagi, sementara Hyukjae menatap prihatin pada sahabatnya yang terlihat seperti seorang pencuri yang tengah di introgasi, dan beberapa teman kelas nya pun terlihat antusias.

Beberapa saat dosen Park terdiam, dan setelahnya senyuman merekah di kedua sudut bibir dosen yang terkenal dengan tingkat kedisiplinan yang tinggi itu. "Selamat ya.."

"NDE?" Sungmin terkejut bukan main saat kalimatt ucapan selamat itu ia dengar dari sang dosen. Dirinya berfikir aka dimarahi, dinasihati oleh dosen itu. Tapi ternyata nampaknya dosen Park juga senang dengan berita itu.

"Cho Heechul memberitahukan kabar bahagia ini tadi pagi, kau ingat kan keluarga Cho adalah salah satu donator terbesar di Kyunghee." Jelas sang dosen.

Sungmin bernafas lega ketika mengetahui sejauh ini tidak ada kendala yang berarti dalam kehidupannya.

Mahasiswa lain terlihat sedang berbisik-bisik satu sama lain, entahlah apa yang mereka bicarakan, Sungmin tidak ingin ambil pusing.

Jam kuliah terakhir pun selesai, Sungmin melirik jam dinding yang berada di ruang kelas nya. Ia membayangkan bahwa hari di mana Kyuhyun akan mendapat gelar sarjana, pasti kekasihnya itu akan terlihat tampan dengan pakaian yang akan dikenakan nya nanti.

"Ming.." baru saja Sungmin berniat untuk menemui Kyuhyun, namun kekasihnya itu sudah tiba duluan dan sedang menunggu nya di ambang pintu. Lirikan sinis dari mahasisiwi yang menyukai Kyuhyun terlihat tidak suka dengan perhatian yang diberikan Kyuhyun padanya, tapi lagi-lagi Sungmin tidak peduli dengan hal itu.

"Ayo pulang" ajak Sungmin, tapi Kyuhyun malah menahan tangannya.

Sungmin menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun.

Chup.

Sungmin merasakan detak jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan, darahnya berdesir ketika dengan cepat Kyuhyun menyambar bibir mungilnya, walau ciuman itu terkesan cepat tapi Sungmin dapat merasakan lumatan lembut di bibirnya.

Mahasiswa yang melihat pemandangan itu hanya memandang pasangan itu dengan tatapan shock. Bahkan beberapa wanita terlihat mendudukan dirinya kembali, mungkin saking terkejutnya.

Sungmin mendengus sambil menyentil pelan lengan Kyuhyun. "Kau tidak tahu ini di mana?"

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya, ia melihat dengan jelas beberapa mahasiswi tampak menahan tangis karena perbuatannya tadi. "Memangnya kenapa? Apa tidak boleh aku melakukan itu dengan calon istriku?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan santainya.

Ingin rasanya Sungmin memukul kepala Kyuhyun dengan apapun itu, agar kekasih mesum nya itu sadar bahwa harus berhati-hati dalam bertindak apalagi di depan para mahasiswa lain.

"Terserah.. aku marah padamu" Sungmin beranjak meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang panik langsung mengejar langkah cepat Sungmin. "Ming.." Kyuhyun pun meraih pergelangan tangan Sungmin untuk menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku minta maaf sayang.. aku janji tidak akan seperti itu lagi." Ucap Kyuhyun lembut.

Sungmin hanya melirik Kyuhyun sebentar lalu kembali mengalihkan wajahnya.

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf lihat.. lihat bibir ini tampak lucu sekali ketika kau memajukannya, ingin ku cium lagi hm?" goda Kyuhyun sambil menyentuh bibir Sungmin yang terpout lucu itu.

Wajah Sungmin merona ketika Kyuhyun menyentuh bibirnya.

"Aigooo manis sekali ketika kelinci manis ku ini merona.."

"Sudah selesai menggodanya? Sekarang kita pulang."

"Tidak! sebelum kau memaafkan ku"

Sungmin memutar kedua bola matanya. "Baiklah.. aku maafkan, sudah kan? Ayo.." ucap Sungmin dan lagi-lagi mendahului Kyuhyun untuk menuju parkiran tempat mobil mereka terparkir.

"Aissshhh" Kyuhyun hanya menggerutu kecil sambil menyusul langkah Sungmin.

**.**

**.**

**~000oo000~**

**.**

**.**

Sesampainya di kediaman Sungmin.. Kyuhyun pun ikut turun dan menyusul Sungmin ke dalam. Ia tahu namja cantik itu masih marah padanya.

"Kenapa putra appa yang satu ini?" tanya Kangin.

"Tanya saja pada pelakunya.." pandangan Sungmin mengarah pada sosok Kyuhyun yang baru saja masuk.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Kangin pada Kyuhyun.

"Hanya masalah kecil aboeji.." ujar Kyuhyun.

Kangin mengangguk maklum, mungkin pertengkaran kecil yang biasa menghampiri suatu pasangan yang sebentar lagi akan menikah.

"Ya sudah.. Kyuhyun-ah, appa akan pergi ke kantor sebentar, kau jaga Sungmin" Kyuhyun mengangguk patuh dan segera menyusul Sungmin ke kamarnya

.

.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar Sungmin perlahan dan menampakan sosok manis itu yang sedang bersandar di tempat tidur sambil membaca bukunya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan langsung menghampiri Sungmin. "Kekasih ku ini masih marah ternyata."

Perlahan Kyuhyun mengendus leher putih Sungmin. Namja bergigi kelinci itu tampak risih dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun. Namun tubuhnya tidak bisa menolak perlakuan itu.

"Nnnhh kyuhh…"

Kyuhyun menyeringai melihat respon dari Sungmin. "Sepertinya kau sudah memaafkan ku.."

Kyuhyun beranjak dari tampat tidur Sungmin, bermaksud untuk keluar dari kamar bernuansa putih itu. "kk..kau mau kemana?" tanya Sungmin gugup.

"Mau keluar.."

"Kau mau keluar ketika kau sudah merangsang ku?" protes Sungmin tidak terima.

Kyuhyun terkekeh, ia tahu Sungmin sudah terangsang dengan ciuman di leher itu.

"Baiklah kau yang meminta.."

Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun menciumi setiap inci kulit wajah Sungmin, membuat tubuh namja manis itu bergetar hebat.

Setelah puas dengan wajah Sungmin.. Kyuhyun menurunkan ciumannya menuju leher mulus itu, mencium nya kembali hingga bekas berwarna merah itu terlihat jelas.

"Nngghh.." Sungmin meremas kuat rambut Kyuhyun ketika tangan kanan Kyuhyun menyusup ke bagian bawahnya.

Kyuhyun bisa merasakan bagian bawah Sungmin mengeras, tidak ingin menunda lagi, Kyuhyun segera melepas pakaian yang dikenakan Sungmin dan membimbing tubuh mungil itu untuk memperbaiki posisi mereka agar lebih nyaman.

"Ssshh.." Sungmin merintih ketika dengan tiba-tiba Kyuhyun melesakan satu jarinya di bagian bawahnya.

Jari itu nampak aktif keluar dan kembali masuk, membuat Sungmin medesah hebat di bawah kungkungan tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Annnngghhhh" Kyuhyun menemukan titik sensitive itu. Ia pun menarik keluar jarinya, Sungmin mengerang ketika bagian bawahnya terasa hampa.

"Kita lakukan sekarang."

Sungmin mengangguk, ia menyiapkan dirinya untuk rasa sakit dan nikmat yang sebentar lagi akan ia rasakan.

"Mmmhh..nnhhh" Sungmin menahan desahannya agar tidak terlalu keras. Tapi Kyuhyun nampaknya tidak suka dengan apa yang dilakukan Sungmin yang sedang menutup mulutnya denga telapak tangan.

"Mendesahlah.." Kyuhyun pun menarik tangan Sungmin untuk tidak menutupi mulutnya lagi.

Dengan perlahan, Kyuhyun kembali memasukan miliknya ke dalam ruang hangat milik Sungmin.

"Aahhh.. akhhh.." Sungmin menaikan turunkan pinggulnya membantu milik Kyuhyun untuk semakin memasukinya.

"Kyuhh.. nngghhh" milik Kyuhyun pun sempurna tertanam, suara rintihan Sungmin sangat jelas terdengar. Namja cantik itu memejamkan matanya merasakan perih bagian bawahnya ketika benda keras itu tertanam sempurna di tubuhnya.

"Mmmhh Minghh.." Kyuhyun mengerang ketika miliknya serasa di jepit.

Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun memaju mundurkan miliknya, memancing orgasme mereka agar segera keluar.

"Angghh ahhh.. ahh.. nnhhh" Sungmin menggeliat nikmat.

"Nnngghhh AAHHHHH" Sungmin menjerit keras ketika porstat nya ditumbuk telak oleh milik Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terus berusaha untuk mnggenjot tubuh mungil itu. Rintihan, desahan, dan suara decitan ranjang tempat tidur itu mewarnai suasana kamar Sungmin yang nampak begitu panas.

"Kyuuhh.. nnhh aku.. ahhh.." Sungmin merasakan miliknya berkedut. Ia terus meremas kuat surai hitam milik Kyuhyun melampiaskan seluruh kenikmatan yang ia rasakan.

"Bersama ming.. nnggghhh"

"AAAHHHH KYUUHHHH"

Cairan kental milik Sungmin itu menyembur keluar membasahi perutnya dan juga Kyuhyun.

"Minnngghhhh" tidak lama kemudian Kyuhyun menyusul dengan menyemburkan cairan orgasme nya ke dalam tubuh Sungmin.

Sungmin melenguh merasakan tubuh bagian bawahnya terasa hangat oleh cairan itu.

Kyuhyun mengecup bibir mungil itu dan melumatnya lembut sebelum akhirnya ia melepaskan tautan itu dan mengecup kedua kelopak mata Sungmin.

"Kau sudah memaafkan ku?"

"Menurutmu?" tanya Sungmin yang tampaknya masi menstabilkan deru nafasnya.

"Sudah.."

Sungmin tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Kyuhyun menyelimuti tubuh polos mereka, ia pun memeluk erat tubuh Sungmin.

"Besok aku ingin kita bersama ke makam eomma.." pinta Sungmin.

"Baiklah.. aku akan menghubungi eomma dan appa untuk ikut besok."

Setelah itu, dua insan Tuhan itu memejamkan matanya. Menikmati mimpi indah yang sudah menunggunya.

**.**

**.**

**~000oo000~**

**.**

**.**

Pagi harinya, Kyuhyun segera menghubungi eomma dan appa nya untuk ikut ke makam eomma Sungmin. Dan tidak butuh waktu lama, orangtua Kyuhyun telah sampai di rumah Sungmin. Semalam Kyuhyun memang tidak pulang ke rumah karena lelah sehabis bercinta dengan Sungmin.

"Segar sekali.." puji Heechul melihat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah rapi.

Yang dipuji hanya tersenyum kikuk.

"Jadi berangkat?" tanya Hankyung.

Sungmin menganguk semangat. " Jadi.. sebentar aku panggil appa dulu.."

"Ya Kyuhyun-ah.. kau tidak melakukan yang tidak-tidak kan semalam?" tanya Heechul curiga.

"Aku tidak melakukan yang tidak-tidak, tapi kami berdua melakukan yang iya-iya"

PLETAK..

"Aww appo" Kyuhyun meringis ketika kepalanya di pukul oleh Heechul.

"Bisa tidak sih.. membuat eomma tida frustasi melihat tingkah mesum mu itu." protes Heechul.

"Sudahlah… Chullie-ah.. mereka kan sebentar lagi akan menikah, biarkan saja" ujar Hankyung membela Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun tersenyum senang ketika sang appa membela dirinya.

Heechul hanya menggerutu melihat suaminya yang membela Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**~000oo000~**

**.**

**.**

Disinilah mereka.. di bukit kecil di sekitar area pemakaman. Keluarga Cho dan keluarga Lee sedang berada di pusara Lee Jungsoo. Semilir angin sejuk menyapa tubuh mereka.

Sungmin memandang sendu makan sang eomma.

"Eomma apa kabar? Aku datang membawa kabar gembira untuk eomma. Sebentar lagi aku akan menikah dengan orang yang kucintai, Kyuhyun namanya. Minnie janji setelah ini akan sering mengunjungi eomma dan menceritakan semua kebahagiaan yang Minnie alami. Tidak akan ada lagi cerita sedih, tidak ada lagi tangisan, tidak ada lagi rasa sedih Minnie. Karena banyak orang yang menyayangi putra manis mu ini." Cerita Sungmin.

Kyuhyun pun ikut berjongkok di samping Sungmin.

"Annyeong eommonim.. kita pernah bertemu waktu itu. Aku janji akan menjaga dengan sekuat tenaga ku, mencintainya melebihi rasa cinta pada diriku sendiri. eommonim boleh membunuh ku jika nanti Sungmin tersakiti karena aku. Sekarang kami bahagia, kami harap.. eommonim juga ikut merasakan kebahagiaan kami."

Hankyung pun berjongkok untuk menyentuh makan Jungsoo yang telah dipenuhi rerumputan hijau nan lembut.

"Apa kau sudah memaafkan ku? jika sudah.. aku ingin meminta maaf lagi kali ini, aku janji akan menebus semuanya.. membahagiakan Sungmin dengan memiliki putra ku."

Kangin dan Heechul tersenyum haru. Bagaimana hari ini terasa indah melihat semuanya terasa semakin membaik. Tidak ada permusuhan, tidak ada dendam lagi.. sekarang hanyalah tawa, canda yang penuh kebahagiaan yang akan tercipta. Di saat dendam yang penuh dengan nuansa hitam pekat yang sarat akan kebencian itu perlahan sirna digantikan dengan cahaya putih yang mengelilinginya, semua terasa begitu indah.

"Aku yakin eomma bahagia di sana.."

"Seluruh isi dunia juga bahagia… karena pada akhirnya kau sebentar lagi akan menjadi milik ku seutuhnya." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil merengkuh tubuh Sungmin.

Kangin, Heechul, dan Hankyung ikut memeluk pasangan itu.

Dan ketika sosok serba putih itu muncul, memberikan pelukan tak kasat mata pada Kyuhyun dan juga Sungmin.

.

.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Hwaaa end juga hikss…. #ambiltisu

Chapter terakhir dalam rangka ulang tahun saya.. xD

Ending ini sengaja saya panjangin heheh.. maaf telat update nya, dan maaf juga jika ending ini tidak terlalu bagus TT. Yang minta mpreg saya minta maaf karena tidak bisa.. karena fict ini memang harus berakhir seperti ini.

Terimakasi atas review yang selama ini kalian berikan chapter demi chapter, satu review itu sangat amat membantu saya agar semangat untuk mengetik chap selanjutnya. Dan terima kasih pula karena JOYersdeul~ mem favorit kan dan mem follow fict yang masih jauuhh dari kata sempurna ini. #hugkissbow

Maaf kalo masih ada typo . Doakan saya ya.. karena hari sabtu nanti akan ada pengumuman kelulusan untuk tingkat menengah pertama dan sebentar lagi saya akan masuk SMA….. #tebarconfetti.  
dan bagi readersdeul yang sudah selesai UKK, yang sedang UKK, atau mungkin ada yang belum.. semoga hasilnya memuaskan.. ^^

**Thank for: (Chapter 11)**  
**Kim Yong Neul, abilhikmah, delimandriyani, laelileleistiani, GameSMl, zagiya joyers, chkyumin, henlicopter, Aegyeo789, Ami Yuzu, Cho Adah Joyers, ayyu annisa 1, mandakyumin, Rahma Lau137, ShinJiWoo920202, hayjj, Cho MeiHwa, reiasia95, ratu kyuhae, gyumin4ever, hyukssi86, BluePink137, 5351, KyuMin ELF, Chika sparkyu, cywelf, kiran theacyankEsa, may moon 581, bunnyblack FLK 136, Finda Elf 137, TeukHaeKyu, fariny, Eunmin Kyumin, dan para guest ^^ *hug**  
dan mungkin ada yang belum saya sebutkan? Tapiii terima kasih banyak atas review nya.. terima kasih karena mau membaca karya abal saya ini...

Sampai jumpa di karya-karya saya selanjutnya~~~~


End file.
